Salamander The Rogue Mage
by digemsmack
Summary: All throughout Earth Land, people have heard tales about the Salamander. The stories about him cover a wide range, some as simple as him helping out a farmer. While others are of him slaying demons from the book of Zeref. This is his true story. Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Friday, June 12, 2015

12:04 PM

Pain was all that he could feel as he woke up and was trying to remember what just happened and why he couldn't see out of his right eye. But what he quickly realized was that he had more pressing issues to deal with, which was to get out of this burning house before it all came crashing down on him. So he struggled to get up on his feet while clutching his right eye with his hand, instantly realizing that it was really smoky and was starting to run out of air. He quickly scanned his surroundings and realized that everything was on fire, and that a beam was blocking the only door to this room, which meant that he wasn't going to get out that way. Realizing that if he wanted to survive he needed to get out of here right now. He noticed that one of the walls that were on fire looked like it was weakened because of the fire. Thinking that he might as well try busting through it, rather than sitting here and dyeing for sure, so he took off as fast as he could, and slammed his small body against the wall.

With a loud crash he busted through the wall falling onto his side, and instantly started coughing while trying to get some fresh clean air into his lungs. After laying there for a few minutes catching his breath, he started trying to remember how he got into this situation and where was his mother. Once he remembered what happened earlier today he started to cry and started calling out for his mother, while getting up on his feet and started looking for his mother.

Flashback:

It started out like any other day in his small peaceful little village; he woke up to his mother cooking breakfast for him, his favorite which is a lot of eggs and bacon. After finishing his breakfast, his mother asked him if he wanted to go with her to the market. His response was a quick nod to his mom while saying yep and reaching out to take his mother's hand, and then heading off to the market hand in hand. On their way there, they both said hi to all of their neighbors sometimes stopping to talk a little longer with some of them.

But he didn't mind at all he was just happy to be with his mother seeing her smiling and talking with their neighbors. She was his whole world, all he wanted was to see his mom happy, he never knew his father and only ever asked his mother once about him, which caused her to instantly look sad and tell him that she will tell him when he was older. After seeing her get so sad at just the mention of his father, made him decide then and there that he didn't need his father or even care that he was, because he left his mother and she was the only person that he now cared for in this world.

They then got to the market where his mother went about getting all of the food and other things that they will need for the rest of the week. Just as they were almost done, that is when it happened; the village was attacked by strangers. It was instant chaos, explosions and fire were everywhere, and just like that the villagers were panicking and running for their lives. But a few villagers remained calm and got ready to fight off their attackers, and that is exactly what they did. He honestly was really scared and didn't know what to do, but luckily he had his mother.

"Listen to me Natsu, I need you to run as fast as you can back home and lock yourself in your room. Are you listening to me, Natsu?" said his mother to him.

"Yes, but why are you not coming with me?" asked Natsu to his mother almost in tears.

"I need to try and help the village the other villagers, but I need you to go home." she responded back to him.

"I won't unless you come with Me." said Natsu while crying.

"Hey listen to me little bubby, I need you to do this for your mother, and I will be right with you in less than five minutes." she said trying to convince her son to run home.

"You promise, mommy?" asked Natsu looking at his mother no longer crying.

"I promise, soon we will be back together and we will never have to leave each other again." she replied back to her son.

"Okay." Natsu said while wiping away his tear with his shirt sleeve and then turning around and running for his home.

"Be safe Natsu, I will see you soon, hopefully?" she said as she summoned her magic and getting ready to fight.

As Natsu was running home he heard all of the screams and shout of the fighting that was going on. He also noticed that most of the houses were on fire or already destroyed while he was making his way back home, which caused him to increase his speed wanting to get home so that he didn't have to see or hear anything that was going on right now. But that wasn't meant to be, as he rounded the next corner he came face to face with a group of the strangers, but luckily they didn't notice his appearance on to the scene. What Natsu saw next would stay with him for the rest of his life, he watched as the outsiders started to ruthlessly start killing the villagers that have already surrendered, by either slitting their throats or shooting them in the head. Natsu instantly turned around and headed back to where he left his mother moments ago, not believing that he just witnessed the death of neighbors and friends that he and his mother have known for his entire life.

When he got back what he saw brought him to his knees, there right before him was his mother beaten and broken, being held up by the throat, by a behemoth of a man. That is when he heard the man speak to his mother.

"Man you had quite a bit of fight in you, I like that in my women, and it's boring if they don't fight back. Man, are me and my men going to have fun with you." said the huge man while chuckling and still holding Natsu's mother in the air as if it was nothing.

That was when his mother finally noticed that Natsu had come back, and probably heard what the man was saying to her and she did not want him to see what was most likely going to happen next, that would be one of the worst thing for a son to see his mother go through. She wasn't going to let that happen if she could, and she also didn't want Natsu to get caught by these terrible men and probably get killed. So she did the only thing that she could, and that was to mouth out the words RUN to her one and only son, looking at her when she was in such a pitiful state, hoping that he would understand her and listen to her and maybe he just might get away.

When his mother mouthed the word RUN to him he just lost it, how could he leave his mother to be with this terrible man that was clearly hurting her and looked like he was going to continue to hurt her. He just snapped and just took off running at the man while shouting "Get your hands off my mom."

The man just turned around and just laughed at Natsu saying, "Or what, you are just a little kid?"

"Or I will kill you!" screamed Natsu at the other man, with rage clearly in his eyes.

"I would like to see you try!" the man responded as he threw Natsu's mother to the ground. Where she just laid there too weak to do anything, and had to watch her worst nightmare unfold before her eyes.

Natsu accepted the man challenge and ran at the man with his fist caught back ready to punch the shit out of the man. But that didn't happened, the next thing he knew, there was a blinding hot pain on his right eye and was launched back and the man laughing at him.

"You are just too weak boy, and because of that I am going to make you watch what we plan on doing to your slut of a mother, and then after that I am going to make you watch me slit her throat and bleed her dry like the bitch that she is." he said with a sinister smile on his face, clearly enjoying everything that he was doing.

That was just to much for Natsu to hear and he now truly lost it and snapped. He just started to scream and scream as all of a sudden he tapped into his magic, which was huge considering he was only four years old. It was flowing out of him causing the earth to crack underneath him, and causing a few objects to start to levitate around him due to his raw magic power. This caused the man and Natsu's mother to take a second look at him, both not believing that a kid his age could have the power level of your standard A-Class mage.

"Well look at that boy, you do have some power in you, if you only had some training you probably could have beat me with that amount of power, unfortunate for you, you didn't which means now you are going to die." the man said as he made his way toward Natsu. Once got near him, he punched Natsu right in the chest knocking the wind out of him and launching him into a burning building.

"NOOOO!" screamed Natsu's mother as she watched.

"Well if he didn't die from that hit then the fire will finish him off, so where we?" he said turning back to Natsu's mother.

End of Flashback

As he made it to the front of the building that he used to be in, what he saw scared him right down to his very soul, right there laying on the street was his mother naked and not moving. So he quickly ran to hear sliding to a stop right next to her already in tears calling out to her.

"Mom, Mom, Mom, please wake up.!" he shouted while slightly shaking her trying to get her to wake up.

"You got to wake up mom, please mom!" Natsu now said a little bit quieter.

"You promised mom, you promised that you would come back to Me." he said now at a normal speaking volume.

"You promised mom that you would never leave me again." he said now in a whisper, while balling his eyes out and hugging his mom, knowing that she wasn't going to ever be coming back to him.

He then sat there hugging his mother for what was going to be his last time, while crying his heart out, for what seemed like hours. He then got up and stood in front of his dead mother and screamed to the heavens while releasing all of his magic in one glorious blast. "I swear to you mother, that I will kill that man with my own two hands, if it is the last thing I do."

Natsu was then startled by the ground shaking beneath his feet and was startled to see why the ground was shaking. Standing right behind him was a huge red dragon, which just stood there looking at him with a questioning look on his eyes. They just stood there looking back at each other neither one of them saying nor doing anything for a few minutes.

"Are you not afraid of me child?" asked the dragon looking at the kid not believing what he is seeing right now.

"Why would I be afraid of you, I have already lost the only thing in my life that I have ever cared about. So please tell me what do I have to be afraid of, the worst thing that could ever happen to me already has." Natsu said to the dragon clearly not afraid of the dragon, and meaning every word that he just said.

"I guess you have a point there child, so could you tell me what happened here?" asked the dragon to the child.

"Sure, why not I have nowhere to go anymore. So Mr. Dragon a whole bunch of strangers came to my village and started to kill everybody. I tried to go home but I couldn't, because of them so I came back for my mom. But when I got back to her a man was beating her up, so I tried to stop him but I was too weak, that's how I got this wound on my face. He then told me that he was going to kill my mom in front of my, which caused me to freak out. And during that I felt this new power that I haven't felt ever before, but then I was hit into that burning building by the man and then passed out. Too only wake up later and come out here to find my mother dead." said Natsu looking like he was dead inside.

So it was this little pink haired boy that released those two bursts of magic that I felt earlier, which is incredible for his age, some mages never get to that level of magic even after training their whole lives, thought the dragon. He could become a great wizard if he is given the proper training, I should see what he plans to do thought the dragon.

"So kid what do, you plan to do?" asked the dragon.

"I don't really know I do know one thing that I will definitely do." replied Natsu.

"Oh and what is that boy?"

"I am going to kill the man that murdered my mom." he replied with absolute certainty.

"And how do you plan on doing that boy?" asked the dragon, honestly curious about the boys plans.

"I don't know, but I know that I will do it, because it was my last promise to my mom, and I was taught to never break your promises." said the pink haired boy with determination in his voice.

"Interesting, how about I help you out with that goal of yours, and train you in the way of the dragon." replied the dragon.

"And why would you do that? And what would you be teaching me?" asked Natsu.

"Because I see potential in you boy, and to your other question all that I know about the world, but the main ones will be how to fight and use magic. So how does that sound, are you interested?" asked the Dragon.

"Okay as long as it makes me stronger, Mr. Dragon." replied Natsu.

"If I have any say in it you will become the strongest mage the world has ever known. Oh and what is your name boy, unless you are fine with me calling you boy all of the time?" said the dragon to the boy.

"It's Natsu, what's your name Mr. Dragon?" asked Natsu.

"Igneel, now hop on my back Natsu so that we can go start your training." replied Igneel.

"Wait, can we do one last thing before we leave here?" asked Natsu.

"And what would that be Natsu?" asked Igneel seeing no reason for Natsu wanting to stay in such a place.

"I need to bury my mom. If that is okay?" said Natsu looking a little down.

"Of course you can, do you need any help?" asked Igneel, feeling sorry that Natsu already had to go through such terrible things at such a young age.

"Yes please." replied Natsu.

"Where would you like to bury her?" asked Igneel.

"Over there on the top of that cliff edge if we could, it was her favorite spot to have picnics." replied Natsu, while remembering all of the picnics that they had up there on that cliff together.

"No problem at all Natsu. Hop on." he said while scooping up Natsu's mother in one claw and motioning for Natsu to climb on to his back with his head.

Once he was on, Igneel took one big leap and soared over to the cliff edge with his majestic wings flapping. Once there he let Natsu off to show him where he wanted the grave dug, which Natsu pointed to a spot next to a lone near the edge, with one swipe of Igneel's claw the grave was dug. He then lowered Natsu's mother in and then covered her up with the dirt. Igneel decided that she at least needed a headstone, so he quickly carved one out of a nearby rock and placed it at the head of the fresh grave.

"Do you want anything put on it Natsu?" questioned Igneel.

"How about, Best Mother a Boy could ever have." responded Natsu.

"That sounds great, I am sure she would love It." said Igneel as he set to carving that on the tombstone.

"Here I will give you some time alone with her to say your goodbyes, you never know when you will be back here." said Igneel as he walked off to give Natsu his space.

"Well mom, I ran into a dragon and he seems pretty nice, I know it sounds crazy but they do exist. His name is Igneel and he has agreed to teach me and take care of me so that I can fulfill that promise I made to you. He also said that I could become the strongest wizard in all of Earth land, doesn't that sound awesome. I just wish you were still here to see him and be with me like you promised. It's okay I know that you didn't mean to break your promise to me, but its okay I will never break one of my promises just like you taught me. So I guess this is bye for now mom, but I promise that I will visit sometime I just don't know when, so bye again." said Natsu.

"I'm ready to go now Igneel." shouted Natsu.

"Are you sure Natsu, because from here on you are going to be put through the toughest training possible?" replied Igneel coming back up to Natsu.

"Yes I promise." said Natsu as he climbed onto Igneel's back.

With a small chuckle Igneel took flight and so began the training of Natsu, who letter became known as the Salamander.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Author's Note**

 **Hey readers I hope you guys enjoyed it. Feel free to leave me a review.**

 **Until the next Chapter**

 **Digem Out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Some of his Trainings

Chapter 2: Some of his Trainings

Igneel landed near the top of a mountain, with a cave big enough for him to enter and have plenty of him to move around. Well this looks like a good enough place for us to start his training, it is really excluded so we won't disturb anyone and no one should disturb us, Igneel thought to himself.

"Here we are Natsu, this is going to be your home for the next two years, and the main focus of your training for these next two years is going to be knowledge." said Igneel as Natsu slid down his side and was now standing in front of him.

"What, I thought you said you were going to each me magic and how to fight?" asked the now confused Natsu.

"Yes I am Natsu, but there is a lot of other things you need to know first. Also my magic that I am going to be teaching you takes a long time for someone to use. It will require me to constantly be giving you some of my magic, so that your body can adapt to it, which will then cause changes to your body and then you will be able use it. But that doesn't me that you can get other types of magic while I am doing this, but just so you know you should only select a only a few if you choose any, because you know how the saying goes jack of all trades, master of none." said Igneel.

"Okay I think I get most of it except for the thing about only choosing a few types of magic, what does jack have to do with that?" questioned Natsu.

"Oh well that is just a saying Natsu, it means that if you try to do everything then you won't be very good at any of them. Do you get it now Natsu?" asked Igneel while chuckling realizing that Natsu was so young that he won't know a lot of saying or anything for that matter.

"Okay that makes more sense, so how long will it take for me to start using our magic?" asked Natsu as he now took a seat on the ground.

"Well like I said earlier two years, usually I could do this in a few months but since you have a large amount of magic already, your magic will try and stop me from making these changes to you. So that is why I suggest that you learn a different magic, while we do your other lessons." replied Igneel.

"That is really long I see so that is why you suggested that I learn a different magic, and what magic's would you suggest that I try and learn?" asked Natsu.

"Well that really depends on what you like, but if you wanted me to tell you some really practical ones or ones that will work with the fire dragon slayer magic that I will be teaching you. Well one that will work with your slayer would of course be fire make magic, which is really difficult compared to the other types of Maker magic because fire is somewhat alive in a way, it takes oxygen and will move and burn things on its own. Now for one that would be practical and come in handy for you would be requip magic, it allows you to store things in a magical location that you can then retrieve at any time from any place in the world as long as you have your magic." said Igneel.

"I think that those both sound like good things to learn, so I choose them Igneel." said Natsu now smiling.

"Easy now Natsu, you don't have to pick yet, you can wait until you learn about other magics out there." said Igneel.

"Nope I want them, but I might choose another one or few later." responded Natsu.

"Well aren't you a stubborn one?" said Igneel while laughing to himself.

"Yep" replied Natsu with a smile.

"Okay, now that we have that decided lets go into exactly what you will be doing every day. First I am going to teach you how to read and write, while also teaching you about all of the magics that I know of which is quite a lot. After you have a firm grasp on that I will then teach you about Human and Dragon cultures, but you will still be learning about other magic because it will help to know all of their strengths and weaknesses. This will probably take us until the end of our two years." said Igneel while looking at Natsu to see if he got all of that.

"Wait when and how will I learn those other two magics?" asked Natsu.

"You will do that during your free time each day, which will be only about five hours total spread throughout the day. And to how you will learn those two types of magic, I will get you some books and help you as much as I can." said Igneel with a smirk expecting Natsu to complain.

"Sounds good Igneel, let's start now." said Natsu as he jumped to his feet.

"Whoa there Natsu, we will start tomorrow but we first need to get some sleep because that is just as important." replied Igneel now confident that taking in Natsu was the correct decision. He was going to make a great apprentice now all he was worried about was that Natsu could be consumed by his desire to seek revenge, but he still had time to work on that.

Two Years Later:

"So Natsu are you ready to learn dragon slayer magic and the basics of fighting?" asked Igneel.

"You know I am Dad, I am all fired up!" replied Natsu while jumping in the air and raising a fist in the air.

The last two years went by very quick for the two of them. Natsu seemed to be a quick learner at pretty much everything he put his mind to. But one of the strangest things to happen for the two of them started to form a bond that was more than just a student and master. It soon became more like a father and son relationship and that was cemented when Natsu suddenly started to call Igneel dad.

"I bet you are. Well that means that we need to move to a new place for this training. Oh and from here on out you will be responsible for getting your own food, I will only help you out if you are close to death and only if you might actually die. The reason for this is I want you to be able to handle yourself no matter where you are, I don't want you dying later on, due to starving or succumbing to something else that mother nature can throw at you." said Igneel

"That is okay with me, so what is my training going to be like now?" asked Natsu.

"Simple, first three hours of running, then three hours of lifting, then six hours working on your magic, then two hours studying I can't have you becoming stupid on me, you need to always keep learning Natsu knowledge is power always remember that my boy. After that you have three hours of free time to get your food and do anything else you want and then the last seven hours is sleep like always. Oh and this is just how I would break a twenty four day down, these activities will constantly be changing and will not always be blocked together. For example you might have two times throughout one day were you sleep for three and a half hours. Once again I am doing this so that your body will then have to be ready for anything at any time which will be really helpful later on." said Igneel.

"Sounds like this is really going to be tough. So where are we going?" replied Natsu.

"It sure is, and we are going to be training at an active volcano, oh and have you decided if you are going to learn any other magic than the three that you already have?" was Igneels response to Natsu's question. As Natsu climbed onto Igneel's back so that they could head to their new training location.

"I think I am going to learn three more, telepathy magic which will of course not be an offensive magic like my requip magic. I thought that it would be good to be able to communicate with teammates during a battle without them hearing; the second one that I want to learn is lava magic which I think will get pretty quick because it is close to fire. And I know that it takes a long time summon up from the earth but when you do it is really a force to be reckoned with, the last one that I was thinking about was shadow magic, which will be very useful in stealthy situations." replied Natsu, thinking that if he learns all of this he will have all of his bases covered and he will be able to do anything.

"Sounds like you have really thought this one through Natsu. I think that will make you a very well rounded mage so train hard in all of them." replied Igneel as they headed to an island with an active volcano on it.

Another Two Years Later:

"Well it looks like you have the mastered the basics of fire dragon slayer magic and also hand to hand combat. While all of your other magic has improved as well, is there anything else you want to learn?" asked Igneel.

"Well I was thinking that I might be smart if I learn how to fight against someone with weapons and maybe learn how to use one or two as well." replied Natsu.

"Always thinking ahead, I am so proud of you my boy. Those can both be arranged which actually works quite well with my next part of your training, which is you need to know how to act around other people and not stick out like a sore thumb. So we will keep with your training schedule that you have now, but we will sometimes take little breaks from one day to a week, where you will go into the towns that we are near and interact with other humans. And if we are lucky we might find some bandits or other people to fight with, who knows you might find someone who could train you with a weapon in one of the towns we visit." said Igneel.

"Sounds great so where are we going to now pops?" asked Natsu.

"The exact opposite of where we are now my boy." igneel said while chuckling.

"What does that mean?" asked Natsu.

"We are going North Natsu, where there will be snow all year long and colder than you have ever experienced. Once gain to train your body to not feel the cold, which shouldn't be hard because of you being a fire dragon slayer, oh and what weapons to you plan on trying to learn how to use?" said Igneel.

"Well I was thinking about learning how to use two daggers at the same time, and also maybe the pistol so I have a ranged weapon if I ever run out of magic." replied Natsu.

"Not a bad idea and look at you planning ahead to situation where you might not have magic. Oh that reminds me I did have something to add to your training, you will summon a flame and you will have to keep it going for the rest of your training even when you are sleeping. The only time it is allowed to go out is when you go out on our breaks from the regular training when you go into town or fighting someone other than me." said Igneel with his evil smirk once again appearing on his face.

"What? Why would I do that? What is the purpose of keeping a flame going all of the time?" asked Natsu while shouting the whole time.

"Simple the main reason is to increase how much magic power you have, it was a little trick that I learned from an old friend of mine. It will also make everything else you are doing that much harder, especially when you are practicing you other magic. Finally if will make your flames stronger because you are going to have to keep it going through the blizzards that we will be eventually run into and also increase your concentration." replied Igneel with his smirk still present.

"Fine, let's just go already." said Natsu as he climbed onto Igneel's back.

"Aren't you forgetting something Natsu?" asked Igneel.

"What? No, you can't mean for me to start with the flame thing now?" asked Natsu.

"I do, and I know that you will won't you?" replied Igneel.

"Fine you old gecko." said Natsu as he lit a flame in his hand and left it there.

Another Two Year Later again:

Natsu now ten years old was quite the impressive mage for someone as young as him. He was proficient in all of his different magic, and could now use his daggers without looking like a complete fool, he was also not that bad of a shoot with his pistol. He also quickly learned that fighting humans was a lot different than fighting Igneel or any other animal that he fought to get food, and because of this he asked Igneel to increase how often they went looking for bandits or other opponents for Natsu to fight. He even met a few mages that he got to fight, usually in friendly duals, he also now can act completely normal around other humans and not stick out, except for his pink hair which he will never change because his mom had pink hair as well. During his two years he only let his flame go out twice which resulted in severe beatings from Igneel, which he later claimed was to help his physical endurance. Also during this time Igneel was confident that Natsu was no longer in danger of being consumed by his desire for revenge, even though he said that he was still going to get it, but it was now no longer his main reason for training. Also another thing happened during these last two years, it seemed that his fire magic combined with his requip magic, so whenever he summoned anything it appeared in a burst of flames which Natsu thought was totally badass.

"Okay Natsu you know the drill time to pick up camp and head to a new location to continue what we are doing now. But as always there is going to be a slight change to your training, and this time rather than just keeping a normal flame going you are now going to keep a fire make weapon of your choice going the whole time. This is going to be just like what the flame did but harder and have better results." said Igneel.

"Bring it Pops I can take it, so where are we going now?" asked Natsu.

"We are headed to the deserts my boy." replied Igneel and with that they were off.

One Year Later:

"Where are we headed this time dad?" asked Natsu as he sat on the back of Igneel as they were flying to their next training location.

"We are headed to a small group of Islands and will be moving between them throughout the year but I will not be flying you, and now the weapon that you need to have made out of your fire make is your pistol." said Igneel.

"Pssh that will be a piece of cake dad." replied Natsu.

Another Year Later:

"Natsu you have grown so much since I first met you. What was that eight years ago now, man does time fly by, and there is barely anything left for me to teach you." said Igneel sounding a little bit sad.

"It's okay dad, doesn't that mean that you have done your job correctly?" asked Natsu.

"I guess you are right Natsu. It means that you soon won't need me, which is exactly what I have been training you for." replied Igneel now a little bit happier.

"Hey I will always need you dad, because you are my dad!" replied Natsu with a grin on his face.

"No you don't Natsu! And I won't always be here Natsu, you never know what the future holds which is why I have been training you so hard for the last eight years." said Igneel in a deep and somewhat angry voice.

This caused Natsu to stop talking and just sit there on Igneel's back waiting to see where his next training area would be. It turned out that they were doing to be training in a jungle slash forest doing the same regimen as the past four years.

Another Year Later:

It was now July 7th 777, the day Natsu lost everything he cared about once again at the young age of thirteen. He woke up to find that Igneel was gone and in his place was a chest, which confirmed Natsu's suspicions that he was having lately that Igneel was going to leave him soon and today happened to be the day. So Natsu got up and headed over to the chest to see what Igneel left him.

What he found in the chest was a new complete set of gear for him. The weapons seemed to be all custom made just for him, there was two identical curved daggers that had a jagged backside of the blade so that you could saw through something. The handles were simple grey leather and had a inch hand guard that slightly curved upwards towards the blade, the blades were pure black with a red etching of a dragon on the sides of them. The sheaths for these daggers was one that was custom designed to that they were strapped to his back, so that in order for him to grab them he had to reach over his shoulder. The next weapon was more a set of about Sixty throwing knives that were also black with a small flame etched in red on the sides of them. There was only six various holders that held five knives each which could then be strapped to different locations on the body. The last and final new weapon that Natsu got was a pistol that was quite big made out black steal and had a magazine that could hold twelve shots, and on the sides of the handles was a small red flame in the center of it. It's holster was a simple black leather one that would be strapped to the side of his right thigh.

The next thing that he took out was his new set of clothing, first was a pair of black leather combat boots. The next thing that he pulled out was grey pants that looked to have some sort of scale pattern on them, which Natsu assumed meant that Igneel made them out of his scales. He then got out a black vest that had red trimming and had a similar scale pattern as the pants. The next thing that he pulled out was a black leather trench coat with red trimming and a red flame emblem on the back of it, its collar when flipped up would completely cover the sides of his face. He then pulled out a pair of black steal knee pads and black steal elbow pads, both of them had red trimming like all of the other things that he was pulling out of the chest. The next thing that he pulled out was a pair of fingerless red leather gloves, with black steal plating on it. The second to last thing that he pulled out was a black hat that looked like it came from one of those Australian outback hats, and the final item was a white scaly scarf. Natsu put on all of this new gear while requiping all of his old gear back into his pocket dimension. The holders for the throwing knives we strapped to both sides of his shoulders another two were strapped to the front of his chest on both sides another one was strapped to his left thigh and the final on was on the side of his right boot.

After getting all of his gear on in their correct place, such as the sleeves of his trench coat going over top of his gloves and both his knee pads and elbow pads where on the outside, he then set off to the nearest town. And so begins the legend of the Salamander the rogue mage.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Friend and Companion

Chapter 3: A New Friend and Companion

 **Author's Note:**

 **I forgot to address Natsu's eye injury which is going to be part of the story so I am going to just put it here now**

Flashback: to just one month after Igneel took Natsu in.

"So how is your eye feeling Natsu?" asked Igneel.

"It doesn't hurt at all, does that mean I can take off the bandages Igneel?" said Natsu hoping that he would be able to finally take off those dam itchy bandages, covering his right eye.

"I believe it does Natsu, which means you will now be able to see and your depth perception will be back to normal. And that means that we won't have to train for that anymore." said Igneel with a little smirk on his face knowing that Natsu just got out of some frustrating training, that even he wasn't looking forward to.

"Oh yeah!" shouted Natsu as he started to take off the bandages.

Once he took them off he opened his right eye and instantly shouted out in pain.

"Oh why is everything so bright in my right eye, I can barely see anything with it?" asked Natsu as he quickly closed it again.

"HAHAHA well that is probably due to you not using it for the last Month, it probably just needs to adjust to the light, come back into the cave were it is not so bright Natsu." said Igneel.

"Okay." said Natsu as he came back into the cave, once in there he opened his right eye and noticed that he wasn't blinded. But what shocked him was that he could now see details with his right eye that were shrouded by darkness causing his left eye to not be able to see them, and there was now a weird green tint.

"Is it better now Natsu?" asked Igneel.

"Yea it is but now I can …" said Natsu as he turned to Igneel and noticed that at his core there was a dark blue orb, that had never been there before. So he closed his right eye and it was gone as well as the green tint, so he decided to switch which eye was open and when he did the blue orb was back, but now he could only see things in shades of green and black.

"What's the matter Natsu?" asked Igneel now concerned about the weird faces that Natsu was making while switching what eye he had open. Natsu then explain what he was seeing when he had both eyes open and what it was like when he only had a certain eye open.

"Oh my, I would never have guessed for something like this to happen." said Igneel after listening to his explanation.

"So you know what's going on, and why does my brain start to hurt when I have both of my eyes open for a long time?" asked Natsu, looking at Igneel with only one of his eyes open.

"Well I will get two your second question later, but to answer your first one, yes I think I know what is going on. I am fairly certain that for reasons unknown to me, when your right eye healed it came back not like a normal eye. The best way to explain it is that you now have permanent night-vision with your right eye but that is not all, you seem to also be able to see magic with it as well, and this is just a guess, but you might be able to detect how strong the magic is based on the shade of blue. I also am guessing that you should be able to see this magic even if something is between you and the magic." explained Igneel.

"Wait, so you are saying that I can now see in the dark and also see magic with my right eye?" said Natsu looking really excited about this.

"Yes, now let's see if I was right about my theories about how you see magic. Natsu cover your right eye with your hand and then open it, do you now see the blue orb again?" asked Igneel as Natsu did as he was instructed.

"Wow, I can still see it!" shouted Natsu happy that Igneel was right about it.

"Okay, now close your left eye and I am going to do something and I want you to tell me what you see with your covered right eye." instructed Igneel wondering if he was right about this. If so he would have to each Natsu how to use this eye while also teaching the depth perception training that they earlier didn't think he would have to learn.

As soon as Natsu closed his left eye Igneel then shot out a small fire ball past Natsu. When Igneel did this Natsu saw a really small light blue fireball like thing shooting at him, causing him to stumble backwards. He then explained to Igneel what he just saw while still on the ground.

"Well it appears that I was also right on that part as well, which means we are going to have to get you an eyepatch and then teach you how to use that eye of yours to the fullest. This means that we are going to have a lot more training for you to do during these first two years. Once we are done you will be able to judge how much magic your opponent has and be able to see magic attacks with that eye while also being able to see how powerful they are. And let's not forget that we will have to do some training now at night to make sure that you get use to using that night-vision of yours." said Igneel thinking that this added a whole lot more work for these first two years.

"I can handle it Igneel, so what are we going to do now?" asked Natsu.

"We will continue on like normal for now, tomorrow I will know how to start training you with that eye, and I will also get you an eyepatch." said Igneel.

End of flashback: Now to Natsu one week after Igneel left him.

"What the hell is all of that racket?" asked Natsu to on one, wondering who was causing all of this noise in the middle of the night. The thirteen year old mage removed the hat that was on his face while he was sleeping and slipped it back to the top of his head, once there he flipped up his eyepatch on his right eye and tucked it into his hat, while then flipping down a different eyepatch to cover his left eye.

"Let's see what's going on." he said while scanning his surrounding area, and noticing that there was a group of magic energy about a mile away. Seeing that this was most likely the cause of the commotion Natsu faded into a shadow and took off in that direction at an incredible speed.

Once he got within a hundred yards Natsu materialized back into his normal self on one of the tree branches, and then with unmatched skill he jumped from branch to branch barely making a sound. While he got closer to the magic sources he noticed the evidence of some sort of battle happening, there were broken branches and the evidence of fire magic being used as well because of the fire still burning in random spots.

He finally came to a clearing that was clearly made bigger because of the fight that had taken place here earlier. As he scanned the clearing he noticed four people sitting around a fire laughing with one another, clearly happy about whatever they just did. He then noticed that there was some cages off to the side of them, along with some big carts that were hooked up to some sort of ox creatures that he has never seen before. In the cages were magical creatures of various powers, they had a few vulcans, a wyvern, and a few other random creatures, but the one that stood out to Natsu was the small three tailed fox that was in a cage near the group of humans by the campfire. What caused him to take an interest in the fox was that he could see that it had a huge amount of magic in it, it had the most magic that he has ever seen in an animal, excluding Igneel of course I mean he is a dragon for Mavis's sake.

"Well, well, looks like I have stumbled upon some poachers." Natsu whispered to himself. Seeing that this fox should have been able to handle these poachers with just a fraction of its power, caused him to wonder why it wasn't breaking free of that cage and fighting back or just running away. That was when he noticed that the fox, and all of the other animals, were wearing a weird collar, which he then assumed was some sort of magical suppressor. When he realized this he got even madder at the poachers, and decided that he wasn't going to let this slide, but then he remembered that he needed to make sure that his anger was warranted. For all he knew all of these animals could have causing mass destruction and needed to be captured and have their magic suppressed, so he decided to listen in on their conversation and see if he can find out.

And as luck would have it they just now seemed to start talking about it.

"Man I can't believe that we actually ran into a fire-fox out here." said the biggest poacher.

"I know right, who would have thought that we would have found one right after catching a wyvern." said a different poacher.

"We are extremely lucky, they are almost an extinct creature, we should be able to sell it for a few million jewels." said another poacher.

"This will be our best hunting run ever." said the big one.

"Yea it will, we won't have to do anymore runs for at least a year." said one of the poachers.

"Well I have heard enough." thought Natsu as he now started to come up with a plan. The first thing Natsu did was start to bring up the magma from underground so that he could access it easily later, which took another five minutes. He then slipped into the shadows and moved to the large cage that housed the wyvern, which instantly started to snarl at him.

"Settle down their big guy, I am here to help." Natsu told the wyvern using his telepathy magic, which the wyvern seemed to understand and stopped bearing its teeth at him.

"Here let me take that collar off of you." Natsu told it while he made a small but intense flame shoot out of the end of his clenched fist. And then moved it towards the collar and quickly cut it off and then Natsu went quickly to the lock on the cage and cut it off. As soon as that happened the wyvern bolted into the door and busted out of the cage and quickly went at the poachers to get a little revenge before it planned to make its escape. While that was happening Natsu went to the other big cage and cut the lock off as well, which meant that the vulcans were now free to cause some more havoc and escape. Natsu then went and did the same with all of the other cages except for the one with the fire-fox in it, due to the fact that it was the closest to where all of the poachers used to be.

Just as he finished the last one and was about to head to the fire-fox, he heard one of the poachers shout at him.

"So it was you who let all of our animals out, you are going to be in a load of hurt you little shit." said the only poacher that was still in the clearing, due to the others trying to re-catch all of the animals.

"Oh really?" asked Natsu with a sly grin on his face.

"Yes you will, you fucking brat." shouted the poacher, while swinging his staff, which had electricity sparking at the end of it, at Natsu's head. Natsu just melted down into his own shadow and disappeared, completely shocking the man that tried to hit him.

"What the hell?" asked the still angry poacher.

"I thought you said that you were going to make me hurt?" asked Natsu coming out of the poachers shadow right behind him.

"What the fuck, how did you do that?" asked the poacher as he spun around to face Natsu, now a little nervous about this young teenager in front of him.

"Oh that, it's just a little thing I picked up a while ago." replied Natsu as if he didn't do anything special, and for him it actually wasn't.

"Whatever, you are still going to pay for what you did, you bastard." shouted the man as he once again swung at Natsu's head, which he once again dodged again by going into his shadow and disappearing. They continued this for a little while until the poacher had enough.

"Would you quit doing that!" shouted the poacher clearly pissed of even more now.

"Okay." replied Natsu with a creepy smile.

The poacher was now done with this shit and attacked the teenager again, but this time Natsu skillfully just dodged all of the attacks that were thrown at him as if it was the easiest thing in the world. Natsu then let out a yawn just to piss of his attacker, which it did quite effectively.

"Would you just fucking stand still so I can hit you!" shouted the poacher as he used both of his hands and swung his staff over the top of his head, hoping to smash Natsu's head in and be done with it. But that didn't happen; instead of Natsu dodging like he had been he just stood there and caught the staff with one hand. This really surprised the poacher, since he put all of his strength into that swing but he was in for a bigger surprise.

Natsu with his head down so that his eye was covered with his hair started to speack.

"Well I was just going to free all of the animals you guys caught, but now since you were so set on hurting me I guess I am going to have to teach you all a lesson." as he was saying this Natsu used only his thumb and bent the metal staff backward at a ninety degree angle as if it was nothing.

This caused the man to drop the staff in fear and scream. "What the hell are you, no kid should be able to do what have been doing." while he started to sweat in fear.

"Well you got that right." Natsu chuckled and then whispered something that the poacher couldn't hear while doing a weird and gesture and bringing up his arms. The poacher then noticed that it was getting hotter and saw that there were now cracks in the ground around them with a faint orange glow coming out them. The next thing he knew they were now surrounded by lava, and looked back at the kid knowing that this was his doing.

"You, you, you are a monster!" screamed the man falling to his knees shaking in fear of this kid.

"Yea one that you happened to piss off." said Natsu as he slowly stalked over the kneeling man.

"Well I hope that you are going to learn your lesson from this and are no longer going to hunt down magical creatures that have done nothing wrong, right?" said Natsu as he lowered his head so that he and the man were eye to eye.

"Yea, I will never do it again I swear." stuttered out the man while looking at Natsu's right eye that didn't even look human, it more resembled a cat's eye which freaked him out more.

"Good." responded Natsu and then slugged the man in the jaw easily breaking it and sending him into one of the large cages, slightly bending the bars of hit as the man it hit.

"Oh and let those injuries be a constant reminder for you." said Natsu as he sent the lava back under ground.

"Well time to go pay your friends a visit and make sure that they get the same message." said Natsu as he headed into the woods, that was the last thing the poacher heard before he passed out because of the severe pain he was in.

Natsu smelt for the nearest human and realized that they were coming this way, so he decided to wait and see what they would think of his handy work. A few seconds later and one of the poachers came out and instantly shouted out in shock.

"What the hell happened here? Goro where are you?" he said looking around until he saw Goro laying on the ground near one of the carts. He raced over to him as fast as he could, to see if he was okay.

"My god what happened, who did this to you?" he asked looking around for the culprit.

"Well that would be me." replied Natsu coming out of the woods with a confident walk.

"Oh you are so going to pay for this." said the new poacher as he got up from beside his friend.

"Hey that is exactly what he said, when he tried to attack me." said Natsu as he continued his slow walk towards the now standing poacher.

"Fuck you!" shouted the poacher as he drew two pistols and fired three rounds out of each at the teenager who admitted to doing this to Goro. The teenager then fell over backwards and didn't move.

"How did you like that, you aren't tough at all you piece of shit." he said as he turned back to see if Goro needed any medical attention. That is until he heard and felt something that scared the living shit out of him.

"Man that was careless of me, now I have a flesh wound on my right arm, but worst yet you ripped my coat." Natsu whispered into the man's ear.

"Holy shit." screamed the man as he turned around with his guns ready to fire once again. But that didn't happen because Natsu grabbed both of the barrels and melted them with the flames in his hands.

"What the fuck, I shot you, you should be dead. Why aren't, you dead and what did you do to my guns you freak?" shouted the man as he backed away from this teenager that was doing things that shouldn't even be possible.

"First, there is no way you are going to be able to kill me with normal guns, second I melted your guns, like I am going to do to you. So that you get the message that I told your friend there." said Natsu now with an evil grin.

"Wait, what, what message?" said the poacher as he was shaking all over and still backing up from Natsu.

"Simple, that you will no longer hunt innocent magical creatures, and I know that you will never forget because of the injuries that you received today." said Natsu still grinning.

"I don't have any injuries….." said the man, who then looked at Natsu with complete dread in his eyes knowing that he was going to be in a load of pain soon.

"I did say I was going to melt you. FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR." shouted Natsu as he unleashed fire from his mouth onto the man in front of him, which caused the man to let out a long and painful scream until he too passed out.

"Well two down, two to go." said Natsu as he went into a shadow and went towards the next poacher.

"What the hell was that, was it Daiki?" asked one of the poachers to the other one.

"It sure sounded like it Jiro." said the only girl poacher out of the group.

"Well then we should head back and help him and Goro out." said Jiro to the female.

"There is no need for that." said Natsu as he dropped down from a tree.

"Who the fuck are you, and what do you mean no need?" asked Jiro.

"Wow do none of you poachers have any manners, I mean come on the last nine years I have lived out in the wild and I have more manners than you guys. Oh and that is because I am to one that took out those two idiots that you were with." said Natsu smirking at the end of it.

"You are so fucking dead!" shouted Jiro as he pulled out his sword and swung it at Natsu's neck. To which Natsu just threw a flame covered punch right back, at the blade going for his neck. This of course resulted in the blade shattering due to Natsu's red fingerless gauntlet and fire magic. This caused both of the poachers to stop in their tracks and look at this random boy who just broke Jiro's sword with his fists, it really scared them so like any rational person would do they both took off running the other direction away from Natsu.

"Well looks like the hunt is on, let's see how they like it?" said Natsu.

Jiro and the female poacher were running as fast as they could, because they could tell right away after that little encounter with the teenager that he was way above them. So they kept running and running until Jiro was clotheslined by a flaming arm. They both looked at whose arm it was and both let out a gasp of surprise.

"But how?" asked the female seeing that the arm belonged to the teenage that they were running away from.

"Simple, I'm faster." responded the teenager with an ever-present grin on his face. The poachers were both still to shocked to move.

"So how does it feel to be hunted?" asked the teenager as he picked up Jiro by the neck as if it was nothing.

"Run Ami!" shouted out Jiro as the teenager started to apply more pressure to his throat.

That was all Ami, needed to snap herself out of her shock and looked at Jiro in the eyes and could tell that was all that he wanted her to do, and that she couldn't help him at all. So she did just that and took off even faster than last time, and just kept running, until she heard Jiro scream out in pure pain. This caused her to run even faster, she was running the fastest that she has ever ran in her life, and that was because she was running for her life. She just kept running until she had to stop for a little rest.

"So how does it feel now that you are the one being hunted?" said a voice that she wished she would never hear again.

"Why are you doing this?" Ami asked now in tears fearing for her life.

"Well I was only going to let the animals go that you guys captured for no reason, but each time I ran into someone from your group they attacked me. So I had to defend myself and while doing that I thought he while I am at it why don't I make sure that you guys will never hunt down an innocent animal again." replied the teenager walking towards hear, causing her to back up against a tree and trembling.

"Okay I guess I can understand you defending yourself, but why do you care what we do with some stupid magical creatures?" asked Ami, still scared for her life but thought that if she could keep him talking rather than him attacking she might still make it out of this alive.

"Well that is because I have lived with a magical creature for the past nine years, and I know that if you guys had the chance to capture him you would have done it without even caring at all, and that really pisses me off." said the teenager now looking at her angrily.

"What you have lived with a magical creature for nine years?" asked Ami, somewhat forgetting her current situation.

"Yes he was a dragon, but now he is gone and for all I know some assholes like you guys captured him." shouted the pink haired teenager.

"A dragon, no way I thought they all went extinct." replied Ami.

"Well they aren't, and I will not let people like you guys go around and make other magical creatures go extinct." said the teenager as his fists lit on fire and he got closer to her.

"Please don't kill me, I didn't attack you like they did." screamed out Ami as she covered her face with her hands.

"Kill you, why would I do that?" asked the kid.

"Because that is what you did to them, I heard them scream." she said while crying quietly.

"I didn't kill any of them; I am not a monster you know. I just made sure that they would never forget what happened here today. Which means they should never try and hunt down any innocent creatures again." replied the teenager.

"Okay then, what is your name and what did you do to Jiro then?" asked Ami.

"You're the first one to ask me my name, well its Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, and I just broke every finger in his right hand because that is his main sword hand." replied Natsu now having a somewhat friendly smile.

"Oh, so what are you going to do to me, Natsu?" asked Ami, looking up at him with tears still in her eyes.

"Dam I can't handle seeing girls cry." thought Natsu. "Well since you didn't attack me and call me a monster, I guess I will go easy on you." replied Natsu.

"Really, you would do that?" asked Ami.

"Yep!" said Natsu as his smile then changed into a smirk and shot a fireball right at her left shoulder. Ami let out a little scream at seeing this, but wasn't able to move fast enough to get out of the way. It hit her and she instantly felt a siring pain in her left shoulder but it was then gone a second later. When she looked at her shoulder she could now see a mall burn mark that looked like the flame emblem that was on the back of Natsu's coat.

"Hey what the hell was that?" asked Ami a little mad at Natsu, but then remembered how scary and powerful he actually was and quickly covered her mouth with her hands.

"HAHAHA, you are alright you know that, well that is a little reminder for you, if you ever think about hunting innocent magical creatures again. And hey I could have been a lot worse, like all of your friends, they got it a lot worse I was thinking about breaking your legs since you ran so fast." replied Natsu smiling again at her.

"Oh thanks I guess, this is definitely the better option and they aren't my friends, I just work with them. So I have a question for you, why do you keep saying innocent creatures?" said Ami.

"Because I know that some monsters need to be captured or even killed if they are destroying stuff or killing people. But the ones that didn't do anything wrong shouldn't be punished, and I am glad that you aren't friends with them they are assholes." answered Natsu.

"Yea they are, aren't they." said Ami letting out a small giggle, wondering how did she end up talking and laughing with the person that she thought was going to kill her earlier.

"You should look for a different job Ami, oh shit I forgot about the fire-fox, well I got to go Ami see you later." Nastu said as he took off running and gave Ami a wave goodbye.

"Yea see you later, Natsu Dragneel I will definitely remember you." said Ami as she looked that her burn that looked like a small flame.

As Natsu made it back to the clearing he noticed that the first two poachers that he fought were still unconscious, which made in laugh, but then heard a little whimper which reminded him why he came back. He then looked at the small cage that had the fox in it, and that was when he saw that the fox was try to chew his way out of the cage and failing terribly and looked like the fox might damage its teeth if I continues. So like with the wyvern Natsu used telepathy to talk to the fire-fox and try to calm it down and explain what he was going to do.

"Hey calm down, you don't want to lose a tooth now do you." Natsu told the fire-fox, this caused the fox to stop and look at him.

"That's better, now I am going to get you out of that cage and if you don't run off I can also take off that collar that is stopping you from using your own fire." said Nastu causing the fox to look at him with surprised eyes.

So Natsu then lit his fist on fire and focused it into a small stream and quickly cut the lock on the cage, and then opened it so that the fire-fox could come out. It was a little hesitant at first but then came up and walked right up to Natsu and looked right into his eyes.

"Well aren't you a weird little guy." said Natsu to the fire-fox as he cut off the collar. As soon as it came off Natsu saw the fire-fox's magic flare up for a second, and then saw that it was no longer just white, its paws and tips of the ears and its tails became orange, it also then had weird oranges markings on the rest of the body. Over all Natsu thought that it now looked way cooler than it did when it was just plain white.

"Well there you go little guy, now you are free to go." Natsu said to the fire-fox with a huge grin on his face, glad that he could help the little guy out.

"First of I am not a guy, master." Natsu heard in his mind which startled him.

"Wait you can talk to me in my mind?" asked Natsu.

"See but only because you talked with me first using telepathy magic, master." replied the fire-fox.

"Wow this is so cool, so what is your name little buddy?" asked Natsu.

"It's Fira, master." said Fira the fire-fox.

"That seems like a perfect name for a fire-fox, it suits you well, and why do you keep calling me master, the names Natsu" said Natsu confused about the whole master thing.

"Well that is simple Master Natsu, since you saved me you are now my master, I have to now do whatever you tell me." replied Fira.

"Wow I didn't see that one coming, but I guess it is no stranger than somethings that dragons do." said Natsu thinking about all the things that Igneel forced him to learn about the dragon/dragon slayer cultures.

"You know about dragon culture?" asked Fira.

"Of course I do, I am the son of the Fire Dragon King, Igneel." stated Natsu proudly.

"So that makes you a fire dragon slayer right?" asked Fira, with great excitement in her eyes.

"Yep" Nastu once again stated proudly.

"It also means that you are a prince as well, right?" asked Fira, clearly now every excited about something.

"Well I guess I am, aren't I." replied Natsu not really liking that title at all, especially since Igneel is gone.

"Wow I am probably the luckiest fire-fox ever, not only is my master a fire mage, but a fire dragon slayer who is the prince of the Fire King Igneel." shouted out Fira gleefully while bouncing around.

"Why does that matter?" asked Natsu.

"It just means that we will work great together, and it is very likely that I could become one great fire-foxes that stories are told about and all other fire-foxes look up to, all thanks to you Master Natsu." replied Fira still bouncing around happily.

"I still don't really get it Fira?" said Natsu.

"Well Master Natsu, since you are a dragon slayer prince you are bound to do great things in the future and I will be with you every step of the way. And since we both use the same element we will be able to help each other out more, for example if you are needing an energy boost I could give you some of my fire and vice versa. Also in the fire-fox culture you are known for who you serve, and for us no one is better to serve than the next Fire King." said Fira really happy that Natsu was her Master.

"Okay that makes more sense, so I have another question, you said that you would do whatever I told you to do, what did you mean by that?" asked Natsu.

"Exactly what I said Master Nastu, for example if you told me to kill myself I would then do that." replied Fira somehow still happy.

"My god, why would you listen to a command like that?" asked Natsu a little mad that Fira would actually do that if he said so.

"Because that is what my Master said, Master Natsu." said Fira not really understanding why this was not getting through to Master Natsu.

"Okay I guess, well I have another question what if I told you that I was no longer your master?" asked Natsu.

"Oh god please don't ever do that Master Natsu, which is worse than dying for a fire-fox, it brings great shame upon them and the rest of their family until the end of time. So please never tell me that you are no longer my Master, Master Natsu." said Fira no longer happy, but was now actually crying.

"Oh I am so sorry I didn't know Fira, I promise that I will never do that." Natsu said as he started to pet Fira, hoping to calm the little fire-fox down.

"You promise, Master Natsu?" asked Fira looking up at him.

"I promise, and I never break my promises. Oh I also know how to make this better, Fira my first command to you is that from here on I am your master and despite whatever may happen in the future I want you to be with me, even if for some reason in the future, I tell you otherwise, know that that is not my command for you. Also the same goes with you killing yourself, I will never want that to happen to you. And since I commanded you right now to never listen to those words if come out of my mouth in the future that means that you are now stuck with me until one of us dies." said Natsu now smiling at Fira.

"I knew that I got the best master ever, this just proves it. Thank you so much Master Natsu, I won't let you down!" replied Fira now crying tears of joy.

"Good, and can you stop calling me Master, Natsu is just fine." asked Natsu.

"Sorry but I can't do that Master Nastu, it would be disrespectful to you." replied Fira.

"Okay then, could I be more than just your Master can we be friends?" asked Natsu looking at Fira hopefully.

"Of course we can it would be my honor, Master Natsu." said Fira slightly taken aback by this, never once had she heard of a Master asking its fire-fox for this, this might have been the first time it has actually ever happened.

"Good that also means that you won't lie to me ever, I will always want your honest opinion." said Natsu getting a little bit serious here.

"Of course Master Natsu." replied Fira thinking how strange, yet awesome Natsu was going to be as a master.

"Okay, well since the sun is now raising lets go get something to eat. Oh and how old are you if you don't mind me asking, Fira?" said Natsu as he got up and started to walk away.

"I don't mind at all Master Natsu, I am only ten years old." said Fira as she jumped onto Natsu's right shoulder and sat there gracefully.

"Wow we are almost the same age, and you have really good balance to be able to sit on my shoulder like that." stated Natsu as he looked to his right at Fira.

"It's because of my three tails Master Natsu, and I don't have to be on your shoulder I can walk." said Fira as she was about to hop of Natsu's shoulder.

"You don't need to do that I kind of like you up there. So what else can you do?" replied Natsu.

"Really, because I like it up here too, Master Natsu. I can do a whole bunch of fire based attacks and spells ranging from teleportation to healing, but a lot of those I won't be able to do for another five years like changing my size which really comes in handy when fighting something physically." said Fira now smiling at Natsu.

"Wow you are so awesome; I think we should probably start training with each other so that we will work together better in fights. Also I can see all of the spells that you can do and maybe help you with some others that you don't have down yet." said Natsu thinking of how awesome it was going to be having someone to train with again.

"I would like to do that with you Master Natsu." replied Fira.

"One more question, where do fire-foxes right on power compared to fire dragons? Because when I first saw you I was surprised how much magic you have, the only other thing that has had more than you is Igneel." asked Nastu.

"Thank you for that compliment Master Natsu, but I could never hope to reach the level of a dragon's power. For fire creatures the three strongest are first Fire Dragons, second Phoenixes, and then third fire-foxes and then it doesn't really matter after that because they are nothing compared to the top three." said Fira.

"Wow you sure know a lot, well let's go get some fire or some other food to eat." said Natsu with a huge smile on his face, thinking back and realizing that he made two friends today. One of them that was never going to leave him, unlike Igneel and his mother which then made Natsu lose his smile thinking about them, but then quickly got it back remembering that was the past and he needed to look ahead to the future.

"Sounds good to me, Master Natsu." said Fira, as she sat on his shoulder now looking for the closest town to get some food.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Here you go readers, I hope you enjoyed it. I also wanted to thank all of you who followed/favorited this story or wrote a review. It is great to know that people are enjoying it. And as you can see I plan on making this my story so a lot of things are going to be different. But hay isn't that why people read fanfics.**

 **Well until the Next Chapter**

 **Digem Out!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Old Man and the Ocean

Chapter 4: The Old man and the Ocean

Two weeks have passed since Fira became Natsu's little traveling companion, and during those two weeks nothing noteworthy happened, which is not surprising since they haven't seen another human sense they left that small town they ate at when they first met. After that Natsu just picked a random direction and that is where they went, simple as that, of course the whole time that they were traveling they did a ton of practicing, and getting to know one another better, which turned out that they both had similar personalities. Which was when it was just the two of them together they would joke around and over all just act silly with one another, they both also had the tendency to easily get distracted by random things that peak their fancy. But on the other hand if they had any form of objective let's say train for example they were both completely serious and nothing could distract them, it was almost as if they both had two different personalities, one for when it was just the two of them and the other was when they needed to get shit done.

As of right now our dynamic duo have just finished up their training session for the day, both of them were pretty exhausted from trying to learn new spells, which really uses large amounts of magic to do so. So Natsu was now laying down on a fairly big branch of a tree trying to figure out what was wrong with his new spell that he was working on, with Fira curled up on top of his chest slowly drifting off to sleep. Natsu knew that he should be able to get his spell to work, other maker wizards were able to get their creations to move and act like living creations so why couldn't he, he seemed to only be able to make static thing with his maker magic like a katana, daggers, or even pistols. He was just getting so frustrated with himself right now so he let out a sigh.

"What's wrong Master?" asked Fira now looking at him with worried eyes.

"Oh it's nothing Fira, I am just upset that I can't get my new spell to work." replied Natsu as he watched some birds hoping around on the other branches.

"It's okay Master, you'll get it soon I just know it, maybe you are just thinking about it in the wrong way?" said Fira now getting up into a sitting position on Natsu's chest.

"What do you mean by that Fira?" asked Natsu.

"Well, like you I am having troubles with getting my teleportation to work correctly so I have been trying to look at it from different perspectives, which is helping me understand what is going on. I think I have just come upon the biggest mistake that I have been making while trying to figure it out, I was always thinking of it as teleportation which it isn't." replied Fira with a sly grin on her face.

"Well I am glad that you starting to make progress on your problem, but I don't see how any of that is supposed to help me with my problem." said Natsu now slightly jealous of how Fira was getting somewhere on her problem while he wasn't.

"Well if you would have let me finish Master, I would have explained further." said Fira while lying back down on his chest.

"Please continue then Fira." said Natsu getting ever so slightly ticked off at his little companion.

"Well as I was saying Master, for my problem I kept on think of the spell as teleportation, which is moving from one spot to another instantly. When in fact I am confident is impossible for me to do, but what I am now thinking is that I will be actually compressing myself down to a small flame and then moving to where I want to appear really fast so fast that most people won't be able to follow. Once I get to my desired location I will then reform back into my normal body, which will then give the appearance that I have teleported when actually I have just moved really fast. But the main point I am trying to say that there was no way that I would have come to this conclusion if I kept thinking of it as a teleportation spell." said Fira and then promptly closing her eyes in an attempt to get some sleep.

"Okay I get what you are saying now." said Natsu now smiling at his small friend as she was trying to get some sleep.

"One more question for you Fira and then you can go to sleep, what do you think, I might be focusing on too much?" asked Natsu.

"I don't know Master, maybe that it is a maker spell." replied Fira while letting out a little yawn that looked really cute.

"How in the world could that be the problem Fira it is just li… Oh my god you were right Fira, since I knew that it was a maker spell I was treating it like all of the other things that I make with my maker magic which are all solid. So I have been subconsciously doing that with this new spell, how could I be so stupid it is nothing like those spells it needs to only have a few parts of it made out of solid flames, the rest needs to be able to move." Natsu said getting all excited and then sitting up quickly. This caused Fira to roll onto his lap and ruin any chances she had for getting to sleep.

"Yes Master, I totally didn't want to get any sleep." said a very sarcastic Fira.

"Sorry Fira, I just got so excited about figuring out what I was doing wrong I just needed to test it out. I will definitely make it up to you, how about we go to the nearest town and you can have whatever you want after I test the spell out." said Natsu as he set Fira onto the branch right beside him so that he could jump off.

"Well I guess that will make up for not getting to go to sleep, Master." replied Fira now wonder what she was going to ask for, but she guessed it really depended on what the town has to offer.

"All right I am all fired up!" shouted Natsu as he landed at the base of the tree.

"FIRE MAKE: FIRAS" shouted out Natsu as two flames burst from his hands and then formed into flaming replicas of Fira. This was the part that Natsu was able to do right away, it was the next part that was always giving him problems ant that was getting them to move around like he wanted them too. So Natsu thought about the right one moving forward as he also moved his right arm forward as well, which resulted in the right fox to move like he wanted it to.

"Did you see that Fira it works!" shouted Natsu while doing a little victory dance.

"That I did Master, I am proud of you, now if only I could succeed like you just did." replied Fira while still sitting on the branch watching Natsu.

"Well I need to practice some more with it." said Natsu, which is exactly what he did for the next thirty minutes. By the end of it he could get both foxes doing exactly what he wanted them to do, the only problem though was that in order for them to do that he still needed to move his arms about. Which meant that he wouldn't be able to use them if he need to protect himself, but he did realize that he could do some movements just by thinking which meant to him that all he needed to do now was get more practice with them and then he would be able to use them without the arm gestures. So he let them disperse and turned back to talk to Fira but something caught his attention, more like he finally noticed something with his right eye.

Behind Fira by about ten yards was a huge source of Magic, that was just sitting there not doing anything, it seemed to be only observing them right now and unfortunately Natsu didn't know how long it had been there. Because of how excited he became in figuring out his problem with his spell he didn't notice the new scent until now, also this thing was very good at hiding its magic which helped it keep itself hidden from Natsu. He was now really interested in what was spying on him and Fira.

"Hey Fira, just keep what you are doing right now. We have something with a large amount of Magic watching us and unfortunately I don't know how long it has been watching us. So I am going to go check it out, it's about ten yards behind you right now, I will give you a call if I need help." Natsu said to Fira with his mind so whatever was watching them didn't know what was going on.

"Hey Fira, I am going to go take a leak." said Natsu out laud and walked behind a tree. Once there he went into a shadow and circled around until he was behind whatever was watching them. When he came out on a branch nearby he was shocked to see that it was an old man sitting on the branch watching Fira and waiting for Natsu to finish his business. He was a really short man only about three feet tall max, he had a mustache and the top of his head was bald only the sides still had hair, and all of his hair was white showing that he was indeed old. He was wearing really weird orange outfit that somewhat made him look like a court jester he was even wearing the hat with balls at the ends of it. So he moved in, to get some much needed answers, so once again slipping into a shadow Natsu moved to right behind him and brought one of his daggers to the old man's throat.

"What are you doing old man?" growled Natsu.

"Whoa there son, I mean you two no harm." replied the old man.

"I will be the judge of that old man, now answer my question." said Natsu as he pushed the dagger a little more into the old man's throat, still not enough to cut though.

"Okay but it might take a while to explain." said the old man.

"I have all the time in the world." replied Natsu and then said to Fira, "Hey Fira you can come now if you want, it was an old man and he won't be able to do anything funny."

"Well you see I live in the town that is about a mile away from here, and when I started to feel all of this magic being used here, and I just had to come and see what was happening." said the old man just as Fira came and sat on her spot, which was Natu's right shoulder.

"Okay, then tell me why you were interested in finding the source of the magic?" asked Natsu.

"Well I am a mage from the nearby town and it is my duty to check on things like this, to make sure that the town isn't in danger." replied the old man.

"Okay, why did you hide your magic then?" asked Natsu.

"How do you know that I am hiding my magic?" asked the old man.

"I can tell everyone's magic power level, and I am the one asking the questions here." growled Natsu.

"Wow that is very impressive, and want to know more about it, but like you said you are the one asking the question. So to answer your last one, I wanted to see what the source of the magic was and to do that I needed to hide my presence so that I could be prepared and see what I was up against, and I can tell that you understand the importance of that. It also looks like I wasn't prepared enough this time." said the old man while chuckling at the end.

"Ask him how long he was watching us." said Fira.

"So how long have you been watching us old man?" asked Natsu.

"Since you jumped down from the tree." replied the old man.

"Why did you stay and watch?" asked Natsu.

"Well once I found some kid and his pet fox were the source of the magic, I became even more curious. And to then see you come up with your own spell and start perfecting it was just too mesmerizing so I just sat here watching, oh and I was planing on coming to talk with you once you were done. But then this happened, which is making me even more curious about you son." said the old man as he then pointed to the dagger at the end of his statement.

"She is not my pet fox; she is my friend Fira who is a fire-fox. And what did you want to talk to me about?" said Natsu

"Really, those are extremely rare and are said to be very powerful." said the old man in disbelief.

"Yes, now answer the question, I am growing tired of this?" said Natsu starting to get irritated with the old man.

"Well you see how I said that I was a mage, well I am also a guild master, and after seeing you out here all alone I was wondering if you would want to join it. Now keep in mind that Fairy Tail is not like other guilds we treat each other like family, and yea the name of my guild is Fairy Tail. We could also help you with your magic." said the old man.

"Fira I think Igneel mentioned Fairy Tail to me at some point in my training." Natsu said to Fira with his mind.

"Do you remember what he said exactly, Master?" asked Fira.

"Nope not all of it, but I do remember him saying that they were trustworthy and honorable." replied Natsu.

"Well that means we can trust the old man, when he said that he means us no harm, right Master?" said Fira.

"That's a good point Fira, I guess I should probably let him go." said Natsu.

"That would probably be for the best Master." replied Fira.

"I am not alone I have Fira, and Fira and I have decided that we can trust you old man, so what's your name?" said Natsu as he put his dagger away.

"It's Makarov, and you can talk with your fire-fox?" asked the old man.

"Of course I can, we use telepathy, and her name is Fira." said Natsu.

"Sorry I meant no offense." said Makarov.

"None taken." replied Fira.

"She says none taken." said Natsu as he jumped down from the tree, to soon be followed by Makarov.

"So what do you think about my offer?" asked Makarov.

"I think we are going to have to pass, we have somethings that we need to do." replied Natsu as politely as he could.

"I can understand, just so you know, that offer will always be there for you my boy, oh I didn't get your name because of the whole me spying on you HAHAHA." said Makarov while chuckling now.

"It's Natsu, and how can you know that you will want me later, what if I all of a sudden start going around killing people?" asked Natsu.

"Well are you?" asked Makarov.

"Well of course not, but you don't know that!" said Natsu.

"You have a point there, but like how you can tell someone's magic level, I can see what a person is like and you Natsu are a good person." said Makarov now smiling at Natsu.

"I guess I am going to have to believe you on that one." replied Natsu.

"How about we head into town and I buy you two lunch, as a way to apologize for spying, and we can continue our conversation on the way." said Makarov.

"What do you thin Fira." asked Natsu no longer using his mind to speak with her.

"I am always a fan of a free meal Master." replied Fira.

"Well I guess were in, lead the way Makarov." said Natsu as he started to follow Makarov.

"Alright follow me, so if you don't mind me asking how did you notice me, I was pretty sure I had covered up my presence pretty good?" asked Makarov.

"You did, but I noticed you the same way I could tell that you were hiding your true magical power from me, I could see it. I also could smell you after I stopped training, which I should have still noticed while training," responded Natsu as he tapped his eye patch and then his nose.

"Really you can sense magic with that eye, how did you learn that?" asked Makarov knowing how valuable that would be to have.

"Well I didn't learn it, it kind of just came to me after my wound healed it also has night vision, which is why I am wearing the eye patch." replied Natsu.

"Did you also say that you could smell me?" asked Makarov wondering if he heard him wrong.

"Yep" replied Natsu with a big smile.

"Well I was hoping that you were going to elaborate more than just a yep." said Makarov looking over at the two of them walking next to him.

"HAHAHA I like you Makarov, you seem okay so I will let you know. I am a fire dragon slayer." stated Natsu with a whole lot of pride.

"That's magic that you have to learn from a dragon or have a lacrima implanted into you, it is a lost magic that very few possess, don't tell me you were raised by a dragon?" said Makarov wonder what was with this kid.

"Yep how did you know?" asked Natsu.

"I just had this feeling, I mean you have a fire-fox on your shoulder as if it is normal, you also can see everyone's magic power and also see in the dark. You were also able to get the drop on me which makes me think that you have been training almost your whole life, so that lead me to think that you were with a dragon. It is the only reasonable explanation on why you are so skilled at such a young age." said Makarov.

"That was some really good deductive reasoning there Makarov." replied Natsu grinning at him.

"So could you tell me how you snuck up on me? I mean one second you are behind that tree looking like you were going to take a leak. The next second I know I have a dagger at my throat and you didn't even make a sound." said Makarov raising an eyebrow at Natsu.

"Oh that I just used some shadow magic that I know." replied Natsu casually.

"Wait you know shadow magic as well, how many types of magic do you know?" asked Makarov once again surprised by this boy, he just kept on surprising him.

"Well I know Fire dragon slayer, fire make, re-equip, telepathy, shadow, and lava, yea that's all of them." responded Natsu with his huge grin still present.

"That is extremely impressive at your age Natsu." said Makarov.

"Well I did have a good reason, to become the strongest that I could be." said Natsu.

"And what would that be?" asked Makarov.

"I really don't want to talk about that, but let's just say it's no longer the reason I am still trying to get stronger." replied Natsu no longer smiling, he actually now had a small frown.

"Sorry Natsu, well would you mind telling me how you and Fira met?" asked Makarov, wanting to get Natsu's mind off of whatever he was just thinking about, he could also tell that it was a terrible experience. Since whatever it was, was able to push a small boy, to become stronger than most S-Class mages out there right now. Makarov just realized that there was a really good chance that once Natsu got older he would become a member of the Ten Wizard Saints.

So Natsu started to tell Makarov about how he and Fira met as soon as they got to the restaurant. They then eat together while continuing to talk, they talked about all sorts of things like how Natsu could improve even more, what Natsu's plans for the future were, to things such as stuff they like and dislike, by the end of it they both knew each other quite well and formed a friendship that couldn't be broken. Makarov was also surprised by Natsu once again for what he hoped would be the last time, it was due to the amount of food he and Fira could put down, it seemed like they were bottomless pits.

"Remember Natsu my offer will always be there if you ever decided to join a guild." said Makarov as he and Natsu were about to part ways.

"I know, you have only told me like ten times, Gramps." replied Nastu while smirking at him.

"What's with the calling me Gramps all of a sudden?" asked Makarov trying to keep his anger in check.

"Well it seems that you might be stating to forget things because you keep telling the same thing over and over again. Also because I knew that it would make you angry Gramps." said Natsu with his smirk growing bigger.

"I am not starting to forget things you brat, I just wanted to you to know that our doors will always be open to you." said Makarov clearly getting angry at Natsu.

"Whatever Gramps, I will see you later." said Natsu as he started to walk off with Fira on his right shoulder like always.

"Fira make sure that he does, I don't want you two to be strangers, you hear me. Come by anytime and the food is on me." shouted Makarov at the two that were heading south east out of the town.

"I really liked that old man Master, we should definitely visit him like he wants us to." said Fira now leaning against Natsu's side his head for support.

"I did too Fira, and I plan on visiting him whenever we are in the area." replied Natsu not minding Fira leaning against him.

"So what are our plans now Master?" asked Fira.

"Well I have seen the ocean in a long time and am kind of missing it, so I was think that we head south east until we run into it and then probably just relax for a bit. I mean we can't always be training and doing odd jobs, sometimes we need to just relax." said Natsu as he continued on south.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Master." said Fira as slinked herself around his neck.

"What the heck are you doing Fira?" asked Natsu.

"Just making myself comfy so I can fall asleep Master." replied Fira.

"Well whatever, hope you have a good nap." Natsu said sarcastically to Fira.

"You're the best Master." said Fira choosing to ignore Natsu's sarcasm and go to sleep.

It took Natsu a whole two days to make it to the beach and once he did he was not happy with what he saw. There was a small little resort with a few people staying there, but right now Natsu didn't feel like interacting with any other humans he just wanted to relax on the beach with only Fira. Mainly because he wanted to think about what he was going to do in the future, sure he still planned on getting the man who murdered his mother, but that had become a small goal for him, he could do that literally whenever he wanted too. What he needed right now was a new purpose to keep pushing him forward other than getting the murder and finding Igneel, which if he is being honest with himself wouldn't happen unless Igneel wanted to be found, but that still wasn't going to stop him from looking.

That is why Natsu and Fira went east of the beach resort so that they could be alone. They had just found the perfect spot it had some palm tree grouped together close enough to provide them shade when they wanted it while also still being close enough to the ocean. So that is where Natsu decided to plop down into the sand and take a quick nap. It turned into a four hour nap which was longer than what Natsu initially planned, making the time now nine at night and the sun was starting to set. Natsu then notice that Fira was still on his chest sleeping peacefully, so Natsu started to think about his future he was starting to lean towards a really lazy solution which was he was just going to keep walking around aimlessly and see what happens.

Being content with the decision that he just made he decided that he might as well follow Fira's example and go to sleep for the night, so that they could get an early start tomorrow. That is until Natsu heard something that he couldn't quite put his finger on, so he kept listening intently to it for a few moments, until he realized that it was the sound of someone choking on water, most likely in the process of drowning. So Natsu bolted up right not caring that he just woke up Fira, and started to scan the water with his right eye since it was getting dark and it could also detect magic.

"Hey what was that for Master?" asked a sleepy Fira as she was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with her little paws.

"Someone is drowning, I'm going to go help them, please get ready to heal them Fira." Natsu said to Fira with his mind, because he just found a source of magic a ways out there and was running towards it as fast as he could. Then jumping into the ocean and swimming with all of his might, thankful that Igneel in all of his wisdom made sure that Natsu was an excellent swimmer. Just as he was about to get there, he could no longer hear the person struggling or choking. So fearing the worst Natsu dove down and quickly looked around with his right eye, noticing that a little bit in front of him was a girl slowly sinking to the bottom.

Natsu grabbed her and quickly swam to the surface knowing how serious this was and that she needed help fast. So he did the only thing that he could think of to get them to the beach quicker, which was while holding her with one arm on his chest, he then shot fire out of his other hand to propel them to the beach. It worked a lot better than Natsu anticipatied, causing them to actually slide halfway up the beach, but hey Natsu wasn't going to complain this girl's life was on the line right now.

"Master what happened to her?" asked Fira who was now concerned for the girl that Natsu pulled out of the water. But Natsu didn't answer Fira, no he instantly started to preform CPR on the girl that wasn't breathing, after doing that for a little while the girl coughed up some water and started to breathe again. This instantly caused Natsu to fall over and just lay there feeling relieved that he was able to save her, because half way through him preforming CPR he thought she wasn't going to make it.

"Master what happened to her?" asked Fira again.

"Isn't that obvious she was drowning." replied Natsu.

"I know that Master, I am talking about all of these other wounds." said Fira still concerned about the girl.

Hearing this caused Natsu to sit up abruptly and look over at the girl next to him, now realizing that she had starlet hair which he liked because it reminded him of Igneel. He then looked at her face and noticed that she also had an eyepatch like him, but was guessing that she wasn't going to be as lucky as he was which made him mad for some reason. He then looked over her body and noticed that she was wearing pretty much just rags while also having shackles on each of her wrists and ankles with varying lengths of chains hanging off of them. Natsu then notice that she had a few fresh cuts that made it look like she was just fighting for her life, which he guessed she probably was, but what was more shocking to Natsu was that underneath all of that were a few layers of scars that looked like they were from repetitive beatings.

He was now almost as angry as when he found his dead mother, but now he could at least control his magic, but he also wondered why this girl that he just found was causing him to feel such strong emotions. But that didn't really matter right now he needed to help this girl and he can figure out his feelings later when the girl wasn't in such a terrible state.

"I don't know Fira, but could you please start tending to her wounds, while I get these shackles off of her." said Natsu moving closer to the girl so that he could get to work on the shackles.

"Yes Master, I will heal to the best of my abilities." said Fira as they both set to work on their tasks. Natsu finished his first since it was so much easier and then made a fire to help dry her off and keep her warm, he also used his re-equip to get a blanket for once Fira was done. Fira took an hour to finish healing her and once done all of the fresh cuts were gone completely not even leaving scars.

"So what are your guesses on that happened to her Master?" asked Fira as she strolled back over to Natsu.

"I honestly don't have any good guesses; all I know is that it wasn't pretty. We will just have to wait until she wakes up and ask her then." said Natsu looking at the girl they just saved curled up in a blanket next to the fire.

"Thanks Fira that means a lot to me that you did that for her." said Natsu looking at Fira with a huge smile.

"No problem Master, I was just glad that I could help you." replied Fira as she was once again on her favorite spot, waiting with Natsu for the girl to wake up. Which it seemed like she might not until the morning, so Fira and Natsu decided to take turns watching her so that if she woke up they would know and wake up whoever was sleeping. Luckily for them she didn't wake up until around ten in the morning, meaning that both of them got plenty of sleep. When she woke up, she instantly jumped not knowing what happened, and started to take in her surroundings and finally noticed Natsu, causing her to instinctively scoot away from him.

"Hey it's okay we're here to help, my names Natsu and my friend here, wait a minute were did she go?" said Natsu while smiling at her, to end up looking around franticly for Fira. This caused the girl to let out a little giggle as she watched Natsu start to freak out about not finding his friend, which surprised Natsu and also seemed to even surprise the girl herself because she then covered her mouth.

"That's a cute giggle you have, Miss, oh I actually don't know your name yet?" said Natsu realizing that he didn't know her name yet.

"It's Erza." said the scarlet haired girl.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Initally I was going to have this chapter and the next one together but then that turned out being too long, so I decided to cut this chapter off here. Well I hope you readers enjoy it and I want to thank all of you guys that have been following and favoriting my story and a special thanks to those that review and have been saying such nice thing about enjoying what I am doing. Just wanted to let you guys know how much I appreciate that. So as always feel free to leave me a review.**

 **Until the Next Chapter which should be later today.**

 **Digem Out!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Scarlet Haired Girl

Chapter 5: The Scarlet Haired Girl

Wednesday, June 24, 2015

4:26 PM

"Okay Miss Erza, well I was going to introduce you to my friend Fira, but it appears that she ran off somewhere." said Natsu giving her a huge grin.

"What happened?" asked Erza remembering that the last thing she remembered was her boat sinking and her trying to swim the rest of the way.

"Oh well all I know is that you were drowning, so I went in and saved you." replied Natsu while still grinning at her.

"What did you do to me, while I was out?" asked Erza accusingly after noticing that she was under a blanket, her shackles were gone, and all of her latest wounds were healed completely.

"Oh well you see, you were really wounded so my friend Fira healed you, while I removed those shackles and gave you that blanket." said Natsu trying to figure out if she was angry at him, which was answered for him very quickly. The next thing he knew he was getting hugged by Erza as she started to cry on his shoulder.

"Thank you Natsu, (sob) thank you (sob) you saved my life (sob) thank you." said Erza while crying on Natsu's shoulder.

"It's okay Erza, let it all out I am not going anywhere, I will be here for as long as you need me." said Natsu slowly rubbing her back trying to get her to calm down. They stayed like this for about thirty minutes, Erza crying the whole time, finally letting out all of her emotions while holding onto Natsu like a lifeline.

"Thank you again Natsu." said Erza after she had calmed down and was no longer crying.

"Like I said earlier Erza, I am here for you as long as you need me." he said while still giving her his normal grin.

"Well thanks, I really needed that." she said now slightly embarrassed that she just cried on a strangers shoulder for the last half hour.

"No problem Erza, oh and if you want I have some different cloths you can change into. Sorry but the only ones that I have are my old ones, which are for guys, hope that doesn't bother you." said Natsu as he pulled out his old outfit from his pocket dimension using re-equip, and offering them to her. This surprised Erza not knowing that he was a mage that used one of the forms of magic that she also had.

"I don't mind at all, thank you." said Erza as she accepted the clothing from Natsu. As soon as she did, Natsu promptly turned away from her so that she would somewhat have some privacy.

"I won't look I promise, I just want to make sure that no one else takes advantage of this situation." said Natsu scanning the surrounding area, while meaning, to not let anyone attack Erza while she was distracted changing clothes.

"Thanks" replied Erza while slightly blushing and thinking that Natsu was just too nice,

"So why did you help me, and why are you still helping me even now?" asked Erza while she was changing behind Natsu.

"Well because it was the right thing to do, and because I would want someone to help me if I was ever in your situation." replied Natsu while still standing guard.

"That's the only reason?" asked Erza, not believing that he didn't have any other ulterior motive.

"Yep, do I really need any other reason?" asked Natsu.

"I guess you don't, it's just that most people want something in return." replied Erza.

"Well you will soon know that I am not like most people, so I don't need anything from you, I just wanted to help." stated Natsu proudly.

"You are, aren't you Natsu." said Erza now slightly smiling at him, because something was telling her that she could trust this strange pink haired teen that helped her when she needed it the most.

"Dam right, and soon the whole world will know it." said Natsu as he put a fist into the air.

"I am done changing so you don't have to be looking elsewhere Natsu." said Erza wondering how she looked in this new outfit, that surprisingly fit he well and was extremely comfy. Natsu turned around and looked at Erza, she was now wearing black sandals, white pants that hung loosely on her and went three quarters of the way down her legs. Covering her upper body was now a white vest with black trimming, and over that was a jacket just like Natsu's except that it didn't have a flame emblem or any trimming, it was just plain black.

"So how do I look?" asked Erza now fidgeting under Natsu's gaze for some reason, and concerned about what he thinks.

"Wow, it really looks good on you, I don't think I ever pulled it off like you are. The white really looks good on you Erza it really makes your hair pop." said Natsu giving his honest opinion to Erza.

"T-thanks N-Natsu." stuttered Erza now blushing and glad that Natsu thinks she looks good in it.

"You look cuter with that blush you have now?" said Natsu smirking at her.

"What stop saying that Natsu." she said now blushing even harder.

"HAHAHA, oh I forgot you can have one of my extra eyepatches if you want, it should be more durable than the one you have." said Natsu as he pulled out an eyepatch to give her.

"Thanks Natsu." replied Erza as she reached out for it, but jumped back when a white fox with some orange accents landed on Natsu's right shoulder. What shocked Erza more than the new creature, which is very shocking, was the fact that Natsu didn't even react to it being on him.

"What the hell is that?" asked Erza pointing at the fox.

"HAHAHA oh she is just the friend that I was talking about earlier, Fira." replied Natsu while chuckling to himself.

"That's Fira, she was the one that healed me?" asked Erza finding this hard to believe.

"Yep, she's a fire-fox and my traveling companion." said Natsu smiling now, while petting Fira with his right hand.

"You did say that you were not like everyone else." said Erza realizing that he wasn't kidding about that.

"Yep, Fira this is Erza and Erza as you know this is Fira." said Natsu making formal introductions for them.

"So have you asked her about what happened to her yet Master?" asked Fira.

"Nope I didn't ask her yet Fira, so Erza, Fira and I were wondering what gave you all of those injuries and why were you out in the ocean if you don't mind telling us?" asked Natsu while giving Erza a sheepish grin, showing that he wasn't too comfortable in asking her this question.

"Wait you and Fira can talk with each other, and why didn't I hear her?" asked Erza hearing Natsu's question knowing that it was going to be asked sooner or later, but was now more concerned on this apparent talking fire-fox.

"Yes she can, but she uses telepathy to talk to me directly to my mind which is why you didn't hear her, if I wanted to a can talk with her the same why. Which is what we do if we are in combat or in a town, I don't really want people to think I am crazy." explained Natsu.

"Wow that is cool, can she talk with me?" asked Erza excited about possibly getting to talk with a fire-fox, while she took the eyepatch from Natsu and used it to replace her old one.

"I actually don't know, well can you Fira?" asked Natsu as he then looked at Fira.

"Well Master, I can only talk with people that are really special to you." replied Fira, wanting to try and skirt around the fact that she will only be able to talk with Natsu's mate or mates depending on if he has multiple. She did this because she knew that if she told this to him it might make him act differently around Erza, especially if she can actually talk with her.

"Well Erza is special to me, so you might as well try it Fira." said Natsu causing Erza to blush again because Natsu said that she was special to him.

"I guess you have a point there Master." replied Fira seeing no harm in trying.

"Well can you hear me Erza?" asked Fira to Erza.

"Oh my gosh I heard you, that was so cool Fira." shouted out Erza excited that she could hear Fira.

"Well look at that, it seems we have already found one of Masters mate or mates." Fira thought to herself.

"Hey Fira, can you talk to both of us at the same time?" asked Natsu.

"Yep, I just have to think about talking to both of you." replied Fira to both of them.

"This is so cool." said Erza still excited that she can hear Fira meaning that she is actually special to Natsu.

"So do you mind telling us what happened to you?" asked Fira.

"Oh, well, about that." replied Erza.

"Hey it's okay you don't need to if you don't want too." said Natsu making sure that they weren't forcing her to do anything she didn't want to.

"It's not that, it's just that if I tell you everything some people that I care about might get hurt, or worse they might even die." said Erza on the brink of crying again.

"Hey it's okay, I completely understand you have to protect what you care about. Just so you know I am here for you, and will do anything that I can to help." said Natsu as he hugged Erza to try and calm her down like before.

"Thanks Natsu, I really want to tell you but will you promise me something before I tell you?" asked Erza now looking at Natsu straight in his eye with her one teary eye.

"Yep, and I don't break my promises Erza." Natsu said with such conviction that Erza completely believes him on that.

"Will you promise to not act on what I am about to tell you, and not go and try to help them, it's just too dangerous for them and you if you tried." said Erza looking up at him hoping that he would agree.

"I promise Erza, I won't do anything until you tell me it's okay." said Natsu in his serious voice.

"Good" sighed Erza, she then went on and told them all about how she was captured a few years ago and how she was then taken to that awful tower. She told him about all of her friends there while leaving out their names and not describing them in much detail. She did tell him about Grandpa Rob and how he told her about magic and the he was part of a guild called Fairy Tail. She explained that they took her right eye as punishment for trying to escape once. She went into the explanation of how they rebelled against the guards and fought for their freedom and how Grandpa Rob sacrificed himself for her, which then awakened her magic. She then went on and told how she was then betrayed by one of her closest friends who then made all of those threats to her, which she was confident that he would go through with. She then went on to say that her goal was to go to the guild Fairy Tail and become stronger so that she can one day go back there and save the rest of her friends. Needless to say Fira and Natsu was shocked about her story and were beyond angry that one of her friends would betray her like that.

"Well after hearing that, now I don't think that I have it actually that bad even though we are both pretty similar." replied Natsu solemnly.

"How so?" asked Erza a little shaken up after retelling all of that. Natsu took a seat next to her in the sand and then told her about his past all the way up to the present.

"Wow" replied Erza not really knowing what else to say.

"Like I said, pretty darn similar right?" said Natsu now smiling.

"Yeah I guess, but how can you still smile like that after all that has happened to you?" asked Erza curious on how he did it.

"Well it isn't easy, but I just try to keep thinking about the future and what I can do so that things like this don't happen to other people. Also look at what has just happened to me recently, I now have you as a friend and also have Fira here. So it seems like things are starting to go my way now." Natsu said with a huge smile as he pointed to Fira.

"Were friends?" asked Erza surprised that he was willing to be her friend after what he heard.

"Of course we are, why wouldn't we be?" asked Natsu as he tipped his head slightly to the left.

"Well I didn't think you would want to be my friend after hearing how I abandoned my other friends." replied Erza once again almost crying.

"That's not how I see it, you really didn't have any choice. If you tried anything it sounded like that bastard I mean old friend of yours was going to start killing people. Also you haven't given up on them, you even told me that you plan on getting stronger so that you can go back there and free them." said Natsu as he put an arm around her.

"Master is right Erza, what you did and are planning on doing takes great courage that most people don't possess." replied Fira as she sat down on Erza's lap.

"Thank you, you two don't know how much it means to hear that from you guys." Erza said as she started to pet Fira behind one of her ears.

"No problem always glad to help a friend, oh and I actually know where Fairy Tail is if you want me to take you there?" said Natsu looking at Erza.

"Really you would do that for me?" asked Erza.

"Yep, and I am just curious what magic do you use?" asked Natsu.

"Well one of them is the same as yours." replied Erza.

"YOU ARE A DRAGON SLAYER!" shouted Natsu completely surprised at what he thought she meant.

"HAHAHA no you idiot, I use re-equip like you, and I told you my past was there a dragon in it?" said Erza slightly laughing at how excited Natsu got at that slight misunderstanding.

"Hey I am not an idiot, you're the one that you had the same magic as me, and that is my primary magic." said Natsu now slightly pouting.

"I know Natsu, so what other magic's do you have, because the only other one I have is telekinesis." replied Erza.

"Wow that is a really good one to have with re-equip allows you to move the weapons you pull out without even touching them. Oh yea you wanted to know about my other magic's well they are: fire make, re-equip, telepathy, shadow, and lava." replied Natsu smiling back at Erza.

"Wow why so many?" asked Erza wondering how good he was at all of them.

"Well I told you about the extensive training that I did with Igneel for nine years, well learning all of these was a part of it to. I wanted to have all of my bases covered when dealing with any situation." said Natsu.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Erza.

"Well, for example I have my telepathy for communicating with allies, shadow for sneaking around, the re-equip to hold anything that I want to keep with me and be able to access at any time. The fire make allows me endless possibilites and pairs well with my slayer magic which is my power house magic along with my lava magic. I even went so far as to train with weapons in case I am ever in a situation where I can't use my magic." replied Natsu.

"Now you really have thought this out." said Erza.

"Yep, as Igneel drilled into me, it doesn't hurt to be prepared for anything and with a clear head and some planning there is nothing that I shouldn't be able to accomplish. I think it is why we went to all of those different spots during my training so that I am prepared for any environment." said Natsu now thinking fondly of all the time he spent with Igneel, even though all of it was pretty much training.

"He was a great teacher wasn't he." stated Erza making note of what Natsu had just told her so that she could follow those principles as well.

"Well, if you want while I take you to Fairy Tail I can teach you a few things that I know." replied Natsu while getting up.

"Really, you would help me with my re-equip magic?" asked Erza hoping that she didn't misinterpret his offer.

"Not just that I could also teach you telepathy as well, it is a really useful one to have. Helps in any team fights that you get into and allows you to speak with someone without others knowing. I could also help you with fighting but let me warn you I am no master with weapons." said Natsu as he held out his hand to Erza to help her up, which Fira decided to use as a way to quickly get to her favorite spot.

"I would love that Natsu." Erza replied while grabbing his hand and being pulled up.

"Well let's get going then." cheered Natsu and started to walk off in the direction of Magnolia, with Erza walking right next to him as they started talking about the training that they were going to do.

It took them four days to get to Magnolia which is twice as long as it should have, but all three of them were completely fine with that, because they were having fun just being with each other talking and training. And the training that Erza received caused her to grow quite a lot in the short amount of time, she was truly a natural at what Natsu was teaching her. She very quickly got better than Natsu at re-equip magic which he really didn't mind, actually he was really proud of her. She also picked up how to use telepathy magic really fast as well, even though it's one of the easiest ones to pick up, but extremely hard to master, because those that did can actually look through someone else's memory.

The last thing that Natsu was trying to teach her was how to use weapons, which he quickly learned that she might be some sort of prodigy when it came to blades and overall accessing the situation. He was confident that if she had his speed and power than she would have easily beat him in a sword fight. Granted he doesn't like using a sword when he prefers to use his dual daggers, even then he is sure that giving her a little more time and practice than she would still be able to beat him while he was using them.

"There she is the town of Magnolia, so what do you want to do Erza, do you want to go straight to the guild or do you want to look around first?" asked Natsu as Magnolia could now be seen as they came over the hill.

"Well, let's just look around first, then we can head to the guild." replied Erza wanting to spend some more time alone with Natsu and Fira.

"Alright let's go." cheered Natsu.

"So where should we go first?" asked Erza.

"I don't know, we were only here for a day last time and we spent most of that time at a restaurant." replied Natsu.

"Really, it sounded like were here longer." said Erza.

"Nope me and Master were only here for a day, and talked with that old man the whole time." replied Fira.

"What old man?" asked Erza.

"Oh Gramps, he is the master of Fairy Tail." said Natsu with a huge grin.

"How did you get to know him and why were you with him the whole day?" asked Erza really curious.

"Because the old man was spying on me and Master training, but he is actually a really nice man." replied Fira.

"He was also trying to get me to join his guild the whole time, stupid Gramps." chuckled Natsu.

"How am I not surprised?" asked Erza knowing Natsu's past and it seemed like he just got into weird situations more often than someone should.

"Because you're smart and know me." replied Natsu grinning at her, causing her to blush at the complement.

"Can we go into that store Natsu?" asked Erza pointing to an Weapons and Armor shop.

"Why not." said Natsu as he went and held open the door for her.

Once in there Erza light up like it was Christmas, excitedly running from one set of armor to the next showing Natsu which ones she liked and why. There was one that she really liked it was a special made white steel Heart Kreuz set, it had greaves that go all the way to the elbow, it had a chest piece with their logo on it that also connected to a back plate. It also had shoulder pads as well that went to about halfway down the bicep, the skirt that came with it was white with heavy duty leather straps, with white steal caps on them to keep them down, for added protection. The last part of the outfit was white leather boots that went up to the knee, having white steel shin guards attached to them. When Erza saw this set of armor she almost started drooling that was until she saw the price, which was way more than she could afford considering she had no money. After she looked around some more she decided that she had seen enough and was about to leave but realized that she had lost Natsu. She was about to go looking for him when all of a sudden Fira hopped onto her shoulder.

"Hey Fira have you seen Natsu?" asked Erza.

"Yep, and Master asked me to tell you that we are to wait outside of the store for him, Master has some business to attend to." replied Fira.

"What kind of business, and why do we have to wait for him outside?" asked Erza.

"Master didn't tell me, he did say that it was a surprise." stated Fira as Erza took them outside, where they waited for twenty more minutes for Natsu to come out with nothing.

"Why did we have to wait out here for twenty minutes if you didn't even get anything?" asked Erza a little angry with him.

"Who said that I didn't get anything. But I guess that was a pretty long wait so how about we go get something to eat your choice as an apology." replied Natsu smirking at the beginning of it.

"Fine, let's go there." said Erza pointing to an open air café.

"Sounds good." said Natsu heading there. Once there a waitress asked what they wanted and the reply was two orders of the spiciest/hottest thing that they have on the menu and a slice of strawberry cheesecake. The waitress went and got their order, even though it was quite odd, and brought it back to them, which Natsu paid for and then quickly ordered two more slices of strawberry cheesecake since Erza inhaled hers faster than Natsu could see. After getting them they all finished what they ordered and headed bake out into the town.

"What now Erza?" asked Natsu.

"Let's go to the guild." replied Erza.

"Alright, race you there." said Natsu as he took off like a rocket towards the guild, leaving Erza in his dust. Luckily for Erza, Fira thinking ahead hopped off of Natsu and jumped onto Erza's shoulder.

"Don't worry Erza, I will lead you there." said Fira.

"Thanks, sometimes Natsu doesn't think ahead does he?" asked Erza.

"Only when Master is having fun, otherwise he might actually think too much." replied Fira while snickering a little.

"HA, first place Erza, I won!" shouted after he busted through the front doors of Fairy Tail, instantly causing everyone to look at him.

"What?" Natsu asked them, wondering why they were all staring at him like he had two heads.

"Why hello again there brat, I see that you have accepted my offer to join. Honestly I didn't think that you would be back in just a week." said Makarov from the bar, surprising the rest of the guild that the Master knew this pink haired kid that just ran through the doors.

"Ha, keep dreaming Gramps, I am only here because Erza wants to join." replied Natsu with a smirk, knowing that calling Makarov by Gramps irritates him.

"Brat, I don't know how to tell you this, but you are by yourself, you haven't gone crazy have you?" asked Makarov.

"What are you talking about Gramps, Erza and Fira… Oh shit I must have left them behind when we started the race!" shouted Natsu after seeing that he indeed was all alone.

"Master why would you even want this pink haired cyclopes in the guild anyway?" said a raven haired boy who was only in his boxers. Natsu quickly did a scan of the guild and analyzed that the only real threats to him were Makarov and some orange haired guy sitting next to the master. Turning back to the boy in boxers he could see that he was actually pretty strong for his age, but still had less than Erza and she just got her magic, which meant that he was completely not worth his time.

"He probably has more use of a cyclopes, than a stripper like you, unless that is what this guild likes, if so Igneel was wrong about you guys and I don't think I will let my friend join." replied Natsu, causing the raven haired boy to start looking for his cloths and some of the other members to get angry at his insinuation that they like little boy strippers.

"HAHAHA, you were so right Master, this kid is awesome, look at that he already got the whole guild ready to rip him to shreds just by a few choice words." laughed out the orange haired man next to Makarov.

"What are you laughing at Gildarts, he just insulted the guild?" shouted out a random member.

"Yea, but he only did that to see what type of reaction we would have, and judging by that smile that he has he got the reaction that he wanted." replied Gildarts while still laughing.

"Well brat, is what Gildarts said accurate?" asked Makarov.

"Yes it is Gramps, you got a very perceptive member there. I just wanted to check if you guys were willing to fight for something like your guilds pride, if so I can only hope that you fight harder for your members." replied Natsu still smirking at the guild.

"Well like I said to you before brat, we treat each other like family here." said Makarov.

"Good, because someone that I see as my family wants to join, so she better be treated well." said Natsu in a very serious voice, just then Erza walked in with Fira.

"Why hello again there Fira, and you must be Natsu's friend, Erza right?" said Makarov as Erza stood next to Natsu.

"Yes and who might you be sir?" asked Erza.

"Oh that's Gramps." replied Natsu before Makarov could introduce himself.

"He's the Gramps that you talked about who is the Master of Fairy Fail?" Erza asked Natsu not realizing that Makarov was not enjoying being called Gramps so often.

"Yep the one and only." said Natsu smiling at her, while Fira moved back onto his shoulder.

"Gramps could I please join your guild?" asked Erza, now looking at Makarov.

"Yes you may Erza as long as you stop calling me Gramps." replied Makarov with a face that was going red from anger at Natsu.

"What, I thought that is what you wanted people to call you, because that is what Natsu always calls you?" said Erza to the Master now ashamed that she made herself look like a fool.

"Don't worry about it Erza dear, it is just that Brats way of trying to get me angry, and it would seem that he got you to join in unknowingly." said Makarov still angry at Natsu while he was now just laughing his ass off.

"Natsu how could you let me make a fool of myself in front of the guild." Erza shouted at Natsu.

"Hey settle down Erza, you didn't make a fool of yourself, all we did was have a little fun with your new Master." replied Natsu trying to contain his laughter, while the rest of the guild was really confused on what was going on.

First a kid comes in saying he won and somehow knows the Master, he then proceeds to insult the guild while calling the Master Gramps which apparently he is not a fan of. Then enters a girl with a white and orange fox on her shoulder, and she wants to join the guild, but the boy apparently tricked her into thinking the Master wanted to be called Gramps and now the boy is having a hard time keeping in his laughter. Over all this kid was quite interesting.

"Hey Pinky, back to what I was saying earlier we don't need or want you here." said the boy that used to be only in his boxers.

"Oh and what are you going to do about it stripper?" asked Natsu now all serious, making the change in an instant.

"I will fight you and show you how much better I am than you." replied the boy getting into his fighting stance.

"Grey! I highly recommend that you don't do that." said Makarov now really concerned for Grey.

"Yea stripper, listen to Gramps." said Natsu no longer even looking at Grey who was on his right side.

"Screw that! ICE MAKE: LANCE." shouted Grey sending a large spear made of ice hurtling right at Natsu. Where the whole guild and Erza, except for the Makarov, assumed was his blind spot and was going to get hit in the head. But to their surprise he raised his hand and the spear then disappeared in a puff of steam.

"Well that wasn't a very nice way to treat your guest stripper." said Natsu with a now evil smirk.

"How did you do that, nobody can melt my ice." shouted Grey in shock at what just happened.

"Well that is just wrong, I just did, it just goes to show you that you are rushing into a fight that you know nothing about. Doing something like that could get you killed stripper." replied Natsu with his still evil smirk.

"Shut up pinky, and tell me how you did that, or even saw it coming?" shouted Grey.

"Stripper I am going to give you a warning that I suggest you follow, DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY HAIR ANYMORE." replied Natsu shouting at the end, now clearly angry about the pinky comments.

"Or what Pinky, are you going to sick your fox on me, HAHAHA that would be great." said Grey now laughing.

"Dam stripper that was actually a really good idea, hey Fira could you please handle that stripper for me while I go finish my conversation with Gramps." said Natsu seeming to have completely calmed down already.

"Sure thing Master." replied Fira.

"You aren't seriously going to send my pet at me are you. Well don't blame me when you get it back as an ice cube." replied Grey while smirking at Natsu.

"Oh and Fira, I would really appreciate it if I didn't have to hear him talking anymore." said Natsu knowing that Fira was pissed after Grey's last comment.

"It would be my pleasure Master." replied Fira now having a feral smirk on her face, and then her tail burst into flame, shocking the guild.

"Wow look your.." Grey started but couldn't finish due to being hit by Fira's three tails and being launched across the guild. Where Fira intended on playing with Grey for however long Natsu's conversation last with Makarov.

"Well now that Fira has the stripper out of our hair where were we?" asked Natsu out loud, shocking the guild that the pet of this kid is completely man handling one of their potentially strongest members in the future.

"Oh yea Erza was going to join." stated Natsu while snapping his finger.

"You are correct brat, all she needs to do is tell me where she wants the mark and what color." replied Makarov feeling sorry that Grey is now battling a fire-fox, but that was a hell of a lot better than him facing Natsu.

"Left shoulder and pink please." Erza said looking at Natsu.

"Hey Natsu why don't you and I have a conversation while the Master and Erza talk about the guild's rules and other boring stuff?" asked Gildarts with a huge grin on his face.

"I don't know." replied Natsu.

"You can order whatever you want my treat!" said Gildarts still grinning.

"Gildarts I wouldn't do that if I was you." said Makarov.

"Why not Master?" asked Gildarts.

"You got yourself a deal old man." said Natsu before the Master could warn him, and sat down next to Gildarts.

"You'll soon see Gildarts." said Makarov thinking that at least he wouldn't have to pay this time, as he then went back to Erza and started to explain how the guild works.

"What did he mean by that Natsu, and why are you calling me old man?" asked Gildarts.

"Well because he paid for my last lunch when I was in town last time, and because you are old." replied Natsu pretty confident that Gildarts wouldn't like his age being brought up.

"Well whatever." said Gildarts.

So he and Natsu talked for the whole time that Erza was learning about the guild, which took about an hour. During which Natsu and Gildarts became great friends probably because they were so similar in many ways, they talked about almost anything and everything, even Gildarts joking with Natsu that Erza was his girlfriend to which Natsu just reminded silent. Which only caused Gildarts to laugh harder at Natsu, and just now Fira hopped onto her spot, slightly startling the older man.

"So did the stripper learn his lesson?" asked Natsu.

"Yes he did Master, and might I add he wasn't even a challenge." replied Fira as she leaned against Natsu's head.

"HAHAHA I knew that Fira, why did you think that I was initially trying to not start anything with him." said Natsu while smiling at what Fira just said.

"So you really can hear what she is saying to you?" asked Gildarts.

"Yep she is a fire-fox that I saved from some stupid poachers, and now she is my traveling companion." said Natsu with a grin.

"I knew it, there was nothing less that she could have been, I can't believe that I actually got to see a fire-fox." whispered a little blue haired girl to herself, which Natsu was able to hear so he turned around to her.

"Do you want to pet her, she is actually rally nice as long as you aren't some ice mage stripper." Natsu said with a genuine smile to the girl.

"Really, can I?" she asked a little louder than before and extremely excited.

"Yep, anyone who already knows about fire-foxes and understands them are our friends. Isn't that right Fira?" said Natsu, to which Fira nodded so that the girl could understand as well.

The blue haired girl then came up to the bar and sat on the other side of Natsu, obviously a little nervous still.

"So what's your name? Mines Natsu, Natsu Dragneel and her's is Fira." said Natsu smiling at the girl that looked to be a few years younger than him, but that could be due to how small she was.

"It's Levy McGarden, it's a pleasure to meet you and Fira." replied Levy now petting Fira.

"The pleasure is all mine, and I actually have a favor to ask you." said Natsu.

"And what would that be Mr. Dragneel?" asked Levy.

"Well aren't you a polite one, Natsu is just fine by the way, but what I wanted to ask you was could you try and be friends with my friend Erza. You see she just joined today and let's just say that she has already had a really hard life and could use a good friend, and I can already see that you would make a great friend." asked Natsu.

"Sure thing Natsu, I would be glad to be her friend." replied Levy now feeling more comfortable being around him knowing that he is actually a nice guy that Grey just happened to rub the wrong way.

"You're the best Levy." Natsu said while giving her a quick hug.

"Does Fira have a last Name?" asked Levy being the curious type always wanting to know more.

"Actually I don't know Levy, that is a really good question, so Fira?" asked Natsu.

"Master we fire-foxes take on the last name of our master." replied Fira happily while still getting petted by Levy.

"Well apparently they take the last name of their master. So I guess her full name is Fira Dragneel." replied Natsu.

"That is a good name." said Levy as she was smiling and scratching behind Fira's left ear, causing all of her tails to wag happily. Just then Erza finished her conversation with Makarov and wanted to see what Natsu was up too.

"Hey Erza, I would like you to meet my two new friends and your guildmates, Levy and Gildarts." said Natsu as he then pointed to the people that he was introducing.

"It's nice to meet you both." said Erza as she did a little bow to them.

"An friend of this crazy little bastard here is a friend of mine." said Gildarts as he put Natsu into a headlock and ruffled his hair playfully.

"Hi Erza, it's nice to meet you as well." replied Levy smiling at Erza.

"Let me go old man, or you're going to regret it." growled Natsu at Gildarts.

"What are you going to do brat, I am the ace of this guild." replied Gildarts as he continued to mess with Natsu.

"Well I suggest we move away from those two right now!" Erza said to Levy, which they both did.

"Why did we need to move?" asked Levy after they sat down at an open table, with Fira still in her arms.

"You'll see." replied Erza, and as soon as she finished Gildarts and Natsu's fight started to get bigger. This caused a lot of the guild to stop what they were doing because Gildarts never joined in on the brawls afraid that he would hurt someone, but here he was now in a fight with someone who isn't even a member. This caused some to be concerned for the kid, that was until they saw both of their faces, which were sporting the biggest grins possible for the two.

"So it seems that you know Natsu pretty well, since you completely predicted that. So how long have you known him?" asked Levy trying to come up with some small talk.

"I feel like I have known him my whole life, but the truth is that I only met five days ago when he saved my life." responded Erza while still watching the fight.

"Really, only five days ago?" asked Levy.

"Yep, and the reason that it might seem that I know him so well is that he has been training the last four days." replied Erza.

"What has he been training you in and did you say he saved your life?" asked Levy.

"He trained me in magic like telepathy and re-equip, and also how to use a sword properly. As for almost dying, yea I almost drowned but luckily he heard me." replied Erza now slightly blushing thinking about all that Natsu has done for her.

"Now that you mentioned it, Natsu heard me whisper about Fira being a fire-fox when there was no way for him to be able to hear me." said Levy.

"I don't know what to tell you about that Levy, maybe he has some other magic that he hasn't told me about." said Erza shaking her head.

"Well Master did tell you about it, he just didn't tell you about all of the things that come with his magic Erza." said Fira.

"Really Fira, you know how he was able to hear us when he shouldn't have been able to?" asked Erza.

"Wait you can hear Fira, I thought that only Natsu could?" asked Levy not believing what she just heard.

"Yep, but we can come back to that later, Fira could you please explain more for me?" said Erza looking at Fira still in Levy's arms.

"It's because Master is a dragon slayer, it changes parts of his body. For example have you noticed that he has bigger than normal canines, they are almost fangs, he also has enhanced hearing, smelling, and eyesight." replied Fira.

"Okay, so because he is a dragon slayer all of his senses are enhanced, how enhance are we talking about?" asked Erza, causing Levy to let out a small gasp, and decided she needed to learn more about dragon slayers and fire-foxes.

"Well Master's nose is probably only second to an actual dragons, otherwise nothing has a better nose than him. He can also eat and breathe fire, can't even get burned by fire, also his skin is now incredibly strong almost as tough as a suit of armor." said Fira trying to help Erza know most of the stuff about dragon slayers, well not all of the stuff, that would be way to awkward right now.

"No way, he can eat fire and can't even get burned?" shouted Erza.

"Yep, why would I lie to Erza." said Fira.

"You got a point there, there would be no reason for you to lie to me." said Erza as Natsu walked up to their table.

"Hey Erza how are you feeling?" asked Natsu.

"Fine Natsu, why are you askng?" said Erza.

"Well I got tired of fighting that old man, and Gramps is now trying to get me to join again. So I am thinking that me and Fira are probably going to hit the road." said Natsu now looking as if he was bored.

"Really you're going to leave, you can't wait around here a little longer?" asked Erza not wanting for Natsu to leave her just yet.

"Nope I need to get back on the road, Fira and I have just used up all of our free days, we need to get back to work." replied Natsu.

"But you don't have a job Natsu." stated Erza.

"Yea I guess that was the wrong way to fraz it, I have those two people I need to find, and I won't get anywhere hanging around here now will I?" replied Natsu.

"Oh, well will you at least come and visit me sometime?" asked Erza while looking down at the table thinking that Natsu wasn't going to be coming back ever.

"You couldn't keep me away Erza, I mean it is just too much fun to mess with Gramps and the old man. But more importantly you are here so of course I will come and visit." responded Natsu giving her a reassuring smile.

"Do you promise Natsu?" asked Erza with a tear filled eye.

"I promise Erza, and I always keep my promises!" said Natsu as he brought her into a hug.

"Thank you Natsu." whispered Erza into his ear.

"Anytime Ersa." he whispered back to her.

"Oh man I can't believe I almost forgot to give you your gift." Natsu said while getting up and face palming himself for his forgetfulness.

"You got me a gift, what for?" asked Erza.

"Well, it's a congratulations for joining Fairy Tail, and getting that much closer to that goal you told me about." said Natsu with a huge grin on his face.

"You didn't need to do that, you have already done so much for me Natsu." said Erza truly grateful for all that Natsu had done for her.

"I know, but I wanted to anyway, so here it is and you can't return it." said Natsu as he re-equipped her gift in front of her. It was the white steel Heart Kreuz set she was looking at in the shop earlier today but customized a little, it now had red trimming that matched her hair on all of the pieces and also had a red Fairy Tail emblem in the top left corner of the breast plate. It also appeared to be her exact size.

"Oh my god Natsu, you didn't?" said Erza not believing what she is seeing before her.

"Oh yes I did, and apparently that guy is really good or something and said that once it gets too small for you go there and he will resize it for you as many times as you want. I guess it is part of his motto or something but hay free resizing for life sounded like a good deal to me." said Natsu with a huge grin on this face.

"But Natsu, how did you pay for this it was almost a million?" asked Erza, making a few of the guild members listening in on their conversation gasp at how much the outfit was, and that Natsu was just giving it away.

"Oh yea it also came with this katana that matches the set." Natsu said while handing her a white steel katana with a red handle. Erza was just so overcome with joy and happiness that Natsu did this for her that she gave him a bone crushing hug for a few moments, he whispered bye to her as they parted.

"Well we need to get going, so later Gramps, old man, Levy, and everyone else." said Nastu headed for the exit with Fira on his shoulder, with a few of the guild members saying their goodbyes to Natsu. He was just about out when someone said something that they really shouldn't have, that someone was Grey.

"Hey pinky why aren't you taking your freaky cyclops friend with you, I already told you at we don't need you so what makes you think we would want her." Grey shouted at Natsu, after finally waking up from the beat down that Fira gave him earlier. The whole guild was completely silent, waiting to see what Natsu would do, well, all except for Levy that is.

"Grey shut up, how could you say that about her, you don't even know her." shouted Levy trying to defend her new friend.

Natsu didn't hear this, all he heard was Erza choke back a sob, trying to not break down and start crying. He turned back when he smelt salt all of a sudden and could see that a few tears escaped her eye, that was when he lost it, and would have killed the bastard right there if this wasn't the guild that Erza just joined. So he did the next best thing, started to unleash his power while bringing up some lava, which he did about one hundred times faster than normal.

Some of the smarter members of the guild instantly backed away from Grey as soon as he said that. Lucky for them because as soon as Grey was alone the floor around him cracked and lava came pouring out of it, causing everyone else, except for Grey because he was trapped, to back up.

"What the fuck is going on, what did you do pinky?" asked Grey as he looked at the lava coming out of the ground, he then looked back to where Natsu was but he was gone. He then heard something behind him, which shouldn't have happened because he was almost right up next to it. He turned around and then was picked up by the throat from an arm coming out of his own shadow. While now gasping for air the rest of the figure came out and it was none other than Natsu with small flames twisting around him, looking ready to kill.

"First off Grey, I did tell you to stop making fun of my hair. But hey you are an arrogant asshole kid, so I could let that slide, but one thing that I will never let slide is some little shit like you hurting my friend." Natsu growled quietly to Grey's right in his ear, but the guild was so quiet everyone could hear him. Grey was now sweating profusely, not just because of how hot it was with the lava all around him and the flames around Natsu, but because he was scared shitless right now because of what was holding him right now.

"Let me tell you a little secret Grey, I was this close to killing your Master earlier this week." Natsu said as he took his left hand and showed that his thumb was about only a quarter of an inch away from his pointer finger. This caused a few members of the guild to gasp, one reason being that they almost lost their Master and didn't even know about it, and the other was that this kid was even capable to do that.

"And guess what Grey, he didn't even piss me off to the extent that you just did." said Natsu stressing the fact that he was now really pissed.

"So can you guess Grey what I would really like to do to you right now?" said Natsu with his head down so that no one could see his face because of his hat.

"Come on Grey I am waiting to hear your answer, what happened that cocky attitude of yours?" said Natsu while the lava around him was bubbling, showing that he was seething with anger.

"I don't know." Grey choked out.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you Grey." said Natsu as he lessened his grip on Grey's throat.

"I said I don't know." Grey spoke louder than before.

"Was that to my first question or my second, or is that your answer for both of them?" asked Natsu still with his head down.

"Both" squeaked out Grey.

"Okay Grey, glad that we are now having a civilized conversation. So I will tell you want I want to do to you right now. I want to kill you Grey, but thank whatever god you believe in because I don't kill people for being fucking stupid assholes. If I did I would be doing that all day because there are just so dam many of you stupid shits. Now for the answer of my second question, this one is also very simple. You just now realized how small and insignificant you are, because I just showed you that there are people and other things out there that defy logic. I also want to make clear that I am not full of myself here, because I have already seen that there are things out there that make me look like an ant, dragons for example are enormously more powerful than you or I are right now." said Natsu, while during the whole thing the lava started to recede back into the ground.

"So what seems like a fitting punishment for you Grey, because there is no way in hell you aren't going to be punished for what you did." Natsu growled at him showing off his fangs to him.

"I got it, since I can't fix your brain, so I will just prevent your mouth from saying something stupid again for the next month." said Natsu now lifting up his head and smiling sinisterly at Grey. The next thing Grey knows he has been punched in jaw twice and with the second one he is sent across the guild.

"Sorry about that Gramps, I just couldn't let that pass, please don't hold my own actions against Erza. How much do I owe you for the damages, I will pay them and then you will never have to see me again." said Natsu now looking at the Master with some regret in what he just did, only a little that asshole should have gotten more Natsu thought.

"It's okay Natsu, I should be the one apologizing actually, Grey should have known better than to say something like that. I do have to say that your method of teaching him was a little more extreme than I prefer, but I am confident that this is one lesson that won't be soon forgotten by him. Oh and would someone please take Grey to the infirmary, I can only assume that his jaw is broken. Now Natsu back to the payment that is not needed if you agree that you will still come by and visit us every now and again." said Makarov with a smile on his face.

"Wait, what? You still want me to come back after what I just did?" asked Natsu.

"Yes, because I was just about to beat the shit out of Grey myself you just happened to be quicker. Also all you really did was break his jaw and opened his eyes a little by just showing a little bit of your power." replied Makarov.

"What, that was only part of his power?" screamed a random guild member.

"How do you know that is only part of my powers Gramps?" asked Natsu.

"Well I don't have a fancy eye like you, but I am a good judge of someone's power especially if they are emotional, that makes it harder to hide." said Makarov now smirking a Natsu.

"Dam Gramps, don't start sounding like that old man." said Natsu causing Gildarts to shout out.

"Stop calling me an old man, you dam brat."

"Well brat, Gildarts is actually the one that is starting to sound like me." Makarov said with a devious grin.

"Well whatever Gramps, I am out here, later." said Natsu as he walked towards the exit again.

"So I take it that you will visit us?" asked Makarov.

"Yea I will Gramps, Fira were going." said Natsu people just now realizing that Fira wasn't there the whole time. She then all of a sudden hopped onto Natsu's shoulder from who knows were.

"Well this time we are actually leaving, so bye Fairy Tail." said Natsu as he turned around and went out the doors giving a slight wave over his shoulder. Only a few reciprocated his farewell, most were still too stunned to even do anything.

"What is that kid?" asked a guild member.

"I don't know, what I do know is I am never going to make fun of his hair." stated a different guild member.

"Or hurt one of his friends, that's for sure." said another.

"Master did he actually almost kill you?" asked someone.

"Yes, the brat almost did and it was because I was spying on his training session." replied Makarov while chuckling at the memory.

"Just for that?" asked another member.

"Well no, it wasn't just that, it was also that I wasn't telling him what he wanted to know. He also didn't know if I could be trusted, from what I learned from the little information that he let slip, he saw and went through something that no one should ever have to go through at the age of four. Then for the next nine years he trained continuously with his foster father Igneel, who happened to be a dragon." said Makarov so the whole guild could hear.

"What a dragon, that can't be true they're all dead." said a member of the guild.

"Does he look like a kid who would lie about something, and besides you just watched what he did moments ago, and that was not even him going full out. Also another thing that helps support his claim is did you notice that fire was twisting around his body but didn't affect him at all." replied Makarov.

"Wait so you were serious that he wasn't at his max power there?" asked a scared guild member.

"No Master wasn't, the reason I fought with him earlier was to get a good read on him. And let me tell you that kid has pretty much limitless potential." said Gildarts.

"Oh my god he's a monster." shouted a random guild member.

"No he's not! And if any of you think differently then come see me." declared Erza loudly, not standing for anyone bad mouthing Natsu when he's not there to defend himself.

"It's okay Erza I am sure that he didn't mean it the bad way. I am pretty sure he meant it when they talk about how much magic I have, it's somewhat of a complement isn't that right." said Gildarts while giving the member that made the previous comment an evil glare.

"Yea Gildarts is right, that is exactly what I meant." said a now sweating profusely guild member.

"It better be." stated Erza.

Back with Natsu

"So did you grab them Fira?" asked Natsu.

"Yes Master, they were all up on the second floor which was completely empty so no one noticed me." Fira replied while giving Natsu a stack of papers.

"Perfect Fira, now we have some things to keep us busy for a while." said Natsu giving Fira a huge grin.

The Next day at the guild.

"I can't believe he did that and we didn't even notice." shouted Makarov.

"Who did what Master?" asked Gildarts.

"Natsu, that little Brat took half of our S-Class requests, oh he is so going to get it we he comes by again." replied Makarov.

"HAHAHA man do I like that brat, well I guess it is about time that I head out as well." said Gildarts as he got up to leave.

"How long will you be gone this time?" asked Makarov.

"The answer is going to be like last time Master, I don't really know." replied Gildarts and then left.

End of the Chapter.

Author's Notes:

Thanks for reading and hop you guys enjoyed it, and man did this one get long too. I also want to give a very special shout out to Wolves silver wind, thanks for pretty much almost giving me feedback on all of my chapters, it means a lot knowing that you have been pleased with my writing, and have read everything that I have posted so far. I also want to thank all of the other reviews you guys have all been extremely positive which is great. So as always feel free to leave a review, even if it is not positive, I want to know you opinions as well. So it might be a little while until I update this one again since it just got two chapters, and I have my other two stories to work one.

So until the Next Chapter

Digem out!


	6. Chapter 6: Explanations and Rune Knights

Chapter 6: Explanations and Rune Knights

"Master when, do you think we are going to hear from Natsu?" asked Erza Scarlet, wearing the armor that Natsu gave her before he left, which is now her standard armor that she wears casually.

"I truly don't know Erza, but look on the bright side we do know that he is still out there, because we keep getting those letters with jewels in them addressed to you and me." replied Master Makarov with a huge grin on his face, thinking to himself that he really wants Natsu to join Fairy Tail. So far he has a perfect success rate on the nine out of the twenty different S-Class quests that he stole when he left, he also for some reason is sending thirty percent of the reward to him and another thirty percent to Erza.

"Actually I was wondering about that Master, why does he keep sending us over half of his reward?" asked Erza, remembering when the first letter came and it was like a miracle to her. Because she was still getting settled in at Fairy Tail and hadn't completed a job yet, and she needed to pay rent at Fairy Hills soon or they were going to kick her out, but then the letter came and her small problem was gone.

"I don't really know Erza, at first I assumed that it was an apology about what he did but after the sixth one, I just don't know. Maybe he doesn't need that much with whatever he is doing and decided that it was better to give it to someone who might need it more than him." replied Master Makarov.

"But that really doesn't make sense Master shouldn't he just save it, and why does he keep helping me?" asked Erza playing with the leather straps on her skirt.

"That's really simple answer for why he is helping you Erza, it's because you are his friend, and because of that he is willing to do anything for you. As for why he doesn't horde it, I don't know, I actually thought that he would considering all of the stories that you hear about dragons having huge piles of gold and gems that they keep in their lairs. But alas, we might never know why he does some of the things he does, he is definitely one of a kind." replied Master Makarov thinking that Natsu so far is the embodiment of what Fairy Tail stands for.

"Yea but how come he hasn't come back to visit us yet, it's already been three months since he left?" asked Erza hoping that the Master would have a reasonable explanation for this.

"Well he has been doing S-Class quests Erza and those take time, it is actually incredible that he has done nine in just three weeks. And who knows, he seems like the person that would just walk to where ever his next destination is, which means it will take him time to get around." said Master Makarov knowing in advance that Erza was going to ask this question sooner or later.

"I guess your right Master, and it is about time I head to the train station for my own job." replied Erza getting up and leaving.

"Okay Erza see you once you complete it, and be careful out there." said Master Makarov, who was always concerned whenever one of his younger members goes out on a quest. But he couldn't help it he saw them as his own children and it is the parents' job to worry about them.

"Don't worry too much Gramps, she has great potential and in my opinion probably the only person worthy of going to the S-Class trials this year except for that strange Mystogan fellow." said a blonde haired teen who looked to be around 15 years old, and had a lightning bolt scar going through his right eye.

"I know she's strong Laxus, but you know that strength isn't the only thing that matters out there." replied Master Makarov now looking at his grandson.

"I know, I know Gramps, but she is also very intelligent as well, have you seen how she analysis all of the fights that she gets into or watches." said Laxus clearly impressed by Erza and how she is doing at Fairy Tail.

"Once again you are right Laxus, and as long as she keeps this up she will definitely be going to the exams this year." said Makarov as he nodded his head in approval.

"Master, why is she pushing herself so hard, it just isn't normal for a girl her age?" asked Laxus wanting to know what drives their resident red headed knight.

"Well you weren't much different Laxus." pointed out Makarov.

"Yea I guess, but I am also a guy so you know how we want to show how strong we are. Also I still need to come out from your shadow and surpass you one day old man." replied Laxus with a smile on his face.

"Never going to happen brat!" chuckled Makarov with Laxus, both knowing that one day it was going to happen they just didn't know when.

"Well, all joking aside, Erza has definitely had I really tough past I don't know exactly what happened but whatever it was, it was really bad. You remember when you first met her right?" said Makarov looking at his grandson waiting for his reply.

"Yea, what about it Gramps?" asked Laxus not knowing why his grandpa was bringing this up.

"Well she had that eyepatch on, and that was because someone took her eye from her." stated Makarov frowning at just think about what monster would do that to a young girl like Erza.

"No way I thought it was just injured, but wait she has both eyes now?" asked Laxus clearly shocked at this new revelation.

"That is all thanks to Porlyusica, with her help we were able to grow an eye for her. But as I was saying she was somehow able to make it through whatever hell she was put through and come out standing, which takes great willpower and determination. There also could be a much simpler explanation for her why she is trying to get stronger and it is probably so that she can catch up to him and stand by him as an equal." replied Makarov who was now smiling one of his big goofy smiles.

"And who would that be Gramps?" asked Laxus still intrigued by all of this.

"Natsu Dragneel" replied Makarov still smiling at Laxus.

"I have heard his name a few times while at the guild who is he?" asked Laxus.

"Oh right you weren't here when he dropped off Erza, you were on a quest so no wonder you don't know him." said Makarov thinking back on to the two times he meet that strange boy.

"Well are you going to continue to tell me, or are you just going to look off into space Gramps?" asked a now slightly pissed off Laxus for being ignored by his grandpa.

"Oh sorry Laxus, it's just that this kid is something else. I actually met him a week before he dropped off Erza and tried to get him join the guild." said Makarov smiling about his first meeting with Natsu, when in all actuality it shouldn't be a fond memory he almost died that day.

"Why didn't he?" questioned Laxus knowing how persuasive his grandfather can be.

"Well we didn't really meet in the most favorable ways." Makarov chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"How so?" inquired Laxus.

"Well you see I started to spy on him because you should have seen him and felt his magic power, it was easily twice yours and as I watched him he actually made a new spell on the spot and you know how hard that is. So as I was spying on him he noticed me and the slipped away and got the drop on me, and then started to interigate me on what I was doing and then one thing lead to another and I took him out to eat and then he left saying that he might come back sometime and say hi." replied Makarov with a huge smile on his face.

"Why the hell are you smiling gramps, from what you just told me this kid almost killed you?" shouted a completely shocked Laxus.

"That he did, but I knew from the beginning that he doesn't kill unless he has a really good reason, and hey I was in the wrong for spying on him, but hey we're friends now so everything is all right." said Makarov with his smile still present and somewhat pissing Laxus off.

"Okay whatever you have always liked making friends with old enemies, so back to when he dropped Erza off." said Laxus wanting to progress the conversation to the good parts about this Natsu kid.

"Well I forgot to mention that he did save Erza's life before he brought her here and even trained her along the way." stated Makarov sheepishly at forgetting a crucial detail of why Erza looks up to him.

"Okay good to know, let's move on here Gramps you are taking so long I am going to be your age by the time this story is done." said Laxus trying to piss of his grandpa and also progress the story, which succeeded in both areas.

"Quiet Brat, so as I was saying he came in by himself at first accidentally leaving Erza behind for some sort of race they were having. He and I had a little chat in front of the whole guild which caused some people to think he was crazy because he was alone and kept talking like he wasn't. But then Grey had to try and pick a fight with him and you should have seen it, Natsu was able to get the whole guild to want to attack him by a simple comment. This caused Gildarts who was surprisingly here at the time to start laughing his as off and explained to everyone that Natsu was just testing us. Then arrived Erza and Fira, and Grey once again tried to pick a fight with Natsu." said Makarov obviously excited to retell this story.

"Wait Gramps, who the hell is Fira?" asked Laxus wanting to make sure that he didn't miss anything in this story.

"Man I can't believe I forgot to tell you about Fira, she is Natsu's traveling companion who just so happens to be a fire-fox." replied Makarov grinning at the reaction that Laxus was now giving him.

"He has a pet fire-fox, I didn't know that they still existed." stated Laxus with his mouth wide open.

"Well they do and Natsu can talk with her, and don't call her his pet, they don't like that they are traveling companions. So back to where I was, yea Grey tried to pick another fight with him I can't remember what he said but the big thing to take from it is don't make fun of Natsu's hair or Fira. This is where it gets good rather than fight Grey like I thought he was going to do which would have ended badly for Grey, he asked if Fira would handle him which she gladly did, and man was it impressive Fira man handled Grey it looked as if she was just playing around with him." told Makarov while recalling the quite funny scene.

"HAHAHA, no wonder Grey has been pissed for the past three months. I mean I would be pissed if I got beat up by someone's pet, and loosing so bad that my jaw was broken for a month." interrupted Laxus as he finally learned why Grey was grumpy and occasionally mumbling Natsu's name with a few choice words.

"That wasn't how Grey's jaw broke, that is towards the end of this story. So after that I went through the whole introduction for new members telling them all the rules and stuff to Erza, during this time Natsu became pretty close friends since they are so similar. He also somehow got Levy to open up to him and became friends with her as well, maybe it was because he was a dragon slayer that had a fire-fox, and it was just too good of an opportunity for Levy to learn more about both of those things." said Makarov thinking out loud of how Natsu became friends whit one of the shyest members of Fairy Tail.

"Are you telling me that he is a dragon slayer?" whispered Laxus.

"Oh not just any dragon slayer Laxus, he actually trained with one for nine years." replied Makarov knowing that this was going to be hard to believe for Laxus.

"No way, you are lying to me old man." responded Laxus.

"Oh you would believe it if you ever see Natsu, he not only is a dragon slayer that didn't have a lacrima put into him, he also knows five other types of magic and is good at all of them as far as I can see." said Makarov.

"What are his other types?" asked Laxus now understanding why his grandfather wanted him to join the guild so badly.

"Well when I was spying on him he was using fire make magic to make two foxes form and run around, and the reason that he was able to get the drop on me was due to the fact that he can use shadow magic and go into shadows." said Makarov as he stroked his mustache.

"Wait he can go into shadow, what else can he do with them?" asked Laxus curious about what else he could do with them.

"I don't know, but I assume a lot, the only thing I have ever seen him do is move around in them and come out of someone else's shadow, another one of his magic is telepathy which he sometimes uses to talk to Fira, I assume that is how they stole some S-Class requests from us." replied Makarov with a slight frown.

"He stole S-Class requests from us?" asked Laxus knowing how hard those quests are and that his grandfather usually keeps an eye on them so no one can steal them.

"That he did, he already has done nine of them and is actually sending back more than half the reward back." replied Makarov now thinking about the free money he was getting.

"Wow that is impressive, and also hilarious you are probably making more off of someone who isn't even part of the guild that's hilarious. It also means that we aren't held responsible if the destroys anything, so what are his other types of magic?" said Laxus still wanting to know more about this boy.

"That is true Laxus, but I assume that he will eventually stop sending us money. But back to his magic other two magic types that I haven't told you about, one of them is re-equip, which makes sense with his life style of never being anywhere very long and he was also able to give Erza a few pointers on it. Now his last one is one that I have actually never seen because it just seems impractical but he somehow used it on his last encounter with Grey and that is his lava magic." said Makarov as he scratched the back of his head.

"How does that one work because I haven't seen or heard about it either Gramps?" asked Laxus wondering if it was like some magic out there were it seems to just form out of thin air, if so that would be really powerful.

"I am just guess from what I saw, and I think that he actually brings it up from underground and then has complete control over it." replied Makarov.

"Wow, just wow, so how old is this kid?" asked Laxus assuming that he might be a few years older than him.

"Natsu is just thirteen years old same age as Erza and he already is stronger than most S-Class mages. So back to my story, so after Erza and I finished getting her signed up and everything. She went back to Natsu, but unfortunately that was around the time he and Gildarts got into a fight. Yes I know what you are going to ask and it was indeed Gildarts actually playfully fighting around with him, he did it to get a better gauge on how strong Natsu was, which after words Gildarts is confident that there is literally no peak magic power, he thinks that he will just keep getting stronger and stronger as time goes on. Well after their fight Natsu got bored and was going to leave he gave Erza that armor you always see her wearing as a congratulations for joining Fairy Tail gift and was about to leave. But unfortunately Grey just woke up from his fight with Fira and then made a comment about Natsu's hair and then crossed the line with his next comment." said Makarov as he shook his head back and forth in shame at what Grey did.

"What did he say?" asked Laxus now making notes on what not to say we he meets this Natsu character.

"Well it was something along the lines that if we didn't want a cyclops like you, why would we want your cyclops friend either. Which I actually think caused Erza to cry because that is a very touchy subject for her, when Natsu saw this he absolutely lost it." said Makarov looking off to the spot that it actually happened at in the guild three months ago.

"Wait, what's so important about his hair and why was he calling Natsu a cyclops?" asked Laxus trying to get all of the information about what happened as he could.

"Well I don't know about why he takes such offense when someone makes fun of his hair color, of and for your information it is salmon not pink, for the love of god don't call it pink or him pinky because that is what Grey did and I don't think he ever will again. As for the cyclops comment that is because he always is wearing an eye patch on his right eye during the day, now I don't even know if Erza knows this but he does still have his eye but somehow after an accident that he didn't tell me about. Once it healed it didn't heal normally, he now as night vision with that eye which is why he wears the eyepatch because otherwise he would get blinded, but that isn't all he can see all forms of magic and actually tell how powerful they are." explained Makarov.

"You can't be serious how does something like that happen, and can he really tell how powerful someone is?" asked Laxus.

"Well when you consider that Natsu was raised by an actual dragon and has a fire-fox as a companion is it that strange for his eye to be like that. And yes that is actually how he found out that I was spying on him, and he could even tell that I was suppressing my magic power, it was quite impressive." responded Makarov nodding his head for some reason.

"So what did Natsu do to Grey?" asked Laxus wanting to know what happened next.

"Well the next thing we knew the floor around Grey started to crack and lava rose up and surrounded him the next thing we know Natsu steps out of Grey's shadow while the flames are all over his body, he then made Grey answer two questions. One was what happened to his cocky attitude and also what did Natsu want to do to him right then, Natsu said that he really wanted to kill him right now for what he said about Erza, but he doesn't kill people for being he then gave a little speech about how there will always be something stronger than you and then broke Grey jaw. After which he apologized to us and left after we got him to agree to come back sometime." said Makarov finishing up his story to Laxus.

"Wow, just wow Gramps you sure know how to pick them. So don't make fun of his pink hair and don't do anything to his friends and he will be okay with you. Is that the main points Gramps?" asked Laxus.

"Yeah those are the main points." replied Makarov.

"Well I can't wait to see this monster." said Laxus with a huge smile.

"It would be wise that you don't call him that in front of Erza, she almost attacked someone else for doing that." said Makarov thinking about how good of a mage Erza was going to become.

"Noted, and no reason to piss her off if that could bring Natsu's rage down on me." replied Laxus thinking that it would be wise to not wrong Natsu in any way.

"I don't think it is that easy, just so long as you don't make her cry." said Makarov now wondering when he would see the dragon slayer again.

Roughly a two month walk from Fairy Tail, is a pink haired teen laying on a branch taking a nap with his fire-fox.

"Master we should probably get up and start moving again if we want to reach that town was on the job request." stated Fira as she started to paw at Natsu's sleeping face.

"Stop that Fira, just five more minutes." replied a sleepy Natsu.

"That is always what you say Master, it's always just five more minutes." said Fira as she continued to paw at his face.

"Fine Fira, I am up now, are you happy now?" asked Natsu as he sat up.

"Yes Master." replied Fira smiling up at him.

"Well we might as start going I guess." said Natsu as he jumped out of the tree and landed gracefully on the ground.

"Right you are Master!" said cheerfully as she landed on her normal spot on his right shoulder.

"So what was this job that we are doing, because those other ones were starting to get boring? I mean if that is what is considered to be hard, then the next time we are at a guild we need to steal some SS-Class quests and higher." said Natsu obviously not to thrilled with the jobs that he and Fira have been doing while wandering around Fiore.

"Well they were all monster extermination quests, because you thought that they would be fun and challenging Master." pointed out Fira.

"Okay I was wrong Fira, I honestly don't know why I thought that after fighting Igneel for nine years, any other creature would be a challenge." scoffed Natsu.

"Remember Master, you said it yourself there is always someone better out there, and don't judge a book by its cover." Fira reminded Natsu of his previous words.

"What would I do without you Fira?" asked Natsu smiling at his traveling companion.

"You would probably already be dead Master." replied Fira with a wide smirk.

"Oh you are so wrong, and besides you would probably still be in some cage if it wasn't for me." said Natsu with his own smirk now.

"That was a low blow Master, and I already told you that they tricked me." said Fira now no longer looking at Natsu.

"HAHAHA you did, but you didn't ever tell me how they did that." laughed out Natsu, knowing that it was still a sore topic for Fira.

"And I don't plan on ever telling you Master." said Fira as she turned to Natsu and then gave him a glare.

"What if I commanded you to tell me?" asked Natsu raising an Eyebrow up at Fira causing her little mouth hanging wide open.

"You wouldn't, would you Master?" asked Fira in complete shock.

"HAHAHA your reactions to somethings are just so priceless, and of course I wouldn't we're friends so eventually you'll tell me when you feel comfortable about it." replied Natsu giving Fira on of his grins.

"Thank you Master you're the best." said Fira once again returning to her usual happy self.

"I know I'm awesome, so back to this quest." said Natsu.

"No you are just full of yourself Master. And this quest is different than the other extermination quests because they want us to kill a demon that is residing in the church of the town that we are heading to." replied Fira since she always memorize the request as soon as they choose witch one they are taking.

"Any other info about it?" asked Natsu knowing that there had to be more details on the flyer.

"Well it took residence up in that church almost six months ago and that three other mages have tried and failed Master." said Fira.

"What do you mean by failed Fira?" asked Natsu always knowing when she changes the wording on the flyers to sound better.

"They all died Master, so have some of the people of the town." responded Fira to his question.

"Okay so we are definitely finishing the quest as soon as possible so no one else dies. What type of demon, please say fire demon, come on fire demon." said Natsu, obviously hoping for a demon that would only be able to power him up.

"Nope sorry Master, just your standard demon using darkness magic, or that is all that the flyer said." answered Fira, smiling at how determined Natsu was one second and then childish the next.

"Well that sucks, let's try and get t…" said Natsu as he stopped half way through and started to sniff while his ears twitched slightly.

"What's wrong Master?" asked Fira knowing that when he does this usually something bad is happen elsewhere.

"I hear fighting and smell blood, let's go see what's happening." said Natsu as he took off in the direction of the fight.

It wasn't supposed to go this way, the council told them that this was going to be like all of the other missions that they have been doing over the past year. It was supposed to be just another Dark Guild that is just starting out, and have twenty members max, but man was their intel completely wrong on that estimation, but not knowing that they only sent his division the third regime, which was only fifty Rune Knights.

He had been with his men for the last three years, and can honestly say that these were some of the best knights that he worked with, they were all very skilled and committed at doing their job, and because of that their division became the one that were sent out to take care of Dark Guilds. For the last year they have never failed at doing that and have taken down seven already, but it seems that fate was working against them now.

Everything seemed to go wrong for him and his men; the first was having the wrong intel on how many member Blood Moon had, which was the name of this particular Dark Guild that they were to arrest. They had five times the number of members that they were supposed to have, which made this fight a one to two fight which wouldn't have been a problem for the Rune Knights if the intel on the average mage's strength wasn't completely wrong as well. Thinking about of course that would be wrong to if they got the wrong number of members, but it was too late to bitch about it now they were in a fight for their lives right now, and so far it wasn't looking good.

There he was with only about half of his men able to still fight, while the rest were severely wounded or dead. He knew of at least five men that were for sure dead because he had to watch as the Master of Blood Moon slit their throats right in front of him and he couldn't do a thing about it, all thanks to five members of Blood Moon that were able to counter him and prevent his barriers from doing what they were supposed to. They were finally able to put those mages out of commission which allowed him to have free rain now but it seemed like it might be a little too late, he was down to twenty five men including himself, while Blood Moon had sixty members still up and ready to go and who knew if any of the ones down now might join back in.

"Commander Lahar, what are your orders, Sir? Because that barrier that we have up now won't last much longer with how much they are throwing at it." asked his second in command Riku Righker.

"I just don't know Righker, it wasn't supposed to go like this." said Lahar quietly.

"I know Commander Lahar, the third regime and I know that it wasn't your fault, and want you to know that it has been an honor serving under you. So what is your final order Commander Lahar?" asked Righker with complete and total conviction in his words.

"It has been a pleasure to have such loyal and honorable knights serving under me, I just wish that I could have prevented this. I should have sent in my own scouts before we mounted this attack Righker." stated Lahar almost about to explode because of failing his men when they needed him most.

"And I and the rest of the men would have questioned that command sir, because it would have seemed like a waste of man power. Because until now all of the intel that the council has given us has been completely accurate." replied Righker not letting Lahar take the blame for something he couldn't have seen coming.

"Maybe your right, but it doesn't really matter now, now does it?" asked Lahar truly close to throwing in the towel.

"No it doesn't Commander Lahar, but what we do next does, so I ask again sir, what are your orders?" said Righker causing Lahar to look up at him and realize that he was right if they were going down it was going to be in a blazing glory.

"Tell all the men that they are to use lethal force, if we are going down today then we're going to take some of these Blood Moon bastards with us." shouted Lahar loud enough for his men and even Blood Moon to hear.

"Yes Sir Commander Lahar, they will all receive the message sir." replied Righker with a smile.

"Well look at that, boys, it seems that they still have some fight left in them. Let's see how many of them turn tail and run when that barrier falls. Tell the men on the south side to resume firing." commanded the Master of Blood Moon.

"Yes Master." said one of his members and took off to relay the order. A few minutes passed with no one attacking the south barrier, causing the master to start getting pissed.

"Where the fuck is that maggot and why haven't they started to attack?" asked the Master to a different mage near him.

"I don't know sir, and is it me or is it getting quite hot right now?" replied the mage.

"No it is not you I can definitely feel it getting warmer, it must be those Rune Knights doing it." stated the Master.

"That is where you would be wrong, my bald robust friend." replied a man sitting on a tree branch eating an apple with his head down so you couldn't make out who it was because of his black hat that he was wearing. His whole attire was dark colors except for the white scarf that he had on and his red fingerless gloves.

"Who the fuck, are you?" asked the Master.

"Oh just a traveling mage, going place to place trying to help out when he can." replied the man in the tree.

"Well mister traveling mage if you want to keep doing that I suggest you leave before I make you, and why the fuck hasn't the south group started to fire yet?" screamed the Master clearly getting upset at nothing happening right now.

"But if I left now I wouldn't be able to help these fine Rune Knights here." stated the stranger loud enough for everyone to hear causing the Rune Knights to slightly hope that this was back up sent to help them.

"Oh so you are with them then, doesn't matter I will just kill you along with the rest of the Rune Kights, and this is the last time I am going to ask why hasn't the south side started to fire? Screw it send someone to go to the west group and have them start up again." commanded the Master, causing another member to head off.

"So you're going to kill me that is just rich, knowing that makes me not feel bad that I had to kill some of your men." stated the man as he finished his apple.

"What the fuck did you say you piece of dog shit!" shouted the Master.

"Well you were wondering why the south group wasn't firing and that would be because of me, and as I said before some of them were so loyal to you that the only way to keep them quite was to kill them. Oh and by the way I did the same thing to your east and west group, and here is that messenger you sent he is not loyal as some of your men but he seems like a good kid." said the man in the tree as he tossed down a body that was completely covered in burns. The man's statement was really hard to believe could he really have taken out forty five men by himself, all the Rune Knights knew was that this was the best possible thing to happen to them in a long time. While the members of the Blood Moon, were starting to get concerned and scared of this stranger.

"Don't listen to him men he's just bluffing, I bet he only beat up our messenger and nothing else." shouted out the Master trying to raise the moral of his members, which it did.

"Yea the Masters right there is no way that one man could take out the rest of our guild." shouted out a member of Blood Moon.

"Yea we are one of the strongest Dark Guild out there." replied another member.

"Yea we are Blood Moon." said someone else.

"Who said I was alone, oh and do you have any hostages in your guild hall I took a quick look around and couldn't find any?" asked the Stranger, shocking all that were listening.

"No we don't we're Blood Moon, and our moto is no prisoners!" shouted the Master.

"Good" replied the stranger starting to whisper something to himself.

"Why is that good and what were you doing in our guild hall?" asked the Master.

"Because I can then do this and know that I am only killing murder's, which I have no problems with." replied the stranger smiling at them. The next thing the members knew it was extremely hot behind them and when they turned around they didn't even know what to make of it. All around their guild hall lava came pouring out and surrounding it, but that wasn't all every once and a while an geyser of lava would erupt and then land on top of the guild and start eating away at everything in its path.

"Our guild hall." shouted out a member.

"What the hell just happened?" asked a different member.

"Oh my god we had a few injured members in there!" shouted out a member who had a friend inside.

"That guy in the tree must have done this." said a member who was now shaking in fear.

"Quiet all of you cowards, he's only one men we can easily all rush him and overwhelm him." stated the Master in a commanding voice. They were all about to charge the stranger when the heard the frantic shouts of their member.

"Master you aren't going to believe it the east group has been completely taken out, but that isn't all there is some sort of fire breathing monster out there, I was luckily enough to get away from it. This caused all of the members to look up at the stranger in the tree who now for some reason had his back to them, which enabled them to see the red flame emblem on the back of his coat.

"I did inform you that I already did that, I also said that I wasn't alone and oh mister messenger you only got away from her because I told her to let you go so you could inform your boss what you saw. Now I am going to count to three and when I turn around I want to see all of you bastards face down on the ground, which will inform me that you are going to keep your life and turn yourself in, otherwise I can't promise that I won't kill you." said the stranger.

The Rune Knights couldn't believe what they were witnessing right now; apparently the rest of Blood Moon has been taken out by this stranger, while somehow destroying their actual guild hall with lava, which happened to be mesmerizing, watching it slowly sink into the lava as parts of the roof are already covered in lava. And now the stranger was trying to get the rest of the members surrender peacefully.

"Fuck this I want to live." said a member as he got down on the ground.

"He's right look what he did to our guild, he's a monster." stated another member as he too got on the ground, who was soon followed by the rest of the guild except for the Master.

"You're all just a bunch of Cowards! **FLAME BLAST!"** shouted out as he fired a huge ball of fire at the stranger on the tree. There then was a huge explosion causing dust to fill the air, some of the Rune Knights thought that it was the end of their savior.

"See men he wasn't that hard to take care of, now get up and let's finish of these Rune Knights." commanded the Master.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you guys." replied the stranger as he walked out of the dust without a scratch on him.

"How are you not just a piece of charred meat kid?" asked the Master now slightly concerned.

"That's a secret, and it seems that you didn't take me up on that offer." said the teenager as he continued to stalk closer to the Master.

"Well let's see how you like this. **FLAME THROWER!"** shouted out the Master as he now sent a constant stream of fire at the stranger.

"HAHAHA not so big now are you?" the Master chuckled.

"Man are these flames weak they aren't even worth my time to eat." said a voice within the flames as a shadow got closer, and as it got closer you could see one glowing red eye.

"What are you some kind of monster?" asked the Master as he still shot fire at the teenager who was right in front of him.

"Yea you could call me a monster, but I am a very special kind of monster and do you have any idea what makes me special?" asked the teen with a creepy smile on this face.

"No." replied the Master who stopped shooting flames at the teen and was close to pissing himself.

"The thing is I only kill other monsters like you." replied the teen as he punched the man in the face sending him into a nearby tree.

"Please don't kill me, I won't do anything bad again I promise." said the Master as blood gushed from his broken nose.

"Did you know that my five senses are exceptionally good, I bet you didn't, did you also know that with these sense's I can usually tell if someone is lying. Now I can't actually tell if you are lying right now and that is probably because you are begging for your life right now, but guess what it still doesn't matter because I can smell so much blood on you right now and some of it is even weeks old. This tells me that you are a monster that needs to be exterminated before you ruin more lives by killing or by getting people to follow you like your old guild, so it ends here." stated the teen.

"Oh god, no, please spare me!" begged the former Dark Guild master.

"God can't even save you now. **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR**!" shouted the teen as he unleashed an ungodly amount of fire from his mouth directly at the Master, who didn't even get to utter out a scream.

"Fira are you ready to go?" asked the teen out loud, causing those who were watching to wonder who he was talking to. That is until a white and orange fox appeared on his right shoulder.

"So are you Rune Knights going to start to arrest them or are you going to let all of my hard work go to waste?" asked the teen to the Rune Kights.

"You heard him men go and start locking them up." commanded Lahar to his men, who quickly got to work on the members that surrendered.

"Oh and mister Rune Knight sir, there are some in each direction from where we are at right now they are all in piles, shouldn't be hard to miss. Oh and there are some north of where their guild hall used to be, they were the ones in the guild to injured to fight." said the teen to Lahar.

"You can just call me Lahar, but I thought that you killed them when you took down their guild hall at least you made it sound that way?" replied Lahar to the teen.

"Oh that, yeah it really helps in situations like these to make them think that you are worse than them." replied the teen with a small grin.

"So were you lying when you said that you killed some of their members?" asked Lahar.

"No, I did kill a few, only when it was absolutely necessary I had to make sure that I wasn't caught or this could have turned out a lot worse for you and your men, oh and how many of your men are wounded?" asked the teen looking at the group of Rune Knights laying on the ground.

"Eight are in critical condition and another ten are still in pretty bad shape, why do you ask, and you never told me your name sir?" said Lahar wondering what this teen had planned.

"It's Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, and if you allow Fira here to help, we can probably save all of your men who are in critical condition right now." stated Natsu as he pointed to the fox on his shoulder.

"Really, that would make me eternally grateful to you Natsu, even more than I already am." replied Lahar willing to almost do anything if it could save his men.

"Fira, their all yours and tell me if you need any help." said Natsu looking at his little fox that then jumped off his shoulder and went to go work on the wounded.

"I have never seen a fox like that, and she can actually talk back to you?" questioned Lahar looking back to Natsu.

"Doesn't surprise me that you haven't seen any like her, she is a fire-fox and she can talk to me telepathically." replied Natsu giving Lahar a small smile.

"I have another question for you Natsu if you don't mind." said Lahar looking at the teen next to him.

"Fire away Lahar." said Natsu still smiling.

"How old are you and what were you talking about having enhanced five senses?" asked Lahar.

"Well I am only thirteen, and yea I have really ears, nose, and eyes, what I said to that man wasn't a lie it's all thanks to me being a dragon slayer." Natsu answered proudly.

"You are an actual dragon slayer, I thought those were all gone since the dragons left." stated Lahar shocked at this piece of information.

"Nope, some dragons will come back to train a student but they mostly still like to keep to themselves. I am actually looking for my dragon Igneel the Fire Dragon King." said Natsu still smiling like a mad man.

"Well I hope you find him Natsu, I have to ask you one more question and then I will stop why did you kill their Master?" asked Lahar.

"Oh I don't mind questions they help us get to know each other better, and I killed him for the reason that I said before I did it, he was a monster that needed to be put down. I know that is a harsh way to look at it but that is what Igneel taught me, if I see something wrong then it is my responsibility to make it right, and unfortunately for him that was my only option." replied Natsu looking a little sad that he couldn't save the man.

"Well you did give him a chance to surrender but he didn't take it." replied Lahar.

"Thanks Lahar." said Natsu with a smile once again.

"So I have to ask another question again are you fine with killing Natsu?" asked Lahar trying to completely figure out Natsu as they waited for everyone to be healed and the members of Blood Moon to be arrested.

"Well yes I am, I mean I was trained by a dragon for most of my life and he informed me that it is the way of the world. Everything dies, but he also stressed that I should only kill for a reason and if it is absolutely necessary. So to answer the question you didn't ask but wanted to know is do I enjoy killing, no I don't, I actually hate it but I won't let that stop me from accomplishing what I have set out to do, or let it cause me to hesitate for a split second which can have a huge change on whatever is going on. Most of the time causing everything to go wrong, so there is my stance on the whole killing others, and like I said before, since I was raised by a dragon I might see things different." explained Natsu to Lahar, who was taken aback by how well he thought that through.

"That is one way of seeing it and actually agreeing on most of your points, except the whole dragon thing, but I just never excepted, to hear an answer like that from a thirteen year old." replied Lahar now smiling at Natsu.

"Well I also bet you never expected to be saved by a thirteen year old and his fox now did you?" responded Natsu now smiling with Lahar as well.

"You have a point there Natsu." said Lahar as he and Natsu had a quick laugh.

"So are you really just a traveling mage?" asked Lahar finding it odd that someone this powerful wasn't in a guild.

"Yep, and I don't think I want it any other way. I mean I get to go where ever I want and pretty much do whatever I want. If I was part of a guild I wouldn't have all of that freedom." replied Natsu with a huge smile.

"Never thought of it that way, so how are you going to get jewels to buy stuff that you need?" asked Lahar.

"Well if I really wanted to I could easily make it without ever using jewels again, but that would kind of be a hassle so as of right now I am doing so S-Class quests that I got from a guild." said Natsu with a bigger smile.

"I thought you said you didn't belong to a guild?" questioned Lahar now slightly confused.

"I didn't join a guild I just took them without asking and have already completed nine of them. I was actually on my way to number ten when I heard and smelled fighting, which brings us to now." said Natsu noticing that most of the members of Blood Moon we now tied up.

"Well what are you going to do after you finish all of those?" asked Lahar.

"I don't know probably go back to looking for Igneel and this other guy." replied Natsu.

"No what I meant was how are you still going to make jewels?" asked Lahar now coming up with a plan that will be beneficial to both him and Natsu as long as he agrees to it that is.

"Don't know, probably take a few more S-Class requests from which ever guild I am closest to when I run out." said Natsu deciding right then that is what he was going to do.

"Well I have a suggestion, why don't you work with me? Now I just heard your reasons why you haven't joined a guild yet so I have come up with a solution to that, first of you will be more of a contractor doing only the jobs that you want to do. And the jobs will most of the time be bounty hunting jobs like track down this Dark Guild or mage and then get intel on them. Other times it will be just like today but hopefully not as disastrous as today and we will ask for your assistance on taking them down." explained Lahar.

"I don't know it sounds very tempting, how would you get a hold of me if I am planning on still doing what I am doing now?" responded Natsu.

"Easy I would just give you one of these communication lacrima and then I would be able to get a hold of you. Also if you are ever in town you could just swing by one of the Council's offices and pick up some of the bounty flyers that we have, after I get you a badge and clear all of this with my superiors." said Lahar hoping that he was convincing him.

"I still don't know about this, it still seems like the Council will then know about me and then try and make me permanent, which I don't really want." replied Natsu just about to turn this down.

"I got a solution to that, since I am the only one who knows who you are and that you are going to be working for the council I can be your handler or only contact with the council since I can't find the correct way to describe this. But I would be the only one to be able to contact you therefore you can still remain independent from the council if you want. Which also means that we will have to come up with a code man or moniker for you, I got it how about The Salamander?" asked Lahar thinking that it fit Natsu well since he is a fire dragon slayer.

"I like the sound of that, you know what Lahar I like you, let's do this." said Natsu as he reached out his hand so Lahar could shake his hand.

"That's a deal Salamander, so here is the communication lacrima and I will get into touch with you as soon as I get everything worked out on my end. Which will take longer than I would like, but as soon as I do I will get you everything you need to start working for the council." said Lahar as he and Natsu shook hands.

"Master I am done healing them, to the best of my abilites." said Fira as she hopped onto her spot.

"That's great Fira, I am sure that Lahar here really appreciates it." said Natsu as he gestured at Lahar.

"Thank you Fira for healing my friends." replied Lahar as he gave Fira a small bow.

"I like him Master, and can you tell him you're welcome?" said Fira.

"She says your welcome, and that she likes you which I can only assume is because you bowed to her." said Natsu with a smirk.

"Why wouldn't I bow to her she just saved eight of my men." replied Lahar.

"I really do like him Master." said Fira now all giddy about how Lahar thought that it was painfully obvious to show his respect to Fira.

"Good to hear Fira, because we are somewhat going to be working with him." said Natsu.

"I am fine with that Master, as long as it is something you want to do." replied Fira.

"You know I really only do what I want to do, which Lahar here has promised me will not change." said Natsu.

"Good to hear Master, and if we leave now we should still be able to make it to the countryside of that town." stated Fira.

"Well we better go then, shouldn't we Fira." replied Natsu as he started to head off in the direction of their next destination.

"See you around Lahar." shouted Natsu with a wave and was then gone.

"See you around Salamander." replied Lahar with a huge grin on his face.

"Commander Lahar who was that kid?" asked Righker.

"That was the Salamander." stated Lahar still grining.

"Who?" asked Righker.

"Just soon to be one of the most well-known names of a mage for this century." said Lahar knowing that his statement was most likely going to actually come true.

"Whatever you say Commander Lahar, it was just me and the other guys didn't even get to thank him for saying us sir." replied Righker.

"Don't worry about that we will see him again, we will probably some of the people that see him the most." said Lahar now walking back to his men.

"And why do you think that Commander Lahar." asked Righker.

"Simple because he agreed to work with us, under a certain set of conditions, which I plan on making sure that the council agrees to." replied Lahar.

"Well if you need any help Commander Lahar the men and I will gladly help in any way we can." said Righker.

"That should be easy enough to do all you have to do is tell people what happened here and how the Salamander saved us." replied Lahar with a smug smirk.

"Will do Commander Lahar I will tell the men that the Salamander saved them today." said Righker.

"Could you also inform our prisoners as well." said Lahar.

"Yes sir." responded Righker while giving Lahar a salute.

"Well my job just got a whole lot more interesting." said Lahar to himself while still sporting a smile.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Author's Note:**

 **This one is going to be short and to the point thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review**

 **Until the next chapter**

 **Digem Out!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Demon and White Hair

Chapter 7: The Demon and White Hair

"Looks like we were able to make it here faster than you expected Fira." said Natsu as they made their way into the village. It was your standard village, which had a small market, a church, a windmill, a town hall, what appeared to be a library. One of the things that stood out was that all of the buildings were all made out of thick grey stone, and gave off a vibe that this village had been around for centuries.

"It was only an estimation Master, which means there is room for error." replied Fira still on her favorite spot.

"Well who are we supposed to talk to about this mission?" asked Natsu.

"We are supposed to speak with the Mayor of this town Master." answered Fira.

"Well it is getting pretty late so he probably went home for the night. So what should we do?" stated Natsu scanning the empty village.

"If you wanted to, we could scope out the church were the demon is staying Master." said Fira.

"Why not Fira, let's go see what this demon is like." replied Natsu with a huge smile and headed towards the church. While making their way there, Natsu started to hear what sounded like a group of angry people.

"Hey Fira, can you hear that?" asked Natsu looking to Fira.

"Yes Master, it sounds like some sort of mob." responded Fira.

"Well let's go see what this all is about." said Natsu as he changed their course towards the direction of the mob.

When they got there, it showed that Fira was correct and a mob of villagers were in front of a small house that looked a little rundown, when compared with its neighbors. The crowd gathered looked like they were very tense, and at the slightest provocation they would storm the house. They noticed that the people we just ordinary villagers judging by the weapons that they were holding which were things like pitchforks, woodcutting axes, torches, kitchen knives, and etcetera.

"What's going on here?" asked Natsu as he walked up to the group.

"This is none of your business, this is no concern to someone not from here, it's our villages business." replied a villager.

"Wow what a warm welcome to someone who came here to deal with your demon problem, but if that's how you guys are I will let you guys deal with it." replied Natsu as he turned around and started to leave.

"Wait, don't listen to him, he's an idiot that doesn't represent the village, I am so sorry for how he acted Sir." said an old man that stepped out of the crowd.

"Well that is good to hear, so would you mind telling me what is going on here?" asked Natsu as he came up to the man.

"You did say that you came here planning to deal with the demon right?" the old man asked Natsu back.

"Yep, I am a rogue mage looking for some interesting fights." answered Natsu with his a huge smile, shocking the old man by his reply and also by how young Natsu is.

"Really at your young age lad?" asked the old man.

"Yep have spent the last nine years of my life training, so I am definitely capable of handling this if that is what you are concerned about." answered Natsu still smiling.

"No lad, just surprised is all." replied the old man.

"So what is happening?" asked Natsu for the third time.

"Well you know that demon you were supposed to take care of, it is no longer in its original form. It now possesses a young girl, which is why we are here, this is where the demon is now and worst yet it has tricked the young girls siblings that it is still their sister. So we were just about to go in there and free the other two children, while dealing with the demon while it's in a weaker state." explained the old man.

"Mayor why are you even telling this kid, any of this?" asked a villager.

"Because he is a mage, which means he is more capable to handle this situation than all of us combined." replied the old man who Natsu just learned was the mayor.

"Yes but we can handle this by ourselves, we don't need an outsider helping us." refuted the same villager from before.

"You may be correct, but I would rather not risk any of your lives when we have a professional so up who is willing to deal with the demon." said the Mayor back to the villager.

"But look at him he's only a kid, how can he do anything?" asked the villager.

"Quite, a mage shouldn't be judged by his age." said the Mayor, angry at the villager that might cause Natsu to leave.

"You're pretty wise old man, most people just judge people by their appearance. Glad to see that you are smarter than most, must be why you became the Mayor of this village." said Natsu with a grin.

"Thanks young man, are you still willing to deal with our demon problem even though it has changed slightly from what was on the flyer?" asked the Mayor.

"I am still willing, but what about the pay?" asked Natsu.

"It would still be the same as before, it is all that we can spare." answered the Mayor.

"Well then the Mayor, I will deal with this you have nothing to worry about." said Natsu once again giving his smile.

"Thank you young man." replied the Mayor shaking Natsu's hand.

"Wait until I am done Mayor, Fira go scout out the back please." said Natsu as Fira jumped off of his shoulder and then leapt onto the roofs of the nearby house and disappeared. Completely shocking the villagers that were watching only to be more shocked at what Natsu did next.

"Well I got to go Mayor." said Natsu as he sank into his own shadow and was gone. Natsu then went into the house to see for himself what was going on. When he came in, he instantly saw three white headed children, one boy and two girls. The boy was looking out the window at the gathered crowd while the two girls were on a couch with the younger short haired girl clutching onto the older longer haired girl while crying.

"Onee-chan something just scared them, they are looking pretty restless." said the boy looking out of the window.

"I knew that it was just a matter of time Elfman that is why I want you and Lisanna to leave before anything bad happens." said the older girl.

"No onee-chan, I don't want to leave you, we're family and you don't leave family." cried out the little girl while still crying.

"I know Lisanna, but what is more important is protecting your family, which is why you two need to leave." said the older girl trying to hold back her tears.

"Why can't you do both onee-chan?" asked Lisanna still hugging her older sister.

"Sorry Lisanna, but you can't always get what you want, life isn't that way." said the long haired girl.

"But that isn't fair we already lost mom and dad, I don't want to lose you too one-chan." cried Lisanna as she looked up at her older sister.

"Lisanna's right onee-chan, we are not going to leave you." declared Elfman as he came over to his two sisters.

"You two need to listen to me, they are going to come in here any minute, and I don't want you guys to get hurt if they are only after me." said the oldest sibling looking at her siblings begging them to listen to her.

"But why are they after you onee-chan, you didn't do anything wrong?" asked Lisanna looking at her sister wanting an answer.

"She's right onee-chan, they should be thanking you for getting rid of that demon not trying to hurt you." said Elfman looking mad that the villagers are doing this to them.

"It's because of my arm, they think that I am the demon and are tricking you to be here with me, which is why you two need to leave before they come up with some other stupid idea and start blaming you two." relied the girl showing them her arm that looked like it belonged to a because of it being black and having claws.

"But that is just stupid, you are definitely still our onee-chan." said Lisanna going back to crying.

"This isn't fair, first we lose mom and dad, and now you're saying that we have to lose you?" asked Elfman looking at his older sister hoping that she would tell him that he is wrong.

"I know it sucks Elfman, but I am going to need you to be strong and look after Lisanna for me." said the older girl no longer being able to hold in her teams anymore.

"Quite talking like that onee-chan, we aren't going to leave you." said Elfman as he hugged his older sister.

"Why are you two so stubborn, you're making this harder than it has to be? I know that I should have listened to you two and not gone to that church, but I couldn't sit by while that demon terrorized our village because mom and dad wouldn't have done that. I am so sorry, but you two need to leave now." she said while crying and having one last hug with her siblings.

"Okay, I have made my decision and you are most definitely not possessed by a demon." stated Natsu as he came out of the shadow, shocking the siblings.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the girl that Natsu still didn't know the name of.

"Well I am the person that the village hired to deal with the demon." replied Natsu causing all of them to open their eyes wide in surprise.

"Oh, okay but could you please not hurt my siblings?" asked the girl as she tried to get up, but was stopped by her siblings.

"We won't let you hurt our onee-chan!" cried out Lisanna glaring at Natsu.

"Yea you will have to go through me first!" declared Elfman as he got in between Natsu and his sisters.

"Woo, settle down everyone, apparently you didn't hear what I first said. I told you guys that I was supposed to deal with the demon, which seems that you have already dealt with." said Natsu as he pointed to the girl with a demon arm.

"Wait you aren't going to hurt onee-chan?" asked Lisanna.

"Nope, why would I hurt the person that actually saved this town." replied Natsu with a smile.

"Really, you aren't lying to us?" asked Elfman sceptic of this teen that appeared out of nowhere.

"I am not lying to you guys, I was only told to deal with a demon and there isn't one here." said Natsu.

"Yea, isn't that great onee-chan he says that you aren't a demon, just like we told you." cheered Lisanna as she still hugged her older sister.

"He's wrong, I am a demon." shouted out the girl angrily.

"No you are not, trust me I would know." stated Natsu.

"I don't even know you, and how would you know?" stated the girl still angry.

"Yes you don't know me, but that can change, my name's Natsu Dragneel, what's yours?" said Natsu with a smile the whole time.

"My names Lisanna Strauss, it's nice to meet you." replied Lisanna.

"My name is Elfman and her name is Mira, we're all siblings." said Elfman pointing at his older sister knowing that she wasn't going to answer Natsu.

"Thanks it's great to meet you guys, also it is pretty obvious that you are siblings I could tell just by the hair. And for how I would know Mira, I am a mage that has studied demons and have even had a few fights with some." replied Natsu still smiling even though the situation really isn't one to be smiling at.

"Then how do you explain this?" asked Mira as she pointed at her demonic arm.

"Oh that, well my running theory right now is that you are a mage, most likely a takeover mage and you don't know how to control your magic yet." answered Natsu still smiling.

"I am a mage, and not cursed by a demon?" asked Mira not believing what she just heard from Natsu.

"Yep and you actually aren't the only one, your siblings are both mages as well, they just haven't tapped into it yet, unlike you." replied Natsu knowing that it was going to shock her and her two siblings.

"Wait we are like onee-chan?" asked Lisanna.

"We can become mages?" asked Elfman looking at himself.

"Yep, but I don't know if you guys will have the same magic as her but you do have a higher chance getting the same magic, since you guys are related." replied Natsu with a grin.

"Did you hear that onee-chan I can be just like you." said Lisanna now doing a little happy dance.

"But I don't want that, I want you two to be normal not a freak like me." said Mira with a sad smile.

"Mira you are not a Freak, believe me I have seen a few of them. You just need to learn how to control your magic and then you can turn your arm back to normal." stated Natsu very seriously.

"How are you so sure that I am not a mage and that my siblings are also mages?" asked Mira still not trusting Natsu.

"Well I have never run into a demon that would willingly sacrifice it's self in order to protect someone else. And as for the knowing that you guys are mages I can actually see the magic inside of you with my eye here, and by the way Mira you have a lot of magic inside of you which might be why your arm is staying that way." explained Natsu as he tapped his eye patch.

"How can you see when it is covered by an eyepatch?" asked Elfman.

"It is a long story that I will have to tell you guys later, but to put it simply it is no longer a normal eye." said Natsu.

"Okay, say that we believe all that you just told us, what do you plan on doing?" asked Mira.

"Well there are a few options, first we could go out there and I can explain to them what happened. Second if you guys don't want to stay here, which wouldn't surprise me since they treated you guys this way, I can help you guys go where ever you want to. The third option is that I could take you to this guild that I know that would accept all of you guys with open arms and treat you like family." replied Natsu.

"Why are you willing to help us so much?" asked Mira with a skeptical look.

"Well as I was taught by my dad, if you ever see someone in need then it is your duty to help them as much as you can." answered Natsu with a smile.

"Really just like that?" asked Mira.

"Yep, does it need to be any more complicated than that?" Natsu asked back.

"I guess not, but usually people only help each other if they can get something in return." refuted Mira.

"Well that is not me, but I wouldn't mind if we could become friends." replied Natsu.

"What all you want is to be my friend?" asked Mira not believing that is all he wanted.

"Not just you, but friends with your siblings as well." said Natsu with a cheeky smile.

"I would love to be your friend Natsu." replied Lisanna always happy to make new friends.

"Since you are willing to help us I guess we could be friends." replied Elfman with a smile.

"I don't know yet." said Mira not committing to a friendship with Natsu just yet.

"No problem, I'll get you to come around sooner or later, so what do you guys want to do?" asked Natsu getting serious.

"I want to stay here, this is our home." stated Lisanna.

"I wouldn't mind staying here as well, this is mom and dad's house." replied Elfman.

"I don't know if the town will allow that." pointed out Mira.

"Well if that happens then you guys can come with me and decide what to do later." said Natsu.

"That doesn't sound like that bad of a plan." said Mira still very nervous about this whole thing.

"All right let's go out there, and see how they take it." replied Natsu with a huge grin from ear to ear, as Natsu then headed towards the door.

"Yea lets go." said Lisanna as she then followed Natsu.

They then all went outside, which shocked all of the villagers, seeing that Natsu came out and had all of the Strauss siblings behind him. Instantly most of them stepped back, while also pointing all of their weapons at them. Natsu then rose up his hands trying to calm the villagers down, but had little effect, luckily the Mayor stepped forward so that he could talk to Natsu.

"What's going on young man?" asked the Mayor.

"Glad that you asked Mayor, you guys were wrong about her being possessed. She actually got rid of the demon for you guys and the only reason that her arm is that way is because she doesn't know how to control it yet." explained Natsu.

"How do know this?" asked the Mayor.

"Well, first off she hasn't tried to kill me, and second of all she was willing to sacrifice herself to protect her siblings." answered Natsu.

"I didn't even think about that." replied the Mayor with a sad smile.

"So they were also wondering if it would be okay if they stayed here because this has always been their home?" asked Natsu. Before the Mayor could answer the mob decided to make their opinion known.

"Like hell we'll let that freak stay here." shouted out someone.

"Yea how do we know that this kid is even telling us the truth?" asked someone else.

"Yeah all we know she has him under some sort of mind control." pointed out another.

"We should just kill her and be done with it." said someone.

"Good idea, we should probably kill her siblings just to be safe." yelled out different person.

"Yeah their right." said another, and the crowd seemed to agree with them. They Mayor tried his best to keep them calm but was failing terribly, then someone did something that the village would soon regret.

"Die you freak!" shouted out a man as he threw a rock that hit Mira drawing blood.

 **"FIRE MAKE: WALLS!"** shouted Natsu as he lifted his hands up, making four huge walls of flames form around the mob.

" **FIRE MAKE: FIRAS!"** said Natsu as he then made two fire-foxes.

"Wait here please, it seems that I have to teach this village what a real demon looks like." said Natsu with a creepy grin and then headed towards the mob that was trapped in his flames. The mob to say the least, was scared, some tried to get through the flames but were stopped by the sheer heat of the flames, so the all grouped up in the middle. Then to their surprise, Natsu walked straight through followed by two foxes completely composed of fire.

"So here I was thinking that this village might not be as ignorant as other places I have been since your Mayor is open minded but it appears that I was wrong." stated Natsu.

"What are you?" asked a scared villager.

"Me I am just a wondering mage, who happens to get pissed if someone hurts my friends." said Natsu as he made the walls close in by another three feets.

"You're friends with that demon, I thought that you were supposed to get rid of her for us?" asked another villager.

"Yes I am, but as I said earlier she isn't a demon, and oh Mayor if you want you can leave, you were willing to listen to me and going to let them stay here." said Natsu as part of the flame wall opened up. As soon as it did a few brave villagers tried to make a break for it but were stopped by Fira and the other two foxes.

"Did you really think that I would let you guys out that easy, the only one that can leave right now is the Mayor because he isn't ignorant fool like the rest of you!" said Natsu as he caught on fire to make himself look more intimidating.

"What are you going to do to them?" asked the Mayor concerned about his people.

"Oh nothing much, trust me, they will all be fine just maybe a little bit dehydrated. Also hopefully they will also be a little more open minded after this." said Natsu with a devious smirk. The Mayor looked at Natsu and then back at the mod and then walked out from the cage of fire.

"So where was I?" asked Natsu looking at the mob cowering before him.

"You're a freak just like her." shouted a villager.

"Yes I am considering that I am a mage just like her, but actually I am somewhat different. If you guys thought that she was a demon, than you couldn't be more wrong, I will show you then what a real demon looks like." said Natsu as he increased all of the flames causing a few villagers to pass out.

"Die you monster!" shouted out a man as he threw a pitchfork at Natsu, which he easily caught with his bare hands.

"No I don't think I will, and you are lucky that I am not a monster otherwise you would already be dead." said Natsu as he melted the pitchfork in his hands and then once again had the walls of flames constrict again. This caused more villagers to pass out while the rest were starting to beg for mercy.

"Hopefully you guys will learn to not judge people by how they look, and also the most important on don't ever mess with my friends, because the next time you do I won't be so lenient." said Natsu and then afterwards increased the flames causing the rest to pass out. He then dispersed all of his flames and his two foxes, and walked back to the four people that were not knocked out right now with Fira on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Mayor they are just passed out, they will wake up in a few hours." said Natsu looking at the mayor.

"I am sorry that they acted that way young sir." apologized the Mayor.

"It's okay; they are able to have their own opinions even if they are wrong. Oh and Mira is the one that took care of the demon so she should get the reward." said Natsu looking at the Mayor with a very serious look.

"Of course young sir, I would never, not pay someone for work that they did for us." said the Mayor as he handed over a bag of jewels to Natsu.

"I think that me and the Strauss siblings will pack up their things and be leaving now." said Natsu as he then walked up to the siblings and gave Mira the reward.

"So are you guys ready to go, or do you need more time to pack?" asked Natsu with his normal grin as if he hadn't just done what he just did moments ago.

"No… I think we have everything that we need." stated Mira still shocked at what she just saw, while motioning to the bags that they had packed to their right.

"Well if you don't mind I can carry that for you guys." said Natsu still smiling.

"Sure" was all Mira could say. Natsu then went over to them and the next thing they knew their stuff was gone in puff of flames.

"What the hell did you do to them, that was all of our possessions!" shouted Mira thinking that he just burnt all of them.

"Settle down Mira, that is just how using my re-equip looks." stated Natsu as he brought them back and then put them away again.

"Sorry I just thought you burned all of them." replied Mira.

"No problem, I just thought that it would be easier if you guys didn't need to carry anything. So let's go, if you guys have nothing else to do." said Natsu as he started to walk away with the siblings following him.

"Natsu what's that on your shoulder?" asked Lisanna looking at Fira with a lot of interest.

"Oh right I haven't introduced you guys to my traveling companion Fira. Fira this is Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna, they are all siblings obviously and also all happen to be mages as well." said Natsu while he introduced them to each other.

"Natsu you do know you are talking to a fox right?" asked Mira wondering why he was talking to Fira as if she was a person.

"Mira of course I do, and come on you should know that you can't judge something just by their appearance." replied Natsu smiling at her.

"What do you mean by that Natsu?" asked Elfman.

"Well you see, Fira here is a fire-fox which means that she is different than other animals, she can use fire just like me, and also she can talk with me in my mind. The only one other than me that she can talk to besides me is my friend Erza." replied Natsu.

"Wow that is so cool Natsu." said Lisanna obviously having a love for animals.

"She seems really excited about that Master." said Fira smiling back at Lisanna.

"Of course she would be Fira, she just learned that you could talk." said Natsu.

"What did she say?" asked Lisanna still excited.

"She is just surprised that you are so excited to learn that she can talk, I take it that you really like animals." replied Natsu.

"I do they're all really nice to me, and Fira looks really beautiful." responded Lisanna happily.

"That was a nice complement Master, I think I like her but I am not too sure about her sister though she seems mean, and her brother looks like he's nice enough." said Fira.

"HAHAHAHA, Fira that isn't very nice they are all my friends' now." said Natsu as he chuckled out loud.

"What did she say Natsu?" asked Mira while giving him a glare.

"See what I am talking about Master, look at the way she's glaring at you." replied Fira.

"Quite Fira, please you're going to make me laugh again. What she said was that Lisanna said a nice complement and that she thinks that she likes her, while Elfman she said seems like he is nice enough, but Mira how should I say this." said Natsu while happy as could be.

"What did she say about me Natsu?" asked Mira starting to get irritated.

"Well that you look like you're mean, and she wasn't a fan of you glaring at me." replied Natsu smiling with Fira smirking on his shoulder.

"Why you little good for nothing fox, you don't even know me yet." stated Mira angrily.

"See she's getting angry Master, we should just leave her." said Fira looking at Mira.

"Mira don't let Fira get under your skin so easily, and also you don't have to even hear what she is saying if you don't want to." said Natsu ignoring Fira's previous comment.

"You have a point there, but I still don't want her bad mouthing me even if I can't hear her." replied Mira.

"Why should she care at all, what we say to each other Master?" asked Fira.

"Maybe she doesn't want me to listen to it as either, which I would really appreciate if you didn't say anything bad about her anymore Fira." said Natsu.

"Wait is she still bad mouthing me?" asked Mira still a little angry at the fox.

"Nope she was just wondering why you would care what she says about her." stated Natsu.

"I don't." said Mira as she looked away from Natsu.

"Good to hear Mira, you can't let other people's opinion of you hold you back." said Natsu.

"Hey Natsu would it be okay if I held Fira?" asked Lisanna shyly and not being able to look at Natsu or Fira.

"Well since Fira can hear you I will let her decide." said Natsu looking at Fira.

"Like I said before Master, I like her." said Fira as she jumped off of Natsu and was then caught by Lisanna.

"Wow her fur is so soft." said Lisanna holding Fira like a little baby.

"Be careful Lisanna is still don't trust that fox." replied Mira giving Fira a scowl.

"She has a name onee-chan, its Fira, why can't you two just be friends." said Lisanna causing Natsu to laugh out loud.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Elfman.

"That is up to you guys, but I think that we should set up camp for tonight though." answered Natsu as he stopped, deciding that this was an okay spot to set up camp.

"What do you two want to do?" asked Mira to her two siblings.

"I don't care as long as we get to be with you onee-chan." replied Lisanna as she was still holding Fira.

"I have to agree with Lisanna, so it is up to you onee-chan." said Elfman smiling at Mira.

"I really don't know what to do. I would really like to learn how to control my magic so going to a guild might be a good idea." said Mira.

"Sounds good to me, so are we going to go to that guild Natsu talked about because it sounded like a really nice place." stated Lisanna with a huge smile.

"Well let's do that then." said Elfman smiling at his sisters.

"You two are the best siblings a person could ask for." said Mira with a huge smile on her face.

"Sounds like you guys have a plan set, and since it will take us a really long time to get there, so I could give you guys some training if you want that is." said Natsu and they were surprised to see that he had already set up a tent.

"Really what would you teach us?" asked Lisanna excitedly.

"Well for you and Elfman, how to tap into your magic, and then once you get that done I can help you pick what magic you want to use. After that I can help you learn it as best as I can, I have a whole bunch of books with a lot of different magic in it. Then after that I could teach you how to fight which is really important if you are going to become a mage." stated Natsu.

"What about me?" asked Mira looking at Natsu a little disappointed that he left her out.

"Well you Mira, I am going to have to train how control all of your magic which you have a lot of. This will include training in takeover magic which I almost learned, because it is so versatile, so I should be able to help you a lot. Then I am going to train you so that you can protect your brother and sister." said Natsu giving Mira a huge grin.

"Thanks Natsu, I would really appreciate that." said Mira giving Natsu a little smile.

"So I take it, you guys do want me to train you then?" asked Natsu.

"Yes please." they all said together.

"Are you sure, because training under me is going to be one of the toughest things you are ever going to go through." warned Natsu making sure that they still wanted to.

"Yes I do." replied Mira instantly.

"I don't know, how hard is it going to be?" asked Elfman with Lisanna nodding her head along to Elfman's question.

"HAHAHA don't worry, for you two I can make an easier training schedule." stated Natsu giving them both a smile.

"But you Mira, are going to go through Hell." said Natsu giving her an evil grin, making her think that she might have made a mistake.

"But for tonight let's get some sleep you three can have the tent." said Natsu as he then jumped onto a tree branch and laid on it.

"Wait where are you going to sleep?" asked Mira concerned about the person that saved her family.

"Right here, like I have my whole life." said Natsu as he pulled his hat over his face.

"Really, you have always slept outside?" asked Mira not believing that.

"Yep, ever since I was four, but you guys better get some rest because we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." said Natsu.

"Okay well goodnight Natsu." said Mira as she then went into the tent where her siblings were already at.

"Goodnight Mira." replied Natsu and then went to sleep with Fira on his chest.

So for the next two months Natsu and the Strauss traveled across Fiore making their way to Fairy Tail. Elfman and Lisanna both chose to have takeover magic just like their older sister, but were slightly different than Mira's Satan Soul; Elfman used Beast Soul while Lisanna used Animal Soul. They both surprisingly picked it up really fast and started to collect souls while they were traveling. But this is where they did things differently, Elfman had to beat whatever beast that he wanted to be able to use with his take over, while Lisanna on the other hand somehow was able to get the animals to just let her use it. This really surprised Natsu because he had never heard of a takeover mage being able to do that, but then again he could never see Lisanna actually fighting an animal, she just loved them too much.

Mira also learned how to use her magic really quick just like her two siblings, but hers allowed her to transform into different Demons which were very powerful. While training with Natsu they learned that she had three different forms, the first one being just Satan Soul, the Second one was Satan Soul: Halphas. The third and final one was Satan Soul: Stiri which after, they found Mira lost complete control, but Natsu was lucky enough to somehow subdue her, and then forbid her from ever using again until she was stronger and more experienced with her other two.

They each exceled at different parts of their training with Natsu, Elfman did really well at the physical part of it and started to even do more of it on his own free time. Lisanna on the other hand did really good on anything that didn't require a lot of strength or the need to fight, as she always said she wasn't a fighter, was extremely good at being stealth and could almost sneak up on Natsu if it wasn't for his heightened senses and his right eye. Mira on the other hand became extremely good at fighting, from hand to hand combat to battling with magic she just loved it. She really loved having sparing matches with Natsu, because it meant that they got to be alone together, which she always liked and would do almost anything to get.

Over the trek across Fiore they got to know each other really well, knowing about each other's past. They talked about everything and anything, Natsu also made sure to start teaching them about all sorts of other types of magic so that they wouldn't be surprised. During the trip Mira did tell Natsu that they were friends, and then started to develop more feelings for her savior and teacher, but was too scared to do anything about them yet.

During the trip Lahar got into contact with Natsu and informed him that he got everything worked out on his end and that all they needed to do now was meet up so that he could give him his things. Their plan was to meet up in Magnolia after Natsu dropped off the Strauss siblings at Fairy Tail, he would then meet Lahar outside of the Kardia Cathedral, where he and Lahar would discuss the final parts of their agreement. But that was going to happen later right now their small group was outside of Fairy Tail.

"Here it is guys, Fairy Tail most of the people here are pretty good except for that douche Grey." said Natsu with a growl when he said Grey's name.

"This is a lot bigger than I thought it would be." stated Lisanna while looking up at the big sign.

"Are you sure that they will except us here Natsu." asked a slightly nervous Elfman.

"Of course they will, if not you guys can just beat the shit out of everyone except for Erza and Levy, because after training with me I can guarantee that you will be stronger than most of the mages your age." stated Natsu with a proud grin.

"Natsu's right, and if that happens we will just leave and find a different guild or maybe stick with you longer Natsu." replied Mira, whispering the last part but was still heard by Natsu which brought him a smile.

"So are you guys going to go in, or do I need to go in first?" asked Natsu with a grin on his face.

"Nope we are perfectly capable to do that Natsu." said Mira as she then walked up to the door and went in, and was followed by her siblings as well.

When they got in they were not expecting the sight that they were meet with. People were getting into fights, while others were betting on who the winner was going to be. While the rest of the people were drinking, eating while talking to their friends about their last adventure. It shocked them to see this many people having so much fun at the same time in such an area, it was like nothing that they have seen before.

"Why hello there young ones what can I do for you?" asked a man smoking a pipe.

"We would like to see your Master about joining your guild." replied Mira.

"Well then follow me right this way pretty little lady." answered the man with a grin and then lead them to the bar.

"Master these kids here want to join the guild." said the man to a small old man sitting on the bar's counter.

"So you kids want to join my guild, huh?" asked the Master.

"Yep, so what do we have to do to join?" questioned Mira.

"Nothing really, I just have to ask you a few questions." replied the Master.

"Ask away Gramps." stated Mira remembering Natsu saying that he preferred being called that.

"Where are your parents, and what caused you to come here?" asked the Master angry that someone else other than Natsu is calling him that, he didn't mind Laxus that because he was in fact his grandfather.

"So Gramps, our parents died while protecting our town. And to why we are here I stopped a demon from destroying that same town and then was almost killed by them if it hadn't been for our friend showing up. He then suggested that we come here, claiming that you guys treat each other as family and that we could grow stronger here." explained Mira.

"Your friend was not wrong on that, and I am sorry to hear about your parents." said the Master.

"It's okay it was over a year ago." replied Mira.

"Well welcome to Fairy Tail then, you three are now part of our little family." stated the Master.

"Really just like that?" asked Mira.

"Nope, you guys will need your Fairy Tail emblem and I will also have to explain a few things for you guys, it should only take an hour, by the why the name is Makarov but most people call me Master." replied the Master leading them to his office so that they could do all of that in a quieter environment. After that he led them to the stage so that they could introduce themselves to the guild.

"Listen up you brats; today we have three new members joining our family so treat them well. Here they are and yes they are siblings." said Master Makarov as he stepped aside so that the siblings could introduce themselves.

"Hi my name is Lisanna Strauss and it is a pleasure to meet you all." said Lisanna shyly causing a few members to aww at her.

"Hello everyone my name is Elfman Strauss and I hope we can all get along." said Elfman, shocking a few members with how built he is.

"The names Mirajane Strauss and I am soon going to be the strongest member here." declared Mira with a smirk, shocking almost all of the members by her bold statement.

"Well that is quite the confidence you have their Mira, so what type of magic do you use?" said Master Makarov not letting anyone jump in on her statement and possibly start a fight.

"We all use takeover magic Gramps." replied Mira.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" questioned Master Makarov.

"I was told that is what you preferred to be called." answered Mira.

"And who told you that Mirajane?" asked Master Makarov wondering who was telling people this.

"Our friend who brought us here." replied Mira.

"And who exactly is that?" asked Master Makarov.

"That would be Natsu he is so nice." replied Lisanna happily, which caused the whole guild to go silent.

"Please say that again." said Master Makarov.

"She said his name was Natsu, Natsu Dragneel." replied Mira wondering if he was going deaf.

"Where is he?" asked a red haired girl in white armor.

"I don't know, I actually thought that he came in with us." stated Mira just now realizing that she hadn't seen Natsu in a while.

"You don't think he would just drop us off and leave do you?" asked Lisanna starting to get sad.

"No there is no way that Natsu would do something like that." said Elfman as he got down on one knee to hug her.

"Also there is no way that he would come all this way and not say hi to me." said the red head.

"No that is exactly what he would do, that guy is nothing but a jerk and an asshole." said a raven haired teen just in his boxers.

"I dare you to say that about the man that saved my life." said both Mira and Erza, which caused them to look at each other for a second and then go back to glaring at the raven haired teen.

"I said that Natsu Dragneel is nothing but a …" but Grey didn't get to finish his statement because someone dropped from the guilds rafters, right in front of him.

"What am I stripper, I really want to hear that next part." said Natsu as he and Fira were now right in front of Grey both have huge grins on their face.

" ." Grey stuttered out not planning on the guy from his nightmares, Natsu Dragneel, to drop down right in front of him.

"Come on stripper, don't you remember that I truly don't care what you say about me. But I do know that you remember what happens if you do something that hurts one of my close friends." said Natsu with his grin now turning evil.

"I I g-got t-to go." replied Grey as he bolted from the guild.

"HAHAHA man I am going to keep enjoying doing that every time I visit." Laughed Natsu out loud causing the guild to let out a collective breathe that they were holding. Not knowing if Grey was going to do something stupid again.

"Natsu!" shouted Erza as she tackled him with a hug, which made Mira start feeling jealous.

"Hey Erza, I missed you too. Do you think you could let go so we can get up off of the floor?" asked Natsu.

"Just a little bit longer, I was so worried when you envelopes stopped coming two months ago." Erza whispered into his ear, and then after a few more seconds got off of him and helped him up.

"Sorry about that, for the last two months I have been training those three." stated Natsu as he pointed to the stage that had all three Strauss siblings standing on it, with Lisanna hugging Fira like a teddy bear. This statement caused the whole guild to look at the siblings as if and wonder how strong they were.

"Wow they have to be so powerful after training with him that long." shouted out a member.

"Yea look at Erza, and she only trained with him for a week and she is probably going to get promoted to S-Class." said another member.

"I'm not that strong like onee-chan or Elfman." said Lisanna nervously not liking the attention she was getting.

"Hey that is not true Lisanna, yes you are not as good as either of them in a fight, but I have seen you do something that no other takeover mage that I have ever know do. Also you are probably one of the stealthiest people I have ever ran into, so I don't want to hear you say you aren't strong, do you hear me Lisanna?" stated Natsu so that everyone could hear him.

"Okay Natsu, I'm sorry." replied Lisanna smiling at him while still hugging Fira.

"No problem Lisanna, and remember you don't need to say you're sorry all of the time." said Natsu smiling at the little girl.

"So what can she do that you've never heard of before Natsu?" asked Levy coming up to him and giving him a quick hug.

"Why don't you tell them Lisanna." suggested Natsu with a huge smile.

"Okay Natsu, but it isn't that special but I can get new transformations from animal without beating them in a fight." said Lisanna she shuffled her feet back and forth while looking at them.

"Wow that is a very unique gift you have there, Lisanna, I like Natsu have never heard of a takeover mage being able to do that." said Master Makarov with a huge smile on his face.

"It's just that I don't want to hurt them, and I think that they understand that so they let me have it." explained Lisanna.

"Like I said Lisanna you are unique and are going to make a fine mage." said Natsu with a proud smile on his face.

"Well what about you two?" asked Levy always interested in finding out new things.

"I don't have anything special like either of my sisters, but I can do full body takeovers with Beast soul." replied Elfman dropping his head in shame.

"Did he just say that he couldn't do anything special and then say that he can do full body takeovers?" asked a member.

"He did, I bet he doesn't know how hard that actually is." stated another member, causing Elfman to look up because he heard that.

"Not to mention that he can do it at such a young age." said someone else.

"I also bet he doesn't know that Beast souls are some of the hardest to keep in control of." said a random guild member.

"Where does Natsu keep finding these mages?" asked someone in the crowd.

"I don't know and don't care as long as he keeps bringing them here." said another.

"That is really impressive Elfman, so what about you Mirajane?" asked Levy.

"Oh I just use Satan Soul." replied Mira with a sinister smirk, knowing that she was going to get a huge reaction.

"You can use Satan Soul?" shouted Levy in disbelief.

"I can't believe she has the strongest for of takeover magic." said some random guild member.

"It's also one of the rarest, but thank god for that imagine how much destruction would happen if it was more common." said a different member.

"Oh yea Gramps she is forbidden to use her third form." said Natsu looking at Makarov with a very serious face.

"And why is that brat?" asked Makarov mad that Natsu once again brought a new member and was getting them to call him gramps.

"Well you see, the last time she used it she lost control and I had a really hard time taking her down." stated Natsu causing the rest of the guild except for a few look at Mira and start to fear the power that she had if Natsu had a hard time taking her down.

"Thanks for the warning, and Mirajane I hope you will listen to me and Natsu about this." said Makarov looking at her pleading with her to take pity on him.

"I will as long as nobody messes with my brother or sister, otherwise I won't be held accountable." said Mira with a sinister smirk on her face as she looked at the guild seeing that most of them got the message loud and clear.

"Good to hear, you know what that means brats, let's party." shouted Master Makarov.

"Natsu why didn't you come see me when you dropped them off?" asked Erza who hadn't left his side since he made his presence known.

"I had a few things to take care of before I came to visit you." said Natsu as he smiled at Erza.

"Like what?" asked Erza raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well one is a secret and the other one was buying them a gift like I did you." stated Natsu.

"Oh no, that doesn't mean you are going to leave right away?" asked Erza already starting to panic that he was going to leave her already.

"No Erza, I am going to be around for at least a week, maybe even a little more." said Natsu trying to calm Erza down.

"Well that is great to hear, that means we can catch up and go back to training with each other right?" asked Erza with a huge smile.

"You bet Erza." replied Natsu.

 **End of chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: Time with the Fairies

Chapter 8: Time with the Fairies

"Where the hell is that kid, we did say that we were going to meet in front of Kardia Cathedral right?" Lahar asked himself while sitting in front of Kardia Cathedral.

"Hey there Lahar, how's it going?" asked Natsu as he and Fira strolled on up to Lahar.

"What took you so long Salamander?" asked Lahar with a smile because of the new nickname Natsu has.

"So what do you have for me Lahar?" asked Natsu with a big grin.

"Straight to the point Salamander, I like that about you. Well the council has approved our little plan, but have also made a few adjustments that I hope you are okay with?" said Lahar hoping that Natsu would be okay with the changes.

"So what are the changes then Lahar?" asked Natsu taking a seat next to him.

"They aren't that big of changes, when telling them all about our plans and how capable you were I informed them that you had a partner that was always with you. This gave them the idea that our plan would even be better if we had a group to call on rather than just one mage. I stressed that you wanted to remain in control which they were fine with, and gave them the idea that you would be the one in charge of this group and also be responsible for recruiting all of the members." explained Lahar.

"I'm fine with that, so how many people do they want a part of this little group of mine?" asked Natsu intrigued by this new development.

"They thought that it would probably be best if you kept the group small, so that you could still remain stealthy, like only six members total but they did say that it was completely up to you. Since you are going to be the leader of this group that will be secretly working under the council you have the final say." said Lahar.

"That brings up another question I have, will my group be hunted down by the other factions of the council since we are a secret group?" asked Natsu.

"No that won't be a problem, all of the other parts of the council will be informed that a new group has been formed that is ranked right under the Ten Wizard Saints. They will also be informed that anybody that has this medallion on them is part of the new group and are to be treated as if they are a Wizard Saint, which means you guys won't have to worry about other people in the council getting in your way." explained Lahar as he showed Natsu a medallion. It was a circle medallion that had showed two of the Magic Council symbols crossing each other on top of fire.

"Wow that is giving me and my eventual group a lot of power there, aren't they afraid that we might misuse it?" asked Natsu as he took the medallion from Lahar.

"That was a concern, and if your group does start to misuse this, then they will disband your group and most likely try and arrest the lot of you. But since your group's purpose and identities are a secret to most, and we want to keep it that way, you guys shouldn't be using it that much. I also reassured them that you would most likely be picking people that you trust, so it shouldn't be a problem at all." replied Lahar.

"Another question, are there any restrictions on where I can recruit these individuals from?" asked Natsu wanting to make sure that he understood everything.

"No there isn't, but they would prefer if you could find capable mages that aren't part of a guild, since it would make it harder for them to keep this a secret, which is still a top priority of the Council. But they also understand that it might be hard for you to find enough capable mages so they didn't make that a rule." explained Lahar.

"Okay no problem, but it might take me a while to get my whole team found and recruited." said Natsu.

"We completely understand they plan on this being a very long partnership with you Salamander." replied Lahar.

"Is there anything else Lahar?" asked Natsu.

"Yes, just a few more things. Here are nine more of those medallions, in case you want a slightly bigger group, and also a collar for Fira if she wants it. We also decided that it wouldn't be a good idea for you two, to always be visiting a Council building for new requests so they decided to give you this. It apparently is something that they just created with the help of a mage that uses archive magic, this will have all of the flyers that the council has posted, and once you complete it this can also print it out so that you can go collect your reward and not look suspicious, since most mages bring the flyer with them. Other than that, everything should be the same, I will be the only one from the council that has a direct contact with you and will only be calling you with emergencies or when my regimen has a Dard Guild to take down." explained Lahar glad that he got through all of it and Natsu was still on board, as he handed Natsu the medallions and the box that the new device was in.

"Sounds great Lahar, but what are we going to do about us possibly being on different sides of Fiore when you might need me?" asked Natsu.

"Yeah we still haven't thought of a solution for that, but are still working on it." replied Lahar.

"Master I think you are forgetting that I could teleport us there now that I have mastered it." stated Fira.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I forgot about that sorry Fira, well Lahar that won't be a problem anymore. Fira here will be able to get us anywhere in a few minutes." said Natsu with a smile while petting Fira's head.

"Since it looks like we have everything settled here, I have to get going we have heard about a new Dark Guild that popped up over by Clover Town. So you might be getting a call within the next two weeks Salamander." said Lahar as he got up and started to walk away.

"Oh yeah Lahar, what is this group going to be called?" asked Natsu.

"As of right now since it is only you, the Hunter, but as soon as you have more, you guys will be known as the Hunters." replied Lahar quietly knowing that Natsu could still here him, the whole time smirking at how much more entertaining his life was going to become just because of this.

"Hunters, I like the sound of that Master, makes us sound like we're the predators and everyone else are now our prey." said Fira after thinking about it for a bit.

"It's okay I guess, probably better than anything I could have come up with." stated Natsu as he headed back to Fairy Tail to see how the Strauss Siblings were doing.

"Master why did he keep calling you Salamander?" asked Fira.

"Oh that, he does that because that is going to be my moniker from now on so that I can somewhat keep a low profile. But I have a feeling that I really won't be able to do that much." replied Natsu.

"I think it suits you quite well Master." stated Fira.

"It's an okay nickname just like the name of our group. Hey let's sneak into Fairy Tail and hide in their rafters and see how the Strauss siblings handle themselves for a bit." said Natsu with a little grin gracing his face.

"Sounds good to me Master." replied Fira with her own grin.

Later that day after the party at Fairy Tail:

"Well that was fun, is it always like this here?" asked Natsu reclining in a chair.

"Yea pretty close, they seem to party for the smallest reasons." stated Erza who was still glued to Natsu.

"I can't really blame them, that's a whole lot of fun." stated Natsu.

"I guess you're right Natsu." said Erza as she gave him a huge smile.

"Hey Erza do you know where Fira is, I haven't seen her since the party started?" asked Natsu scanning the guild for his little companion.

"Last I saw of her, she was with Lissana and Levy." answered Erza.

"Oh, that's perfect, I hope that her brother and sister are with her." replied Natsu, causing Erza to have a slight scowl at the mention of Lisanna's sister.

She didn't really know why, but she instantly didn't like that girl maybe it was because she got to spend more time with Natsu than her, and she would always catcher her looking at Natsu. But that really didn't make sense to Erza because she didn't mind Lisanna or Elfman, actually she really liked them, and they too had spent more time with Natsu than her, Erza didn't get it so she decided that she could figure that out later. Right now she gets to spend time with Natsu which is the most important thing to her right now.

"Hey Strauss siblings, Levy and sorry but I don't think I know your name?" said Natsu as he and Erza walked up to the table, that contained all of the Strauss siblings, Levy, and a brown haired girl wearing an orange dress.

"It's Cana Alberona, and it is nice to finally meet the person that I have heard so much about." she replied with a small smile.

"Only good things I hope, and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Cana. Do you guys mind if we sit down with you?" said Natsu, to which they all nodded their head in agreement, and he and Erza sat down.

"Actually they all have been, well except for Grey that is, but he's just mad that you and Fira beat him easily." replied Cana laughing about Grey getting beaten by a little fox.

"Well that's what happens when someone mess with any of my friends." stated Natsu proudly.

"So from what I've heard you have been pretty busy Natsu, doing that many S-Class quests all by yourself." stated Levy who was petting Fira who was curled up on the table between her and Levy.

"Yea I guess, but those S-Class quests were getting really boring, so we decided that we might have to do some other things. Also, how could you say that I was all alone, while you are petting my partner in crime." said Natsu.

"Oh sorry Fira, I didn't mean to forget about you." said Levy really concerned that Fira might take offence to her previous statement.

"Don't worry about it Levy I know you didn't mean anything about it." replied Fira.

"She said don't worry about it Levy, also are you sure that he haven't met before Cana you smell awfully familiar to me for some reason?" said Natsu looking at her, trying to see if she lied to him.

"Nope we definitely haven't met before; I would have totally remembered that. You are quite the unique individual." replied Cana wondering what he meant by smell, knowing that she didn't stink.

"Thanks I try to not be like the rest, because that would be just too boring." stated Natsu with a smile.

"So why did you decided to join us Natsu?" asked Mira, wondering why he decided to leave his table that was just him and his special red headed girl.

"Oh yeah I already forgot about that, I came over to give out gifts. Sorry Cana but I don't have one for you, but I promise next time I visit I will definitely will get you something." said Natsu with a huge smile.

"Oh no, that isn't necessary, and we just met Natsu so there is no need to get me anything." replied Cana.

"That may be true, but I like giving my friends gifts, it makes me happy to see others happy." stated Natsu with a small smile.

"What we're friends already?" asked Cana in disbelief.

"Well yea, as long as you want to be that is." said Natsu looking at her with a hopeful expression.

"I would love to be your friend, even though I don't really understand why you want to be mine." replied Cana while putting her head down towards the end.

"What are you talking about Cana, why wouldn't I want to be your friend? I can already tell that you are kind and caring, you will stand up for what you think is right, not to mention that you have a ton of magic power. But for some reason you can't seem to access all of it, if you want I can try and help you with that, and have the potential to become a great mage." explained Natsu.

"How can you tell all of that?" asked Cana not believing all that Natsu had just told her.

"Well I like to think that I can read people pretty well and am a good judge of character. As for the magic part it is all thanks to this eye here. It allows me to see magic and tell how strong someone is or how strong the spell is." said Natsu as he tapped his eye patch.

"It can really do that?" asked Levy excited to learn more about Natsu.

"It can, he knew that Elfman and I were mages before we even knew." chirped in Lisanna smiling brightly at Natsu.

"Wow that is something else, so what did you mean that I can't seem to access all of my magic?" asked Cana curious at his comment about that.

"I don't really know why, but you can only access about an eighth of your magic right now." replied Natsu. This caused Erza and Levy to both drop their mouths wide open at this statement because, Cana right now was actually a very capable mage at her age.

"You can't be serious Natsu, she only has one eighth of her power right now?" asked Erza still startled by this information.

"Yep, if we can figure out what is causing the problem then she will have the largest amount of magic here, besides Gramps and the old man. And actually where is the old man, I owe him a punch to the face." said Natsu as he looked around the guild for Gildarts.

"You aren't lying to us Natsu, are you?" asked Cana really not liking the idea of him telling such a mean lie to her after just saying that they were friends.

"No Cana I am not lying to you, I would never lie to my friend. I will admit that I won't tell them everything because we all need our secrets, but I will never lie to any of them." declared Natsu.

"Okay I believe you Natsu, and I would really appreciate it if you tried to help me figure out what's wrong." said Cana as she now had a big grin on her face thinking, that with this she would finally be able to tell him.

"Oh and about your earlier question Natsu, Gildarts is away on some sort of S-Class quest." said Levy and at the mention of Gildarts name Cana saddened a little, which didn't go unnoticed by Natsu.

"What's taking that old man so long I just did nine of them, well whatever now back to the gifts. Here Levy, I got you some rare books that I don't think that you have yet. I read through most of them and they are a pretty good read, they are also all over the board on topics, one is about lost magic, another is about monsters, while a different one is about running a city. So I hope you enjoy them." said Natsu with a smile as he re-equipped a stack of twenty books in a burst of flames.

"Wow Natsu, thank you so much you really didn't need to do this for me. Now I feel bad that I didn't get you anything." said Levy feeling bad that she couldn't give him anything in return.

"You don't need to as long as you're happy, I'm happy, so let me see that smiling face of yours." replied Natsu with a goofy smile on his face.

"Okay Natsu, but thanks again." said Levy smiling up at him.

"Erza I got you another set of armor that I think you really might like." stated Natsu with a huge grin.

"You got me a new set of Armor, you know you didn't have to do that especially since you kept sending me jewels." said Erza with a slight blush at the thought that Natsu got her a new special Armor just for her.

"I know I didn't have to, but I sure as hell didn't need that many jewels. As for the armor I got it on one of the quests as a reward, and since I don't use armor since I have the cloths Igneel gave me. I thought that I might as well give it to the only other person I know that uses armor, but I guess if you don't want it." said Natsu with a sly grin.

"No I want it Natsu, I want anything that you give me." said Erza franticly not wanting Natsu to not give her his gift. Also not realizing that what she said could be somewhat misinterpreted, which it happened to be, by none other than Mira.

"Settle down Erza, of course I am going to give it to you. Here it is the Flame Empress Armor, which makes all fire damage dealt to decreased drastically while also allowing you to be able to do fire attacks with the sword." explained Natsu as he re-equipped a stand containing the armor in a burst of flames.

"Oh my god, Natsu, thank you, thank you, thank you." said Erza as she hugged Natsu with all of her might, while also receiving a deadly glare from Mira.

"You're welcome Erza, now if you could let me go so that I could give my last gift to the Strauss siblings." stated Natsu trying to get Erza to let go of him.

"Sorry, I was just so happy." replied Erza letting go of him.

"I could tell." said Natsu while chuckling and rubbing the back of his head.

"Natsu I have a quick question." said Levy.

"No problem, but could you ask it while I take the Strauss siblings to their gift and the rest of you are free to come along." replied Natsu as he got up and headed towards the doors, with the rest soon following.

"So I was wondering why, when you re-equip why does yours always have flames Natsu?" asked Levy as they all followed Natsu into Magnolia.

"I have been wondering that as well." said Mira.

"Well I actually don't know why." replied Natsu while laughing.

"Really, that seems hard to believe, you seem to be quite knowledge able in most things related to magic." stated Levy.

"Thanks for the complement Levy, but I definitely know that much just probably a little more than the average mage. But I guess you are somewhat right, Igneel and I had a theory about why my re-equip did that. We thought because I have such and affinity towards fire magic that it just manifests any way it can." explained Natsu.

"Aren't you concerned that you will catch your things on fire?" asked Levy.

"Nope, not at all, I have complete control over my fire. It only burns what I want it to burn." replied Natsu while looking back at Levy and giving her a smile.

"Really, that sounds very impressive and hard to do." stated Levy.

"It is for most fire mages, but as I said before I have an affinity for fire magic, which Igneel said made me a prodigy when it comes to fire. If you want I can show you that it doesn't burn unless I tell it to." said Natsu still smiling.

"I would love to see that Natsu." shouted out Lisanna running right up next to him.

"Okay, do you trust me Lisanna?" asked Natsu while looking at her with his one eye.

"Of course Natsu." replied Lisanna slightly hurt that he would ask her that.

"Okay, then hold this for me and I promise that it won't hurt you it will just be really warm." said Natsu as he held out a small ball of fire.

"Really?" asked Lissana looking at it.

"I promise, I thought you said you trusted me." said Natsu feigning being hurt. This caused Lisanna to quickly grab the ball of fire from his hands.

"Wow it's really warm, but it also feels really comforting as well." said Lisanna with a smile.

"Lisanna can I see it?" asked Levy wanting to experience it for herself.

"It does feel that way, I am still really surprised that it doesn't burn though." stated Levy as she then passed it to the next person.

"Hey Erza how have you been?" asked Fira as she hopped onto Erza's left shoulder.

"Not bad Fira, I have got my own place at Fairy Hills and am now starting to collect Armor sets so that I can be more versatile on quests." answered Erza as she looked at Fira and smiled.

"I see that you got a new eye, how did that happen?" asked Fira wondering how it was possible.

"Oh Master knows this lady that lives out in the woods, and with her help they grew me a new one, it took two months." said Erza with a smile.

"You look beautiful Erza, but now you no longer match Master, I liked that." said Fira while making a pouting face.

"Thanks, and I wasn't going to not get an eye just so that I could match Natsu." replied Erza not believing that Fira would actually want her to be wearing an eyepatch.

"Wait I thought just Natsu could talk to Fira?" asked Mira now realizing that Erza was talking to Fira.

"Well so far Erza has been the only one to talk to her, not that we have tried with many others." said Natsu while still leading the small group.

"Who have you had try and talk with her?" asked Mira interested with why Erza could.

"Well the only one was Levy so far." stated Natsu.

"Sorry Master that is wrong I tried to talk with Lisanna but that didn't work." informed Fira.

"Sorry I guess that I was wrong apparently Fira tried to talk to Lisanna but it wouldn't work." said Natsu.

"Why does it not work all of the time?" asked Mira.

"I really don't know." said Natsu not to interested in this conversation, and didn't notice that both Levy and Fira had smirks because they both new what it meant but still didn't feel like letting the others know yet. Levy figured out about it while researching fire-foxes a month after Natsu left, and had a huge smile whenever she talked to Erza for the next month.

"Hey Fira, try talking to mean." said Mira wanting to figure out if she was like Erza.

"Nope I will not try and talk with her, she's mean and that is the first time she has ever said my actual name, and not called me fox." Fira told both Natsu and Erza, causing Erza to start to giggle.

"Have it your way Fira, this is between you and Mira." said Natsu tired of having to deal with those two. They never got a long for the whole two months that they traveled together.

"What did she say is she bad mouthing me again?" asked Mira as she started to get riled up.

"See Erza, she's already getting mad and I didn't even say anything bad about her yet." Fira said to Erza causing her to start to giggle a little more.

"She doesn't want to ever try talking with you Mira sorry." explained Natsu.

"And why not?" asked an angry Mira.

"I am not telling you, it will only upset you more." replied Natsu.

"Natsu tell me now." demanded Mira.

"Look at her trying to tell Master what to do; nobody gets to tell him what to do not even me." Fira said angrily to Erza.

"Mira if you must know, she said that it's because you're mean." answered Erza wanting to help Natsu out.

"Quiet Red I didn't ask you." snapped Mira.

"Well that is her reason." stated Erza not caring at all about Mira's tone.

"Stupid fox, not even going to try talking with me because she thinks I am mean." said Mira angry that she wouldn't get to figure out. Her comment did make Cana, Levy, and her siblings somewhat understand why Fira didn't even want to try.

"Can you try talking to me?" asked Elfman wanting to know what she sounded like, and now receiving a glare from Mira.

"Wouldn't work, he's a boy." stated Fira.

"What's that got to do with anything?" asked Erza.

"It just does." replied Fira once again only giving minimal details on this whole topic.

"She said it won't work because you are a boy." Erza informed the rest.

"Why?" asked all except for Levy and Natsu. Natsu wasn't paying attention or didn't care, while Levy on the other hand new why it wouldn't work, but remained silent and only shot Fira a small smirk.

"She didn't explain she said it just does." answered Erza, they were going to ask her more questions but Natsu spoke up.

"Here we are, now I know it isn't like your old place but it is as close as I could find." he said standing in front of a house.

"What are you talking about?" asked Mira.

"This house, it's now yours, I paid for it before I went to my meeting after I dropped you guys off." said Natsu with a huge smile.

"You bought them a house?" Cana asked while shouting.

"Yep, paid in full so you guys know own it, the deed is already in Mira's name all that you guys are going to have to do is get any other furniture that you want. It already is completely stocked but, I completely understand that you guys are going to have to make it your own, and with the reward from the S-Class quest that Mira did, you guys will have more than enough." explained Natsu as he handed each of the siblings a set of keys.

"You bought us a house?" asked Mira in a slight whisper.

"Yep, why don't we go and check it out." replied Natsu still smiling.

"Yea, I finally get to sleep on a bed." shouted out Lisanna as she took off towards the house causing Natsu to start laughing.

"Here let me help you Lis." said Elfman as he went up and unlocked the door that Lisanna was having trouble with.

"Thanks Elf." said Lisanna giving him a quick huge and heading into the house, soon followed in by Elfman.

"Well are you going to have a look at your new place?" asked Natsu turning back to Mira, but was then brought into a huge by her.

"Thank you so much Natsu." said Mira as she started to cry into his shoulder.

"No problem Mira, I will always help you guys when I can." replied Natsu as he hugged her back.

"But why, why are you so nice to us, you are going above and beyond what most people would do for their friends?" refuted Mira trying to understand.

"Well I keep telling everyone that I am not, most people. Also I want you guys to be able to have what I once had when I was little, a place that you can return to and be happy." answered Natsu while rubbing her back trying to calm the girl down.

"Thank you Natsu I don't know how I can ever repay you." said Mira looking into his eye.

"Simple Mira, keeping smiling and protect your family. That is all you every need to do." said Natsu.

"I promise that I will do both of those." replied Mira with a smile on her face.

"So how about we see what your new place looks like." said Natsu.

"Sure." replied Mira breaking away from their hug and heading towards the house with Natsu.

"Well are you guys coming to see what it looks like?" asked Natsu as he was about to go inside.

"Are you sure that they won't mind?" asked Levy.

"Of course they won't you guys are now their Fairy Tail family." replied Natsu with a big grin on his face.

"He does have a point." said Erza as she then went into the house and was followed by the other two.

The house wasn't fancy by any means, but that didn't mean that it was a piece of crap either. It had three bedrooms all of them upstairs, one of them being the master bedroom that had its own bathroom, two other bathrooms one upstairs and one down. It also had an average sized living room slash dining room, a well-stocked kitchen that could accommodate almost anything; it also had a small storage room, and a wash room that had a washer and dryer in it. All of the rooms were either painted white or blue, which made it feel every bland, they also all had tan carpet except for the kitchen and bathrooms. So over all it was a very nice house for the Strauss siblings to be living in, and they couldn't be happier, and made that known to Natsu by continuously thanking him over and over again.

"Bye guys, we're going to let you guys get settled in we will see you at the guild tomorrow." said Natsu as he and the rest were going to leave the Strauss siblings with their house so that they could get some sleep.

"Where are you going to stay Natsu?" asked Lisanna.

"Where I always do, up in some tree." replied Natsu with his usual grin.

"That's crazy you should stay with us, I mean you did just buy us this place." stated Mira trying to get him to stay with them.

"Nope, I don't think I could actually get any sleep, I haven't sleep in a house for the past nine years." said Natsu as he turned and started to leave.

"Are you sure, you might like it?" asked Mira with a grin.

"That is what I am afraid of, I am completely fine right now, it's better this way since I am always going to be on the move." replied Natsu, and then they all said their goodbyes to one another.

"So where are you three headed?" asked Natsu looking at the three girls that are still with him.

"Well we all live at Fairy Hills, so I guess that is where we are probably heading." stated Erza as she looked at the other two for conformation, which she got.

"Great that means I can walk all three of you home." said Natsu with a smile as they then set off towards Fariy Hills.

"Have you seriously been living outside for the past nine years?" asked Cana.

"Yep, it is almost nine and a half now, most of it was when I was training with Igneel." replied Natsu.

"Who's this Igneel was he your teacher or something?" asked Cana.

"You could definitely say that, but we became more like father and son after a few years." said Natsu with a gentle smile on his face.

"He must have been a really strong man to raise you and make you into what you are right now." said Cana with her own smile.

"He wasn't a man Cana, Igneel is a dragon, the Fire Dragon King to be exact, and he was indeed really strong. He gave me probably the strictest training that anyone has ever received. He made sure that I will be ready for almost anything." stated Natsu proudly.

"He was a dragon?" asked Cana thinking that she might have misheard.

"Yep, I am somewhat trying to find him and someone else, which is one of the reasons I am always on the move." said Natsu.

"So what was it like training under a dragon?" asked Levy really wanting to know what it was like.

"Where should I begin." said Natsu as he then told them all about his training with Igneel, which Erza was fine with hearing again.

"Wow no wonder you're so strong, so what is another reason that you keep moving and don't decided to stay at a guild?" asked Cana.

"Well there is just so much to see out there in the world, and during my training we were always on the move so it also just feels right." replied Natsu.

"That's as good as any other reason I guess." said Cana.

"Oh yea, when do you want to try and figure out what's blocking your magic?" asked Natsu.

"Whenever you're not busy Natsu." replied Cana as they were now in front of Fairy Hills.

"Okay, I guess we can do it the next time that we bump into each other." said Natsu.

"That sounds good to me, well Goodnight Natsu see you tomorrow." said Cana.

"Goodnight Cana, see you then." replied Natsu as Cana then went into Fairy Hills.

"It was fun catching up with you Natsu and thanks for the books again." said Levy.

"It was we will have to keep doing that and your welcome Levy." said Natsu looking at the small blue haired girl.

"Well goodnight Natsu and Fira." said Levy as she headed towards Fairy Hills.

"Goodnight Levy, from both of us." replied Natsu with a grin before she disappeared inside.

"Well that just leaves us Erza." said Natsu now looking at his red headed friend.

"And Fira Natsu." replied Erza with a smile.

"Of course Fira as well, she is always with me." said Natsu, petting Fira behind her right ear.

"Yep me and Master are always going to be together, just like Master promised." said Fira with a smile.

"Natsu do you mind if we go for a walk and talk some more?" asked Erza.

"I would love to Erza." replied Natsu as he held out his arm for her to grab onto, which she did happily. For the next two hours they just walked around in the woods mainly talking about what Natsu had been up to for the last two months, which Natsu thought was weird because Erza didn't seem to care about what he was doing the three months before that.

"Well its getting pretty late so I think I am going to go to bed now." said Erza while standing outside of Fairy Hills.

"Sounds like a good idea Erza, goodnight and see you tomorrow." replied Natsu.

"Goodnight Natsu." said Erza as she went inside. Well that didn't help her at all, she wanted to see if there was anything more than friendship between Natsu and Mira, but after all of that talking she really couldn't tell. Well I guess that if I want to know I will just have to watch them some more, or I could just ask Fira, I bet she would tell me thought Erza as she made her way to her room.

"Well this was an eventful day Master." stated Fira as they were looking for a tree to sleep in.

"That it was, who would have thought that Cana had that much magic, if she wasn't part of Fairy Tail I would have definitely tried to get her to join us." replied Natsu.

"Master does that mean you won't use anyone from Fairy Tail, even Mira or Erza?" asked Fira.

"Well not for now at least, maybe if I still can't find people that I like and are qualified I will come to Fairy Tail and do some recruiting. But like I said at least not for a while." answered Natsu jumping up into a tree that will suit their purposes.

"That is probably wise Master, so where do we plan on going after our mission with Lahar?" asked Fira.

"I don't know yet Fira, probably look to see if there are any quests in the area that are from the council or from Fairy Tail." said Natsu as he laid down on the tree branch just big enough to hold him.

"So does that mean we plan on stealing some more S-Class request from Fairy Tail before we leave?" asked Fira as she curled up into a ball on his stomach.

"Well I would prefer if we didn't have to steal them, but that is what we will do if Gramps doesn't let us take them." replied Natsu as he put his hat over his face.

"That sounds like a good plan Master, well goodnight Master." said Fira.

"Goodnight Fira, I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a long day." said Natsu as he drifted off to sleep.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hi readers, I hope you enjoyed it. So I am going to say that right now I do not know who is going to be part of the hunters. I have a few that I really want in there but haven't come up with a good reason for Natsu to run into them yet. I also haven't decided if once they join him will they stick around and follow him everywhere or will they go and do things on their own and only meet up when they are needed. I guess I could actually have both of those and it just depends on who the person is. Well that is all of my thoughts for now so as always feel free to leave a review.**

 **Until the next chapter**

 **Digem Out!**


	9. Chapter 9: A Day with Cana

Chapter 9: A Day with Cana

"I wonder when Natsu will have some free time, it will probably be in a few days since it seems that Erza wants to spend as much time as see can with him while he is here." Cana thought to herself as she made her way towards the guild. As she got closer she noticed that something was off about the sign for the guild, it appeared that something black was on top of it and obscuring have of the sign, so she continued on until she got close enough to see what it was.

"Hey Cana, I have been waiting for you." said the black object on the sign.

"Natsu, is that you, and why are you lying on the guild hall's sign?" asked Cana wondering why on earth would he be laying there.

"Yea it's me, and why wouldn't I lay up here, it gives me a good vantage point and allows me to also see who's come to the guild." stated Natsu as if those were obvious reasons to do that.

"I guess if you say so, but it doesn't look that comfy to me." replied Cana looking up at the strange teen.

"It's actually not that bad, and also why are you at the guild so early? You happen to be the first one from our age group to come here today." said Natsu taking off his hat so that he could look at her.

"No real reason, except for this is usually when I come here; it allows me to have first picks of the new requests for the day. Also I should be the one asking why you are here so early, it isn't even your guild." said Cana giving him a quizzical look.

"Good point Cana, and might I add, smart of you to come early and get the good flyers before anyone else can. As to why I am here so early, I decided to skip my normal morning training because I have a feeling I am going to need all of the energy I can get today." replied Natsu giving her a warm smile.

"And why do you think that Natsu?" asked Cana.

"I can't really say, the best way for me to describe it is that my instincts are telling me that today is going to be long." answered Natsu while sitting up.

"If you want I could read your fortune and see if I can tell you more, and by the way where is Fira?" asked Cana taking note that the white and orange fox was not on his shoulder like normal.

"That would be awesome I have never had my fortune told to me, and she is over in that tree getting some sleep. She agreed with you that it didn't look all that comfy so she went elsewhere." replied Natsu and then jumped down.

"Glad to hear that one of you has some common sense." said Cana with a big grin.

"Thanks I know that I am pretty awesome." said Natsu with a bigger grin than Cana.

"I was talking about Fira, Natsu, not you." replied Cana not believing that he didn't understand her comment.

"I know, just wanted to see if you would point that out to me, most people don't. I like that about you Cana, you say what you mean and don't seem to try and hide what you're thinking." explained Natsu with a huge smile now.

"Thanks Natsu, I guess." said Cana not really knowing if that was a compliment from him or not.

"You're welcome and I meant every word of it. Hey Fira I am going into the guild to get my fortune read by Cana, feel free to join us." said Natsu as he then went into the guild.

"So you can do fortune telling, that is a really hard one to be good at, what other magic can you use?" asked Natsu as he and Cana headed to an open table.

"I use card magic, it is not that good in a fight though." said Cana, looking a bit down by her own comment.

"What are you talking about Cana, that magic is probably by far the most versatile magic that there is. Granted it doesn't have the destructive power as some others but it can literally do almost anything if the mage is cleaver and strong enough." replied Natsu looking at Cana in the eyes, with his one showing how serious he was.

"I don't really get what you are saying Natsu." said Cana wanting him to elaborate more.

"Okay, so think of it this way take your standard mage, they usually only have one type of magic, two at most. So let's use a fire mage for example, they can only do fire based spells, while you can literally do: water, ice, fire, air, lightning, shadow. This list goes on and on, you can do anything with your magic and like I said before it will never be strong as a mage who is a master with their magic, but since you have so much power you could come really close. All you need to do is work on your strategy and planning, probably gather a few more cards to get the spells that you want, and then you can become an almost unstoppable mage." said Natsu with a grin still on his face.

"Do you really think so Natsu?" asked Cana, feeling really proud that Natsu thought so highly of her and her magic.

"I don't think so Cana, I know so, all you need is a little push in the right direction and I know that you will be a great mage in a no time at all. Also if you are good at fortune telling that gives you a huge advantage, so how about we see what fate has in store for me." answered Natsu looking at her now excited about looking into the future.

"Okay Natsu, thanks, so first cut this deck in half." said Cana, while bringing out her deck and allowing Natsu to do as he was told.

"Okay now pick one of those piles and split it in half again." said Cana as Natsu did as he was told again.

"Okay now pick the card that is calling out to you." said Cana as she spread the remaining cards out on the table.

"Alright this one." said Natsu as he pulled out one of the cards and then flipped it over.

"The Moon, it means that you have experienced confusion or the loss of control in a situation in your past." explained Cana.

"That sounds correct to me Master." said Fira appearing on Natsu's shoulder.

"Sounds completely true on both of those, but I am betting most people have." stated Natsu.

"That is true, but for them to show up here means that those were big turning points in your past. Who knows what you would be like if you didn't have those events." explained Cana while studying Natsu's facial expressions the whole time.

"I have a good idea to what events, it is pointing to and if they didn't occur I can tell you right now I would probably be just a normal child in a small village." said Natsu thinking back to his time with his mother now having a sad smile on his face.

"Now pick another card this one will represent the present." said Cana still watching him intently as Natsu picked another one.

"The Hermit, which means you are fine being on your own and are very confident with yourself and your choices." explained Cana.

"Well that one wasn't very exciting even if it was pretty accurate." stated Natsu.

"I never said that this was going to be exciting, because sometimes people live boring lives. Now pick your final card Natsu and this one will represent your future, now how far of this future is I can't tell you. It could be tomorrow or it could be sixty years from now." Cana informed him as he drew his last card.

"The Tower, this one represents sudden and catastrophic change; it could mean that you are the cause of this change and who knows who it will affect. Or that something happens to you, which actually causes you to change from who you are now into something different, usually the change is not good, but that doesn't mean that it is definitely going to be bad." explained Cana looking up to see what his reaction to this news would be.

"Alright that is a fortune that is foreboding and also mysterious, man I can't wait to figure out what happens." replied Natsu with a huge smile.

"You are taking this better than most would Natsu, usually when someone gets that they start freaking out trying to figure out what it is." said Cana.

"Why bother with something that you don't have any control over right now, also I know that these fortunes are always changing, depending on what the person does. Also if it does come to a situation like this, then I will just change it to what I want it to be." replied Natsu still smiling at her.

"That is a really positive way to look at it Natsu, and you are correct that these are not set in stone and are always changing." said Cana giving him a smile back.

"Um, Master it appears to me at least that there is another card stuck to the bottom of the first and last cards that you drew." said Fira while staring at said cards.

"Cana, Fira noticed that there are cards that appear to be stuck to my past and future cards." stated Natsu as he pointed them out.

"What, that can't be, there is no way for them to be stuck together." stated Cana.

"Well they are now, so what does that mean?" asked Natsu.

"I guess that it means one card wasn't enough for you." said Cana as she grabbed the card that was underneath the moon.

"Death, this means the end of a situation or of course death." explained Cana nervous because she never gets this card and if she was honest with herself the picture creeped her out.

"Well once again both of those apply to my past." stated Natsu once again thinking about his mom.

"Sorry to hear that Natsu." said Cana.

"It's okay, death is a part of life, it is the one thing that we are all guaranteed to share in common at some point with one another." replied Natsu showing Cana that he thought about things like this every now and again, which is odd for kids their age.

"That's true isn't it." said Cana after thinking about what Natsu had just said.

"Yep so what is my second bonus card?" asked Natsu as Cana grabbed it.

"No, this can't be possible." said Cana with a pure look of horror on her face.

"What's wrong Cana?" asked Natsu concerned about her and not his fortune.

"You somehow got two of the same card Natsu." replied Cana still not showing him what the card was.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Natsu not seeing the problem.

"What's wrong with that Natsu, is that I only have one of this type of card in my deck." answered Cana as she laid down the card. This showed that it was another Death card.

"Dam, you really had me worried there Cana, I thought something bad might have happened to you." said Natsu as he whipped his forehead and then gave her a smile.

"How can you be smiling after what I just told you and what card that is?" asked Cana looking at Natsu as if he was crazy.

"Well since we are dealing with magic here, I am not really surprised about two of them coming out when you only had one. And as for death being in my future, once again that just makes sense, it could represent the end of the situation that is most likely caused by the catastrophic change. It could also represent the people that I am bound to see die, while out on missions, or it could also mean that I am going to die, which is a fact that we all are going to have to face at some point." stated Natsu very sage like.

"How are you fine with that, knowing that you could die tomorrow or who knows when?" asked Cana.

"Well I guess that it is probably odd that I am so fine with it, but considering that I should have died nine years ago. You start to see things slightly different when you are technically already on borrowed time, it's probably why I am always doing whatever I feel like so that I can make the most of the life that I still have left." explained Natsu.

"You almost died when you were four?" asked Cana.

"Yep, but that is a story for a later time. How about we go out back and see if we can figure out what is blocking you from your magic, before more people arrive? Which it smells like, will be happening in a few minutes." asked Natsu getting up from their table.

"Sure, sounds good and you can smell people coming towards the guild?" asked Cana.

"Yep, it seems like our little group from last night will all be here within the next ten minutes, so let's go before they can interrupt us." said Natsu giving her a small smile.

"Don't you want to see them?" asked Cana.

"Hey Gramps me and Cana are going to be gone for a while, could you tell the others to wait here at the guild if they want to see me." Natsu shouted out to Master Makarov.

"Will do Brat, but you know that they probably won't be happy about that." replied Makarov giving Natsu a sly grin.

"Well they will just have to deal with it, I have important things to do with Cana here." stated Natsu as he made his way to the back door with Cana.

"Like what Brat?" asked Makarov.

"That's a secret Gramps, hopefully I can show you in a few hours." replied Natsu as he left.

"That Brat is by far one of the strangest mages I have ever had the pleasure of meeting." said Master Makarov out loud.

"You got that right Master, just look at the last for people he brought here." replied Wakaba while smoking on his pipe like he usually does.

"Yes, all four of them are going to be great wizards, which makes me wonder why he has taken an interest in Cana?" asked Master Makarov.

"I don't know Master, maybe he is trying to get her to be a part of his little harem." suggested Wakaba with a sly smile on his face.

"He already seems to have Mirajane and Erza in it." inputted Macao, jumping into the conversation.

"If he gets Cana, that would make his little harem have three girls in it, that is really impressive for someone his age." said Wakaba still rocking that stupid smile.

"It isn't that surprising though, that women would want him, you've seen what he is capable of." stated Macao now also having a sly smile, thinking about all the women he would have if he had his power and skills.

"You two know that you are talking about my children right?" asked Master Makarov with a very angry expression on his face.

"Yea, but we are not the person that is building his own little harem with your children." replied Wakaba trying to push the blame to Natsu.

"Natsu is not building a harem, he's only thirteen!" shouted Master Makarov.

"Master what's a harem, and why do they think Natsu is building one?" asked Lisanna looking up at him with really innocent eyes. Master Makarov then looked around to see that most of the next generation of Fairy Tail had all just arrived.

"Oh my god this is so hilarious Gramps, so are you going to tell them what it is?" asked Laxus in between his laughter that was causing him to hold his sides, because of what he just heard and knew that Makarov was going to have to explain sooner or later.

"Quite Laxus, you are only going to make matters worse." said Master Makarov to his grandson angrily.

"HAHAHA, sorry Gramps I will keep quiet, but I know that I am already going to like this Natsu kid when I finally meet him. By the way who are you three?" asked Laxus as he looked at the Strauss siblings.

"They are the new members of the guild, which Natsu brought us yesterday while you were out on that quest." answered Master Makarov. This then caused Laxus and the Strauss siblings to do introductions with each other.

"Would you please answer Lisanna's question Master, I am quite curious now, as I also assume the rest of them are too." said Erza.

"Dammit I was hoping that you were going to forget about it, this is your entire fault, you two." said Master Makarov pointing an accusing finger at Wakaba and then Macao.

"We weren't the person screaming that word out loud Master." argued Wakaba.

"You do have a point there." replied Master Makarov while stroking his mustache.

"So are you going to tell us Master?" asked Mira.

"No, let's just say that you will understand when you are older." answered Master Makarov.

"But what's it got to do with Natsu, he's the same age as Mira and Erza?" asked Levy.

"There's a good chance that Natsu doesn't know what it means, actually now that I think about it he probably does, but that is beside the point here. He isn't making one and that is all that you need to know for now." replied Master Makarov thinking that this was going to be the end of the discussion, he should have known better.

"If he isn't making a harem then why do those two think that he is?" asked Erza, this whole time Laxus has been quietly laughing to himself.

"That doesn't matter because they are wrong, they were misinterpreting Natsu's actions from earlier this morning." answered Master Makarov.

"He was here and already left?" asked Mira and Erza at the same time excitedly, causing Macao and Wakaba to start chuckling.

"See I told you Master, he might not be doing it on purpose but it is definitely happening." said Macao while still laughing with Wakaba.

"Shut up you two, and yes he was here today already, I think that he got his fortune told by Cana. Actually I need to talk to her about that, because she did look quite shaken up over it, while Natsu didn't seem to care he just kept smiling and using that goofy grin of his." said Master Makarov once again thinking out loud.

"So where is he Master?" asked Erza not liking the sound of that fortune, since she experienced how accurate Cana is with them for herself.

"Oh yeah, he said that he had important business to attend to with Cana and that if you guys wanted to see him, then wait for him to get done with her and they will meet you back here." replied Master Makarov.

"How can he do that to me, didn't he know that I wanted to spend time with him today." said an angry Erza.

"Yea me too." declared an equally angry Mira.

"I told him that you were going to be angry with him, and he said that you guys were going to have to learn how to deal with it." said Master Makarov with a big grin glad that they weren't still trying to figure out what a harem was. His statement caused the two girls mouths to drop wide open.

"I really don't know why you two are making such a big deal about that guy." stated Grey trying to act cool.

"This coming from the guy who almost wetted himself when Natsu wanted you to continue what you were going to say about him." replied Mira with a sinister grin.

"That wasn't what happened, he just surprised me, that's all." explained Grey.

"So you are going to tell him what you couldn't yesterday?" asked Erza coming up to him.

"Yea and this time he won't get the drop on me." stated Grey.

"What if he doesn't like what you were going to say to him?" asked Laxus who once again seemed to miss out on all of the action.

"It doesn't matter, he said that he doesn't care what I say about him as long as I don't hurt any of his friends." said Grey knowing that Laxus has yet to meet Natsu yet.

"Interesting kid, he doesn't care if you say anything bad about him, what about if you make fun of his unique hair?" asked Laxus waiting to see Grey's reaction.

"Wel d-don't think I I will say anything about that." Grey stuttered out clearly remembering how pissed Natsu was when he kept making fun of his hair.

"Grey I thought you weren't scared of this kid?" asked Laxus with a huge smile.

"I'm not!" shouted Grey.

"Sure seems like it." stated Laxus still smiling.

"I'll show you Laxus, when he comes back I will totally tell him what I think of him and his stupid pink hair." declared Grey loudly.

"Well it was nice knowing you Grey, I will always leave some flowers on your grave each year." joked Wakaba.

"I will name my first born after you in honor of your bravery, but I will make sure that he is not as dumb as you." said Macao, causing everyone except for Grey to laugh at the two older men's jokes.

"Shut up, I am not going to die!" shouted Grey.

"You're right Grey, form what I heard he won't kill someone for being stupid." said Laxus.

"Hey!" shouted out Grey but was cut off by him.

"But I did hear that he kind of loses it if his friends get hurt and cry." said Laxus in a very serious face.

"Yea and your point Laxus?" asked Grey.

"Well my point is that you haven't thought all of this threw. Yes Natsu might not care what you say about him, but what if one of his friends really doesn't like what you're saying about him and starts to cry." stated Laxus with a small grin.

"What are you talking about Laxus none of his friends are that weak to start crying at a few mean comments thrown at him." stated Grey.

"That is very true Grey, but who says that it has to be real crying?" asked Laxus now having a sinister grin on his face.

"They wouldn't do that." stated Grey as he quickly looked at all of Natsu's friends at Fairy Tail, and he could tell that none of them would do that, until he looked at Mira, who had a very devious smile on her face after listening to their conversation.

"You wouldn't do that would you Mirajane?" asked Grey a little afraid now.

"I don't know Grey, it would be kind of fun to see Natsu get angry and go all out on someone. I mean the last time I almost cried he almost burned alive the whole village just cause someone hit me with a rock. I wonder what he would do if I was crying profusely?" asked Mira with a wicked smile on her face.

"He almost did that, just because you got hit by a rock?" asked Grey starting to shake a little in fear.

"Yep, and I didn't even cry, which is apparently a trigger for him." said Mira still smiling at him.

"Well it doesn't matter because it's not like you can cr…" said Grey but was cut off by Mira bursting out in tears and falling to her means in the process.

"Grey what did you do?" asked Erza as she pulled her sword out.

"Nothing Erza, I swear she just all of a sudden started to cry." as soon as Grey said it he realized he might be in big trouble.

"There you have it Grey that is what I can pull out if I ever get bored and want to see a show." said Mira as she got up as if she wasn't just crying a few seconds ago.

"You're a demon!" shouted Grey, causing everyone else to laugh at what has been happening.

"You're right Grey, I am the Demon of Fairy Tail, but don't worry, I won't have Natsu fight my battles. I will do all of that on my own mainly because I love fighting, but let what you just saw there be a lesson to you Grey, I can get Natsu to destroy you that easily." said Mira, while only whispering the last sentence so that Grey could hear it.

"I don't like you." whispered Grey back to her.

"The feelings mutual Grey." replied Mira.

"Man when is that kid coming back, he has already made my day so much more exciting then it usually is." declared Laxus.

"I don't know Laxus, whenever he and Cana get done doing whatever it is that they are doing." replied Master Makarov with smile, seeing how much livelier his guild is becoming because of Natsu just being in the area.

 **Back with Natsu and Cana just when they left the guild:**

"So you didn't answer my question yet." said Cana as they just left the guild through the back door.

"I of course want to see them, but this is more important right now Cana." said Natsu while leading Cana out into the woods.

"If you say so Natsu, so where are you taking me?" asked Cana see that they were now into the woods.

"I am taking you to a secluded place in case we tap into all of your magic and you can't control it." replied Natsu still in the lead guiding Cana to a place he found last night while walking with Erza.

"So what could happen if that did happen to me?" asked Cana?

"Well most likely destroy everything around you for who know how far, but hey that is the worst case scenario." replied Natsu while looking back and giving her a smile.

"That good to hear, Natsu how are you so happy all of the time?" asked Cana wondering why he was so cheerful after getting not that good of a future told to him and also being so happy helping her when it sounds like he could get himself hurt.

"Well I guess that's because I have already experienced the worst thing that could happen to a person, and after that I just don't seem to get worked up over the little stuff now. Maybe that day I went crazy and part of me broke which now causes me to be happy most of the time, but who knows." replied Natsu with another smile directed her way.

"You aren't crazy Natsu, most people when they go crazy can't interact with people like you still can." stated Cana.

"I keep telling people I am not like most people, but thanks for the encouragement though, and don't worry I don't actually think that I am crazy. It was just one of the possible reasons why I am always happy." said Natsu.

"So what happened that day, which I can only assume is the day that the fortune was pointing to, if you don't mind me asking?" asked Cana nervously.

"Don't mind at all Cana, and I want you to know that you can ask me anything at all, but like I said last night I will never lie to you. But that doesn't mean that I will always give you the answers that you want, and I would tell you what happened that day but we are now at our destination." said Natsu as they stepped into a little meadow that was full of yellow flowers in the middle of the woods, and right in the middle of the meadow was a large grey boulder.

"Wow this is beautiful, how did, you find this place?" asked Cana as she followed Natsu to the boulder.

"Erza and I found it last night during our walk and I knew right away that this would be the perfect place to train you." said Natsu as he helped her up the boulder.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Cana.

"Simple we are going back to the basics right now, I am going to treat you as if you have never accessed your magic, which is kind of true." stated Natsu.

"Really, that's going to be so boring." stated Cana not liking where this looked like it was going.

"How do you think I feel, this is going to be the third time that I am teaching this to someone, and besides maybe my way is different than the way you learned." explained Natsu as he got into a meditating position with his legs crossed.

"What are you doing Natsu?" asked Cana looking at the weird way he was sitting.

"I am getting into my meditating pose, which you will be doing as well. Oh and Fira feel free to do whatever you want." said Natsu as Cana was now getting into the same position as him.

"Can I go back to the guild Master?" asked Fira.

"Yes, but you can't tell anyone or show them where we are." said Natsu giving her a little glare knowing that if he didn't say that then he would probably see Erza in a bit.

"Fine, then I will just watch you guys for a bit, and then probably head there." said Fira hopping off of his shoulder and headed to a tree with some nice shade under it.

"You ready Cana?" asked Natsu with a big smile.

"I guess, let's get this started." replied Cana, and for the next two hours Natsu went through the fundamentals of magic with her, during which Fira left to go back to the guild where it was guaranteed to be more exciting than here.

"Well it looks like you doubled your amount of magic, which means you have a fourth of what you really should have. But now I am fairly certain that once we do unlock it you will be able to control it with no problem." said Natsu proud with what they were able to do in just two hours.

"Darn I really thought we had it there, I mean, I can already tell that I have so much more magic than I did before." stated Cana with a little pout.

"HAHAHA of course you can feel it you just doubled your amount of magic Cana, think how it is going to feel when you have four times what you have now." said Natsu with a huge smile, causing Cana's mouth to drop at what he just said.

"I don't know if I can handle that much magic Natsu." said Cana stating to freak out.

"Cana I have complete faith that you will be able to handle it, also if anything goes wrong I am here to help you, just remember that and you'll be fine." said Natsu giving her a quick hug to calm her down.

"Thanks Natsu for doing this for me, so what are we going to do next?" asked Cana looking at the teen her age who seemed like he was a lot older than he actually was.

"Well we are now going to meditate, because my theory is that this might be a mental block, which means that I can now only do so much for you since I only so much about you. So while you are meditating I want you to dive into your magic and keep trying to go farther and farther, because what you think right now is the bottom is nowhere near the actual bottom of your magic." instructed Natsu as he went into his meditative state and let his mind wander where it pleased. After another two hours of no results Cana was starting to get frustrated with herself and could take anymore meditating.

"Natsu this isn't helping me, is there anything else we could try?" asked Cana almost at the point where she would beg him to do anything other than meditating.

"I have been trying to think of something else to do, which I think I have an idea, but for now let's both just take a break. Maybe have something to eat and talk." replied Natsu while getting out of his meditating pose.

"I didn't bring anything so are we going to go into town?" asked Cana.

"Nope, I have some things, they aren't that tasty but will give you the energy that you need." said Natsu as he re-equipped some water, bread, energy bars, and a chocolate cake.

"Thanks Natsu, so did you have anything that you wanted to talk about?" asked Cana as she grabbed some of the food and started to eat.

"Well would you mind telling me about your time at Fairy Tail?" asked Natsu, while he too started to eat.

"No not at all, I joined Fairy Tail four years ago and …" said Cana as she then started to tell Natsu about all the stuff that she has done, and even told him about when everyone else joined and all sorts of things that he otherwise would not have known. He did learn that Grey could also actually be a really okay guy, as long as the person wasn't him which he didn't know what he did to instantly get on Grey's bad side but to be honest he didn't give a shit about someone like him. He could also tell that Cana was intentionally leaving something out and he had a good idea what it was.

"Thanks Cana, it now feels like I have been a part of Fairy Tail for the past four years, you're a really good story teller." stated Natsu giving her one of his usual smiles.

"Thanks Natsu, but I am not that good. You should hear some of Gildarts stories his are the best, but he isn't around the guild that often." replied Cana with a sad smile, which Natsu saw.

"Okay I knew it, you didn't tell me everything and I am fine with that since I haven't told you everything about the day that really changed my life." said Natsu giving her a small smile.

"But I did tell you everything Natsu." replied Cana, not really knowing what Natsu thought she left out.

"Its fine Cana, I will go first. So I lived in this small village with just my mother, she meant the whole world to me. We did everything together, I couldn't have asked for a better mother, she always knew how to make me smile when I was really sad, she was also loved by the whole village and could also make all of them smile just like she could me. Maybe that was her magic, but I guess I will never get to know that now; she was apparently really pretty because people always complemented her on her good looks. Which I don't think I inherited from her, but I did get the same hair color as her which is the only thing that I still have from her. During that whole time I never knew who my father was and didn't really care, I only brought it up once to my mom I could see that she was in pain just from me asking, so I decided that I didn't care who he was and wanted nothing to do with him if he caused my mom that much pain. So moving on to that day, when I was just four years old we were going…" and then Natsu explained that whole day to Cana, the day that changed his whole life and caused him to meet Igneel. By the end of it Cana was in tears hugging Natsu saying that she was so sorry that he had to go through something like that at just four years old.

"It's okay Cana, I have had a long time to work on that and I would be lying if I said that it doesn't hurt every once in a while. But my mom would want me to move on and live a happy life, that is what she was fighting for that day, which is one of the reasons why I am always trying to be happy and spread smiles just like my mom did." said Natsu while hugging Cana back trying to get her to calm down and realize that he was fine, well as fine as someone could be after something like that.

"How are you so strong, to be able to keep going after something like that happened to you?" asked Cana looking at Natsu's one charcoal black eye.

"Well I am not really proud of this, but it all started out with one desire and that was to get revenge on the man that did this to me and my mom. But luckily Igneel found me and used that desire for revenge to start my training and with time he got it so that revenge wasn't my only purpose, which I can't thank him enough for." explained Natsu.

"So are you still out for revenge?" asked Cana still starring into his eye.

"Yes, because I made one last promise to my mom, and that was that he would pay for his crimes. And I don't make promises that I won't keep, it's what my mom taught me. But as I said before, that is no longer the thing that drives me, what I want to do is help as many people as I can, and prevent something like that happening again to anyone else." answered Natsu.

"That is pretty noble of you, and you have already done a great job of helping others. And a few of the people like Erza and the Strauss siblings are now going to be helping other people as well and that is all thanks to you." replied Cana giving him a small smile while still hugging him.

"Thanks Cana never thought about it that way. Makes me want to help more mages and bring them to Fairy Tail. So are you now going to tell me how you are related to Gildarts?" said Natsu completely shocking Cana that he somehow knew that they were related.

"Before you try and deny it, remember how I thought your smell was familiar, thinking that we met before that. Well it was because last time I was at Fairy Tail I spent a good amount of time with Gildarts and both of your scents are similar, meaning that you are related." said Natsu before Cana could respond.

"He's my father, but no body but you and I know that." said Cana in a whisper while clutching onto Natsu for comfort since they still hadn't broken apart from their previous hug.

"Why haven't you told him, is it because he was like my dad and caused your mom pain and just ditched you two? If so I will beat the living shit out of that old man." declared Natsu

"No nothing like that Natsu." said Cana still very quiet.

"You can tell me Cana, I promise that this will stay between just you and me, and you know how serious I take my promises, even Fira won't know about this." said Natsu as he started to rub small circles on Cana's back.

"Well you see Gildarts actually married my mom, and they were very happy together. But Gildarts remained a wizard at Fairy Tail, which meant that he kept on going jobs that would make him be gone for months. Finally that became too much for my mother and she and Gildarts got a divorce, neither of them new that she was pregnant with me at that time. So Gildarts was gone and never came back because apparently he was still in love with my mother and wanted to still make it work but wouldn't stop being a mage because he said that was who he is at his core. I only learned of all of this after my mother died in a note that she left me telling me all about Gildarts being my father. So that was the real reason I came to Fairy Tail, all I wanted to do was tell him that I was his daughter. But once I saw him and how intimidating he is, I got scared and couldn't tell him thinking that he wouldn't except me and that I wasn't worthy of being his daughter." said Cana now quietly crying into Natsu's shoulder.

"Seems like both of us had a pretty shitty childhood. Is that some sort of requirement to get into Fairy Tail at a young age?" asked Natsu trying to lighten the mood a little.

"No it isn't you big idiot." said Cana slightly cheering up.

"Well I can tell you that Gildarts would except you and not think that you are unworthy." stated Natsu trying to comfort her about the insecurities that she has.

"But you don't know that for sure Natsu." refuted Cana looking at him.

"I guess you are right, I can't guarantee that he will accept you, but if he doesn't than he is the biggest idiot in the world. He would be a bigger idiot than Grey and that is saying something there, also I promise you that if he does do that then I will beat the living shit out of him until he sees the error of his ways." said Natsu getting a laugh out of Cana when he made the comment about Grey.

"Are you sure you are willing to make that promise to me Natsu, you've met him you know how strong he is." said Cana with a smile that Natsu was willing to fight Gildarts for her.

"I already have Cana so I can't take it back now, and besides, when I have really strong emotions my fire becomes even stronger. And let's just say that if he did do that to you, then I would probably be the maddest I have ever been since getting my magic which means he would be the one in trouble, even with his crash magic, because nothing stops a dragon when it's pissed." declared Natsu to her.

"Natsu you know that you aren't a dragon right, because if you don't then you might actually be crazy." replied Cana with a few giggles.

"There we go, that's the Cana I want to see." said Natsu looking at her smiling face.

"You most definitely are not like other people Natsu." stated Cana with a bigger smile.

"Finally, another person gets it, you know that I told you that like right away." replied Natsu.

"Yes I remember Natsu, it was when we were talking about gifts." said Cana.

"I actually have a really good gift for you already planned out man I can't wait until I find it." responded Natsu.

"Well what are you planning on getting me Natsu?" asked Cana as she put her face closer to his.

"I'm not telling you, it wouldn't be a surprise then, and that is half of the fun for me. And I think I just realized your problem with your magic Cana!" declared Natsu happily.

"Really what is it?" asked Cana no longer concerned about her future gift.

"It's just a guess, but I am pretty sure that you couldn't tap into it because of your thoughts about you not being worthy of being Gildarts kid." replied Natsu.

"So do I fix that, because I still feel that way." said Cana as she tilted her head down and put it against Natsu's chest.

"Well I was hoping that my little speech before was going to get you to change your mind, but it looks like I might have to do some more convincing. Now listen to me Cana, you are one of the strongest mages I have ran into and that is saying something because I have been all over the place during my training. Not just because of your magic, but because of who you are, you were able to get through a really hard time in your life all by yourself. And remember that Cana, it was just you; Gildarts wasn't there to help you it was all you. Now don't get me wrong here but you don't need Gildarts look at how far you have made it without him. I am not saying that you should tell him and try and reconnect with him as his daughter, but like I said before you don't need him and he would be lucky to have such a great daughter like you. Also remember that I will beat him up until he realizes that he was dead wrong." said Natsu with absolute certainty in his voice while saying all of it, which Cana picked up on.

"Thanks Natsu that means a lot." replied Cana.

"So do you want to give it another try?" asked Natsu looking down at her still hugging him, which he didn't mind at all, it actually felt really nice.

"Yea I can totally do this now!" declared Cana as she separated from Natsu and got into position.

"When you get to your old bottom, remember what I told you and know that I believe in you." stated Natsu.

"Got it Natsu, and thanks again." said Cana and she then started the process. It took a while but she once again got to what she thought was her bottom of her magic but knew that it wasn't. She then remembered all that Natsu said and tried to use that to get through it, but once again her insecurities came up again and caused her to halt her progress forward. She kept on trying and trying but still kept on not getting through, and she was just about to give up when she heard Natsu's voice in her head say "You can do this Cana, I know you can I have complete faith in you that you will get through this time." This caused her be able to push aside her insecurities and give it one last go, but this time with different results, she broke through and instantly was hit by the tremendous amount of magic that she has. She then after that initail shock got it all under control and broke her meditating pose, instantly noticing two things right away that is was starting to get dark and that she couldn't see Natsu anywhere.

"Natsu where are you?" she asked nervous that he had left her.

"Sorry about that Cana, but when you tapped into your complete magic, you kind of let out a small burst of magic, and it launched me a good distance away." said Natsu as he appeared at the edge of the woods. This is when Cana realized that the boulder that they were sitting on now had cracks in it and that the whole meadow no longer had the flowers. They were all slowly falling to the ground after being launched into the air by her burst of magic.

"It's so beautiful." stated Cana looking at the falling flowers with a beautiful smile gracing her face.

"Yea it is, so how are you feeling?" asked Natsu.

"Like I might explode if I don't use some of this magic." stated Cana with her smile still present.

"How about we have a little dual, where you throw everything you have at me. If you hit me once then you win, but if you never hit me then I win." suggested Natsu.

"What does the winner get?" asked Cana.

"I actually didn't think that far ahead I just wanted to let you blow off some of that new magic of yours." stated Natsu as he rubbed the back of his head trying to think.

"I got it, if I win you have to help train me while your still here, but if you win you get to train me while you are here." replied Cana still rocking that smile, making Natsu wonder if it was ever going to go away.

"That has the same results if either of us wins." stated Natsu.

"I know." said Cana as her smile switched into a smirk.

"I am fine with that as long as you are okay with Erza and Mira being there as well, because I know that they are going to be pissed that I didn't see them for like the whole day." said Natsu hoping that Cana would be fine with it.

"I don't mind that at all, as long as you're the one still training me." replied Cana going back to her smile.

"Alright, I am now all fired up!" declared Natsu as he went into his fighting stance, which Cana did the same but was full of openings which Natsu instantly noticed and made notes of.

 **"Explosion Card!"** shouted Cana as she started to whip the cards at Natsu which were easy for him to dodge, leaving explosions where the cards hit.

 **Back at the Guild when Fira arrives:**

"Hey Erza what are you up too?" asked Fira as she hopped on to Erza's left shoulder.

"Nothing much just waiting around for Natsu to return." replied Erza not realizing who was talking to her.

"Well that's no funny, let's do something else." suggested Fira.

"No I think I am just going to keep waiting for him." said Erza while continuing to read the magazine that was in front of her.

"Hey fox, where's Natsu." shouted Mira from across the guild.

"Wait Fira's here that must mean Natsu's back." said Erza as she quickly got up from her table and looked for Natsu.

"Uh Erza, Fira has been on your shoulder for a little while and I even think you were talking to her. At least I hope you were talking to her." said Levy causing Erza to finally notice Fira.

"Oh my god, Fira I am so sorry I didn't even realize." apologized Erza.

"No problem Erza, I could tell that you were thinking about better things, such as Master." replied Fira with a devilish smirk.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Fira, I was just reading this magazine." said Erza denying what they both knew was true.

"Whatever Erza." said Fira still smirking.

"So where is he fox?" asked Mira now standing in front of Erza and Fira.

"I am not telling her anything." said Fira causing Erza to giggle.

"What's so funny Red?" asked Mira not liking the fact that Erza and Fira could talk to one another using telepathy if they wanted to and no one would know what they were saying.

"Oh Fira here said that she wasn't going to tell you." replied Erza with a very smug grin that irritated Mira to no end.

"Well I will just follow you, when she tells you where he is at." stated Mira with her own smug grin, making Erza lose hers as soon as she said that.

"Dammit I didn't think of that." stated Erza.

"Well I can't tell you either." said Fira knowing that Erza was going to ask her soon.

"What, why can't you tell me Fira?" asked Erza looking at the fox in disbelief.

"Because Master told me that he doesn't want any disruptions while he is with Cana." replied Fira.

"Okay, so what are they doing then, can you at least tell me that?" asked Erza wanting to know what is going on.

"Well I can tell you it is just training, if you were thinking that it might be something else." said Fira with her smirk once again on her little fox face.

"I never thought that they would be doing anything other than training." said Erza as she now had a slight blush coming.

"Oh my god, what is that fox saying to you that is causing you to blush Erza?" asked Mira very loudly so that most of the attention was now on Erza and Fira. Fira looking like a fox with a very devious smile, while Erza on the other hand was starting to blush even more.

"Nothing Mira, just that Cana and Natsu are just training nothing more." stated an embarrassed Erza.

"Well that was boring I thought maybe she was giving you some dirt on Natsu." said Mira clearly disappointed that it wasn't anything noteworthy.

"See that is why I think she is mean, she thought that I would betray Master's trust so easily." said Fira giving Mira an evil little glare.

"Hey Fira, I was wondering when do you think they will be back?" asked Erza.

"Probably not for quite some time, it looked as if they were having a few difficulties." replied Fira.

"Oh I see that sucks." said Erza hoping that it would only be like maybe a few more hours.

"So when does she think they'll be back?" asked Mira.

"She said not for a long time, apparently they were running into a few troubles.

"Dam, I really wanted to go on my first job with him today." stated Mira as she went to go take a seat at the bar.

"Hey Fira, can I ask you something about the last two months?" asked Erza using telepathy so no one else could her.

"You want to know about Mira and Natsu and if they developed something more than a friendship during those two months?" asked Fira.

"Yea I guess." replied Erza not really liking this kind of conversation, but she just had to know.

"I couldn't tell you, Master keeps at least those feeling secret from me." stated Fira.

"Darn I really wanted to know." replied Erza.

"But I can give you better details on all that happened, than Master did and let you be the judge." said Fira with a smirk again on her face.

"Please tell me Fira." said Erza, which Fira happily did for the next few hours.

At the guild once the sun has finally set:

"Fira I really think that you should tell us where they are, they could be hurt and need help." said Erza.

"Nope" was Fira's replied while also shaking her head back and forth so that everyone else could understand.

"Fira, Erza's right what if they are hurt and need our help. I would send out a search party but that seems stupid when you know exactly where they are." said Master Makarov.

"It's not that I don't want to it's that I can't Erza, Master gave me a command which I can't break even if I wanted to." replied Fira.

"Oh that makes a lot more sense." replied Erza.

"Would you please enlighten the rest of us?" asked Laxus who was pissed off waiting to see this Natsu that he had heard so much about.

"Oh sorry, I keep forgetting that I am the only one that can hear her." said Erza with a sheepish smile.

"Keep rubbing it in Red." said Mira also angry at the wasted day.

"She said that she can't because Natsu told her not too." replied Erza.

"Why does that even matter?" asked Mira.

"It means absolutely everything to a fire-fox, they would rather die than go against their Master's commands and sometimes that is what they do instead of breaking that trust that they have with their Master." explained Levy, shocking the rest that she knows this.

"She's right." said Fira.

"Fira says that Levy is right on the money." said Erza.

"Why do you know so much about fire-foxes?" asked Laxus.

"Well when Natsu was here last time Fira was really nice to me, so I decided to learn more about her so I did a whole bunch of research on them." explained Levy.

"Anything that we should know about?" asked Master Makarov.

"Well there was tons of interesting things such as they are the third strongest creatures with fire. Also that if you fatally wound there Master get ready to have a one way ticket to hell, and this is just a rumor but it is said that they will actually take you to the pits of hell, where you will burn for the rest of your life." explained Levy.

"You can't be serious." shouted Grey now looking at Fira as if she was the actual devil.

"I am Grey, apparently it costs them their life to do it, but as I said before they really wouldn't care about that if you wounded their Master fatally. They do have the power to heal with their fire which is a unique thing for fire creatures, and the list goes on and on. Just having a fire-fox could make you an S-Class mage even if you didn't have magic yourself." stated Levy trying to prove her point that they were indeed powerful creatures that should be respected.

"Wow" replied all who were listening.

"Don't worry Grey I would never send you to hell, because there is no chance that you would ever fatally wound Master." said Fira showing how much she disliked Grey.

"Fira says don't worry Grey, she wouldn't send you to hell because there is no chance in hell of you ever fatally wounding Natsu." said Erza after she giggled for a bit, this statement caused a few other to laugh.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Fira, you never know what will happen in the future." said someone at the back of the guild. They all turned to see Natsu standing there with Cana being given a piggy back ride, and appeared to be asleep.

"Natsu!" shouted out the girls.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Natsu.

"You dam Brat, don't just hey what's up us, we were worried sick about you two, and what happened to Cana." shouted Master Makarov clearly concerned about her.

"Hi to you too Gramps, and by the way that hurts my ears, and as to what happened to Cana, well after we completed your little project she wanted to train with me. So we did that and she pushed herself as far as she could and just fell asleep while I was carrying her back here. I was going to drop her off at her place at Fairy Hills but I thought that I better check in here before I did that." replied Natsu with a smile still on his face.

"You were right to stop by here, thanks for that, so what were you to up too all day?" asked Master Makarov.

"Sorry you are going to have to ask Cana that question tomorrow, it's not my place to tell anyone else." replied Natsu.

"Look at you, you really do care a lot about your friends." said Laxus as he stepped forward.

"Wow, where have you been, and I hope that I am correct on this, grandson of Gramps." said Natsu still smiling while inspecting Laxus.

"Impressive how did you know that, did someone tell you about me?" asked Laxus.

"Nope, just saw how much magic you have, which might I complement you on, and also you smell similar to Gramps." answered Natsu.

"You can smell us and tell that we are related?" asked Laxus not believing it.

"Yeah, that really shouldn't surprise you, wait unless you don't have that since you are second generation." said Natsu confusing everyone except for Laxus and Makarov who both had a very surprised look on their faces.

"Oh sorry about that, I didn't know that was a secret, well don't worry your secret is safe with me." replied Natsu with a grin.

"What the hell are you talking about Natsu?" asked Mira wanting to know.

"Were you not just listening Mira, it's a secret and I have accidentally already said too much." said Natsu with a grin still on his face.

"How did you know?" asked Laxus and Makarov together. To which Natsu just smiled and tapped his nose and then his eyepatch.

"Dam that thing must come in handy, and who knew a dragon slayers nose was that good." replied Makarov now smiling and letting out a few chuckles.

"You have no idea Gramps on both of those statements. They have saved my life a few times already. Well I am going to go drop Cana off and then probably go to sleep, see you guys tomorrow. Fira you coming?" said Natsu as he turned around to leave as Fira hopped onto Natsu's left shoulder since Cana was using the other one as her head rest.

"Hey wait up just a second Natsu, the names Laxus, you are just as impressive as everyone said you were I just wish I didn't have to waste a whole day to meet you." said Laxus as he came up to Natsu.

"Oh sorry about that I didn't know that you were waiting for me, but after Cana shows you guys the fruits of our labors you will all understand why I was with her the whole day." explained Natsu.

"No problem Natsu, Gramps already told me that you would pretty much do anything for your friends, so I don't hold that against you. But I do want to know if you will actually be here tomorrow or will a similar thing happen again?" asked Laxus.

"Nothing like what happened today will happen tomorrow I can guarantee that, but I can't promise that something else won't come up. You never know what will happen in the future, but since I know that you and a few other people want to see me tomorrow it would take some sort of natural disaster to keep me away." replied Natsu.

"You are smart like they claimed not fully commiting to something that could easily change. I think that I am going to like you Natsu." said Laxus with a smile.

"Well if you are anything like Gramps over there then that means we can't be friends." said Natsu with a serious face.

"What?" asked Makarov, while everyone else had a surprised face at what they just heard from Natsu.

"HAHAHAHA, man you guys should have seen your faces it was priceless. I should really stop by here more often you guys are so fun to be around. But seriously Laxus like I was saying before if you are anything like Gramps then we are definitely going to be great friends. Well it was fun talking with you guys but I have to go put this young lady to bed she had a really long and hard day today, but I couldn't be more proud of here, so goodnight everyone." said Natsu and then turned around and left.

"Did he just pull a joke on me?" asked Laxus.

"No it wasn't just on you, it was on all of us." stated Makarov.

"Well I am going home since Natsu isn't sticking around." said Mira as she left.

"Oh no, Natsu doesn't know that Fairy Hills only allows women inside!" said Levy with her eyes wide open.

"You're right Levy, we need to catch up to him quickly, before he gets there." replied Erza as she got up and took off running with Levy in tow.

"Well I might as well head home too." replied Grey who was only in his boxers as he left the guild.

"He is definitely not like most mages is he?" asked Laxus with a huge grin on his face.

"You have no idea Laxus, and he seems to keep telling everyone that he isn't like everyone else, so we should believe him, he keeps proving that he isn't normal." said Makarov.

"I can't believe he could tell within seeing me for only a minute." stated Laxus in complete disbelief.

"I told you that eye of his was something, and he has already impressed you without even using his magic wait until you see that." stated Makarov.

"I can't wait, I finally get to battle another dragon slayer." said Laxus with a happy smile.

"Natsu isn't just a dragon slayer Laxus, it would be wise to remember that. Also he is a first generation so we really don't know what to expect." stated Makarov.

"I know Gramps even if he wipes the floor with me, I am still going to love it!" said Laxus still smiling.

"You don't know how proud it makes me to hear that Laxus, at one point I thought you were going to be consumed by your quest to become stronger." said Makarov with a proud smile.

"I probably would have if Gildarts hadn't over heard me complaining and coming up with plans for the future. Needless to say, he showed me the errors of my way in the Gildarts fashion, so you should probably be thanking him that I am not some pompous asshole right now." replied Laxus with a smile.

"I will Laxus, he did say that he would most likely be back sometime this month. But you know how it is with him, for all we know he could show up here in a year." said Makarov with a small chuckle.

"Gildarts and Natsu seem to have a lot in common." stated Laxus.

"You have no idea Laxus, you should have seen them together. You could have told me that they were actually father and son and I would have believed you, even with their different hair colors they are just so similar."

"Well you know how Gildarts is; he probably has a few kids out there that he doesn't know about. As for Natsu have you talked to him about his dad at all?" asked Laxus.

"No I haven't but I think that he might have called Igneel the dragon that trained him dad, which would most likely mean that his real dad died or he didn't know him." answered Makarov.

"Well I might have to talk to Natsu about this tomorrow, because you now have me curious about it, well goodnight Gramps, I will see you bright and early tomorrow not letting that kid sneak away without me this time." said Laxus and then left.

"Natsu I can only imagine what it would be like if you were here twenty four seven." said Makarov having a quick scenario run through his mind, which ended with everything being destroyed always.

"Maybe I should retract that standing offer, nah who am I kidding he would be a great person to join our ranks." said Makarov to himself as he locked up the guild for the night.

 **End of Chapter.**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **There you go my faithful readers, I hope you enjoyed it. This chapter was initially going to be Natsu interacting with multiple members of the guild but quickly turned to one focused on Cana. What can I say but for some reason Cana is like my favorite Fairy Tail girl, now don't get me wrong I really like Erza and Mira, but Cana is the one I like the most that doesn't get as much air time as the others. I also decided that since she is the daughter of Gildarts, another Character that I love who doesn't get enough use and I really want to know more about, I decided to make her a beast. And as I said in this story her magic can really do anything as long as she is smart enough. So yeah big fan of Cana here, let me know if there are any other fans out there. Well that is enough of me ranting about how much I like Cana, actually it might be because she is one of the only brunettes, so as always feel free to leave a review.**

 **Until the next chaper**

 **Digem Out!**


	10. Chapter 10: A Duel and Training

Chapter 10: A Duel and Training

"Where am I?" asked Cana while sitting up in her bed, then realizing that she was back in her room at Fairy Hills.

"I must have fallen asleep, but who brought me back here?" Cana once again asked out loud, knowing that she wasn't going to get a response, or at least she thought so.

"Natsu did, he carried you here after he stopped by the guild to let us know that you were both alright." stated Erza in the door way of Cana's room.

"Sorry Erza, I didn't see you there. But Natsu couldn't have brought me to my room, he doesn't know which one is mine and also Fairy Hills doesn't allow men in here at all." stated Cana thinking that Erza was joking about Natsu bringing her to her room.

"Well he did Cana, Levy and I tried to catch him before he got here, but he was already leaving by the time we met up with him." replied Erza.

"But I thought that we had wards that would prevent any man from entering here, especially if they aren't a member of Fairy Tail?" asked Cana.

"I did too, which I asked him how he was able to and all Natsu did was start laughing and tell me that there was numerous ways to get past such a simple wards." answered Erza.

"So he didn't tell you how he got in or knew which room was mine?" asked Cana.

"No on how he got in but he did tell me that he knew which one was your room because it smelt like you." stated Erza.

"I guess that makes sense, I don't know if I will ever get used to those non-human senses of his." said Cana shaking her head back and forth.

"Don't worry we will, so what were you and him up too yesterday, because Natsu wouldn't tell us when he was at the guild?" asked Erza the main reason that she came and visited Cana.

"Well I will show you and everyone else once we get to the guild." declared Cana as she got out of bed with a huge smile on her face.

"If that is the case then, I guess I will wait for you and then we can both go to the guild together if you don't mind." said Erza not sure if Cana would except her offer, she was still a little awkward when interacting with most members of the guild. She really was only comfortable with Master Makarov and Levy, since they both were friends with Natsu.

"I would love to Erza, just let me take a quick shower, get dressed and grab something to eat, and then we can head of to the guild." replied Cana with a huge smile as she grabbed her toiletries and headed off to the communal bathrooms.

"No rush Cana, I can wait." said Erza with a smile.

"But I want to Erza, I have a feeling that Natsu is already at the guild waiting for us." replied Cana then darted inside the bathroom before Erza could respond.

"Natsu sure does have a way of making friends quickly doesn't he." stated Levy surprising Erza because she didn't notice her presence.

"Woo you scared me there Levy, and he sure does, it is probably because he is just so full of life and happy. I really don't understand how he remains that happy after what has happened to him." replied Erza with sad smile.

"What happened to him?" asked Levy always craving to know more about everything in life.

"Well I don't know if I should tell you, but I am pretty sure that Natsu wouldn't care since you are a close friend of his." said Erza wondering if it would be of okay to tell Levy.

"Come on Erza please tell me, I know Natsu wouldn't care." said Levy as she gave Erza the puppy dog eyes.

"Okay fine Levy, so this is what his life was before he met Igneel." said Erza as she then filled in Levy on Natsu's past.

"Wow that is terrible, to have to go through all of that at such a young age." said Levy shocked at what she just learned.

"Which is why I wonder how he can still be so happy after such a terrible thing." stated Erza.

"It's because of his mother." said Cana coming up to the two girls in some clean clothes.

"How's is it because of her?" asked Levy.

"Let's walk and talk if you're okay with that." said Cana as she walked past them and headed towards the exit.

"His mother meant the whole world to him, so when that day happened he made a promise to himself that the man that did that would pay for his crimes. This motivated him for a long time, but with the help of Igneel Natsu realized that was not what his mother fought for. She fought so that Natsu could keep on living and hopefully have a happy life, once he realized this his new goal was to be just like his mother and bring smiles to as many people as he could, while still being a mage. His mother was truly a great person that became his whole world, even after she is gone, he still cares about her dearly. It also explains why he gets so angry when someone bad mouth's his hair color." explained Cana as they were now outside heading towards the guild.

"How so Cana?" asked Erza not understanding how that related to him getting mad about people making fun of his hair.

"Because that is the only thing that he still has of his mother, they both had the same hair color." stated Cana.

"Well that makes a lot of sense now." replied Erza nodding her head in agreement.

"What about his biological father?" asked Levy once again trying to find out more.

"He doesn't know and truly doesn't care, because apparently the one time he asked his mother it caused her pain. So Natsu decided right then and there that he didn't need the man that caused her that pain." replied Cana.

"He really has had a rough life hasn't he." stated Levy with a little frown.

"Hey don't let it get you down, because it sure isn't keeping Natsu down, he told me that he is just happy to be alive." said Cana giving Levy a reassuring smile.

"Oh yea Cana, Master said something about you doing Natsu's fortune and you freaking out a little, while Natsu just laughed it off." said Erza wanting Cana to help clear things up.

"That happened early yesterday morning, and the reason I was freaking out was because Natsu somehow got five cards to show up when he only drew three." stated Cana still wondering how it happened.

"How could that have happened?" asked Levy.

"I truly don't know and Natsu just shrugged it off just interested in what they were." said Cana.

"Well what were they?" asked Erza curious at what the two bonus cards where because that doesn't happen, like ever.

"This was the real reason I started to freak out, they were both the Death card and I only have one in my deck." explained Cana.

"No wonder you freaked out, that is both creepy and scary." said Levy as she felt an involuntary shiver go down her spine.

"And you're saying that Natsu just laughed at this, didn't he realize that his was his fortune!" shouted Erza not believing that he could take such a thing so lightly.

"Well he said that the two of the same card didn't bother him because it was magic that we are dealing with. And as for them being death, he said that it was kind of a given that it would be in both his past and future, and that it was an inevitable part of life that he came to accept after seeing his mother dead. He then went on to say that the future is always changing and that if he didn't like it then he would make a new one, and that he was happy just living every day since in his opinion he too should have died that day." explained Cana finishing with a smile at the end.

"There he goes again, somehow looking at the bright side of it." replied Levy with her own small smile.

"Like he says, he isn't like most people." said Erza now having her own smile on her face, just like her two friends.

"Hey is that Laxus, and what is up with the sign?" asked Levy as they neared Fairy Tail.

"Yes it is Levy, and I am pretty sure that is Natsu laying on the sign like he did yesterday." replied Cana with her smile growing even bigger.

"Why won't you come down from there and talk with me like an normal person?" asked Laxus.

"I have already told you Laxus I am not like most people, and also this is comfy up here." replied Natsu with his hat still covering his face.

"I really don't know how you can consider that comfy." said Laxus looking at Natsu balancing on the sign that can only be four inches thick.

"He's right Natsu, it really can't be that comfortable if Fira isn't up there with you." said Cana with a big smile.

"Hello Cana, glad to see that you are up bright an early like always. I didn't know if you were going to make it before noon since you pushed yourself so hard last night, but then again I also am not that surprised considering what we did yesterday. Also Cana I am impressed, that they still don't know yet." said Natsu still laying on the sign and making no movements to come down yet.

"Thanks Natsu, it is surprising easy to keep it hidden." replied Cana still smiling at him even if he couldn't see it.

"Would one of you please tell us what happened yesterday?" asked Laxus, sick and tired of them dancing around it and not giving them any hints.

"Nope, not mine to tell." replied Natsu still not moving.

"I am going to wait for everyone to be at the guild." replied Cana making Laxus a little more irritated.

"Are you two now dating?" asked Laxus with a sly grin knowing that this would give him some entertainment. Erza instantly glared at Cana who started to blush, while Levy started to giggle knowing exactly what Laxus did and why.

"I don't know, did we Cana?" asked Natsu not really caring about this conversation, his comment only caused Cana to blush more and Erza to turn her glare to him. Which he couldn't see because of his hat, all the while Laxus and Levy were both trying to hold in their laughter.

"How do you not know that Natsu?" asked an angry Erza.

"I don't know Erza, sometimes I forget thing and that seemed like something I might forget." replied Natsu calmly.

"That is even a worse answer Natsu, you're saying that if you were in a relationship you could forget about it." shouted Erza not believing what she is hearing.

"I never said that Erza, I said that I might forget about going on a date." replied Natsu acting as if nothing is really going on.

"No you didn't Natsu, Laxus asked if you two are dating? To which you replied, I don't know and then asked Cana if you were." said a still angry Erza.

"HAHAHAHA, my bad I thought Laxus asked if we went on a date." replied Natsu while chuckling.

"I guess that is better, hey wait a minute how would you not know if you two went on a date?" asked Erza accusingly.

"Because I have never been on one, Igneel did mention them when he was trying to teach about how humans interact." said Natsu still on his spot on the sign. The whole time that this was going on Levy and Laxus were enjoying the show while laughing, while Cana on the other hand still had a blush on her face, thinking about how Natsu sounded like he didn't mind the idea of them dating or going on a date. And for some reason this made Cana really happy.

"I guess I can forgive you Natsu since you didn't know." stated Erza finally calming down.

"I didn't know I did something that needed your forgiveness." stated Natsu, not knowing how mad that made Erza. But before she could yell at him again for being stupid on this one subject someone else spoke up.

"What the hell are you guys all doing out here?" asked Grey obviously not noticing Natsu on the sign.

"Isn't that obvious Grey?" asked Laxus assuming that Grey was just ignoring Natsu.

"No it isn't Laxus, so why are you guys out here?" asked Grey again to which they all pointed up at the sign.

"Hello Grey, it is nice to see that you are observant as always." said Natsu with tons of sarcasm in his voice, when Grey looked up at him.

"SHIT! When did you get up there?" asked Grey while jumping back.

"I have been up here the whole time, thus the whole sarcastic comment about you being observant." replied Natsu still in the same position.

"Why the hell are you up there in the first place?" asked Grey, causing the rest to let out a little grown knowing what Natsu's answer was going to be.

"Because it's comfy Grey, want to join me, the other side is free?" asked Natsu and every one could almost hear that he was smiling under that hat of his.

"No thanks man, it actually doesn't look that comfy and where is that fox of yours?" asked Grey noticing that Natsu's ever present fox was not with him.

"Her name is Fira, Grey please you it when addressing her, and why did you want to know? Did you want to have another fight with her?" asked Natsu.

"No, I don't want to fight her I just noticed that she wasn't with and was curious." stated Grey not wanting to get beat by a creature that he learned last night was S-Class level.

"You know Grey, when you aren't hurling insults around like an ignorant child you aren't half bad, Fira is over in that tree, because she said it is comfier." replied Natsu pointing at a tree, doing air quotes around the word comfier.

"Thanks I guess." said Grey not knowing if he was insulted again of if that was a complement from Natsu.

"Well everyone is here, so let's now head inside." said Natsu as he rolled off of the side and landed on his feet gracefully.

"What do you mean everyone's here?" asked Laxus but was then answered by someone calling out a greeting.

"Hi everyone, what are you guys all doing out here?" asked Lisanna as she and her two siblings came up to the group.

"Hi Lisanna, I was waiting for you guys and they all decided to wait for me as well." replied Natsu as he ruffled her hair.

"Stop that Natsu, and why did you wait for us?" asked Lisanna looking up at him.

"Well I felt sorry that I didn't see any of you guys except for Cana yesterday so I thought that I would wait for the last ones to show up. Which just so happened to be you and your siblings." answered Natsu with a big grin.

"Thanks Natsu." said Lisanna while giving him a big hug, which he reciprocated.

"Well let's go in guys, Fira where headed into the guild." said Natsu as he headed into the guild followed by the rest.

"Why hello everyone, it seems that you all wanted to get an early day today." said Master Makarov as they all entered the guild.

"Hey Gramps." replied Natsu with a huge grin, and then was followed by everyone else greeting the master.

"Why do you feel the need to call me that Natsu?" asked Master Makarov.

"I don't know why Gramps, it started out as me just trying to annoy you, but now if just feels right for some reason." replied Natsu as he sat down next to the old man.

"Okay Natsu, so are you going to tell us what you two did yesterday?" asked Master Makarov.

"Cana, feel free to show them when you are ready." said Natsu giving her a devious smile.

"Alright Natsu!" Cana replied happily as she then stopped hiding her true magic, surprising everyone except for Natsu.

"What the fuck just happened?" asked Laxus.

"When did you ever have this much power?" asked Grey.

"That is impressive." stated Erza.

"Natsu did say that you had a lot of magic." said Levy giving Cana a smile.

"That is surprising, looks like I have more competition for number one position in Fairy Tail." said Mira now wanting to fight Cana.

"How is this possible Natsu, you were only gone for a day?" asked Master Makarov.

"Everyone I would like to introduce you to the new number one mage of fairy tail in just pure magic power, Cana Alberona. But don't worry, with a little training she will be an actual contender for number one, especially after I start training her. And to answer your question Gramps she always had this, she just unfortunately had it locked behind a mental barrier that she didn't know about." said Natsu with a very proud grin on his face.

"Impressive, that is all I can say." replied Master Makarov.

"Wait you are going to start training her?" asked Mira and Erza.

"Yep, we're actually starting today." said Natsu looking at the two of them.

"But I thought that we were going to start training again?" asked Erza looking at Natsu with disappointment in them believing that he was ditching her.

"Of course we are Erza, you are going to be training with us and Mira you're welcome to join in too. Actually everyone can join in if they want, if that happened we could do some mock battles." said Natsu grinning like a mad man.

"Really?" asked Levy excitedly, not even thinking about training with Natsu until now.

"Yep the more the merrier." said Natsu now smiling.

"Natsu, let's have a friendly dual, before you start your boot camp." said Laxus with a smile.

"Laxus it that your way saying that you want to come too, but are ashamed because I am younger than you?" asked Natsu with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Why you little brat, no I just want to see for myself if you are as good as Gramps says." replied Laxus getting worked up, just like Natsu wanted.

"Okay Laxus, what is going to be my handicap?" asked Natsu still grinning at him.

"Handicap, what are you talking about?" asked Laxus.

"You know, something like I can only use one type of magic or none at all, you know to make this interesting for me." stated Natsu still having the shit eating grin, which was really starting to irritate Laxus.

"You aren't going to have any handicap, you cocky brat, so that when I beat you, you can't blame it on that." shouted Laxus who then went outside so they wouldn't destroy the guild.

"That was too easy." said Natsu as he followed Laxus outside.

"Master what did Natsu me by that, it seemed like he got Laxus really mad, which doesn't look like a good thing?" asked Lisanna.

"Okay Lisanna, what Natsu did there was get Laxus really angry, which will make him more likely to do simple mistakes that he otherwise wouldn't have. But you are correct that it will make Laxus fight harder, but for someone like Natsu, it will just make it more worth his time." explained Master Makarov.

"Well we better get out there if we don't want to miss any of this." said Mira as she went to the back of the guild were the fight was going to take place, with everyone following them.

"Sounds like good rules, no fatal blows and we go until one of us either gives up or can't fight anymore. Also I can't use Fira because that would then be a two on one, and we will have Gramps be the ref, is that all of it Laxus?" said Natsu still grinning.

"That's about it, so are you ready to get your ass beat, brat?" asked Laxus getting into his fighting stance.

"Ready whenever you are sparky." replied Natsu still standing there like he wasn't about to start fighting.

" **LIGHTNING BLAST!"** shouted Laxus signaling the start of the dual as he shot a bolt of lightning at Natsu. Natsu just stood there and let him hit him in the vest that Igneel gave him.

"Come on Laxus, was that actually and attack?" asked Natsu not having moved at all.

"Oh I am just getting started Brat. **LIGHTNING BLAST!"** shouted Laxus this time using both hands to shoot a bigger bolt of lightning at Natsu and held it longer this time as well. Once again Natsu just stood still, and took the full blast, causing as small cloud of dust to obstruct their view.

"Come on Laxus, let the beast out or do you have to keep it a secret?" asked Natsu still having not moved from his initial spot and appeared to not have taken any damage. That is when everyone noticed sparks going all around his vest and pants and then finally dissipating.

"Yes Natsu I have to keep that a secret, at least for a few more years." replied Laxus.

"Well than this got a whole lot more boring for me, wanted to fight you while you were using it, you would have been the first one that I fought." said Natsu.

"Well I can't, so mind telling me what is up with those clothes that you have?" asked Laxus.

"You have a very keen eye Laxus, Igneel made me these with his scales which means that they are incredibly resistant to all forms of magic, except for dragon slayer magic." replied Natsu with a big grin.

"That must be real handy." stated Laxus.

"Oh it is, so are we just going to talk or are we going to fight?" asked Natsu.

"That's rich form the guy who hasn't done anything but just get hit." replied Laxus.

"Who said that I wasn't doing anything." said Natsu with a devious smile and then beckoned Laxus to bring it.

"With pleasure Natsu. **LIGHTNING BODY!"** shouted Laxus as he turned into a bolt of lightning and went straight at Natsu. Laxus came out of it throwing his right fist at Natsu's face, which Natsu dodged by leaning back just enough for it while bringing up a knee into Laxus's gut sending Laxus flying backwards.

Laxus flew back about ten yards while coughing from that one hit, making him instantly wonder how strong was this kid. Realizing that it didn't matter because all he needed to do was be faster than Natsu and he would be hit again.

"Alright Natsu that was a good hit, but you just got lucky." stated Laxus as he built up his magic for the series of attacks that he was going to unleash on Natsu.

"Oh, if you are thinking that you are going to beat me with your speed think again Laxus." said Natsu with a confident smirk.

"Well see about that." shouted Laxus as he launched himself once again changing into lighting to reach his maximum speed. Appearing behind Natsu and bringing down his right leg on the top of his head, or at least that was the plan until Natsu sidestepped it and threw a punch at Laxus's sternum. Which Laxus dodged by going back into lightning, and then moving to another spot, so that he could launch another attack on Natsu. They continued this only resulting in Natsu occasionally hitting Laxus. Laxus finally pulled back realizing that he was getting nowhere with this strategy.

"Giving up Laxus?" asked Natsu.

"In your dreams Natsu, but I did just realize that if I hit you were you don't have those scaly clothes then I will be able to damage you." replied Laxus with a confident grin.

"True but it wasn't very smart of you to tell me that, now I know to not give you any more free shots." replied Natsu with a sly grin.

"Shit, but it won't matter. **THUNDER BULLETS!"** shouted Laxus as he made a sphere of lighting and then launched it at Natsu. As the sphere got closer it broke into smaller orbs of lighting that spread out, ensuring that they would hit every part of Natsu.

 **"LAVA WALL!"** said Natsu while lifting his left arm up, and as he did a wall of Lava sprung forth form the ground blocking Laxus's previous attack completely.

"My turn Laxus, and I suggest not getting hit. **LAVA SHOT!** " shouted Natsu as he started to punch the air behind his lava wall, which was still in between him and Laxus. While doing that, little balls of lava the size of Natsu's fist were sent from the wall directly at Laxus.

"Shit." said Laxus as he rolled out of the way, but couldn't even take a breather because more where coming at him. This put Laxus completely on the defense, and made him wonder how the hell Natsu was so accurate even though he couldn't see him.

"How the shit do you always know where I am at?" asked Laxus while dodging the next wave of lava sent his way.

"Come on Laxus, I know Gramps told you about my right eye." replied Natsu as his attacks stop.

"Shit, I forgot about that. So what gives, why did you stop your attack?" asked Laxus really appreciating this time, since it allowed him to catch his breath. He then notice that Natsu's lava wall had completely hardened, knowing that a few moments ago it wasn't that way, wondering what Natsu was up.

"Fine by me Natsu, stay behind that shitty wall. **LIGHTNING STRIKE!"** shouted Laxus as he punched the ground in front himself, causing a huge bolt of lightning fall from the sky and strike the place behind the hard lava wall.

"Even if that didn't get a direct hit on you, it still had to hurt." declared Laxus triumphantly.

"It would have if I was there." said Natsu as he stepped out of Laxus's shadow, scaring the shit out of him and causing him to jump back to put some distance between them.

"How the hell did you do that?" asked Laxus.

"Just used my shadow magic and had my wall distract you, so that I could get right behind you without you knowing." stated Natsu.

"Then why didn't you attack me and finish this?" asked Laxus knowing that he could have done it, since he didn't even know that he was behind him.

"Well I wanted to see if I figured out that lighting body move of yours, and I think I have, so I wanted to test it with you." explained Natsu.

"What, are you saying that you have been trying to figure out to do your own form of that move?" asked Laxus not believing that was what was actually on his mind.

"Yep, so let's see if I figured it out." said Natsu.

"Alright, here I come." said Laxus as he turned into lightning once again and shot up into the air.

 **"FIRE BODY!"** shouted Natsu, who's body then turned into flames and shot after Laxus. They then proceeded to duke it out up there, both going in and out of their respective elements trying to get the upper hand on the other one, while both throwing punches and kicks at each other. Causing quite the spectacle for those that were watching, who happened to be half of the Fairy Tail Guild, no longer just the next Generation and Makarov.

"Wow it is so pretty." said Lisanna as she watched fire and lightning battle it out in the skies.

"It is and oh so deadly." replied Mira now realizing that Laxus was definitely no push over and was atually going to be a big obsticle for her becoming the best at Fairy Tail.

"Did I hear that correctly Master, Natsu just came up with that Fire Body move just during the time of this fight?" asked Macao impress by the kid's skill with fire, since he too was a fire mage.

"You heard correctly Macao, Natsu was able to completely replicate Laxus's Lightning Body move after watching him do it about ten time. He truly is a prodigy with fire magic." said Makarov still watching the fight that he could barely see what's happening.

"How is it possible for a kid to be that good with magic." asked Wakaba.

"Well it took him nine straight years of intense training with a dragon, but that isn't even it. Natsu is just different, he has a drive that you don't see often while still having a heart bigger than most." replied Makarov still watching the fight happening in the sky.

"You are definitely correct on that one Master, look at what he has done to our guild in the little time that we have known him. No offense Master but I think that he has given the next generation of Fairy Tail mages a drive to get stronger and protect what they care about, more than you ever could have." said Wakaba looking at his Master.

"None taken, especially since I completely agree with you on that Wakaba. It is one of the reasons I want him to join us so badly." replied Makarov while looking at back at Wakaba, then hearing Natsu shout, " **FIRE DRAGON'S TAIL SLAM!"** and looking up to see Laxus plummeting back to the ground and hitting it with a loud crash.

"Fira, could you please heal him?" asked Natsu as he landed next to the crater that he made with Laxus's body.

"Yes Master." replied Fira who appeared right next to Laxus in a burst of flames.

"How bad is he?" asked Natsu looking at the passed out Laxus.

"He's going to be fine in a few, hours you just knocked him out because you hit his head with that last attack Master." replied Fira while still working on Laxu.

"Good to hear, thank Fira." said Natsu as he walked back to the group that was still just standing there.

"Gramps, Fira said that he will be fine in just a few hours. I landed a kick to his head that caused him to get knocked out." explained Natsu.

"I wasn't really concerned since this was just a friendly battle. And as soon as Fira is done we will take him to the infirmary, which means you can start training your little students." said Master Makarov while giving Natsu a big grin.

"All right guys, you heard your Master. If you want any training form me follow me this way." said Natsu as he headed to the spot where he and Cana were at yesterday, with Fira hoping onto his shoulder.

"Wow that was quick Fira." said Natsu noticing Fira's presence.

"I said that he was going to be fine, it was probably due to the fact that dragon slayers are tougher than your average mage." reasoned Fira.

"You're probably right on that Fira, so who is all coming to this training session?" asked Natsu.

"You can't tell with your nose Master?" asked Fira.

"Well yes I can but since we are still near the guild I might accidentally get it wrong." replied Natsu.

"Well we won't know unless you try Master." responded Fira.

"I guess that it is all of the younger members of Fairy Tail, even including Grey which is kind of surprising." said Natsu.

"Hey why is that surprising?" asked Grey.

"Well I thought that you couldn't stand me, so I didn't think that you would want me to teach you." replied Natsu.

"Just for your knowledge Master, you were correct on who came with." said Fira.

"Thanks Fira, okay guys what my plans for today is I will spend one hour with each of you and we will discuss what you want to improve on. I will also point out anything that you might have missed that you could work on, for example what is your plan if you run out of magic in the middle of a fight. I have these three weapons and as most of you know pretty good in hand to hand combat." explained Natsu.

"So who is going to go first?" asked Elfman.

"And what are we supposed to do while you are with someone?" asked Levy.

"Simple, you should find a partner and either spare with them or discuss strategies for combat and other things along that line, oh and make sure that you switch partners each time I get a new person. The first one that I will be talking with is Lisanna." said Natsu as he started to walk to the other side of the clearing so that they could have some sort of privacy.

"So Lisanna, I take it you know what I am going to say to you?" asked Natsu as she came up to him.

"Yea that I need to learn how to fight so that I can protect myself, but I really don't want to hurt anyone." replied Lisanna looking sad that she might be disappointing Natsu.

"It's okay Lisanna, you aren't a fighter and there is nothing wrong with that, which is why I think that I have come up with the perfect solution for you. Where if you need to you will be able to defend yourself while all of the other time you should be able to help people." said Natsu smiling down at her.

"Really Natsu, what am I going to learn?" asked Lisanna excited about this.

"You are going to study the human body extensively and learn everything about it. We're going to start by teaching all of the weak points so that if someone does try to hurt you will be able to take them out without hurting them that bad. Once you have learned that, you will then start to learn as much as you want so that if someone gets hurt, you will be able to help them with your knowledge and properly bandage them or give them any other assistance that they could need. So how does that sound Lisanna?" asked Natsu.

"I really like the sound of being able to help people heal, but how will I do that with my magic and also am I going to have to fight anyone?" asked Lisanna.

"Yes Lisanna, you will have to fight someone and it will be me, but don't worry I won't trying to hurt you. Your goal will be to hit me in some of the weak points that we will be discussing, this will prove that if the need does arise you will be able to do it. After that Fira and I have been discussing something that we actually wanted you to try and that would be accessing Fira soul, meaning that you could use a lot of her abilities such as her healing fire." explained Natsu.

"Really, Fira would let me use my animal soul on her?" asked Lisanna not believing that she could possibly be getting the strongest soul for her class of take over.

"Yep but remember that means you have to land at least ten attacks on me, that are the weak points that we are now going to start discussing." clarified Natsu.

"I will definitely do it." declared Lisanna standing up and shaking her tiny fist in the air.

"Good, now let's get started on teaching you all the weak points of the body." said Natsu, which is what they did for the rest of the hour.

"Alright Levy your turn." declared Natsu as Lisanna came back to the group.

"So what do you think I needed to do?" asked Levy.

"Have you decided what you would do if you run out of magic?" asked Natsu back to her.

"Well I wanted to learn how to fight with my hands, because I will always have those with me, but I don't really have the body type for that and I don't think that I ever will. So I decided that I should probably learn how to fight with a weapon and I was thinking that a gun would probably be the best since it gives me range." explained Levy feeling ashamed about not being able to learn what she wanted to.

"It is obvious that you really thought this one through, and I think that it would probably be smart for you to learn how to use a gun just in case the worst happens. But you are wrong about not being able to learn hand to hand combat, you will just have to learn how to fight were you are not throwing punches, it will be mainly you using the opponents' body against them. Such as knocking them off balance, a wide assortment of throws, and other moves where you use the momentum of the attacker against them. It is going to be really hard to learn, but it is right up your ally because you have to be very observant, which you already are." explained Natsu giving her an encouraging smile.

"You really think so Natsu?" asked Levy.

"I know so, and have a feeling that you will pick it up pretty quick. As for your magic which is solid script right?" asked Natsu wanting to make sure that he was correct.

"Yes it is Natsu." replied Levy.

"Well then it is pretty obvious what you should also learn. You should learn rune magic, since it is so similar solid script, but is used more often in setting up traps of putting up protective defenses. If you get it down then you would become an extremely useful person for the guild and whatever team you are on." declared Natsu.

"I was actually thinking about looking into that Natsu." replied Levy, happy that she had the same idea that Natsu did.

"Of course you did, which is why you are going to start learning the hand to hand combat style that we were talking about, since you will be able to learn how to use a gun pretty much whenever you want. And I am confident that you won't need my help learning rune magic." said Natsu as he got up.

"Sounds good to me, Natsu." said Levy as she got up and they started to train for the rest of the time.

"Grey get your ass over here." said Natsu.

"So what are your suggestions Natsu?" asked Grey, clearly not happy that he was asking Natsu for help.

"Well form what Fira told me you are already a very competent wizard. As for what you should if you don't have magic I was going to suggest that you have a sword, but it appears that your weird striping habit is something that you have had your whole time while at Fairy Tail, so you would probably just lose it. This leaves hand to hand combat which I am pretty sure that you are already okay at, so to wrap this all up, all you need to do is just more training of what you already are." explained Natsu.

"Well that is definitely not what I was expecting." replied Grey.

"I know right, so let's get to sparing because experience from actual fights is the best way to learn." said Natsu getting into his fighting stance.

"Alright this is definitely something that I can do." replied Grey as he now had a grin and charged at Natsu and then the two of them fought for the rest of their time.

"Oh Cana you are the lucky winner." said Natsu as a bruised and beaten Grey hobbled back to the group.

"So what is your plan if you don't have magic?" asked Natsu as Cana sat down next to him.

"I was kind of thinking that I would learn how to use knifes." replied Cana nervously thinking that it might be a stupid idea.

"That's a really good idea Cana; I myself prefer the shorter blade which is why I use these two daggers. So were you wanting to learn how to dual wield them like me or were you thinking about learning how to throw them?" asked Natsu with a big smile on his face.

"I was think that I would learn it all, pretty much anything that had to deal with knives." declared Cana, happy that Natsu thought it was a good idea and that he was actually a fan of using knives. It was something that they could now have in common which made her happy; she wanted to have more things in common with him now.

"That sounds like a really good plan Cana and I will gladly help you with that. Now on to your magic, like I said before it is limitless on what you can do if you have the right cards which is why I think that we should spend some time coming up with new moves that you want to do and what cards will be required to do them. And remember you can pretty much do anything that your mind can come up with." explained Natsu with a proud smile on his face seeing that Cana was very serious about this.

"Sounds like a plan, so which one are we going to start with?" asked Cana.

"Let's start with coming up with new moves and strategies using your magic, because there is so many possibilities and I want to get your mind to start think of some as soon as possible." said Natsu, which is what they did for the first half and then switched to knife training for the second half.

"Alight Elfman, Mira, and Erza you three are all going to come with me because you three already know what you need to work on. Which you guys don't need my help with, so you three are going to work on your team work and try and take on me and Laxus."

"Sorry to break it to you Natsu but Laxus isn't here." said Mira.

"So are you willing to help me teach them some team work Laxus?" asked Natsu.

"Natsu are you going crazy, Laxus isn't here." stated Mira concerned that Natsu might be going crazy.

"Okay Laxus, you had your fun making Mira think that I am going crazy so get your ass out here or leave." declared Natsu.

"Natsu you have definitely lost it he isn't here." said Mira, but as soon as she was done saying that Laxus came out of the woods behind Natsu.

"HAHAHA man Mira, you really thought that he lost it. Which is funny since you know that he is a dragon slayer and used that nose of his to figure out that I was here, right Natsu?" asked Laxus while laughing still.

"Yep, you did a really good job by staying downwind, which allowed you to get closer than I would prefer without me noticing." replied Natsu.

"Man that is some sense of smell." said Laxus shaking his head disappointed that he couldn't get the drop on him.

"So are you going to help me train them?" asked Natsu.

"Why not it, it will be fun seeing what these two are capable of, since they both seem to be gunning for my position of best behind Gildarts of course." said Laxus as he stood next to Natsu.

"Well I guess that means you three can come at us whenever." declared Natsu as he gave them an evil smirk, and for the next three hours thy fought.

"Wow I am so tired, how are you two still fine after that?" asked Mira looking at Laxus and Natsu who looked like they were ready for round two to start.

"Well I have been training my whole life." said Natsu.

"And I have been going on a lot of jobs for the past six years." declared Laxus.

"You two are monsters." declared Mira lying on the ground too tired to get up.

"Agreed sis." said Elfman who was in a similar state as Mira.

"Come on you two it wasn't that bad." said Erza who was still standing but could tell that it took a lot out of her.

"Quite Erza you are a monster too, just not as scary as those two." she said pointing at Laxus and Natsu.

"Thanks Mira." replied Erza with a smile.

"I didn't mean it as one." said Mira, but was ignored by Erza.

"So how were you two able to fight so well together, I mean this was the first time that you ever fought on the same side?" asked Erza.

"Well you learn a lot about a person when you battle them and our fight we had earlier today let each other get to know each other very well." explained Laxus with a huge grin.

"I understand that, but you two where to coordinated for that to be the only reason." stated Erza.

"You're right Erza, I used my telepathy ever once and a while to tell Laxus my plans." said Natsu with a happy smile.

"Hey that's cheating, and now that I brought it up that was so unfair bringing in Fira like you did." declared Mira getting up into a sitting position so that she could glare at Natsu.

"Mira, that this as a lesson. In a real fight do you think that your opponent will care if he cheated to get the upper hand on you? The answer is no, all they will care about is if they win, which most likely means that they will get to continue to do whatever terrible things that they were doing before. Also I hoped this little fight taught you to expect the unexpected." said Natsu with a serious expression.

"I guess you have a point there." mumbled Mira.

"Of course I do, so who wants to do more of this tomorrow?" asked Natsu expecting some of them not wanting to, but was surprised to see that they all wanted to, even Laxus.

"Alight then, so let's meet outside of the guild like we did today and then will come here and get straight to work." declared Natsu with a proud smile at all of them still ready so keep learning.

"I am so hungry." stated Lisanna as her stomach growled.

"Well I guess that means we should head back to the guild. I know let's make this a race first duo that gets here wins and doesn't have to pay for their food." declared Natsu and not getting and complaints.

"Natsu's my partner." declared Lisanna as she jumped on to his back.

"Well that means we're out of here, later guys." said Natsu as he took off with Lisanna riding piggy back and was gone before anybody could say anything.

"I don't want to be last." said Laxus as he bent down and picked up Mira.

"Hey what do you think you are doing?" asked Mira.

"Helping you so that you don't have to pay for Natsu's and your sister's meals since you can't walk." explained Laxus as they were already running after Natsu.

"Oh, thanks for that Laxus." replied Mira as she held onto him.

"Well we definitely have last place." declared Grey as he slowly carried Elfman.

"Sorry about that Grey." said Elfman ashamed that they were going to be last because of him.

"Don't worry I am surprised that you are still awake after fighting those two for three hours. And besided I have a feeling that Natsu probably already forgot about the bet and has already paid for his food. I mean look at all the stuff that he just gives away, he obviously doesn't care about money." explained Grey.

"But I still feel bad." replied Elfman.

"Don't this is what we do at Fairy Tail we look out for one another, it's what makes us the best guild in Fiore." said Grey giving Elfman a smile.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it. Also I am thinking that the next chapter will have a time skip to when Natsu leaves Fairy Tail again, but I will explain what happened during it though. I am also thinking about him finding the first member or at least really likely candidate for being a hunter. So as always feel free to leave a review.**

 **Until the next Chapter.**

 **Digem Out!**


	11. Chapter 11: First mission as a Hunter

Chapter 11: First mission as a Hunter

The next week flew by for Natsu and Fira while staying in Magnolia. Every morning they would wake up early and head to the guild where all of their friends would be waiting for them, after saying their greetings and a few other things, they would then head to their training grounds. This was the clearing in the middle of the woods that at one point was a meadow but now had nothing left but dirt, even the boulder wasn't spared from their training.

They would all train until one in the afternoon, each day Natsu spending more time with the person that he thought needed it the most or was having some sort of problem. Just the other day Lisanna had gotten the required hits on Natsu, meaning that Fira let her use her animal soul, this caused Lisanna to pretty much be dancing around for the rest day in pure joy. When Lisanna used it she pretty much turned into an exact copy of Fira just a little bit bigger, but the most surprising thing was that Lisanna and Fira could now talk to each other while she was transformed. Unfortunetly she could only stay in it for five minutes tops since it required so much magic to maintain, but that didn't deter Lisanna if anything it only strengthened her resolve to get stronger.

Lisanna wasn't the only one to make huge improvements, Levy took to her and Natsu's unique style of hand to hand combat quickly and even got some other books that taught her how to deal with bigger opponents. She also got a small gun that she now keeps on her at all times, of course after learning about them way more than she probably needed to, she also turned out to not be that bad of a shot either.

Natsu spent probably most of his time with Cana and Erza, due to the fact that Cana had to learn a lot in order to reach her full potential. They spent a lot of time talking about all of the things that her magic was capable of and the strategies that she could employ to win in most situations. As for her training with knives, that required a lot of help form Natsu since she wanted to learn it all, this is also one of the reasons that Natsu spent more time with Erza because he asked for her help in teaching Cana how to use knives. Erza was a perfect person for Cana to learn how to go up against a wide variety of weapons that all most likely have a better range.

The remaining kids would take including Erza would do a lot of mock battles with them mainly focusing on working on their team work. Most of the time it was Erza, Grey, Mira, and Elfman against Natsu, Laxus, and Fira, but he would occasionally switch it up so that they didn't get used to fighting the same opponent over and over again. They got really good after that one short week were it was actually a challenge for Natsu to keep winning.

Afterwards they would head back to the guild to possibly do some small jobs or just hang out with each other, but one thing that was a constant was that Erza would be right next to Natsu. He really did enjoy her company and she just seemed to understand him completely, maybe since they both had similar pasts, or that she just simply made a bigger effort than anyone else to get to know him. Overall he came to the realization that Erza was his best friend, she got along perfectly fine with Fira, unlike one of his other friends, and he felt relaxed in her presence. But like any other time he settled down at a place, he knew that he would have to leave eventually and unfortunately that was today.

"What you are leaving us just like that?" shouted Mira.

"Yea I have some business that came up and am needed, so I have to leave today in order to get there in time." replied Natsu.

"But you have only been her little over a week." said Lisanna sad that he was going to be leaving them. He had been with the Strauss siblings over two months and during that time Lisanna started to see him as her other older brother.

"I know, but you guys all knew that this was eventually going to be coming." stated Natsu not liking to see any of them sad.

"We did we were just hoping that it would be farther away." replied Levy with a sad smile.

"I was actually hoping that you would join our guild." stated Cana always giving her honest opinion.

"I actually was hoping for the same thing, now who's going to give me a challenge?" asked Laxus, causing three girls to give him a glare because of that last comment.

"HAHAHA man Laxus, either you are stupid and don't know what you just did, or you are brilliant and now are going to have more competition than you could ask for." chuckled Natsu.

"You know me so well Natsu." replied Laxus with a huge grin.

"That I do Laxus, you are a lot like me, so watch over them for me while I am gone." said Natsu not giving Laxus an option, which Laxus notice and caused his grin to grow.

"Who do you think you are to tell me to look after my own guild members, of course I am and I sure as hell don't need some rogue mage telling me that." replied Laxus the whole time having a huge grin.

"You have a point there Laxus, and as for who I am, I am the Salamander." replied Natsu with a smirk.

"So when will you be coming back Natsu?" asked Erza while coming up to him.

"Don't know, could be a month could be a year, I really don't know I kind of just go where every life is leading me." replied Natsu with a soft smile.

"Please don't be gone for a year, I don't think I could stand to not see you for that long." whispered Erza as she hugged him and wasn't going to let go until he promised to not be gone that long.

"Sorry Erza I truly don't know how long I will be gone, but I will promise to try and come back at least within a year." answered Natsu while resting his chin on her head.

"Then could you promise that you will at least write to me so that I know that you are okay, at least once a month?" asked Erza praying to god that he would accept her request.

"That I can do Erza, I promise to write to you at least once a month." replied Natsu.

"Thanks Natsu." said Erza as she wiped away a stray tear.

"No problem Erza, but I really have to go." said Natsu as they separated from each other.

"Just so you know Flame Brain, when you come back I am so going to beat you." declared Grey.

"That is exactly the type of goodbye I expected to get from you Grey, and I hope that you actually do that, but I really would love to see you grow out of that stripping habit that you have." replied Natsu smirking at Grey who was already down to his boxers.

"I am going to miss you Natsu, you really helped out my family." said Elfman as he gave Natsu a bone crushing hug.

"Thanks Elfman make sure that you protect them, I am going to miss all of you guys while I am gone." said Natsu as he looked at all of them.

"I am going to miss you too Natsu-nii." said Lisanna as she hugged him and surprised him by saying that he was her brother.

"I am to Lisa, and make sure that you get stronger so that you can help as many people as possible." said Natsu as he reciprocated the hug.

"I am going to miss you Natsu, but I am not going to miss that fox of yours." said Mira as she hugged him and sent a glare at Fira.

"The only good thing about us leaving, is that I will no longer have to put up with that terrible woman anymore, Master." said Fira glaring back at Mira, while also letting Erza hear that comment because the two of them both didn't care for Mira that much.

"Miss you too Mira, but it appears that you and Fira have finally agreed on something." stated Natsu causing the rest to have a small laugh.

"I am going to miss you two." said Levy as she hugged Natsu and gave Fira a quick pet.

"I going to miss you Levy, you are one of the few people my age that know almost as much as me. If I find any interesting books while I am traveling I will be sure to send them your way." replied Natsu.

"You don't need to do that Natsu." said Levy not wanting to inconvenience him.

"It's no problem Levy and actually Cana, if I find any cards I will probably send them as well." said Natsu smiling at the two girls.

"Thanks Natsu, you have already done so much for me. Next time you come back I will make you proud with how much I have grown in all of the things that you taught me." said Cana as she too gave Natsu a hug not wanting to be the only one besides Grey and Laxus to not hug him.

"I am sure you will, and I hope that you are able to do that thing that we talked about. I really don't want you to miss out on something like that." said Natsu while hugging her back making sure that she knew what he was talking about.

"I will try Natsu." said Cana as they separated.

"Why do you two seem to always have a secret?" asked Grey.

"Yea Natsu, why is that?" chimed in Erza wanting to make sure that nothing was going on, she really thought that Mira was going to be her biggest concern but Cana did get a lot of Natsu's attention the last week.

"Well, because she was my first student." replied Natsu with a big grin.

"That doesn't make sense Natsu, she was like maybe number five." said Levy seeing as he trained Erza then the Strauss siblings before he started to train Cana.

"You are somewhat right but for them, I was just a guide helping them figure out their magic that they barely understood. Cana already had a really good grasp on magic, and then asked for my help to make her stronger, so she was the first student of mine that asked for my help. I know that it is probably a stupid distinction, but hey in my books she is my first student which makes her so." explained Natsu while sporting his usual grin.

"Thanks Natsu-Sensei." replied Cana with a small blush because she felt honored to be his first student.

"Well I thought that you had to go Natsu, or are you waiting for me and Grey to give you a hug?" asked Laxus still grinning.

"No Laxus, I know that you two would never do that, but you are correct. So goodbye every one tell, Gramps the same. Oh and if the old man ever come back give him my regards, Fira if you would please." said Natsu and then took a few steps away and then disappeared in a flash of flames.

"He can't leave like a normal person can he." said Grey as he turned around and went into the guild.

"Since when can he do that?" asked Mira.

"That wasn't him, it was Fira and I don't know how long she's been able to teleport." answered Levy.

"Wait Fira can teleport?" asked Erza excited that this meant that the chances of Natsu returning sooner just rose.

"Yes, but from what I read it take a lot of magic out of her, so where every, they are going and planning on doing must be really important." explained Levy.

"Well this has been a pretty fun week, I wonder when we will see him again?" asked Laxus with a big smile.

"Who knows, but when we do, it is going to be big, Natsu can't help but be showy." said Elfman with a smile rivalling Laxus's.

"Who wants to make a bet if the next time we see him, he is bringing us a new recruit?" asked Cana also smiling.

"I will get in on that." said Master Makarov who happened to appear behind their group.

"Oh Master, Natsu said to tell you goodbye." said Erza.

"Thanks but Grey has already told me, and I do have a feeling that Brat will be bringing us a new member the next time he is here." said Master Makarov with a big smile.

"I will have to agree with you on that on Gramps." replied Laxus and then the siren went off in Magnolia signaling the Gildarts shift.

"He couldn't have come a few hours earlier?" asked Cana shaking her head knowing how much Natsu actually wanted to see Gildarts.

"What's going on Master, are we under attack?" asked Mira concerned about all of the noise.

"No nothing like that Mirajane, one of our members is returning and his magic can destroy things easily. Which is why the town is built to separate and give him a clear path here." explained Master Makarov.

"That seems a little excessive don't you think, I mean way doesn't he just keep his magic under control?" asked Mira.

"You have a good point, but he has the same personality as Natsu. So if he doesn't have an objective than he can kind of becomes forgetful and careless, which caused me to lose a lot of money so this was the cheaper solution." explained Master Makarov as her remember all of the money he lost when Gildarts got distracted and accidentally destroyed things.

"He sounds like he is a monster of a man." said Elfman with a smile.

"He is Elfman, and he is going to be disappointed that he just missed Natsu. He was really looking forward to fighting him again." said Master Makarov.

"What, are you saying that Gildarts and Natsu faught?" asked Mira.

"Yep, Natsu is one of the few people that Gildarts could actually fight without the fear of hurting him seriously. Gildarts even told me that he suspects that Natsu will surpass him within the next few years." replied Master Makarov making everyone widen their eyes at that last statement.

"Impressive, seems like I am going to have to do a lot of work to not let Natsu leave me in the dust." said Laxus.

"I have a question Laxus." said Lisanna coming up to him and looking up at the big teen.

"What is it Lisanna?" asked Laxus smiling down at the youngest member of Fairy Tail.

"Why did Natsu-nii tell you that he was the Salamander?" asked Lisanna.

"I actually noticed that as well." stated Levy.

"That is the first time, I have ever heard him use that name." said Erza.

"Sorry Lisanna but I have no idea why he called himself that." replied Laxus as he gave her a pat on the head.

"Darn I really wanted to know." said Lisanna as she started to pout.

"Salamander huh, maybe that is going to be his moniker." suggested Master Makarov getting confused looks from everyone except Levy.

"It would mean that Salamander would be his nickname." explained Levy.

"Wow news seems to travel fast, I thought that I was going to be the one to bring you news about the Salamander." said Gildarts who was now standing in front of them.

"Wait what are you talking about Gildarts, what news is there about the Salamander?" asked Master Makarov.

"Oh I thought you guys new since you used his name. Okay, well over a month and a few days ago a group of Rune Knights were sent to take out a Dark Guild, but apparently all of their intel was wrong, and they were getting their asses handed to them. From what I heard it was guaranteed that they were all going to die, but then out of nowhere a rogue mage appears and single handedly takes down whole Dark Guild. Apparently he got a third of them to turn themselves in because of his sheer power that he displayed to them, it is also going around that he gave the Dark Guild Master a chance to turn himself in, but the Master was a fool and tried to kill the Salamander but all of his attacks did nothing, so the Salamander reduced him to ashes saying that there was nothing left for him to save." told Gildarts completely captivating his small audience.

"You don't think?" asked Levy.

"It couldn't be could it?" asked Cana.

"Where did this happen at old man?" asked Mira wondering if the time frame would match up.

"They don't call me that it's Gildarts, wait who are you, and it happened on the northeastern part of Fiore." replied Gildarts now looking at the three kids that he didn't know and appeared to be siblings.

"That matches up perfectly." stated Mira.

"What are you talking about Mira?" asked Erza, who was also now thinking the same thing as everyone else.

"Well that was where we actually living at around the same time as his story, and then Natsu appears and saves us. I am pretty sure he's the Salamander from that story, he even told Laxus." explained Mira.

"Wait you know Natsu, and think he is the Salamander?" questioned Gildarts.

"Yes they do Gildarts, Natsu just brought them here a little over a week ago and happened to just leave earlier today." explained Master Makarov.

"Do you really think Natsu-nii did that?" asked Lisanna looking at Master Makarov.

"It would appear so Lisanna he is definitely capable of doing everything in that story. Which is why I want none of you to tell anyone else about Natsu being the Salamander. He must be using that name for some purpose." said Master Makarov while looking at all of his mages.

"Dam I can't believe I missed him." said Gildarts with a sad expression.

"Come on old man, with how both of you are always on the move it's amazing that you ever met him." said Laxus with a smirk.

"Don't call me that you brat, I am so going to punch Natsu in the face for starting what nickname." declared Gildarts as he went into the guild.

"Never a dull moment with that brat is there." stated Makarov looking at his mages that he considered his children, getting nods of agreement from all of them.

"Well why don't we all head back in." suggested Master Makarov to which they did. I wonder what the future holds for you my boy I hope that you can maintain that happiness that I saw you have while here, thought Makarov to himself.

 **Back with Natsu and Fira:**

"Dam Fira, is it always going to feel like that?" asked Natsu holding his stomach that now was a little nauseous.

"You will probably get used to it Master." replied Fira while smiling at him.

"That is impressive way to show up to your first mission." said Lahar while walking up to Natsu with a smirk on his lips.

"How's it going Lahar?" asked Natsu with his own smirk.

"Not too bad, the rumors about the Salamander are spreading really fast. Also you are here now, which means I am quite a bit more confident about this mission now." replied Lahar.

"Good to hear I guess, so what do you need me and Fira to do?" asked Natsu getting into his business mode.

"It should be a simple disbanding of a Dark Guild that just formed within the last four months. We would like you and Fira to scout it out so that we don't run into the same problem as when you met us, after that we will come up with a game plan." said Lahar.

"Alright, so where are they located?" asked Natsu getting ready to head into the field.

"They are just a mile north of here, there base is a cave, shouldn't be hard for you to find." stated Lahar as he pushed up his glasses.

"Alright we will be back in an hour Lahar." said Natsu as he headed north.

"Fira, while I scope out the cave, would you scout out their perimeter and see if they have any traps and watchmen?" asked Natsu.

"Yes Master, they will have no idea that I am even there." said Fira as she jumped off of his shoulder.

"Good to hear Fira, and stay safe." said Natsu as he went into his shadow.

"You too Master." replied Fira as she took off.

 **An hour later at Lahar's Camp:**

"This will be a simple mission Lahar, Fira could handle this by herself." said Natsu as he walked into camp with Fira on his shoulder.

"Good to hear that confidence, so what are their numbers and power levels?" asked Lahar.

"They only have thirty members all ranging from F to B levels of magic power. Their Master is only an A level mage, and I couldn't tell what magic he uses. Fira scouted their perimeters and they seem to only have four members on patrol or guard duty, whatever you want to call it. We also checked for any traps or early detection systems and they have none, so what do you want us to do?" asked Natsu.

"That is really good intel Natsu and Fira, thanks for it. As for what we want you to do, I assume that taking out their patrol will be easy work for you two?" asked Lahar looking at the duo.

"Won't be a problem, anything else?" replied Natsu.

"Yes, I want you to remain in the area in case someone needs help. If so then you will be able to help them out in any way you deem necessary. Usually we would have you handle this if it is as easy as you say but this will be good experience for my new recruits, who have yet to go on a mission like this." explained Lahar.

"I understand, it's best to give them some actual experience before you take them into some more serious situations. They patrol is as good as taken care of Lahar, you are able to go as soon as you want." said Natsu as he walked away towards the Dark Guild.

"Alright Third Regimen, we're moving out and this time our information is correct. So let's go and show these filthy Dark mages what the Third Regimen is capable of." declared Lahar.

"You heard him men, Move out." ordered Righker, as the Rune Knights got into formation and followed their Commander towards the dark guild. As they got to the opening of the cave they notice that there was eight members of the guild knocked out and tied up to the side of it, stacked in a neat row.

"Commander Lahar what is the meaning of this?" asked one of the Rune Knights.

"That means our support is keeping himself busy, and that the rest of their guild doesn't even know we are here yet." replied Lahar with a big grin.

"Who's supporting us Commander Lahar if I may be so bold as to ask?" said the Knight.

"Well you might as well know, since we are going to be working with him and his eventual group for the foreseeable future. We will be the main regimen that helps the new division of the Council known as the Hunters, the first Hunter and leader of the group is the Salamander." answered Lahar.

"Are you for serious Commander Lahar, the same Salamander that saved the Third Regimen two months ago?" asked one of the new recruits.

"Yes, the very same one, you have all been deemed as trustworthy by the Council which is why you are part of this regimen. The Salamander and the rest of the Hunters are to remain a secret to the public, well the part that they are working for the Council that is. It would be impossible to keep the group a complete secret in general which is why we are trying to keep their involvement with the Council secret. Now that you all know this lets go in there and make some arrests." said Lahar while motioning for his regimen to storm the cave, which they of course did. It took them less than thirty minutes to arrest the remaining guild members, but there was one problem they never ran into the guild Master.

"What are we going to do about this Commander Lahar?" asked Righker as he followed Lahar to the entrance of the cave.

"We will just have to send out flyers to the guilds and hope that one of them will be able to capture him." stated Lahar with a scowl on his face.

"Lahar, what's with that scowl the mission was a complete success." replied Natsu with a huge grin on his face.

"No it was not Salamander, the Master got away." said Lahar angrily.

"Oh him, he used their back exit, so I had some fun with him. You should never leave your people behind, and believe me, he will never do that again if he ever choses to lead anybody again." said Natsu as he pointed to a man hanging from a tree branch by his feet. He had some really severe burns scattered all over his body and his face was stuck in an expression of pure terror.

"What did you do to him?" asked Righker.

"Like I said earlier, I taught him to never leave a fellow team member behind, through the use of fire of course." replied Natsu with a big grin.

"Good job Salamander, but why didn't you tell us about the escape route?" said Lahar while raising an eyebrow.

"Because I knew that you guys would be completely fine since I was just a guild full of cowards, and I knew that their Master was the biggest one of them all and that he would run at the first chance he got. So I was hoping that he would put up a fight if I cornered him since he was the strongest of this sorry bunch. But alas all he did was sell out his guild and try to bribe me." answered Natsu with a look of disgust sent to the man in the tree.

"Okay, but next time, please tell me about something like that Salamander." said Lahar as he shook his head back and forth.

"No problem Lahar, so anything else you need from us?" asked Natsu.

"Nope you are free to go, oh and here is payment for your services." said Lahar while handing him an envelope.

"Thanks Lahar, where is the closest guild, I want to see if they are all like Fairy Tail?" asked Natsu.

"Salamander, I can guarantee that there is no other guild like that one, but the closest one is Cait Shelter which should only be a five hour walk north from here." explained Lahar.

"Alright thanks for the directions Lahar, just call me again when you need us, preferably at least a day in advance." said Natsu as he set off north.

"Was that the Salamander?" asked one of the new recruits.

"Yes it was, men." replied Lahar knowing that a few other of his men were watching and listening.

"But he is so young." stated the Knight.

"Yes he is, which goes to show you that age doesn't mean a thing when dealing with magic." stated Lahar as he walked off.

"Alright men, make sure that all of them are securely in their magic suppressing cuffs and lets head back." ordered Righker.

 **Three hours later outside of the village that has Cait Shelter in it:**

"Fira I am already having a weird feeling about this village." said Natsu to his little partner.

"I feel it to Master, but I can't figure out what it is." said Fira.

"Well there is only one way to find out." replied Natsu as he headed into the vilage.

As the two walked through the small village they didn't find a single person in any of the buildings. It was really confusing for the two since they were told that a guild existed in this town, not to mention that it was noon when most towns and cities were busy feeding their residents at restaurants or food stands. But this town had none of it, it was essentially a ghost town, that is until Natsu heard a laugh of a little girl. Zoning in on the laughter Natsu and Fira came across a strange building that looked like the head of a cat in a weird way and had Cait Shelter in big letters on it.

"Well here is the guild, and I can't really get a good sense on what is inside." stated Natsu as he looked at the strange building.

"As you said before Master, there's only one way to find out." replied Fira.

"Alright let's go in and see what's happening." said Natsu as he went into the front doors. Once he got in he was surprised by what he saw, or a better way to describe it was what saw that was missing. There was a whole bunch of guild members, but they were all lacking magic, they didn't have any, they were actually completely made up of it meaning that they were projections which really confused Natsu. He did notice that one of the projections actually did have magic and if he guessed was the person doing all of the other projections.

Natsu made his way towards the person responsible for all of these projections, who also appeared to be the guild Master, when he heard that laughter again. He looked to the source of it and saw a blue headed girl no older than nine, playing with a white cat that was flying around. Natsu's mouth dropped wide open when he smelt the little girls scent and felt her magic energy and couldn't believe that he had actually found another dragon slayer, he knew that he wasn't the only one, but didn't think that he would find another one this quickly. So he went up to the little girl needing to know if he was correct.

"Hello there you two, can I sit down with you?" asked Natsu while getting the attention of the little blue haired girl.

"Sure Mister, I don't think I have ever seen you before." said the little girl.

"Thanks and the name is Natsu Dragneel, what's yours?" asked Natsu.

"Mines Wendy Marvel and her name is Carla, and I really like your last name Natsu it almost sounds like dragon." replied Wendy with a big smile.

"Thanks Wendy, it does kind of, and I just realized that I didn't introduce you to my friend, her name is Fira." said Natsu as Fira hopped onto the table.

"Wow Fira's so pretty can she talk like Carla?" asked Wendy excitedly.

"Carla can fly and talk?" asked Natsu with a happy smile.

"Yep, but she doesn't like a lot of people she really seems to only like me." explained Wendy still smiling.

"Oh well I hope that I could be friends with her, and as for Fira being able to talk, she can but she talks with telepathy and can only do that with me and one of my friends for some reason." explained Natsu.

"Wow that is still pretty neat." replied Wendy.

"Yea it is, so Wendy do you happen to be a dragon slayer?" asked Natsu causing the little girl to become extremely surprised.

"How did you know?" asked Wendy.

"Well that is because I am a dragon slayer as well and you smelled like a dragon and your magic felt like one as well." explained Natsu.

"You are, have you seen Grandine, I haven't seen her in like eight months?" said Wendy excitedly hoping that Natsu knew where her dragon mother went.

"Sorry Wendy, but I haven't seen her or Igneel since July 7th. But if you want I will keep a look out for her." said Natsu seeing her instantly become sad when he told her he hadn't seen, but that quickly changed when he said that he would look for her.

"Really you would do that for me?" asked Wendy looking up at Natsu.

"Of course I would Wendy we dragon slayers have to look out for each other, besides you are pretty much my little sister." said Natsu giving her a huge grin.

"Really, I could be your little sister?" asked Wendy always wanting to have an older sibling, and after smelling Natsu's scent she could also tell that he was a dragon slayer and his aura that he gave off was friendly.

"Yea like I said before since we were both raised by dragons that makes us family." said Natsu giving her a reassuring smile.

"But why would you want me as a little sister, I am not that strong or good with my magic which is probably why Grandine left me." said Wendy breaking down into tears, causing Natsu to quickly get to the other side of the table and bring her into a hug.

"Wendy I can guarantee that is not why she left, because you are strong and just need a little help and you will be great with your magic. Also I know that wasn't the reason they left us, it was because of some weird dragon thing that Igneel would never tell me about when he warned me that he would eventually leave. So I want you to never think those thoughts again, they loved us and if they could have stayed with us they would have." said Natsu as he consoled his fellow dragon slayer.

"Really Natsu-nii, you really mean it." said Wendy as she cried into his chest.

"I really mean it Wendy, everything I just said to you I believe whole heartedly." said Natsu as he continued to hug.

"Thanks Natsu-nii you're already the best big brother ever." said Wendy still hugging him and taking in his scent that smelt like a fresh bonfire with a hint of cinnamon.

"And I can already tell that you will be the best little sister ever." declared Natsu.

"Well it looks like you two are getting along quite well." said the Master of Cait Shelter.

"Hi Master, this is Natsu-nii and he is a dragon slayer just like me." replied Wendy lifting her head from his chest and looking up at the Master of Cait Shelter with a big grin.

"That's great to hear Wendy." said the Master with a big grin that matched the little girls grin.

"Hey Wendy, I need to talk with him for a little bit in private so could you keep Fira company for me while we go have a conversation?" asked Natsu giving her a warm smile.

"Are you going to join Cait Shelter?" asked Wendy excitedly.

"Sorry Wendy but I don't think so." responded Natsu while getting up to go and speak with the Master in private.

"Okay Natsu-nii, I will stay here with Fira." replied Wendy losing a little bit of her smile hearing that Natsu wasn't going to be joining the guild that she was going to join.

"So please tell me what is going on here?" asked Natsu as soon as he and the Master of Cait Shelter were in private.

"I don't know what you are talking about lad." replied the old man.

"Cut the crap old man, I can tell that none of you are real and are just thought projections. Wendy would have figured it out sooner or later since you guys don't have a scent, so tell me what's going on." demanded Natsu with an angry expression.

"You already care about her a lot don't you young man?" asked the Master.

"Of course I do, she is just like me and as you heard just a bit ago we're siblings now. And now that we are I will not let anyone take advantage of her or bring her any harm." said Natsu glaring at the old man almost asking him to test and see if he was lying.

"Good to know, which means that Wendy won't need us anymore. You are correct, none of this is real Cait Shelter was created for Wendy when she was dropped off her by a young man who said that it would be too dangerous for her to be with him. So I made all of this for her so she wouldn't be lonely and hopefully be able to become stronger in the process, but now I am thinking that she would be better with you." said the old Man with a big grin.

"Wait, what did you say old man?" asked Natsu.

"I said that she would be better with you, she is actually a really shy girl. But within minute of meeting you she completely opened up to you and now thinks of you as her older brother. And as you said she would figure out sooner or later that we aren't real, so it would be best to reveal that while she is with someone who will be there to comfort her." explained the Master.

"Okay that is a good point, but you do know that I am not exactly living the safest life right now." replied Natsu.

"That is true, but I can tell that you would never let anything happen to her. Also since you are a dragon slayer like her you would be able to train her to take care of herself better than anyone else." said the Master.

"Once again you raise a good point, and I guess I could take her to Fairy Tail and leave her there." said Natsu thinking that it would be not that bad of an idea.

"I know that I can't tell you what to do, but I highly advise against that, it would kill poor little Wendy. She has been abandoned more than any person should ever have to endure, first her dragon and then her first friend left her here. Then she is going to be abandoned by all of us here at Cait Shelter, but the worst one would be you the person she now sees as her older brother just dropping her off as some guild like she isn't your actual sister. I believe that it would be too much for her to handle." explained the Master.

"Shit I didn't even think about that, crap thanks for pointing that out before I made such a terrible mistake. I don't think that I would have been able to live with myself if I did that to her. Okay but what if she doesn't want to come with me, I mean we did just meet a few minutes ago?" asked Natsu wanting now to do the best thing for Wendy in this situation.

"Simple we go and ask her if she wants to travel the world with you, if she doesn't want to then I will not reveal that we aren't real. But if she does then she will go with you as long as you are okay with it that is." suggested the Master.

"Not a bad plan, and like you said I can teach her things that I am guessing her dragon didn't get the chance to teach her. And since she is a dragon slayer she will soon be able to take care of herself so that I won't have to be constantly concerned about her." said Natsu after thinking about it for a bit.

"I take it that you are okay with having her be with you from now on?" asked the Master making sure that Natsu was completely on board.

"Yes I am old man; it would actually be nice to have someone with me other than Fira. Also like Wendy I never got to experience what it's like to have a sibling and really want to know how that feels like." said Natsu with a big smile.

"Then let's go she what her opinion is on this." said the Master as the headed back to where Wendy was at.

"Hey Wendy me and the old man here thought of something that you might like to do, if you are interested that is." said as he sat down next to hear.

"And what would that be Natsu-nii?" asked Natsu with wide eyes that were still so innocent.

"Well we were thinking that it might be a good idea, to travel with Natsu for a while, and have him teach you since he is a dragon slayer." said the Maser for Natsu.

"But what about me joining the guild?" asked Wendy looking at the Master.

"Don't worry about us Wendy we will be fine, and also this is a once in a life time opportunity. All of us here know that if you go with Natsu you will become a great wizard Wendy." said the Master with a big smile.

"Really you guys won't be mad that I am not going to be joining your guild for a while?" asked Wendy.

"Of course not Wendy my dear, we all want what's best for you, but this decision is up to you." answered the Master still smiling at the little girl.

"What do you think Carla?" asked Wendy looking at her little white cat.

"He seems fine." was all Carla said to Wendy.

"Are you sure that you want me to come with you Natsu-nii?" asked Wendy obviously having a hard time with this choice.

"Of course Wendy, why wouldn't I want my little sister with me? Besides think of all the fun stuff that we could do together while traveling all over Fiore." replied Natsu with a big grin.

"Like what Natsu-nii?" asked Wendy wanting to know what Natsu was thinking.

"Well we could of course tell each other about our parents, we would also work on your training like the old man said. We could actually go anywhere you want and do anything that you wanted to do, it's one of the advantages to being a wandering mage. Overall we would be spending a lot of time together as brother and sister just getting to know each other better, which sounds fun to me." answered Natsu the whole time with a big smile.

"Really we would be able to do all that Natsu-nii?" asked Wendy.

"Yep, there is nothing that I wouldn't do for you Wendy, except for staying put at a guild that is." replied Natsu with a grin.

"Okay then I want to go with you Natsu-nii." said Wendy with a big grin on her face.

"Alright Wendy I am truly happy for you, but you should probably go get your things packed." said the Master.

"You're right, Natsu-nii would you mind helping me pack?" asked Wendy shyly.

"I would love to Wendy, just lead the way." replied Natsu with a big smile and then followed her and Carla to their house and helped her pack.

"Master are you sure that you want her traveling with us?" asked Fira.

"Of course I do Fira, like I said to Wendy we dragon slayers need to stick together. Besides she has a lot of potential and with a little bit of training she might be my first recruit for the Hunters, if she wants to join that is." said Natsu with his mind since he was helping Wendy pack right now.

"I just wanted to make sure Master, and you do have a point she would be a perfect candidate for a Hunter." said Fira.

"You should see if you can talk with her, because if you could that would make things a lot easier." suggested Natsu.

"I will try Master." said Fira thinking that if she could then they probably won't have the brother and sister relationship that they were planning on. But luckily for everyone Fira couldn't which made her wonder if dragon slayers could have multiple mates like humans do, but that was something she could figure out later.

"Sorry Master she can't her me, it would appear that Erza is the only one." said Fira slightly relieved.

"Well you don't know if you could talk with Mira or Cana since you never tried Fira." replied Natsu.

"That isn't true Master, I actually tried to talk with both of them." replied Fira with a mischievous grin.

"When did you do that, and why didn't you tell me about it?" asked Natsu a little mad that Fira kept doing this and not telling him, but then he realized that it was completely up to her and he would hate it if he could only talk to two people.

"I actually tried to talk to Cana the day after spent that whole day with her, because I actually like her and could see that you liked her too." replied Fira still grinning.

"Of course I like her, she's my friend and first student, so when did you try and talk to Mira." said Natsu.

"It was when we were leaving Master, that comment that I said to you and Erza about not seeing Mira, was actually sent to her as well and since she didn't try to wring my neck means that she couldn't hear me." replied Fira extremely happy that Mira couldn't hear her, that would be the worst thing to happen to her. Well not actually but it would be really high up there, she would never want her Master to be with a women like her.

"Why can't you two get along, actually it is impressive that you can't since you can't speak to each other." said Natsu smiling at that realization.

"Natsu-nii are you okay, because you haven't responded to my last three questions?" asked Wendy concerned about her new brother.

"Sorry Wendy, I was discussing some business with Fira, so what did you ask I am now listening?" replied Natsu while rubbing the back of his head.

"I was wondering where we going to go to?" asked Wendy with a bright smile.

"Well I have no plans, and since the first few months are probably going be us focusing on teaching you things it really doesn't matter where we go. So where would you like to go Wendy for some of your training?" asked Natsu smiling down at her.

"Well I would like to visit the ocean, since I have never seen it before." replied Wendy thinking that it might be a terrible spot to go and train.

"Sound perfect Wendy, I actually know a really nice spot where there aren't that many people. It is actually where a met my first friend." said Natsu as he picked up Wendy's luggage and headed back to the guild.

"Will I get to meet this friend of yours Natsu-nii?" asked Wendy walking right next to Natsu.

"Of course you will Wendy, and not just her but all of the friends that I have made over the last few months." said Natsu with a big grin seeing how excited Wendy was becoming at just getting to meet his friends.

"Really Natsu-nii, you promise that I will get to meet them?" asked Wendy.

"Yes Wendy I promise and I don't break my promises." said Natsu with a very serious tone.

"Then can you make me one more promise Natsu-nii?" asked Wendy looking up at him with her big eyes.

"Let me hear the promise first Wendy, I want to be sure that I can actually keep it before I agree to it." said Natsu as the stopped outside of the guild.

"Do you promise to never leave me Natsu-nii?" asked Wendy with her pinky finger held out and also having watery eyes just thinking about him leaving her.

"I promise that I will never leave you Wendy, as long as I am still breathing." said Natsu as he grabbed her pinky with his and then pulled her into a hug with his other arm.

"Thank you Natsu-nii that means the world to hear you say." replied Wendy crying tears of joy into his chest.

"I will always be there for you Wendy just like you will always be there for me, right?" asked Natsu.

"Right Natsu-nii, I will get strong so I can protect you and then we can both find Grandine and Igneel together." said Wendy still hugging Natsu.

"That's the attitude Wendy, but let's go in I am pretty sure that the old man has something important to tell you." said Natsu while still hugging her.

"Okay Natsu-nii lets go see what he has to say." replied Wendy as she stopped the hug and went into the guild hall.

"Master, Natsu-nii said you had something to tell me." said Wendy as she came in.

"I did indeed Wendy, I just wanted to let you know that your little stay here brought me more joy than you could possibly imagine. I also want you to remember that even though we won't actually be with you in the physical form we will always be with you here." said the Master as he pointed to his heart. As he did so a few of the guild members started to fade away which Wendy noticed and started to panic.

"What's happening Master?" asked Wendy once again almost in tears.

"Sorry that you have to go through this again Wendy, but you don't need us anymore. We were only ever here to help you when your friend dropped you off, we were just ghost of a foolish group of people dammed to stay here. But thanks to you Wendy we got to feel happiness and joy one more time, thank you for that Wendy." said the Master with a big smile spread across his whole face.

"No, no, no, this can't be happening you guys can't leave me." cried out Wendy as all but the Master had vanished.

"Hey now Wendy, don't be sad, you have nothing to worry about you have a big brother who would do anything to keep you safe and happy. You also don't have to worry about being abandoned again Natsu will always be there for I can see it. So could you do me one last favor before I go Wendy, could you show me that smile of yours that I love?" asked the Master as he started to fade away. Wendy looked up at him and gave him one last smile, which was really hard for her since she so sad but was able to do it because it was his last request of her.

"Thank you Wendy, now go out there and make tons of happy memories with your brother and new friends." said the Master as he faded away to nothing.

"I will Master." said Wendy as she broke down crying and was instantly being hugged by Natsu.

"It's okay Wendy let it all out, like the old man said I will always be there for you." said Natsu as he rested his chin on her head and started to rub her back in an attempt to calm her down. They remained that way for an hour as Wendy let her emotions all out.

"I'm fine now Natsu-nii, which direction are we going?" asked the puffy and red eyed Wendy.

"South Wendy, but we can stay here longer if you want." suggested Natsu.

"No, like Master said I need to go out into the world and have fun with you and any new friends that I make." replied Wendy with a small smile sent Natsu's way.

"Alright, if you say so Wendy, and oh my how did neither of us ask this question which should have been the first thing we asked after figuring out that we are dragon slayers? Maybe we actually are related?" asked Natsu with a big grin on his face.

"What question Natsu-nii?" asked Wendy wondering what they both could have for gotten.

"What type of dragon slayer are you Wendy? Because I am a Fire Dragon Slayer." declared Natsu proud of his magic.

"HEHEHE, you're right maybe we are related, I am a Sky Dragon Slayer." said Wendy with a big grin on her face.

"Wow that is so awesome Wendy, you can actually heal people I can't do that. Darn now both you and Fira can help people who are wounded and I can't, don't tell me that Carla can to?" asked Natsu as he started to pout that they could heal people while he couldn't which caused Wendy to giggle. This of course was seen by Carla who had been sitting back most of the time letting Natsu handle almost everything, and she was really impressed with what she saw, so she determined that Natsu was indeed one of the good ones.

"No Natsu I can't heal anybody, but I can fly." said Carla with her own little smirk knowing that Natsu would understand what she was doing.

"Oh you just had to point out another thing that I will never be able to do, didn't you Carla?" said Natsu still pouting causing Wendy to giggle more at Natsu and his antics.

They continued on talking about their magic and then it turned into talking about their dragon parents, both of them decided that there wasn't going to be any secrets between them because that just seemed like something stupid for brothers and sisters to have. So they both started to tell the other everything that there was to know about them, during their trip to the ocean which gave them plenty of time to do this and also start Wendy's training.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it. As with all of my stories I am going to change a lot of things because hey that is what fanfiction is about in my opinion, letting the writer to tell their own story. So hopefully so will enjoy the brother and sister relationship, that Wendy and Natsu are going to be having. Because I am a huge fan of it and think that Natsu and probably all of the other dragon slayers at Fairy Tail would do anything for her. Well that is once again enough of my rambling, so as always feel free to leave a review.**

 **Until the next chapter**

 **Digem Out!**


	12. Chapter 12: A Fated Encounter

Chapter 12: A Fated Encounter

"Wow this is so much bigger than the village that Cait Shelter was in." said Wendy as she looked over the town of Clover, Wendy and Natsu have been traveling for two weeks now. During which they worked on Wendy cardio and her over all knowledge of magic, and some of the things that she should have learned about being a dragon slayer. Wendy loved all of it, walking with Natsu across Fiore listening to his lectures that were surprisingly interesting because he usually had some story of himself getting into trouble and learning a valuable lesson. And then at night she was able to curl up with him, like she used to do with Grandine and go to sleep smelling his scent that reminded her of a fiercer version of Grandine.

"Yea, but there are even bigger towns than this one Wendy, they are huge cities that probably have ten times as many people as Clover has. I have only gone into a few of them; I am definitely more of a nature person, rather than someone able to live in a town or city. They are just too crowded and have way too many scents in the air, it gives me a headache." replied Natsu giving Wendy a small grin.

"I feel the same way Natsu-nii." replied Wendy looking up at him with a huge smile.

"Well lets go in there and pick you some more appropriate clothes for training." said Natsu as he led Wendy into town.

"What should I get Natsu-nii, because Grandine always had me wearing dresses?" asked Wendy looking to her brother for an answer.

"Well that is completely up to you Wendy, but we are going to want it to not be too flashy. It also needs to be practical and something that you are comfortable in since you will be wearing it a lot." answered Natsu as they headed to a clothing store.

"Okay I think I know what you are saying." replied Wendy with a big smile as she dragged Natsu to the girls section of the store.

"Do you want me to try and find you something?" asked Natsu as he watched Wendy look through the racks of clothing.

"Could you find me some practical shoes to wear Natsu-nii?" asked Wendy while still looking at all the clothing.

"What color would you like?" asked Natsu as Fira hopped off of his shoulder and landed next to Wendy. Over the two weeks Fira had become extra protective of Wendy after seeing how well Natsu and her got along, so Fira would always watch Wendy when Natsu had to be away for a little bit.

"Well my favorite color is blue because it reminds me of when Grandine would take me flying." said Wendy with a sad smile.

"Okay Wendy I will look for something in that color." said Natsu as he went over to the shoes. After looking for a little while he found a pair of grey boots that looked to be Wendy's size, they were made out of good leather and didn't have any high heels or anything else that would have made them impractical. Also as luck would have it the tops of them were a dark blue, as he was heading back he noticed a scarf that was the same color as the blue on the boots so he grabbed it, because of Wendy always playing with his and wondered if she wanted her own.

"Wendy where did you go?" asked Natsu as he came to the spot that she used to be and was starting to panic.

"Master, I would have never let anything bad happen to her. She is just in the changing room trying on the outfit that she picked out, and I think that you are going to be proud of her." said Fira as she hopped onto his shoulder.

"Thanks Fira, you have been a really big help for me when dealing with Wendy." said Natsu as he scratched behind Fira's right ear.

"No problem Master, she is a very good kid." replied Fira enjoying that Natsu was still scratching behind her ear.

"You do realize that we are both still kids right?" asked Natsu with a smirk.

"Yes, but we have both done a lot more than her and are also older." stated Fira whipping her tails back and for from still being scratched by her Master.

"Fira you are only a Year older than her." replied Natsu with a little chuckle at Fira trying to sound older and more mature, which she was, but it was still funny for Natsu.

"You are correct Master, and I don't really know why you brought that up when it only proves me right." said Fira while looking away from him.

"Whatever Fira." said Natsu as he looked at Wendy coming out of the changing room.

"Natsu-nii, they don't have what I want in my size." said Wendy with a frown and looked like she was about to cry.

"Hey Wendy, it's okay, all we have to do is go over there and tell them to shrink them down to your size." explained Natsu while giving his sister a quick hug.

"Really, they can do that?" asked Wendy in surprise.

"Yep, there is a magic that can do that and it is pretty much exclusively learned by people who work with clothing." replied Natsu as he led her to the counter.

"How may I help you?" asked the lady behind the counter.

"My sister her wants these clothes, but apparently you don't have them in her size. I assume that you will be able to resize them to her measurements." said Natsu as he pointed to all the clothing that Wendy was holding.

"Yes we can young man, but you do know that if we do that then you have to buy them?" asked the Lady looking at the two children in front of her.

"That will not be a problem." replied Natsu as he re-equipped a large amount of jewel and placing it on the counter, while scaring the lady because of the fire.

"Okay, just needed to make sure young man." said the lady as she took the clothing from Wendy.

"Now I will need to get your measurement young lady." said the women as she came around the counter to get closer to Wendy, causing Wendy do get slightly scared not knowing what was going on and hid behind Natsu.

"It's okay Wendy, she isn't going to hurt you, and I wouldn't let her. She only wants to measure your body so that she can make the clothing fix just right." explained Natsu as he patted her head.

"You promise Natsu-nii?" asked Wendy looking up at him.

"I promise Wendy." replied Natsu holding out his pinky for her, which she quickly grabbed with her own pinky and smiled up at him.

"He's right Wendy, I would never dream to hurt such a pretty girl like you." said the women crouching down to get to Wendy's level.

"You think I am pretty?" asked Wendy as she came out from behind Natsu.

"Yes I do Wendy, I also think your name is as well, it really suits you." said the women as she started to take measurements.

"Thanks Lady." said Wendy with a big smile.

"So what is your full name Wendy, if you don't mind me asking?" said the women as she continued her work.

"It's Wendy Marvell Dragneel." replied Wendy happily, and then realizing that she had yet to talk to Natsu about that. She looked over her shoulder to look and see how Natsu reacted to her saying that. And what she saw made her extremely happy; Natsu was just standing there with an extremely happy simile on his face, with both Fira and Carla smiling back at her while perched on his shoulders.

"That is a love name as well Miss Dragneel, and might I inquire into the pets that you and your brother have?" asked the women as she was almost done taking measurements.

"They aren't pets they are our friends, the cat's name is Carla while the fox's name is Fira." replied Wendy with an angry face at her friends being called pets.

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend you Miss Dragneel, and I have all that I need and will have the clothes for you to try on again in a few moments." said the woman as she walked away from Wendy and went to work on resizing the pile of clothing.

"So Wendy Dragneel is it?" said Natsu with a big grin.

"I thought that since we are siblings that it would be alright, but if y.." said Wendy with a frown but was cut off by Natsu.

"Wendy I was joking, I of course would be honor if you wanted to take my last name. And I am glad to see that you are still going to keep your other one as a middle name, I wouldn't want you forgetting something that Grandine gave you." said Natsu as he patted her on the head.

"Thank you Natsu-nii!" cheered Wendy as she hugged him.

"No problem Wendy and here, try this pair of boots on. Oh and I found this scarf and wondered if you wanted one since you are always playing with my before we go to sleep." said Natsu as he held out the items that he just spoke of.

"Really I can have a scarf just like you?" asked Wendy looking up at him.

"Of course you can Wendy, like I said before you can have whatever you want." said Natsu giving her a big grin as he rubbed her head in a playful manner.

"Thank you Natsu-nii." said Wendy as she wrapped the scarf around her neck and sat down to try on the boots.

"So how do they feel?" asked Natsu as he watched Wendy walking around in them.

"They feel really nice." replied Wendy as she lifted her leg in the air and rolled her ankle around finding that the boots didn't restrict any of her movement.

"Here are the rest of your cloths Miss Dragneel." said the women as she passed the pile of clothing to Wendy.

"Thank you." replied Wendy as she took off towards the changing room.

"Could you actually get those exact same clothes in sizes that she will need as she starts to grow, because we will be traveling a lot and I don't know if we will be able to find another clothing store as good as this one?" Natsu asked the lady.

"Yes Mr. Dragneel, that won't be a problem at all." said the Lady as she went about collecting all of the clothing that she needed to complete this request. A few more minutes passed, then finally Wendy came out of the changing room to show Natsu her new look.

"So how do I look Natsu-nii?" asked Wendy with a small grin. She was wearing the boots that Natsu found for her, above them were black leggings that she wore underneath a grey skirt that went down to her knees and had a blue trim, and was held by a brown leather belt that had a few small pouches on them. Covering Wendy's upper body was a plain blue tank top, which she wore underneath a grey with blue trimmed vest like the one Natsu wears. And to finish off the whole outfit Wendy had a grey coat like Natsu's, but was made for women, and had blue fingerless gloves on her hands and wrapped around her neck was the blue scarf that he gave her.

"Wow Wendy, that looks great, but you know that you didn't have to base it off of mine." answered Natsu with a big grin looking down at his sister who looked like a smaller version of himself but in different colors.

"I know that Natsu-nii, but your outfit makes a lot of sense. You have multiple layers so that you can take them off when you get hot but have enough of them to remain warm when it is cold out. Also mine is in grey which is better than all of the black you are wearing." replied Wendy with a serious face.

"HAHA, okay Wendy you proved your point, but I see that my jacket is better because it has an emblem of my magic on it." said Natsu as he pointed to the fire emblem on the back of his jacket.

"That's only because they didn't have one with air on it here." stated Wendy angrily causing Natsu to only laugh more at her.

"That looks really good on you Miss Dragneel, and also couldn't help to hear what the two of you were talking about. If you want I could but that on the back of your coat if you wanted at no additional cost." said the Lady while giving Wendy a sweet smile.

"Really you can do that?" asked Wendy bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Yep just tell me what color and give the coat to me and then I will have it done for you in a few minutes." replied the Women.

"Thank you and blue please." said Wendy as she handed over her coat.

"Alright Miss Dragneel I will be right back with it in a few minutes but I first need to talk with your brother for a bit." said the Woman as she walked back towards the counter.

"Thank you again kind Lady." replied Wendy and then started to talk with Carla about her new outfit while Natsu followed the woman to the counter.

"I take it you are raising her on your own." said the woman as she looked at Natsu.

"Yes, unfortunately our parents left us and we are trying to find them." replied Natsu with a sad smile.

"I was afraid of that, which is why I also grab you some extra things that Wendy will need when she starts to develop more. I got a wide variety of bras for her since I don't know how big they will become since every girl is different, I also grabbed some additional panties and socks for her as well because that is an easy thing to forget to buy. I also grabbed some traveling beauty kits that we sell, she won't need to use them for a while, but if you are going to be traveling like you said then she will really want them later on. They contain everything that a women needs to look her best while on the road, but if you don't want to waste your money on things like that I completely understand." said the women.

"Thank you so much for your help and I didn't even think about them and as for the beauty kits why not throw in an additional twenty, just in case we are gone for a long time. Oh and could you add that emblem to the rest of her coats." replied Natsu with a big smile as he got out more jewels to pay for everything.

"No problem Mr. Dragneel and here is five thousand jewels back." said the lady while she gave back his change.

"That's for you since you have been so kind and helpful to me and Wendy." said Natsu as he didn't accept the money back.

"Are you sure, this is a lot of money." stated the woman.

"I am positive, money won't really be a problem for us if we are always on the road, also I have plenty of it after the quests that I have completed." said Natsu with a grin.

"Wait did you just say quests, does that mean you are a wizard?" asked the lady.

"Yes it does, my sister is as well." replied Natsu.

"Wow, but you two are so young." stated the lady looking at them both.

"Magic doesn't care how old someone is." replied Natsu causing the woman to only nod her head in agreement and then set to work on their order. It took her another ten minutes to finish everything that Natsu asked for, and once she was done she packaged all of them except for the coat that fits Wendy now.

"Here you go Mr. Dragneel it was a pleasure doing business with you." said the woman as she handed everything over to him.

"Thanks, you were very helpful if we ever are in the area and need clothes we will come directly here." said Natsu as he re-equipped everything away except for the coat.

"Here you go Wendy." said Natsu as he tossed the coat to her.

"Yea now I look awesome, just like you Natsu-nii." cheered Wendy as she slipped on the coat.

"That you do Wendy, so have you decided what other magic you are going to learn besides re-equip and telepathy?" asked Natsu as they headed out side of town.

"I have an idea but I don't know if it's a good one." replied Wendy shyly.

"Come on Wendy, it's a really good idea and Natsu will be proud of you." said Carla not letting Wendy shy away from this.

"Okay, we were thinking that I should learn water magic and then maybe water maker magic after that." said Wendy with her head down.

"Carla is correct Wendy that is a really good idea; unfortunately I don't know how much help I can be at instructing you with it. I can only assume that I am going to be terrible since I am a natural with fire, and I really suggest that you don't try to learn water maker magic until you have completely mastered water magic." said Natsu with a big grin, causing Wendy to give him a quick hug while having a huge smile on her face.

"Okay Natsu-nii, so when can I become a hunter like you?" asked Wendy with a bright smile.

"We went over this already Wendy, not until you have completed all of your training, which will take a long time." said Natsu, who got tired of her asking to join ever since he told her about it.

"Can I at least go on the easy missions, they would be good for my training." stated Wendy.

"Maybe Wendy, but right now we need to work on your dragon slayer magic." said Natsu as they were leaving the town heading south.

"Okay Natsu-nii, so what am I going to learn today?" asked Wendy bouncing around in her new outfit.

"Wendy you seem to be really energized today, that's good since we are going to be running until the sunrises." said Natsu with an evil grin.

"What, but the sun just rose a few hours ago Natsu-nii." replied Wendy thinking that he was joking.

"Yep, which is why I am glad to see you so full of energy, and while you are running I am going to be giving you lectures over a wide range of topics that I will ask you about tomorrow." informed Natsu while grinning at Wendy.

"For real?" asked Wendy.

"Yes for real Wendy, now let's get going." said Natsu as he set off on a slow jog so that Wendy could keep up with him. As they now set off towards the beach where they planned to do a good portion of Wendy's training, it took them another two weeks to get there do to all of the training that they were doing. And once there, Natsu and Wendy decided that it would probably be a good idea to stock up on some food from the nearest town, Bluebell village.

"Wow this one is just a little bit smaller than Clover." said Wendy as they looked over Bluebell village.

"Yes it is Wendy, which means they should have a few place that sell food that will last a lot longer than a week." said Natsu as they headed into the village.

"Can we eat at a restaurant while we are here, because I haven't been to any?" asked Wendy looking for one.

"Sure Wendy, which ever one that you want to go to." replied Natsu.

"Thank you Natsu-nii." said Wendy as she hugged him and then started to smell the air.

"Smell anything good?" asked Carla.

"Yep Carla, I can smell some really delicious meat being slowly cooked." replied Wendy as she led them to where ever the scent was coming from.

"Wendy I am afraid that whatever you're smelling might just be some families meal." said Natsu as they were now walking through the alleys behind people's homes.

"But it smells so good Natsu-nii and we are almost there." replied Wendy with a pouting face as she continued on.

"I was just giving you a heads up that you probably won't get to eat whatever you are smelling right now." explained Natsu.

"Can you hear that Natsu-nii?" asked Wendy as she looked at Natsu with really big eyes.

"Yes I can Wendy, it sounds as if a fight is happening." replied Natsu with a smile as he cracked his knuckles.

"Let's go help them Natsu-nii." said Wendy as she took off after the sounds of a fight. As Wendy rounded the corner she was completely surprised at what she saw, there in the alley were three kids that looked like they were the age of Natsu surrounding a young girl curled up in a ball that appeared to be her age.

"We don't need trash like you staying in our town anymore." said one of the kids.

"Yea Bill's right, we don't need any orphans here." said another boy with a sneer.

"This is our last warning, we better not see scum like you around here anymore." said the last boy.

"Please just leave me alone." said the girl curled up in a ball.

"Why would we do that when you aren't doing what we asked?" asked one of the unnamed boys.

"Because I have nowhere else to go." replied the girl in a whisper.

"That isn't our problem girl, like Jeff said we don't want any orphan in our town because all you are going to do is steal stuff." said the last unnamed boy.

"Just leave me alone, my life is already terrible enough, so just please go away." cried out the girl.

"Not until you learn your lesson." shouted Bill as he brought back his foot to kick her.

"STOP!" shouted Wendy at the end of the alley.

"Who the hell are you, and why would I listen to some weird little girl?" asked Bill with a smug smile.

"Because if you don't I am going to have to hurt you." replied Wendy.

"HAHAHA did you hear that Lee, she says that she is going to hurt me." said Bill while laughing.

"That I did Bill, I think that after we're done with this trash we should teach this new girl some lessons on minding your own business." replied Lee with a big grin.

"Sounds like a plan." said Bill as he kicked the girl on the ground causing her to cry out in pain.

 **"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!"** shouted Wendy as air shot out of her mouth and hit Bill square in the side of his chest and launching him down the alley.

"What the hell was that?" asked Jeff.

"I have no idea." replied Lee looking at Bill who as trying to get up but having a little trouble.

"I told him not to kick her, now you two leave before the same happens to you." declared Wendy with a glare that caused Jeff to take a step back.

"Your bluffing, there is no way that you did that." stated Lee.

"Well just try me then." said Wendy as she got into a stance that the boys thought looked weird.

"Go get her." wheezed Bill as he came up to his two friends.

"Got it Bill." said Lee as he charged forward and swung a fist at the little girls face. Wendy very gracefully spun past him so that she was behind him now and decided to give him something that he would soon never forget.

 **"SKY DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"** shouted Wendy as her air enhanced fist hit Lee in the lower back and sent him flying into the stone wall.

"You want some more?" asked Wendy looking at the other two boys who had their eyes wide open and mouths hanging in disbelief.

"She just got lucky, let's get her together Jeff." said Bill thinking that they could use numbers to get this strange little girl.

"I don't think that's a good idea Bill." stuttered Jeff.

"You should definitely listen to Jeff, Bill because I would hate to see what happens once my brother gets here." stated Wendy with a little smirk.

"Hear that Bill her brother is coming, let's get out of here." suggested a clearly scared Jeff.

"You stupid baby, that was just a bluff of hers to try and get us to leave since she did get lucky before. So quit being a coward and let's teach her what happens when you mess with us." said Bill, getting a nod from Jeff and both of them charged at Wendy.

"Take this you little bitch." shouted Bill as he swung at her head, but Wendy just ducked under it and slid to the side and in the process tripped Bill. But Wendy had to jump to the side to dodge a swipe from Jeff, this gave Bill enough time to get up and man was he pissed that Wendy made him look like a fool.

"I am going to kill you, you little bitch!" shouted Bill as he charged at her, this ready for her to duck his swing. But that is not what Wendy had in mind; she gracefully did a front flip over him and while doing that kicked him in the back of the head resulting with him going face first into the ground. And Wendy landing on all fours and then glaring at Jeff who was about to rush her, Wendy started to rise when she sensed something coming fast form her right side.

So Wendy did the only thing that she could do, which was twisting towards the most likely incoming attack and put up her arms as a small defense. And man was she glad that she did because Lee threw a really hard punch sending Wendy into the opposite wall knocking the wind out of here.

"See she is just like any other girl out there, weak when compared to men." boasted Lee with a proud grin.

"You are right Lee, so let's go show her that truth." said Bill getting up off of the ground.

"Guys I think that we should, just leave they have learned their lesson already." said Jeff still concerned about this brother that was supposed to be coming.

"No way Jeff, I need to beat the shit out of this bitch and teach her to not help someone else if you can't even protect yourself." replied Bill as he headed towards Wendy, who was still trying to catch her breath.

"NO!" screamed the girl that used to be curled up in a ball but was now standing proudly in the alley.

"I thought that you would have been smart enough to run away while we were dealing with this little bitch here." said Bill as he glared at the other girl.

"No way would I ever do that to someone who tried to help me, now leave us alone!" shouted the girl.

"Or what?" asked Lee.

"Or I will use my magic on you." shouted the little girl.

"Good joke, if you had power like that then why didn't you use it before?" asked Bill not believing for a second that she had magic.

"Because I didn't want to hurt you." said the girl with a frown on her face.

"HAHAHA you were concerned about that, I find that hard to believe let's get her boys." shouted Bill and was going to charge her but fell to the ground and couldn't move, it felt like there was the full weight of an adult on ever part of his body.

"What the hell is happening?" cried out a scared Jeff.

"I have no idea, but it hurts." replied Lee finding it hard to breath.

"I told you I had magic, now are you guys going to leave us alone?" asked the girl.

"Like hell I will!" shouted out Bill while still trying to move.

"I will." whimpered Jeff, and Lee just remained silent.

"Sorry but since your friends didn't agree you all have to stay." said the little girl hoping that they would agree because she was starting to get tired and exhausted.

"Never will I admit defeat to a women." shouted Bill as he started to feel the weight lessen.

"Crap I am out." mumbled the little girl as her magic ran out.

"It's okay, you did a great job, I will handle it from here." the little girl heard whispered into her ear even though on one was there.

"Both of you bitches are going to pay." declared Bill as he got up.

"Yea you two are done for now." said Lee as he got up.

"I think that it is you guys who are going to pay." said a voice from nowhere.

"Who said that?" asked Jeff who was visibly shaking.

"Who cares let's get them." said Bill as he took on step forward towards the little girl but was immediately blocked by a wall of fire.

"What the hell!" shouted Bill as took a step back from the wall as it slowly moved towards him and his friends.

"What's going on?" asked Jeff as he literally pissed himself in fear.

"That would be my brother, and I think you pissed him off." said Wendy as she got up and started to walk towards the fire.

"Get back her you bitch." said Bill who went after her, but stopped when he saw the girl walk through the flames like they weren't there.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Lee after watching a girl walk through flames that they knew was real.

 **With Wendy on the other side of the flames:**

"Are you okay?" Wendy asked the girl who fell onto the ground after watching Wendy walk through the fire without getting burnt.

"How, how did you do that?" asked the frightened girl.

"Oh that, it wasn't me it was my big brother." replied Wendy with a bright smile.

"And he can do that?" asked the girl as she pointed to the wall of fire and listened to the screams of terror inside.

"Yep and a whole lot more, he's the best big brother ever. But don't worry he's really nice, unless you try to hurt me, but since you helped me out he's guaranteed to love you." declared Wendy with another smile.

"Really, are you sure because it was my fault that you got hurt." replied the little girl with a sad face.

"It wasn't your fault, and actually he would have been pissed if I didn't help you." said Wendy as she sat down with her.

"What, why would he get mad at you for that, you don't even know me." stated the girl in disbelief.

"That doesn't matter, and he always tells me that it is our responsibility to help those in need if we can." said Wendy with a faint smile.

"That doesn't sound like anything that I have ever heard before, most people only help themselves and don't care about the less fortunate." said the girl with her head in her hands.

"Well my brother is a really unique person, he has already gone through some really hard times and doesn't want anyone else to go through them if he can do anything about it." explained Wendy.

"What did you two go through?" asked the girl lifting her head from her hands.

"I'll tell you what he went through, if you let me heal your wounds." said Wendy.

"You can to that?" asked the girl.

"Yep I am a mage just like you, and so is my brother. So do we have a deal?" asked Wendy.

"Sure, so what happened to you two?" said the girl as she laid down, because of Wendy pushing her down that way.

"Well when he was really young his village was attacked by some really bad men, and his mom tried to protect the town from them. But unfortunately they were stronger than her and over powered her, just as my brother came back to her." said Wendy while she was healing the girl.

"Wait why do you keep saying his mom and using his rather than our?" asked the girl.

"That is because we aren't related by blood, but my brother said that it doesn't matter if we aren't all that matters is what we think. And we both see each other as siblings." explained Wendy.

"Wendy I was so worried about you but Natsu told me to just watch." said Carla as she floated down to Wendy.

"Did that cat just talk, and is it flying?" asked the little girl loudly.

"HEHEHE, yes she did, and she is my friend Carla." replied Wendy with a giggle.

"Okay I guess, so who is this Natsu guy?" asked the girl in her normal voice.

"Oh that's my brother, now back to the story. He just got back to his mom and saw that she was in trouble so he tried to fight and protect her but he was only four, so of course he didn't do much. He was then hit into a burning building where he was left to die, but he didn't of course. When he got out he found that the rest of the village was completely destroyed and the body of him mom laying on the streets. So like I said he has been through a lot and wants to help others because that is what his mom would have done." explained Wendy.

"Wow he's just like me." mumbled the little girl.

"There you go, you should now be good as new." said Wendy with a big smile as Fira landed next to her.

"What in the world it that?" asked the girl as she sat up and pointed at Fira.

"Oh that is just Fira, she's Natsu-nii's friend, well she is my friend as well but I can't talk with her like Natsu-nii can." explained Wendy with a bright smile as he petted Fira on the head.

"Wait your brother can talk with her?" asked the girl.

"Yep and according to Natsu-nii the only other person that can talk with her is one of his other friends. I think he said her name was Erza, but yea I don't know why she can only talk to those two?" said Wendy as she scratched her chin in thought.

"Do you think she could talk to me?" asked the girl intrigued by this white and orange three tailed fox.

"Fira can you talk with her?" asked Wendy looking down at the fox, who then a few moments later shook her head back and forth.

"Sorry but it seems that you are like me?" said Wendy with a frown.

"Darn I really wanted to know what she sounds like." replied the girl with her own frown.

"Tell me about it, sometimes Natsu-nii will all of a sudden start laughing and I will ask him what's so funny. And his response is always that Fira said something funny to him, and he will never tell me what she said. He'll just say that I am too young for it which is bull since I am only one year younger than Fira." ranted Wendy causing the girl next to her to start giggling.

"You and your brother seem really close." said the girl with a frown not knowing what happened to her brother.

"Yea we are, I am so glad that Natsu-nii visited my village. Oh man how could I be so rude? Hi my name is Wendy Dragneel, what's yours?" asked Wendy with a big grin.

"It's Kagura Mikazuchi, and it's a pleasure to meet you Wendy and thanks for the help." replied Kagura.

"It's nice to meet you too Kagura." said Wendy.

"Well I should be going now." said Kagura as she got up.

"Wait you haven't met Natsu-nii." said Wendy with a little frown.

"Maybe sometime later Wendy, but I have to go bye." said Kagura as she took off down the alley.

"Well that was rude of her." stated Carla.

"She did say that she had to go." replied Wendy as she too got up.

"But she didn't even thank Natsu." said Carla with a frown.

"She did thank me and I know that she would have thanked Natsu-nii too if she didn't have to leave. Also you know that Natsu-nii doesn't care if he gets thanks from the people that he helps, he just wants to know that he is helping." stated Wendy with a proud smile at how awesome her big brother was.

 **Back with the boys after Wendy left:**

"I don't know but let's get out of here." said Bill as they turned around.

"That's what I was saying a long time ago." said Jeff as they started to run.

"You guys really should have listened to him." said a voice as another fire wall sprung up in front of them making escape impossible.

"Oh no not another one." said Lee now starting to panic.

"Did you really think that I would have let you pieces of shit get away after what I just saw." said the voice behind them causing them to turn quickly and find no one, as both of the fire walls closed in on them.

"What the hell do you want?" asked a terrified Bill.

"Well what I want to do is rip your little heads off, for what you planned on doing to my little sister and what you said about her. But you're lucky that I am in a good mood, so I am going to teach you some manners, and also that it is in fact you who are the pieces of shit that should leave town." said the voice from nowhere.

"See I knew that she had a brother and now we are going to die." said Jeff while crying.

"Shut up Jeff, he just told us that he wasn't going to kill us." said Bill trying to put on a brave front.

"You are correct Bill my boy, but after I am through with you pieces of filth you are all going to wish that I did kill you. Oh and you can drop the brave act Billy boy, you are literally dripping in fear, I can smell it all over you." replied the voice once again behind them.

"Show yourself you coward." shouted Bill as he and his friends backed up into one of the two walls as the fire walls continued to close in on them.

"Be careful what you wish for Billy." said the voice once again behind them, causing them to jump away from. It and were startled to see a shadow of a kid who was slightly bigger than them, with what appeared to be a big coat and a weird hat.

"Did that shadow just talk to us?" asked Lee who was trembling all over.

"Why yes it most certainly did Lee." said the shadow causing them to try and back up more but couldn't for some reason.

"It's talking to us and I can't move my feet guys." cried out Jeff in between sobs.

"I can't either." stated Bill trying to move his feet with all his might.

"Guys the fire is still getting closer." pointed out a terrified Lee who had also pissed himself already.

"You guys should really be more concerned about the pissed of brother in front of you." said the shadow, bringing their attention back to it as Natsu slowly emerged from it with an evil grin plastered to his face.

"Monster." shrieked Jeff trying to get away so hard that he fell over and twisted his ankle causing him to scream out in pain.

"Why can't we move?" asked Bill who was now sweating profusely.

"That would be me; I am using your own shadows against you. They are right now holding your feet in place the only way out of it is to saw off your own leg, and if I were you guys I would hurry up that fire is going to be here soon." said Natsu with that creepy grin.

"You can't be serious." stated Lee who then broke down and started to cry with Jeff.

"You're right once again Lee." replied Nastu as he stopped the fire wall just a few feet away from them on both sides.

"See guys, nothing to be afraid of." said Bill barely able to get all of it out without stuttering.

"You love to play the tough guy Billy don't you, let's see how long you remain the tough guy after watching me do things to your friends. Oh and just so you know each person will get a more severe punishment that the previous one, and guess what Jeff you are the lucky winner, you're first." said Natsu as he stalked over to the boy on the ground.

"Please don't I never wanted to do any of this I swear." stuttered Jeff while still crying.

"I know that Jeff, which is why you get off easy today. But I want you to learn something here today Jeff, that is not an excuse you need to pick better friends. Ones that will not make you do things that you don't believe in and if they do, then leave them because next time it might be more serious. Let's say murder, because Billy over there looked like he wanted to kill my little sister when he got his ass handed to him by her." explained Natsu as he bent down over Jeff.

"Yes sir, I will never let this happen again I promise I will make sure that I have better friends, just please don't hurt me." begged the crying Jeff.

"Good to hear, but I know that little girl that you were picking on for before probably said the exact same thing but you didn't listen to her, no you listened to Billy over there and now you are going to pay for it. And every time you think about the injury that you are going to have you will remember why you received it." said Natsu and then brought his foot down onto his un sprained ankle letting out a crunching sound followed by the screams of pain from Jeff.

"Now it's you turn Lee, and the same speech go for you and I know you were listening." said Natsu as he made his way over to the trembling boy.

"Yes sir, but please don't hurt me my dad is rich he will give you ten thousand jewels if you let me go I swear." pleaded Lee knowing that there is not much else he can do.

"AHAHAH rich, and you only offer me ten thousand jewels." said Natsu while laughing.

"Hey that's a lot of money, more than you'll ever have." shouted out Bill once again trying to act brave even though he was terrified after what Natsu did to Jeff, and that was supposed to be getting off easy.

"Oh you mean I wouldn't see more than this, oh wait I actually have a shit ton more." said Natsu as he re-equipped ten thousand jewels into his hand and the re-equipped a whole pile of it.

"You know what it doesn't mean shit to me even if you offered me one billion jewels and do you know why that is?" asked Natsu as her re-equipped the pile away and then burnt the stack of ten thousand in front of them letting the ashes fall on their faces.

"No." whimpered out Lee.

"Because then you pieces of shit wouldn't learn anything, oh and you get an extra lesson Lee. And that lesson is really easy, don't ever touch my sister ever again unless you want to lose that part of your body." said Natsu as he grabbed the hand that had hit Wendy.

"Please for the love of god don't." begged Lee.

"Lee come on man I haven't even broken a single bone yet, and there are a lot of them for me to break." said Natsu with that evil grin.

"What do you mean?" stuttered Lee.

"Simple I am going to break ever single bone in this hand that struck my sister. So later on from now when you look at your crippled hand you will remember to never strike a girl, much less my sister again it that happens I would probably have to kill you." explained Natsu as he watched complete terror fill the boys eyes.

Bill then watched as his friend screamed in pain as the stranger slowly went bone by bone breaking them, not caring in the slightest that he was hurting the boy in front of him. During which, most of the time the stranger was staring at Bill with his one eye that was not covered by his eyepatch.

"Well your friend Lee there actually lasted longer than I thought, I only got threw half of his bones when he finally passed out because of the pain. Let's see if you can do better Billy boy." said Natsu as he walked up to him.

"You don…" said Bill but didn't get to finish since he was sent to the wall from a punch to the gut. But rather than sliding down the wall like he thought he would he just stuck there unable to move his arms or legs.

"You don't speak Bill unless I ask you a question, is that clear?" asked Natsu, to which he got a nod from Bill.

"Oh my god you do have a brain, I really thought I was going to get to punch you again. So you get to learn the previous lessons Bill, but you are so special that I am going to give you and extra one just for you, so how does that sound Bill?" asked Natsu leaning in close to him.

"Terrible" muttered Bill knowing that if he tried to keep up the tough guy act he would only get hurt more.

"Dam right it's going to be terrible Bill, because you were the god dam ringleader in this whole thing. Now I have a serious question for you what's so wrong with being an orphan, I mean they are human just like everyone else but actually they are probably stronger than most because after experiencing one of the worst things imaginable they are still able to keep going. So tell me what's wrong with them from your point of view?" asked Natsu.

"Most of them become beggars or thieves." answered Bill.

"And do you know why that is Bill, it is because of little shits like you who rather than help them make their lives that much worse than they already are. Oh and just so you know I am an orphan as well." explained Natsu and then broke Bills right wrist as if it was a twig, causing Bill to scream out in pain.

"Now I bet you are wondering why no one has come yet to check out where all the screaming is coming from. Well I knew right away that this was going to be a messy lesson so I placed some noise canceling runes around this alley, it is truly amazing how a mage like me who doesn't practice rune magic and just place some cards around to set up something like this. There is of course the problem that if any of those cards are destroyed or even moved the ward is broken but hey it's not that bad of a trade off if you ask me." explained Natsu as he watched Bill become more terrified that he now knew that there was no chance of him being saved.

"Oh yea I want to make sure that you know to never hit or kick a girl again." said Natsu as he broke Bills ankle with a swift kick to it, I was the leg that he used for the final kick that started this all, once again causing Bill to scream out in pain.

"Now I bet you are thinking that I am enjoying myself while I am doing this to you Bill, but I can assure you that I am not. You see I was raised by a dragon after I was orphaned and he taught me how this world works, and unfortunately this world is a very harsh place. A lot of good people die while bad ones seem to never die, so in order to make it in this world he stressed that half measures won't change anything. If you are going to do something you go all the way with it, which is way I am giving you low lives a lesson that you will never forget and if you do don't worry I will be there to make sure that you won't ever be a problem to someone else if you get what I am meaning." said Natsu and getting a nod signifying that Bill understood.

"Good to see that you are listening to my lecture, and now to the last lesson and this one I do have to admit I will get some pleasure out of doing. First of you tried to attack my sister, never a smart move, then after that you did another dumb move and started to call her a bitch. But you didn't stop there Billy Boy you kept on calling her that and then even threatened to kill her, which is completely unacceptable. No one gets away with saying that to my friends but you had the audacity to say that to my sister." growled Natsu causing Bill to finally notice the fangs that were being shown to him.

"So I am going to leave you something that will stay with you forever, unlike the injuries that will eventually heal and go back to normal. I am going to leave you with what I can only assume is your favorite word, since you called my beautiful sister it so many times, branded on your chest and forehead. So when you walk around everyone will be able to see what your favorite word is and what I think you actually are." said Natsu as he used his fire make magic to form the letters of BITCH inversed so that it will spell it correctly on Bill's body.

"Please anything but that I am begging you." shouted out Bill.

"Bill do you remember what I said about not talking, but I am going to let this one slide. And I guess I will be extremely nice and only give you one of them, so where do you want it Billy boy?" asked Natsu with a creepy smile.

"The chest please." replied Bill knowing that he could hide it better there.

"AHAHAH of Billy did you really think that I would allow you to have it in a place that is extremely easy to cover up. Well here we go Bill, enjoy your new nametag." said Natsu as he pushed it onto Bills forehead, causing him to scream the loudest out of all of them and then finally pass out.

"You truly are trash Bill, and now everyone will be able to see it as plain as day." said Natsu as he dispersed all of his magic allowing Bill to fall to the ground and his flame walls to disappear and walked towards Wendy.

"Hey Fira could you collect the runes for me, and Wendy I am really proud of you." said Natsu as he patted her on the head.

"Really Natsu-nii?" asked Wendy wanting to hear more praise from her brother.

"Of course Wendy, you did exactly what I would have done. You came into help a stranger knowing that you might get hurt in the process especially considering that there were three of them. But that still didn't stop you, you stood up for what you believed in, what more could I ask for in a little sister." said Natsu as he gave her a big hug.

"Thanks Natsu-nii that means a lot coming from you. I wanted to introduce you to Kagura but she said that she had to go somewhere." said Wendy with a big smile.

"That's fine Wendy, I am sure that we will meet her again." replied Natsu with a smile.

"But why did she have to leave Natsu-nii, I really liked her?" asked Wendy with a little frown.

"I am pretty sure that she had to see something for herself, and now we will just have to wait until we run into her again." answered Natsu with a big grin.

"Master I have collected them all." said Fira after she dropped the cards into Natsu's hand.

"Thanks Fira, so how about we go to a restaurant like you wanted Wendy." said Natsu with a big grin.

"Yeah I almost forgot about that do to all of the excitement." cheered Wendy as she bounced around.

"Settle down there Wendy and I will lead us to where the restaurants are at." said Natsu with smug grin as he took hold of Wendy's hand and lead her out of the alley.

"Sorry Natsu, but it smelled so good." replied Wendy shyly.

"AHAHAH it's okay Wendy, you just need more practice with your nose and it gets better as you grow up." said Natsu after a little laugh at Wendy's expense.

"Can you train me to use it better?" asked Wendy looking up at him.

"Yes I can and will, I actually have a lot to show you because our noses are one of the best ways to see if your food has been poisoned before we eat it." explained Natsu causing Wendy's mouth to drop.

"People might try to poison our food?" asked Wendy.

"You never know Wendy, it doesn't hurt to check." replied Natsu.

"Will you check mine for me until I learn?" asked Wendy a little afraid that it could actually happen.

"Of course I will, it's my job to protect my little sister. So which one do you want to eat at?" asked Natsu as he gestured at the three restaurants around them.

"That one Natsu-nii." said Wendy as she pointed to one of them and then drug Natsu into it. They were there for an hour and a half, during which Natsu learned that Wendy might have just as big of an appetite as him and has just not been eating as much as she wanted to for some reason, which he will have to figure out about later. As they were leaving Natsu heard some heated yelling.

"Stop right there you little theif." said an older man who had Kagura trapped in a dead end. She was wearing the same tattered rags that she had before, and her purple hair that sometimes could be mistaken for brown was a complete mess. Natsu could also see that he hadn't had a proper bath in a long time and it looked like she might not have eaten just as long.

"No I need this to survive." shouted Kagura as she held onto a bag of apples that she stole.

"But stealing is wrong girl, and I need that so I can feed my family." explained the man with pity in his eyes for the young girl who had to resort to this.

"I know that and am truly sorry, but I need food and no one will help me." replied Kagura with a frown.

"Well that isn't true, how much for the apples Sir?" asked Natsu as he and Wendy came up to them, and Wendy smiling at Kagura and giving her a wave.

"Just two hundred jewels young lad." responded the man.

"Here, and keep the rest, I can see that you are also having a hard time supporting your family. And you probably would have helped her if you could have." said Natsu as he tossed the man a stack of jewels that was easily way over the amount of two hundred jewels.

"Young lad are you sure, this appears to be almost ten thousand jewels." muttered the man in disbelief.

"I am sure, just try and help those that need help when you can." replied Natsu with a small grin.

"Will do young lad, I wish that there were more people as kind as you." stated the man as he left the alley.

"Hi Kagura, this is my brother Natsu-nii." said Wendy with a big smile.

"Hi Kagura it is a pleasure to finally meet you." said Natsu with a big grin.

"Thank you for everything that you have done for me." replied Kagura as she gave him a small bow.

"No problem Kagura, always glad to help. But I am surprised to see you still around us." stated Natsu.

"Why are you surprised about that Natsu-nii?" asked Wendy looking up at her brother.

"Simple Wendy, what Kagura went to go look at was me dealing with those pieces of filth that were trying to hurt you two. And let's just say some people would become completely terrified of me, after watching me do what I did to them." answered Natsu shocking Kagura that he somehow knew that she was watching him, but it did explain why he was talking so loud.

"I will never be terrified of you Natsu-nii, no matter what you do." declared Wendy with a serious face.

"Thanks Wendy, so why are you still following us, is there something I can do for you?" said Natsu having a serious face on.

"I wanted to know how you did it, Wendy told me about your past and you and I are the same. So how can you still be so happy and help other people so easily?" asked Kagura with her head down.

"Well I got really lucky that Igneel took me in otherwise I don't think that I would be here right now. This is one of the reasons why I try and help others because that is what Igneel did for me when he really didn't have to. Another reason why I help others is because of my mother, she is also the reason that I am always smiling and trying to make others smile because that is what she would have done." explained Natsu with a faint smile as he thought about his mother.

"You were lucky, no one came to save me." said Kagura still with her head down as tears started to escape her eyes.

"Well someone is now going to try and help you Kagura, so what do you say?" asked Natsu as he got closer to her.

"About what?" asked Kagura as she looked at him while crying.

"About coming along with me and Wendy." replied Natsu with a big grin.

"For real, you aren't lying to me?" asked Kagura not believing him, because this was just too good to be true.

"Yep Kagura, I am going to help you just like Igneel helped me." said Natsu who was then almost tackled by Kagura as she hugged him and started to cry into his chest.

"It's okay Kagura, let it all out, you have already suffered enough." said Natsu as he hugged her back and let her cry into his chest for a few minutes.

"So how about we get you some real food." suggested Natsu as Kagura calmed down.

"Thank you Natsu-san but I don't want to be a nuisance." said Kagura sadly.

"You won't be Kagura, and I am positive that Wendy wants to try out a different restaurant then the other one we went to today." whispered Natsu into her ear so Wendy couldn't hear, even with her enhanced hearing.

"As long as you're sure Natsu-san." said Kagura with a small smile because of the kindness that Natsu showed her.

"Wendy we're going to another restaurant to get some food for Kagura." stated Natsu as he and Kagura walked up to her.

"Yea Natsu-nii, let's go to a new one." cheered Wendy as she jumped around in joy.

"See I told you Kagura, so why aren't you afraid of me, if you don't mind telling?" said Natsu as he looked at Kagura as the followed Wendy to the restaurant that she wanted to go to.

"Because you only did that because they were trying to hurt something that you care about and even me. I also heard you lecturing them about why they were wrong in what they were doing, but now they won't make that mistake again." explained Kagura.

"I guess that makes sense, is there anything else that you wanted to ask me?" asked Natsu, knowing that something was on the little girls mind.

"Do you want to get revenge on the man that killed your mother?" asked Kagura looking up at him.

"Yes I do Kagura, and I am ashamed to admit this but that was the only thing that got me through my first few years with Igneel. But as I trained with him, I learned that there was a lot more to life than getting revenge. So now it is no longer the thing that drives me to get stronger, what drives me now is to be able to help as many people as possible and try and bring them smiles." explained Natsu.

"So you gave up on seeking revenge?" asked Kagura wondering how he was able to do that.

"Nope, I am definitely going to kill that man, it was my last promise to my mom and I don't break my promises. But it is no longer my main goal, I know that I will eventually run into that man and when I do he will regret what he did to my village and my mother." said Natsu with a little growl.

"I want to get revenge to, but I need to find out what happened to my older brother first." said Kagura with a really sad frown as they went into the restaurant.

"So what happened if you don't mind telling us?" asked Natsu as they sat down in a booth together.

"I will since I already know your past." replied Kagura as she then described how her village was attacked and everyone was being killed right before her eyes. And how during her and her brother's escape they got separated and that she would have be caught by the strangers if it wasn't for a girl helping her hid and then running away with the strangers after her.

"We do have a lot in common Kagura." said Natsu who was sitting next to her and trying to comfort her.

"Don't worry Kagura, you aren't alone anymore you have me, Carla, Fira, and Natsu-nii now." said Wendy with a bright smile on her face trying to cheer up her new friend.

"Thank all of you." said Kagura as she wiped away her last tears.

"Wendy's right Kagura, just ask me anything and we will try and help." said Natsu with a small smile.

"I want to become stronger." said Kagura with a determined look.

"That's great Kagura, I actually know of this really nice guild where I have a lot of friends who will help you grow really strong in no time." said Natsu as their food was brought to them.

"No I don't want that, I want to be strong like you Natsu." said Kagura with a serious expression on her little face.

"You can Kagura, and Fairy Tail will help you achieve that goal." replied Natsu a little startled by how serious she was no.

"No I want you to teach me Natsu, I saw how strong you were." declared Kagura giving Natsu the stair down.

"You do know that means you will always be on the move and never really have a home." said Natsu.

"I don't care about that, I lost my home when I lost my brother and always being on the move will help me with my search for him." stated Kagura while still staring down Natsu.

"I have to warn you though, if I am going to teach you it will be extremely difficult and probably be harder than living on your own." said Natsu wanting to make sure that she knows what she is trying to get into.

"I don't care as long as it makes me strong enough to find my brother and allow me to get revenge." declared Kagura still not breaking eye contact with Natsu. Her comment about getting revenge made Natsu remember that he was the same way, but luckily Igneel got him to see past that.

"Master are you really going to let her join us?" asked Fira.

"I have to now after that comment of revenge, I can't let it consume her." said Natsu with his mind.

"Why not Master, you have already helped her enough." stated Fira.

"Because Igneel helped me out when I was in a similar situation as Kagura, and was about to be consumed by my thirst for revenge. So now it is my turn to help someone else not go down that dark path." explained Natsu with his mind again because he wanted to keep this conversation private.

"I thought you said that would help any way you can, but I see that was a lie you are like every other man." said Kagura as she was about to get up and storm off.

"Quite Kagura, I am sorry that I didn't answer you right away, but that was because me and Fira were having a conversation. And as for me teaching you, I accept you as my second student." explained Natsu with a smug grin.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you I will make you so proud, and you won't regret taking me in." said Kagura as she hugged Natsu tightly.

"Good to hear Kagura, now eat up because you are going to need all of your strength tomorrow when we start your training." said Natsu with a big smile spread across his features.

"Yeah now I have a sister!" cheered Wendy on the other side of the table, shocking everyone else at what she just proclaimed.

"What, we are now sisters?" asked Kagura with a shaky voice.

"Yep, since you are going to be with me and Natsu-nii from now on, that makes us sisters now." said Wendy happily.

"Wendy you know that isn't how it works." said Natsu in an exasperated tone.

"You told me Natsu-nii that it doesn't matter if we aren't related by blood, all that matters is how we feel about each other. And I feel that Kagura-chan is like a sister to me, and I want to know what it's like to have a sister." stated Wendy in a serious tone.

"You are correct, but that feeling has to be mutual Wendy. I am so sorry Kagura, Wendy can sometimes get carried away when she gets an idea." said Natsu while looking at Kagura not being able to judge how she was taking all of this.

"Still doesn't matter Natsu-nii, she is my sister now and she will soon think the same about me." declared Wendy as she glared at Natsu.

"Wendy that…" started Natsu but was cut off.

"It's okay Natsu, that sounds really nice, and I too want to know what it's like to have a sister." replied Kagura with a fond smile on her face as she looked over at Wendy who was smiling back at her.

"Yeah we are going to have so much fun Kagura-chan, and guess what, that now makes Natsu-nii your older brother as well." said Wendy happily.

"What?" asked Kagura shocked at Wendy once again making a big proclamation.

"Wendy, you can't force her to see me as her older brother." said Natsu as he gave her a glare.

"But she would love it Natsu, you are a great older brother that is willing to do anything for me. And I want that for my sister Kagura-chan as well." explained Wendy glaring right back at him.

"Wendy she already has an older brother, and I am sure that she doesn't want to try and replace him with me." said Natsu while pinching the bridge of his nose, wondering what happened to the shy girl that he met a month ago. Did he really change her that fast, by her just being in his presence for a single month.

"I never said anything about you replacing him Natsu-nii, and she can have two older brothers plenty of people have that." replied Wendy not backing down on this.

"Wendy I know that and I really wouldn't mind having another little sister even if my first one is as stubborn as a mule. But what I am trying to tell you is you can't force people to have feelings that they don't have." said Natsu and Wendy was going to say something but was cut off by someone else.

"You would want me as a sister?" asked Kagura with really wide eyes.

"Of course I would, but that is only if you would want me as your brother." said Natsu with a small smile.

"Why?" asked Kagura not understanding why he would want a sister like her.

"Simple Kagura, you and me are very similar and have experience the same things which means that we understand one another. Just like I can understand Wendy since we are both dragon slayers, but with you we share an unfortunate bond of suffering that I truly wish that we didn't. But we do, and we were both strong enough to get through all of the shit that this unfair world threw at us and are still moving forward. You are stronger than you know Kagura, I know for a matter of fact that I would still be here if Igneel hadn't found me, but you didn't have that and are still here today which makes you one of the strongest person I have ever met." explained Natsu with a sad smile.

"Thank you Natsu-nii." said Kagura once again hugging and crying into Natsu's chest.

"Hey it's okay Kagura, I will always be there for my two sisters. It's a promise that I made to Wendy that I am now making to you Kagura." said Natsu as he held the crying girl in his arms that has had a really tough life already, meaning that she already knew how harsh this cruel world can be.

"Thank you two so much, first you saved me today and now you gave me something that I didn't think I would ever have again." said Kagura while still hugging Natsu not letting him leave.

"That's what family is for." cheered Wendy as she stood in the booth in a dramatic pose, causing Natsu and Kagura to start laughing at her.

"Wendy what are you doing?" asked Carla not approving of Wendy making a fool of herself.

"I am cheering Kagura-chan up, just like you and Natsu did when we left Cait Shelter." explained Wendy with a smile.

"You knew?" asked Carla in complete disbelief.

"Yep, you never talk to new people that much, but now you are fine with Natsu and talk all the time with him." answered Wendy as she got into a different pose, causing her two siblings to continue to laugh at her antics.

"You are truly something special Wendy." said Carla quietly but was still heard by both dragon slayers.

"Darn right I am Carla, and so is the rest of my family, isn't that right Natsu-nii." declared Wendy with a big grin.

"You are correct on that one Wendy." said Natsu as he and Wendy high fived.

"Darn dragon slayers and their good ears." mumbled Carla causing both Wendy and Natsu to start laughing.

"What is that Natsu-nii, you mentioned that you had that in common with Wendy-chan?" asked Kagura looking up at her new big brother.

"Well you see me and Wendy were both raised by dragons for a while and can now use their magic." explained Natsu as he lit his fist on fire as an example.

"How are you not being burned?" asked Kagura after she jumped a little at seeing that.

"Because I am a Fire Dragon Slayer, which means I can't be hurt by fire." explained Natsu and then started to explain to Kagura about him and Wendy more. He eventually told her about all of this other types of magic, and they continued to talk and eat until the restaurant closed down for the night as the sun was starting to set.

"I think that you two both need to get cleaned up before we go to sleep." declared Natsu as he looked at his two younger sisters and how dirty they both were, he was actually really surprised at how dirty Wendy had gotten and he really couldn't figure out how she did that.

"Do we have to Natsu-nii?" asked Wendy who felt too tired to do it.

"Yes you are both filthy, and I am probably not much better. Let's head to a river so we can get done before the sun sets." said Natsu as he led them out of town and towards the river.

"But I am way too tired Natsu-nii." whined Wendy.

"Then I guess I will have to help you again just like last time." said Natsu as he shook his head.

"Hey that was your fault Natsu-nii, your training was too hard I could barely move afterwards." huffed Wendy as she gave him a glare causing Kagura to giggle.

"What's so funny?" asked Natsu while looking at her.

"You two, no one would be able to tell that you aren't related with how you act with each other." replied Kagura while still giggling.

"Don't worry Kagura, people will soon be saying the same thing about you." said Natsu with a big grin on his face as he picked Kagura up in his arms.

"Natsu-nii what are you doing?" asked Kagura startled about him just picking her up randomly.

"Oh I don't know just helping my little sister to get cleaned up." said Natsu and then took off into a sprint and jumped into the river with Kagura in his arms.

"No fair, wait for me." shouted Wendy as she followed them in, which ended up with all them splashing each other with water for a while even Fira and Carla joined in on the fun. After that Natsu made sure that they got all cleaned up and after which he gave Kagura one of Wendy's spare outfits.

"Hope that is fine with you Kagura, until we get to another town that is where we get you own outfit." said Natsu as he looked at Kagura who now looked like a twin of Wendy just with different hair.

"This will be fine Natsu-nii." replied Kagura as she looked at her new clothes for now, feeling how much nicer they were compared to her rags that she was wearing before.

"Why can't we just get her some clothes here?" asked Wendy.

"I don't want to risk it, since I don't know if any of those boys were able to give a description of me. If that was the case the town will be really mad at me even though those scumbags deserved a lot worse." said Natsu with a growl at the end.

"That makes sense." replied Wendy with a smile, not knowing what Natsu did but knowing that it was really painful if the screams that she heard were any indication.

"So let's go to sleep." said Natsu as he laid down under a tree, and Wendy laid down right next to him and started to snuggle with him. Once again shocking Kagura by how close they were with each other and feeling a little out of place.

"Come on Kagura-chan, Natsu-nii is really comfortable and warm, so warm that you won't be able to tell that we are just sleeping outdoors." said Wendy happily as she looked at her sister.

"Wendy not everyone can warm up to one another that fast, we only did because we are both dragon slayers. But Kagura feel free to join us if you want, you really don't have to oh and there is a blanket and mat for you." said Natsu as he pointed to them, which he re-equipped for her earlier.

"Thanks Natsu-nii." replied Kagura as she went over to them and picked up the blanket and the looked over at her new family. And couldn't help but see how happy and content Wendy was curled up next to Natsu while using him as a pillow. She wanted that too, and she was dam sure that she was going to get it, so still carrying the blanket she went to the other side of Natsu and laid down just like Wendy did while also putting the blanket over herself.

"Goodnight Wendy and Kagura." whispered Natsu to his two little sisters.

"Goodnight Natsu-nii." they both mumbled back as they slowly drifted off to sleep, too tired to stay up any longer because of the tiring day that they just had.

"You are a unique human, Natsu Dragneel." stated Carla from the branches above them with Fira sitting right next to her.

"Well of course he is Carla, he is my Master who is bound to do great things and isn't just a human he's a dragon slayer." stated Fira proudly.

"So please explain to me why you can talk with Carla and it doesn't mean the same thing as Erza being my special friend." asked Natsu.

"That is because we are both not humans Master, so of course I can talk with her." explained Fira with a big smirk.

"So are you saying you can speak with all other animals?" asked Natsu.

"Yep, but a lot of them won't say anything back because they can't or just don't care about me Master." replied Fira.

"So why haven't you told this to Wendy yet?" asked Natsu looking up at Carla.

"Because she would really become sad Natsu, but now that Kagura is her she will be able to handle it better because she won't be the only one that can't talk with Fira." explained Carla.

"You really do care about her a lot, thanks for that Carla." said Natsu with a caring smile.

"I should be the one thank you Natsu, she is now learning things that will help her out and make her stronger, while also remaining the kind person that I love." replied Carla with a fond smile as she looked down at her little family.

"No need Carla, were all family now and also what if Kagura can talk with you?" asked Natsu as he looked back at Fira.

"No worries Master, I already tried to talk with Kagura and we can't. I am positive now that the only humans that I will ever be able to talk to are you and Erza, Master." explained Fira.

"And why is that Fira?" asked Natsu raising an eyebrow.

"Because you are a dragon slayer Master." answered Fira with a smirk.

"How does that have anything to do with this?" asked Natsu getting tired of these half answers.

"It does Master, and trust me Master you don't really want to know why yet." replied Fira.

"I will Fira, well I am going to get some sleep now, goodnight you two and feel free to join us." said Natsu as he put his hat over his face like he always does when going to sleep.

"You did get really lucky with your Master Fira." stated Carla as she flew down to the group and landed next to Wendy.

"More than you will ever know Carla." replied Fira as she two came down and found an open spot on Natu's chest.

"Goodnight Fira." said Carla as she curled up next to Wendy.

"Goodnight Carla." said Fira after a little yawn and then plopped down onto her spot, thinking that from here on it was going to be a little boring during Wendy and Kagura's training but was guaranteed to heat up a lot latter on.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope that you all enjoyed it. I know that all of the stuff with Kagura is different except for what happened at Rosemary village, and some of you are probably thinking that Kagura would have so easily accepted becoming siblings with them. But my opinion is that since they were the first two to show her kindness in a really long time it became a lot easier, and also since she wasn't the one to bring any of it up made it a lot easier to agree with especially thanks to Wendy being so enthusiastic about it. So as always feel free to leave a review.**

 **Until the next chapter**

 **Digem Out!**


	13. Chapter 13: Family Bonding

Chapter 13: Family Bonding

Natsu opened his eyes as the sun just started to rise, taking a quick glance down at his chest Natsu saw his little family all sleep peacefully on him which brought him more joy than he ever would have expected possible. But unfortunately they needed to leave this area in case people started looking for him; he wasn't scared he just didn't want to start getting a bad reputation.

"Rise and Shine ladies." said Natsu loud enough to wake everyone up.

"Five more minutes Natsu-nii." said Wendy while trying to go back to sleep.

"Sorry Wendy, no can do, we need to start moving." said Natsu as he got up meaning that everyone was definitely awake now.

"Where are we going Natsu-nii?" asked Kagura as she rubbed her eyes with her little fists.

"I was planning on heading to the ocean and then following that until we run into Hargeon, where you will pick out your own clothes?" explained Natsu as he did his morning stretches.

"Yea we get to see the ocean again." cheered Wendy as she started to run around.

"How are you so energetic this early Wendy-chan?" asked Kagura who was still extremely tired.

"That's Natsu-nii's fault he has a really weird way of training, which requires you to be ready to get straight to work as soon as you are awake." explained Wendy with a small smile directed at her sister.

"So two ready to head out?" asked Natsu who had completed his stretches.

"Yep." replied both of his sisters, one sounding a lot more energetic than the other.

"Don't worry Kagura for you first day we will be just doing a lot of discussing on what we plan to do for your upcoming training." said Natsu with a big grin directed her way to ease her worries.

"Okay Natsu-nii so what are we going to talk about?" asked Kagura with a small smile.

"Well we are first going to discuss your magic which is gravity magic if I am not mistaken?" asked Natsu getting an affirmative nod from Kagura.

"Do you know any other types of magic Kagura?" asked Natsu looking at here while they headed towards the beach.

"No Natsu, I'm sorry I only know my gravity magic and it isn't that useful." replied Kagura with a frown.

"Kagura I really hate seeing you and Wendy not happy, and you have nothing to apologize for. It's really impressive that you even know how to access your magic and control it without someone showing you how. As for your magic being weak, that is completely wrong you have the power to manipulate gravity to your will which can be used in so many different ways, it was actually on my list of possible magic types to learn, but I decided that I needed to have some stealth." elaborated Natsu with a grin as he saw Kagura to start smiling at his words.

"Really, you almost chose to use my magic?" asked Kagura with really wipe eyes.

"Yep, it made it all the way to the top ten." replied Natsu.

"Natsu-nii I think we forgot to do something yesterday but I can't remember what." said Wendy stopping in front of them and holding her chin in thought.

"Now that you mention it, I do believe that we forgot something really important but I really can't remember." said Natsu as he started to do the same thing as Wendy.

"What could it be Natsu-nii?" asked Wendy looking at him with a serious expression.

"Master I can't believe you already forgot and this was the first month." said Fira with a smug grin on her face.

"Crap I forgot to send Erza a letter; she is going to start freaking out. Hey Wendy could you help Kagura out on the whole picking some new magic type or types while I run back into town to mail Erza a letter. Oh and you and hear need to come up with a way to defend yourselves if you run out of magic, Fira guard them, I will be back in an hour." said Natsu as he re-equipped a few books and handed them to Wendy and took off the other direction towards Bluebell the town that they met Kagura at.

"What was that all about?" asked Kagura not being able to understand what just happened.

"Oh Natsu-nii has a friend who is really concerned about him so he promised her that he would try and send her a letter every month to let her know that he is fine." explained Wendy while holding three big books.

"Okay, so why did he give you those books?" asked Kagura looking at Wendy having trouble holding them.

"These are to help us learn about different magic types, and he wants you to look through it with me and pick out any types of magic that you would like to learn. And you don't have to pick any if you don't want to, but he's going to make you learn at least a little bit of re-equip and telepathy magic." stated Wendy as she dropped the books to the ground.

"Why those two?" asked Kagura raising an eyebrow.

"Because he said that they are extremely handy to know, with re-equip you have a very safe place to store valuables that no one else can get too. And telepathy is really important for team battles so that we can communicate to one another without them hearing us, he also said that we can learn how to not let other people read our thoughts or take control of use. Which didn't really make sense to me, but Natsu-nii said that it was really important that I learn that and that once I am older I will understand why." explained Wendy as she sat down next to the books.

"Okay which one should we look at first?" asked Kagura taking a seat right next to Wendy.

"This one first because it has almost all of the types of magic in there, with brief descriptions about them." replied Wendy as she grabbed a book and opened it to the first chapter.

"One more question Wendy-chan, what did he mean by defend ourselves if we don't have magic?" asked Kagura.

"Oh that, Natsu-nii wants us to be ready for anything and that is one of the situations he wants us to be ready for. Natsu has his daggers and pistol in case he runs out." explained Wendy with a big smile.

"So what are you using?" asked Kagura wanting to know what her sister was going to use.

"I haven't decided yet Kagura-chan." replied Wendy with a small frown.

"Don't worry Wendy-chan we can help each other pick, that's what sisters do for each other." said Kagura with a big grin.

"You're right Kagura-chan let's get looking." cheered Wendy as she gave Kagura the book that she first opened and opened a different one and started reading. They both sat there reading for the next forty minutes trying to find something that they could use or the other one might like using, at is until Wendy let out a sigh of defeat and started to pet Fira who was sitting in between the two girls.

"What's the problem Wendy-chan?" asked Kagura looking up from her book.

"I really can't decide what weapon I want to learn, I was thinking that I might use a staff but I just don't know." said Wendy letting out another sigh as she fell to her back.

"Well why were you thinking about a staff in the first place Wendy-chan?" asked Kagura hoping that she could help Wendy with this.

"I thought that it would work really well with my wind and sky magic, but this is supposed to be for when I don't have magic." replied Wendy with another sigh.

"Why can't it be used for both?" asked Kagura as she tilted her head slightly.

"How could I be so stupid, you're a genius Kagura-chan, thank you so much? So how is your search coming along?" asked Wendy after she hugged Kagura for helping her out with what was actually an easy problem.

"Well I found one that I think would be really usefully but there are a few problems." said Kagura with a small frown.

"Like what Kagura-chan?" asked Wendy coming to look at which magic type she was thinking of.

"The first problem is that you need a sword to do most of the really good stuff, and even if we had one I don't know how to use one." replied Kagura.

"Do not worry about that Kagura-chan, Natsu-nii will teach you how to use one and also get you one. That also means you have a way to defend yourself if you run out of magic." declared Wendy with a big smile.

"That isn't the only problem Wendy-chan, apparently sword magic is really hard to learn and for some reason not everyone can learn it. It's said that some of the best mages out there couldn't even learn it and nobody knows why." said Kagura with a frown.

"Well it couldn't hurt to try." stated Wendy not seeing the harm in it.

"But what if I can't use it and I waste Natsu-nii's time because of it?" asked Kagura with a really sad face.

"First off Natsu-nii's training wouldn't go to waste, also even if it did he wouldn't care since he got to spend time with us. And finally, I think that you should try it Kagura-chan because we are a really unique family, this means we do things that most people can only dream of." said Wendy with a proud grin, thinking about how awesome her new family is.

"You're right Wendy-chan, I am going to learn sword magic and nothing is going to stop me." declared Kagura as she rose a fist into the air.

"That's the spirit Kagura-chan, and I am going to learn how to use a staff with and without my magic." declared Wendy raising her fist up in the air just like Kagura.

"Glad to hear that you two are so determined." said Natsu with a big grin.

"So what do you think Natsu-nii?" asked Wendy excitedly.

"I think that you both chose really well, they are both going to be hard to master. Especially for you Kagura, that magic goes by a few different names, but the one that fits it the best in my opinion is Elemental Sword Style Magic. The reason for that is because you have two main ways of fighting with it, the first one is Elemental Sword which allows you to do different elemental attacks based on what sword you are using. The second one is a wide variety of fighting styles that enhance certain skills while battling which can also be used with the first one to cause some very serious damage. But the real problem is that if you get this down, you will probably destroy a lot of swords, which is why I said that you use an elemental attack based on your sword. Because some swords won't break after repeated use of a certain elemental attack." explained Natsu with a huge smile.

"Why are you smiling Natsu-nii, while telling me that it's really hard to learn?" asked Kagura with a pouting face directed at him.

"Because I believe that you will be able to master it Kagura." replied Natsu with a big grin.

"What about breaking a whole bunch of swords?" asked Kagura.

"Who cares about that, besides we will find you some of those swords that don't break with certain elemental attacks. And at least from what I heard normal swords don't break that quickly if you only use one element with it, apparently they break quicker when using multiple elements. But that is just a rumor that we are going to have to check once you become one of the few people to ever master sword magic." answered Natsu still grinning at her.

"You really think that I would do that Natsu-nii?" asked Kagura with her eyes opened wide and a little grin.

"Yes I do Kagura, especially since I have one of the few books that can teach you how to use it. I really don't know how Igneel got such a rare book; this was actually my number one pick for a second magic type. But I like many others couldn't use it, and got so mad that I gave up using swords and switched to daggers. I wonder if I didn't try to learn this behind Igneels back if he would have been able to help me out?" explained Natsu and then finally looking up at the sky when talking about Igneel.

"Don't worry Natsu-nii I won't give up on it, because I know that you will be there to help me." said Kagura as she gave Natsu a hug.

"Of course I will, now let's get moving we have a long way to go today." said Natsu as he put the books away and started to head to the beach and started their training.

Two days later:

"Natsu-nii can I ask you a question about the letter you sent your friend?" asked Wendy as she laid on the ground too tired to move from the training that Natsu gave her.

"Sure Wendy, but this conversation counts as one of your breaks." replied Natsu with a devious grin.

"Darn I thought that was going to work, but anyways what did you right to her?" asked Wendy.

"I just said that I was fine." replied Natsu.

"What else besides that Natsu-nii?" asked Wendy.

"I didn't say anything else Wendy." said Natsu wondering why Wendy cared.

"Natsu how are you so smart yet also an idiot, she wants to know more than you just being fine." stated Wendy while shaking her head.

"Nope, you're wrong Wendy, Erza said to just send a letter telling her that I am fine, now that we are done talking let's get back to training." said Natsu giving his little sister a glare for slaking off.

"Yes Natsu-nii." said Wendy as she got back to training.

 **Meanwhile at Fairy Tail:**

"Master it's been a full month, and he still hasn't written me yet." said a worried Erza Scarlet.

"Settle down there Tin-can, this is Natsu were talking about here, he's going to be fine." replied Mira with smirk.

"Quiet you skank." hissed Erza who was truly in no mood to deal with Mira right now.

"Erza, Mira is probably right, and there is a good chance that he is just not near a town right now." said Master Makarov.

"Do you really think so?" asked Erza hopefully.

"Yes I do Erza, so you need to calm down and I bet that letter will show up anytime now." replied Master Makarov with a big grin.

"Erza if you want I can try and do a read on him." suggested Cana, who was also concerned about her sensei.

"That would really be great Cana, thanks for doing this." said Erza with a smile, she and Cana had become closer friends after Natsu left and still train together every day.

"No problem Erza, just give me a few and I will tell you what I find out." replied Cana with a small smile, thanks to Erza still training with her Cana has become very skilled with all kinds of knives.

"You all are worrying too much, Natsu probably just forgot and is off helping some poor fellow who is down on their luck." stated Mira with a confidence that shocked the rest.

"How are so confident onee-chan?" asked Lisanna.

"Simple Lisanna, if I was supposed to write to big red I too would forget about it." replied Mira with an evil smirk.

"That does it you she devil." shouted Erza as she lunged at Mira, starting one of their brawls that have become way too common.

"Why are they always fighting?" asked Levy looking at the two girls going at it like there was no tomorrow.

"It's because they both, want to become stronger and see each other as worthy opponents so they started a rivalry that will let them achieve that. Sadly the main reason is that they both truly can't stand the other one, and I really can't tell why." answered Master Makarov while stroking his beard.

"I guess that makes sense, and I think I know why they don't like each other." replied Levy with a smirk.

"And what would that be dear?" asked Master Makarov with a sweet smile.

"Come on Master, you know it to, they both have feelings for Natsu that goes past friendship." answered Levy still smirking.

"That does make sense, I wonder which one will he pick if any." said Master Makarov with a grin that creeped Levy out.

"Well I can tell you that as well, and unfortunately for Mira it's not even a competition." replied Levy with a sad smile, knowing that anything that Mira tries will be useless.

"And why is that Levy, and how do you know?" asked Lisanna not liking the fact that her sister might not get what she wants.

"Well let's just say that there is a lot of weird stuff that goes along with being a dragon slayer, and then when you throw in a fire-fox into the mix stuff can get interesting." answered Levy with a faint smile.

"That didn't answer my question Levy." said Lisanna while giving Levy a cute glare.

"Sorry Levy, but it's not really my secret to share." responded Levy.

"Why does everyone keep secrets from me, never mind, let's go fishing Happy." said Lisanna to as small blue cat that was on top of her head.

"Aye" replied Happy taking flight and heading towards his and Lisanna's favorite fishing spot.

"That still surprises me that Happy came from an egg." stated Levy while shaking her head.

"It shouldn't be that hard to believe Levy, I mean you have met a boy who was taught by a dragon and has a fire-fox as his traveling companion." replied Master Makarov with a smirk.

"You do have a point there Master, what do you think he's up to anyways?" asked Levy.

"You can really never know with that boy, but whatever it is I can guarantee that it's helping someone else in some way shape or form." replied Master Makarov.

"You are correct on that Master, hey Erza I am done now." said Cana as she sat down next to Levy.

"Really, then I need to finish this?" said Erza which was followed by a grunt and then shout of pain, resulting with Erza walking up to the group.

"Well I can't get a lock on this position because he is always on the move and I believe that he is doing something to prevent people from doing that to him. What I do know is that he is near the ocean, he is completely fine and that his main focus is on helping others and training." explained Cana with a smile.

"What about his letter, can you tell if he sent me it yet?" asked Erza.

"Sorry Erza, but I can't find out things that detailed, I mainly get the big picture." explained Cana.

"Thanks for doing that much for me." said Erza with a smile.

"Hey Erza you got a letter, and I think it's from your boyfriend." said Laxus with a big grin on his face.

"He's not her/my boyfriend!" shouted Erza and Mira together only causing Laxus to start laughing his ass off at them.

"See what I mean." whispered Levy to Master Makarov causing him to grin and nod his head.

"Just give me the letter Laxus." demanded Erza not happy that he keeps teasing her about it.

"Here you go, and I find it cute that Natsu is sending you love letters." replied Laxus causing Mira to growl at him and Erza to gust glare at him. She then quickly opened the letter and read it, and then everyone was shocked to see Erza's face contort into one of pure anger.

"What did it say Erza?" asked Cana concerned for Erza who still didn't say anything.

"Come one red, we want to know what Natsu is up to just as much as you do." said Mira.

"No that is just you, soon to be mistress of Natsu." said Laxus with a big grin while Mira turned on him ready to attack him but stopped because of Erza speaking up.

"I would like to know that as well." stated Erza still extremely angry.

"Why don't you, you have his letter in your hands." stated a confused Levy.

"This can't be considered a letter, I need to go train." said Erza as she threw the letter onto a table and stomped out of the guild to go release her anger out while training. Everyone looked at each other and then the letter and back to each other knowing what was going to happen next.

"Mine" they all shouted while going for it and ending up in a pile.

"Actually that would be mine, but since I am a nice guy I will read it aloud for all to hear." said Laxus with a big grin while standing on the bar's counter with Natsu's letter in his hand.

"I'm Fine N.D." read Laxus out loud and then instantly bursting into a fit of laughter.

"That's all it said?" asked Levy.

"No wonder Erza's mad." stated Cana.

"That idiot, doesn't he know that we are worried about him!" shouted Mira angrily.

"I had no idea he could be this funny, he wrote literally what Erza wanted him to." said Laxus while continuing to laugh at it.

"He is definitely not your normal person." stated Master Makarov with a big grin on his face as he watched his guild get worked up by a single letter.

 **12 days later back with Natsu and his sister:**

"Here we are guys the city of Hargeon." said Natsu with a big grin.

"This is bigger than any other town that I have been to so far." said Wendy as she looked at the big city.

"That is because it's a trading port, so it gets a lot of business which helps it grow." stated Kagura while looking up at Natsu to make sure that she was correct.

"That's correct Kagura, now let's go look for a good clothing store so you can get your own outfit." replied Natsu with a loving grin.

"Are you sure Natsu-nii, I actually like the ones that I am wearing now." said Kagura while following Natsu into town.

"Well if that is what you want then you can buy an outfit like Wendy's, but you definitely need you own clothes." replied Natsu.

"But why Natsu-nii, we're sisters and we share everything." said Wendy.

"That's good, but there are things that you won't be able to share in the future. Also why share something when I can easily get Kagura her own, that she can pick out for herself." stated Natsu as they arrived in front of a story called the Lone Tailor.

"This store looks big." said Kagura while standing next to Natsu.

"That it is Kagura-chan." said Wendy with a big grin.

"Well let's go in and get you your own clothes Kagura." said Natsu as he held open the doors for them.

"Wow." said both of his sisters as they looked at all of the clothing being sold.

"Okay you two go start looking at the clothing I am going to talk to one of the employee's, after which I have some other stuff to do so don't go anywhere. I will be back in at least two hours." said Natsu to Kagura and Wendy.

"Okay Natsu-nii, but I wanted your opinion on my outfit." replied Kagura with a small frown.

"Don't worry Kagura, I will be back so that I can give you my opinion. I just need to take care of some business that doesn't involve you two." explained Natsu as he gave Kagura a little hug that got her smiling again.

"Is it Hunter buisness?" asked Wendy with a frown.

"Part of it yes, and remember to keep that a secret, but I also have some other things to do." replied Natsu.

"Come on Natsu-nii I want to be one and so does Kagura-chan, we want to help you as much as possible." declared Wendy.

"I know that Wendy, which is why you two need to keep training." said Natsu to which all he got from Wendy was a glare.

"Okay Wendy and Kagura, how about in fifteen and a half months you two can become full-fledged members as long as you don't slack off in training and we double how hard we are training right now." said Natsu with a big grin.

"Really?" they both asked excitedly.

"Yep, but remember twice as hard training and no more slacking off otherwise the deal is off." Natsu reiterated.

"Deal Natsu-nii." they both shouted and then look off to go look at clothes together.

Natsu could help but smile while thinking that they were both so different from each other while also so similar. They were both always trying to make him proud in any way possible, be it with having a large knowledge about a variety of topics like Kagura was doing, or in Wendy's case working really hard on her slayer magic even when training is done. They both were dedicated to getting stronger but they both had different ways of training, Wendy was more care free and would make changes to what he ordered her to do, while Kagura would strictly follow all of his order down to the letter.

There personalities where different but the same as well during certain circumstances. When it was just there little group they were identical, laughing joking around with him and each other. But as soon as someone else was thrown in they acted different, the joking around was gone from both of them. With Wendy she would remain nice but become a little shy and talk with them and try to become friends, while Kagura on the other hand would become very serious and be watching them as if they were going to attack. Kagura would only speak when she absolutely had to and when she did it was short and concise, this change for her was the most noticeable when it was a guy that was in her presence. She seemed to not trust any other male except for Natsu that is, and he had to contribute that to the fact that males where the ones that gave her such a hard time while she was living on the streets.

"Fira could you watch them for me?" asked Natsu looking at his little traveling partner who seemed to start growing quite rapidly recently.

"Yes Master, you have nothing to fear, no harm shall come to them while on my watch." said Fira as she went after them.

"Well time to tell them what we are going to want." said Natsu as he went to the front desk and informed the lady working there that his sisters where there picking out clothes that he was going to buy for them. He then told her what he told the previous person they bought clothes from but also added the things that he forgot the first time. He told her that he would pay for any resizing that needs to be done or adding of any sort of emblem on her coat that he assumed she was going to do, after which he left the store.

"Well time to get some weapons and other magical things. Crap why I am I talking to myself, well I guess it's because I usually have always someone next to me." said Natsu to himself. He then started to scan the stores for good weapons while using his right to look for magical items.

"Bingo, I have a feeling that this place is selling stolen stuff but hey, that can't be helped sometimes." thought Natsu as he went down a dark alley way to a small rundown shop. He stayed there for forty minutes and came out having bought a lot of good merchandise and then continued on with his shopping trip finding a few more sketchy places and also going into them. He of course went to a few normal weapon shops to get some items, all of this took him until he only had fifteen minutes until he had to return for his sisters.

"So what is the mission Lahar?" asked Nastu after he called him with the communication lacrima.

"Well it is actually going to be like your last one." replied Lahar.

"Alright what time and what are the coordinates?" asked Natsu.

"Tomorrow at noon and here are the coordinates, but there is something else I have to ask you." answered Lahar as the coordinates where displayed on the lacrima display screen.

"Ask away Lahar." said Natsu with a smirk.

"Well first the council wants to know how the recruiting process is going?" asked Lahar.

"Extremely well Lahar, I actually have two people who are dying to start working with me on this but still need training since they are so young." explained Natsu.

"That's really good to hear, the Council will be thrilled, so how soon will they be ready and do you have code names for them?" asked Lahar glad that he had some good news for the council.

"They won't be joining me for at least fifteen months and I don't have codenames for them yet, we will get to work on that." stated Natsu.

"No big rush Salamander, and the Council has noticed that you haven't done any of their bounty requests yet." pointed out Lahar.

"Don't worry Lahar that is due to me training my new members, but don't worry I will be starting that up really soon." explained Natsu.

"Good to hear Salamander, also you don't need to be too concerned about that since my group and you will be pretty busy in the upcoming months. My group has been tasked with removing all dark guilds that are not part of the Balam Alliance and we would really appreciate it if you could help us on most of them." said Lahar hoping that Salamander would be fine with that.

"Yea I probably will since I have just made some really expensive purchases recently. So what is this Balam Alliance and why are we not touching them if they are a dark guild?" asked Natsu.

"Well they are actually a group of dark guilds who are somewhat working together all being run by supposedly the top dark guilds. Unfortunately we don't know much more about who is at the top of the organization, but we do know about a lot of their lower guilds. And the Council doesn't want us messing with them for fear of retaliation from the higher member of that organization, so for the time being we are trying to get more intel on the Balam Alliance." explained Lahar.

"Good to know I might have to check in on this organization of dark guilds, but for now I will just help you out with these other guilds, see you tomorrow Lahar." said Natsu as he ended the call and returned to the Lone Tailor.

"Kagura, Wendy, where are you two?" asked Natsu when he came into the store and didn't see them waiting for him like he thought they would be.

"We're over here Natsu-nii!" shouted Wendy who was by the changing rooms and had a huge smile on her face.

"So did you guys find her and outfit?" asked Natsu with a big smile on his face.

"Yep you are going to like it Natsu-nii, Kagura-chan come on out." replied Wendy cheerfully.

As Kagura came out Nasu noticed that it was similar to Wendy's outfit with a few changes. The first change is that her boots went up higher, the next on is that she got rid of the belt completely. As for the top of the outfit that was entirely different than Wendy's, Kagura decided to wear an elaborate blazer that had a fancy color and had six buttons on the front of it. Underneath the blazer she wore a black dress shirt with a gold tie, as for Kagura's hands she decided to not follow her siblings and had normal gloves that we half way down her forearms and had her blazer's sleeves tucked into them. She also was wearing a gold head band, and the last part was a coat similar to Wendy's but looked as if it was meant for boys, but hey Natsu and apparently Kagura didn't care about that. They whole color scheme of the outfit was just like Wendy's except for the grey was lighter and rather than everything being trimmed in blue Katura's was trimmed in gold.

"So what do you think Natsu-nii?" asked Kagura as she did a twirl so Natsu could see it from all angles, which allowed him to see the emblem on the back of her coat. It was four swords that on their handles each having one of the symbols for Fire, Earth, Water, and Air, all of it in gold of course to go along with her theme.

"I think that it looks great on you Kagura, just one problem though." said Natsu as he came up to her.

"What problem?" asked Kagura nervous that she made a stupid decision.

"Here let me fix it Kagura." said Natsu as he took of her headband and then put it back on her so that the knot was at the top of her head making it look like she had a bow in her hair.

"There, now you look perfect Kagura, and by the way is that coat intended for males?" said Natsu with a big grin.

"Yes it is Natsu-nii, but I don't see how it matters, I like it and it has better pockets than any of the coats made for females here. It's as if they think that because we are girls we don't need to carry as much stuff." replied Kagura getting angry at the end.

"HAHAHA you are so right Kagura, it truly doesn't matter I was just curious. Did you guys show the lady at the front desk this outfit?" asked Natsu hoping that they had so that the rest of the clothes would most likely be done.

"Yep, she got measured just like I did and the lady told us that we were lucky to have an older brother like you. And then I told her that we both knew that already." explained Wendy happily.

"Can we leave now Natsu-nii." said Kagura who still preferred to just be with their little family.

"Sure you guys can go outside I just need to pay for them and I will be right out there with you." replied Natsu with a big grin.

"Thanks Natsu-nii." said Kagura as she gave him a hug and then ran out with the rest of their group.

"Is everything else ready?" asked Natsu as he came up to the counter.

"Yes Mr. Dragneel, here is the total bill." replied the lady giving Natsu a list of all the items and their individual costs with the total at the bottom.

"Man that's a lot, but hey it is worth it just to see her happy." said Natsu as he gave her the jewels.

"Here you go and thank you for your business." said the lady as she gave Natsu the bags of clothes.

"Thank you." replied Natsu as he accepted them and re-equipped them away scaring the poor lady, and then headed out to his sisters.

"So what do you two want to do for the rest of the day, because this is going to be one of your last days off." said Natsu with a big smile.

"I don't know, but as long as we are with you I'm happy." replied Kagura with a loving smile and a little shy, since she was saying that when other people might hear her.

"Why don't we just walk around and do whatever we think's interesting." suggested Wendy.

"Sounds like a plan." replied Natsu with a big grin. And that is exactly what they did they went to some random stories, at a few different spots but overall they were just having fun being together as a little family just like Kagura wanted. They did that until the sun set which meant that it was time for them to get some sleep, so they went to sleep just like that first night with Kagura all huddled into a little pile just feeling secure knowing that your family was right there with you.

 **A little before noon the next day:**

"Okay that is enough you two, I need to explain what we're going to be doing soon." said Natsu as Wendy and Kagura stopped their training.

"And what's that Natsu-nii?" asked Wendy.

"Well Fira is going to teleport us close to a spot that I am going to meet Lahar and then do a mission as a Hunter. Quite Wendy I don't even want to hear it, we have an agreement don't we. So as I was saying, while I am doing that Fira and Carla are in charge and this will be your guys free time were you practice whatever you want to practice. But that also means that you still need to be training, I am talking to you Wendy, no resting during this time unless you are reading if so you better ask for the books now." explained Natsu while giving the slacker of the two a little glare.

"Hey, I'm not going to do that anymore since it would ruin out deal." declared Wendy as she glared back at Natsu not liking that he thought that she would do that.

"Good to hear and this is probably going to be happening at least once a week from now on, and just so you know it won't always be working for Lahar most of the time it will be me just doing random bounties." said Natsu.

"Can we help you on some of those?" asked Wendy excitedly.

"Actually yes Wendy, it will only be on the really easy ones at the beginning but we will work our way up slowly. Oh and I forgot to give you two these, so if you want you can start practicing with them." said Natsu as he then re-equipped a practice sword and wooden staff and handed it to them.

"Thank you Natsu-nii." they both said while hugging him at the same time.

"No problem you two, well Fira take us there please." said Natsu while still hugging his sisters.

"Yes Master." replied Fira as she then teleported them to where Natsu wanted them to be at.

"Well I have to go meet Lahar take care while I am gone." said Natsu as he started to walk away from.

"Bye Natsu-nii." they both shouted at him. It took Natsu another five minutes to get to his meeting spot with Lahar.

"Hey Lahar, what's the plan?" asked Natsu as he walked up to him.

"Well it is going to be the same as last time, still want to give these new recruits more experience." explained Lahar.

"Fine by me." responded Natsu while inspecting the Rune Knights.

"Yea this is going to be the last easy one that we take, after that they are all yours." said Lahar with a smirk.

"I really don't care Lahar one way or the other, as long as they can no longer hurt people I am fine." explained Natsu about how felt on this whole situation.

"I know that, but the Council wants your name to spread and start scaring dark guilds especially the new ones. They hope that if your reputation gets big enough and known for doing what must be done, that new dark guilds will stop popping up as often as they are already." elaborated Lahar.

"It sounds like they want me to kill some of the dark mages." said Natsu while raising his left eyebrow.

"They do, but only when it's necessary. Cause if you do too much of it they might be forced to start hunting you down, but they want the dark guilds to know that you are capable of doing it unlike most mages from a legal guild." said Lahar.

"Well that sounds like I am kind of getting screwed here, they want me to kill them and if I do that they will eventually start hunting me down." said Natsu with a pissed off look on his face.

"Yes but that will only be show to try and make sure that the dark guilds don't know that you are working for the Council, and besides you have your medallion so that no one from any branches of the Council will do anything to you." replied Lahar.

"What about from other guilds?" asked Natsu seeing that they could be a problem later down the road.

"Yea that's where it kind of gets really messy, we were thinking that they eventual flyer for you arrest will require that you be captured and unharmed since you seem to have vast knowledge on dark guilds and need to be questioned. We will also have the reward really small since it would actually make sense that the Council would want someone who goes about destroying dark guilds out there doing their job for them. It wouldn't make the dark guilds suspicious, they would actually become suspicious if we did have a big reward on you, and this is only going to happen if the main public learns about you killing people. If it is something that just stays with mages, specifically the dark ones, then we won't have to do this." explained Lahar.

"So how many people on the Council know that I am working for them?" asked Natsu wanting to know who might leak this secret.

"Only the Chairman and four other senior members of the Council and it is going to stay that way, even if we get new Council Members." said Lahar.

"Good to know and now I think I am going to be off." said Natsu as he headed towards the direction of the dark guild.

"Hey where's Fira?" asked Lahar.

"Protecting something for me, you probably won't see her until I bring in my new recruits." answered Natsu as he slipped into a shadow.

"That still creeps me out when he does that." said Righker as he came up to Lahar.

"Yes it does, now imagine being an enemy of his." said Lahar with a big grin as he adjusted his glasses.

"I would rather not Commander Lahar." said Righker as he shivered.

 **Three hours later:**

"Well that was even easier than last time." stated Natsu as he was sitting on a pile of knocked out mages.

"Yes it was, but from what I know most of the strong guilds are part of the Balam Alliance." replied Lahar.

"I am definitely going to have to do my own research on that organization, well until the next one Lahar." said Natsu as he headed away.

"Wait Salamander I didn't give you your cut." said Lahar looking at him.

"Do you mean this." replied Natsu with a smirk as he waved an envelope in the air.

"How did you get that?" asked Lahar a little pissed off that he didn't notice him doing that.

"Later Lahar." said Natsu and slipped away.

"Well he just showed me that I can't bring anything one me that he isn't allowed to know about." mumbled Lahar to himself. It only took Natsu ten minutes to get back to Kagura and Wendy, who were diligently training while Carla and Fira where just watching.

"You two know that you could train with them." stated Natsu as he strolled up to them.

"Yes, but who would be on watch and ready to fight Master?" asked Fira with a smirk that showed her canines.

"Good point Fira, I really didn't think of that, anyway let's get to my training." said Natsu with a devilish grin.

 **Three and a half Months Later:**

It had now been a full year since Natsu last saw Igneel and he was surprisingly okay with it. He attributes that to his little family that he spends almost every day with, the only time that he isn't with them is when he is working as a Hunter, or if he's doing undercover work or doing a bounty hunter job that is too dangerous for his sister to accompany him on.

Both of his sisters in this short amount have made vast improvements on all of the things that they have been training, they are now both quite knowledgeable on most types of magic and what their strengths and weaknesses are. The main reason for that is, since they increased their training now whenever they are traveling Natsu is constantly quizzing them on magic types. Both of the girls are now way fitter than any ten year old should ever be, their strength, endurance, speed, and reflexes are top notch, granted their strength will never match Natsu but they make up for that in their agility.

Both of them are now able to use re-equip and telepathy magic, but vary on their skills with them. Wendy naturally was better at telepathy magic and is able to do almost as much as Natsu can. Kagura on the other hand took to re-quip magic and can actually do it faster than Natsu, he on the other hand can store a lot more things than she can, he also theorized that she is better because she doesn't have any other magic mixing with it like he does. But they both have made great progress in the things that were unique to themselves.

Wendy has now almost completely learned every dragon slayer spell that Natsu can teach her, she has mastered all of them but she is well on her way there. When Wendy started to try and learn wind magic it didn't take her long at all to pick it up and almost completely master it since it was so similar to her sky dragon slayer magic, but so much easier for her to do, but she did notice that it was nowhere near as powerful as her slayer magic. She also is now able to do a few spells with water magic, but she is having a lot more trouble with this one, compared to all of the other types she tried to learn.

Now Wendy wasn't sure if picking a staff as her weapon was a good idea at first, but after a few days it just felt right to her. It worked so well with sky or wind magic and she really loved the fighting style, it felt more like dancing to her than fighting. It allowed her to have a reach that otherwise would have been impossible, she also was thinking of all sorts of things that she could start to do with it and her magic later on and it always made her really excited. She also decided that the staffs that she liked using were the ones that had the same top and bottom, so it really didn't matter which end you used for an attack, they were just plain poles nothing too fancy to them and that's how she liked them.

Kagura just like Wendy got really good with her main magic, and actually was pretty much always using it on her and Wendy in training so that they could get better faster. Little did she know that by doing this she was increasing her amount of magic at a rapid pace, and Natsu thought that he will let her keep doing it as long as her and Wendy were able to complete all of their training for each day. Which so far they have been able to, and that made Natsu extremely proud of them. Kagura also learned how correct Natsu was about her magic, first of all she could simple crush her opponents if they didn't have enough magic to resist hers, if that didn't work she would actually focus it on individual body parts allowing her so many ways to mess with her opponents. She could also use it on herself to allow her to jump incredible heights, or strengthen any of her attacks by adding extra weight behind them.

Kagura was a natural with a sword, Natsu would have to say that she was even better than Erza with them and her favorite ones were samurai swords. Which Natsu was glad about because that was the sword type that he bought in bulk for her, and man did she go through them fast. Most of them were destroyed when she tried to learn sword magic, and would eventually crack an crumble or on the rare occasion explode and send shrapnel about, which actually gave Wendy some good injuries to practice her healing on. For three whole months Kagura tried and tried again to get elemental sword style magic, or ESS magic as they started to call it, to work but had no luck that is until half a month ago she got the lightning blade to work. And man did Wendy and Natsu celebrate, you would have thought that they had actually done it themselves by how happy they were, but no that is just how proud of Kagura they were. And now she can almost to all of the different elemental types with a sword but they don't last more than three attacks, which is now that she is mainly working on.

Overall Natsu was really proud how far they came in that short amount of time. He was actually positive that they could join the Hunters sooner than their agreed upon time, but didn't tell them that because having them more prepared wouldn't hurt. So it was now July 7th X778 the day Natsu considers his birthday since he doesn't really remember a specific date when he was four, he also considered it the start of year because why not it made things easier for him. So right now he decided to give Kagura and Wendy the day off from his training, which only meant that they were now doing their own things.

"It's been a full year now Wendy." said Natsu as he looked up at the clear sky while resting his head against Fira.

"Yep and we are both stronger now, and I don't feel as lonely as I used to now that I have you and Kagura-chan." said Wendy while practicing some moves with her staff.

"You got that right." replied Natsu with a smile.

"Natsu-nii shouldn't you be training?" asked Kagura who was working on her ESS magic.

"You two know that you can't always be training, sometimes you need to relax. And today is the day when I will do absolutely nothing and just enjoy life." responded Natsu with a smirk and decided to put his hat on his face signifying that he was going to go to sleep.

"Crap if he's going to sleep now that means we are going to get woke up at a weird time." said Wendy after she saw Natsu put his hat on his face.

"True, which means I only have a few more hours to practice this and then I need to get some rest." stated Kagura while still working on her ESS magic.

"Do you think those boys got Natsu-nii's letter to Fairy Tail yet?" asked Wendy.

"Who knows Wendy-chan, but I am glad that he listened to us and writes more than fine. His poor friend probably wants to punch his face in right now for sending two of those." replied Kagura while shaking her head how thoughtless Natsu can be when it didn't concern her or Wendy.

"Oh yeah Kagura and Wendy you are going to have to stop saying my name when we are battling other people. If you need to say something to get my attention use my moniker Salamander, which reminds me you guys need monikers as well, so start thinking of something cool." said Natsu while not moving his hat, just enjoying his day of do nothing.

"A moniker huh, I really don't know what would be good for me." said Wendy while scratching her chin in thought.

"How about the Sky Maiden." suggested Kagura.

"That might work Kagura-chan, but I would really like it if it was just one word like Natsu-nii so I am going to try and still think of another one." said Wendy still trying to come up with one for herself.

"What about me Wendy-chan?" asked Kagura hoping that she had a cool one.

"How about Crusher since you use gravity magic or maybe something dealing with elemental in it since you are going to be using ESS." suggested Wendy with a smile.

"Man who would have thought that coming up with a moniker would be this hard." stated Kagura with a frown.

"Hey it's okay, we don't need one yet Kagura-chan, and we have a full year to come up with a really awesome name." said Wendy as she went back to her training.

"I guess you are right on that, we have plenty of time." agreed Kagura as she too went back to her training.

 **At Fairy Tail:**

"Erza you have to stop getting worried every time his letter is late." said Master Makarov while shaking his head at the red headed knight.

"I know Master, but this is the day that Igneel left him and I don't know how he will take it when he is all by himself." stated Erza angrily.

"You are forgetting Erza he never is really alone, he has Fira with him." stated Master Makarov with a smile.

"I totally forgot about her, Fira will always be there for him." said Erza and let out a sigh of relief as the doors opened and two boys walked in.

"Hey is this Fairy Tail?" asked the skinner boy who had orange hair.

"Why yes it is boys, I am Master Makarov, what can I do for you boys?" asked Master Makarov.

"Well we actually have three different things, but I really don't know about one of them." said the other boy who had black hair.

"No need to be afraid children, I am here to help." replied Master Makarov.

"Okay and just so you know we got paid to call you this for a full week." stated the orange haired boy.

"Now I am interested, before you say whatever it is that you were paid to, could you give us your names?" asked Gildarts who remarkably was there today at the guild.

"My name is Sarusuke, but you can call me Jet." replied the orange haired boy.

"My name is Droy and I don't have a nickname." replied the other boy.

"Good to meet you both, so what were you supposed to call me for a week?" asked Master Makarov as the rest of the guild listened in.

"Gramps." they both shouted together with big grins on their faces not realizing that Makarov really hated that nickname ever since a certain dragon slayer ran into him. But the rest of the guild burst into uproarious laughter at these two kids coming in and calling Master Makarov by the nickname that Natsu gave him, when all of a sudden they thought the same thing, well at least some of them did.

"How much did you get paid to do that for a whole week?" asked Laxus while laughing his ass off.

"Who told you to say that?" asked almost everyone else, and Erza appearing in front of them.

"Wow, you're pretty just like he said you would be." said Jet with a little grin as she was checking Erza out.

"I thought he was lying to us." said Droy at the same time as Jet said his comment while staring at Erza's hair in disbelief. They both didn't know that Erza didn't want to hear those comments coming from strangers that she just met, no she wanted to hear things like that come from a certain pink haired mage that saved her life. So Erza did what she usually does when she really doesn't know what to do, and that is hit it and usually really hard. So the next second both boys were launched across the guild where they landed on their asses in a lot of pain, while clutching their chests try to help them somehow but to no avail.

"Jet I thought he said that she was nice." said Droy as he was holding back his tears.

"He did but apparently that was a lie." said Jet in between coughs.

"Okay you two quick heads up don't look at Erza the way you two just did and don't say things like that to her face and you will be fine. But I want to know who told you to call him Gramps and how much did they pay you?" asked Laxus as he helped them up.

"No tell us who said those things about Erza?" asked half of the guild, mainly the girls.

"It is actually the same person, he also suggested that we come here since we are both mages." said Droy while rubbing his now bruised chest.

"He said to call him Salamander and he paid us each five thousand jewels to call the Master Gramps for a week after we join, which is one of the other reasons why we came here." answered Jet while also rubbing his chest.

"Wait the Salamander, told you this I thought it was Natsu, since you used his nickname for Master Makarov." said Wakaba.

"Me too, who would have thought that the Salamander has the same nickname for Master." said Macao.

"You two are really dumb aren't you, it is pretty obvious that Natsu is the Salamander." shouted a random member who figured it out since it really wasn't that hard.

"No way." shouted both Macao and Wakaba together.

"No he is correct, Natsu is indeed the Salamander that we have been hearing about, going from dark guild to dark guild disbanding them and turning the members into the Council. I don't know why he is using that moniker but he must have his reasons, so please keep this as if it was a guild secret." said Master Makarov to which he got nods of understanding.

"HAHA I can't believe he paid you that much, to just call him gramps." said Laxus while still chuckling.

"So how did you run into the Salamander and why didn't he bring you here himself, he's done that the last few times?" asked Gildarts wanting to see the teen that he considered a close friend even though they only met once.

"Well he actually saved me and Droy from a group of bandits that were going to attack us." said Jet.

"Not only us but everyone else that was in the caravan, it had to be an additional twenty people." added Droy

"You should have seen it, he fell from the sky in a ball of flames." said Jet as he showed with his hands how Natsu came down from the sky.

"Yea that alone caused half of the bandits to run away in fear." elaborated Droy with a big smile.

"But they weren't getting away that easy, because the salamander had friends with him." said Jet also smiling like Droy at the fond memory of watching grown me cower to a kids around their age.

"Wait you said friends not just friend?" asked Levy being one of the few to notice the difference.

"Yea he had this big white and orange fox with him and two girls." replied Droy not knowing that what he just said was going to put him into a scary spot.

"Girls?" questioned Mira and Erza at the same time coming at him from both sides.

"Yes" squeaked out Droy scared for his life.

"And a white flying cat Droy." added Jet loving that he wasn't the one getting stared down by those two scary girls.

"You mean like Happy?" asked Lisanna as Happy flew around her happily with a cheer of Aye.

"Yea just like him but it was a girl cat that was all white and wore clothes." said Jet while he watched the blue cat fly a round.

"Tell us more about these other girls." demanded Mira and Erza with deep voices that scared the shit out of Droy.

"Well they took out the Bandits that were trying to escape, not letting any of them flee. They both were amazing, one used a staff and I think was some sort of wind mage, while the other girl used a sword and I think was also a mage since she could make any of them fall to the ground with the swing of her hand." said Droy as fast as he could.

"What were their names?" asked Erza while glaring at him.

"How old were they and were they pretty?" asked Mira also glaring at him.

"Mira and Erza, leave the poor boy alone right this instant. If you back off of him, I am sure that he and Jet will tell you everything you want to know." said Master Makarov getting Mira and Erza to back off instantly and head towards where he was sitting so that they would hear the rest of the story for sure.

"I can answer those questions, didn't get their names, while also didn't get their ages but I think they were younger than the Salamander since they called him Natsu-nii. And they were kind of cute, since I think they are about our age maybe a little younger." said Jet not being the smartest person, because he said that they were cute when there was two girls her who obviously got jealous easily.

"Mira and Erza settle down, they said that they were calling Natsu, Natsu-nii, meaning that he is their older brother." said Levy knowing that she had to do it quick otherwise Jet might not get the chance to become a member of Fairy Tail.

"Oh, I guess that is okay then." said Mira going back to normal, well normal for he which is still very scary.

"Wait, Natsu never told me about having sisters, he said he was an only child." said Erza now looking at the boys with rage in her eyes because she thought they lied to her.

"Erza's right, Natsu told me the same thing and how he wished that he could know what it felt like to have a family." said Cana.

"So you two thought you could lie to us, prepare to be severely punished." declared Erza as she went towards the boys with her sword out.

"Erza stop that at once, they didn't lie to use them calling me Gramps is proof enough to me that they met Natsu. Now let's look at this logically, form yours and Cana's statement it is clear to see that these girls that he is traveling with are not his biological sisters." said Master Makarov.

"That makes sense, since they all had different hair colors blue, purple, and pink. I would have made fun of the Salamander for having pink hair, but after seeing what he did to the bandit leader for making fun of his hair, I would rather gouge my eyes out." stated Jet with a look of fear on his face just from remembering.

"What did he do?" asked Grey, wondering how bad it could be since he made fun of it numerous times while he first visited Fairy Tail.

"He made him hairless." said Droy while taking a big gulp of nothing.

"What does that even mean?" asked Macao.

"It means he used his fire to burn off all of the bandit leader's hair and said that he did it so that he would never have the joys of hair again. And he did it everywhere, his arms, legs, chest, he even got rid of his eyebrows and it sounded extremely painful." answered Jet while having an involuntary shiver.

"AHAHAH why didn't he do that to Grey, if he did we would have had a completely hairless stripper." shouted out Laxus while laughing at the thought of that.

"Because Erza was joining out guild." stated Levy knowing that it was thanks to her that Grey didn't have that or something worse happen to him. And Grey became pale like a ghost, just knowing how close he actually was to dying that day, and decided that he was going to thank Erza for becoming a part of Fairy Tail.

"So it is a reasonable assumption that Natsu found two girls that were most likely abandoned and decided to adopt them as his sisters. He probably mainly did that to help them and teach them how to make it on their own, but he might have done it to see what having a family is like. If what Cana said is correct, and who can blame him for wanting something that almost everyone else has." reasoned Master Makarov and saw that everyone else could see that as a possibility.

"So what else happened Jet, you two really didn't get to finish your story?" asked Cana wanting to know more about it.

"Oh man you should have seen it they were all so fast and looked like they had been teammates for years. Watching each other's back, and taking out full grown adults like it was nothing. The Salamander somehow made a cage of fire that they kept on throwing the bandits into, and it was really weird because they could be thrown in but could come back through them. It was like they were solid when you were on the other side." explained Jet while mimicking some of the moves that they did while fighting.

"Yea it was done within five minutes, I have never seen three people and a fox take out thirty men that quickly and easily. And most of the time they didn't use magic, and man did those two girls not care if they had to fight dirty to take down the bandits." stated Droy as he covered his balls for protection, causing all of the girls to smirk while most of the men felt slightly bad for the bandits that received such harsh punishment.

"They were definitely taught by Natsu." said Lisanna with a big smile.

"Aye" cheered Happy flying above her.

"Did you say that the fox was big?" asked Levy remembering one of them saying that.

"Yea it was huge, it was bigger than most wolves." stated Jet with his arms spread wide to emphasis how big it was.

"He's not lying it was that big, and was white and orange." said Droy not wanting them to think that his best friend was a liar.

"It's alright Droy, we are just surprised that the fox is that big since last time we saw her she would sit on Natsu's shoulder most of the time. And that was only about five months ago." said Master Makarov.

"How could Fira grow that fast?" asked Cana.

"She must have hit her growth spurt." replied Levy.

"Her, what spurt?" asked Lisanna concerned about her friend Fira.

"Growth Spurt, Lisanna it is when she does most of her growing. I wonder how big she will get, from what I read about Fire-Foxes they have been known to grow bigger than your average horse. It says that some believe that there is actually no size restriction on how big they can get, but I find that really hard to believe." explained Levy.

"So you are saying that Natsu could be riding Fira around soon, rather than the other way around?" asked an excited Mira, just at the thought of Fira become a pack animal made her happy.

"Yes but, once Fira is out of this growth spurt she will be able to go back to her small size or any size in between." said Levy instantly making Mira lose her smile.

"Dam it wanted that stupid fox to carry me around next time he's here." stated Mira sadly.

"No wonder Fira, doesn't like you onee-chan." said Lisanna mad at her sister for wanting to do that to her friend.

"I was just joking Lisanna." replied Mira giving her sister a sweet smile.

"No you weren't you she devil." declared Erza knowing how much Fira and Mira hated each other.

"Shut it tin-can, why don't you go back to worrying about that letter that isn't coming." said Mira with a smug grin.

"Oh yea the third thing we were supposed to do." said Droy nudging Jet with his elbow.

"Oh crap I almost forgot. Here Erza this is the letter he wanted us to give to you and that is when he said all of those things about you. So please don't hit us again, and I am so sorry that I almost forgot." said Jet getting ready to be hit again, but was surprised when he felt a rough hug but it was still a hug meaning that she was happy and not angry.

"Thank you so much." said Erza and then quickly hugged Droy as well and then thanking him. After which she went over to a both to try and read it alone.

"Hey let me read it to red." shouted Mira as she followed her.

"No, you were making fun of this letter earlier which means that you don't have the right to know what it says." said Erza with as smug grin.

"Then I will just have to take it from you." declared Mira as she charged Erza, but Erza re-quipped it away and they started to fight each other like they always do when in the guild at the same time.

"Are those two always like that?" asked Jet while watching the two fight.

"Yes." moaned the whole guild together.

"Why are they always fighting?" asked Droy.

"Because they both are in love with my sensei." said Cana with a smug smile.

"And who is that?" asked Jet.

"The Salamander of course, I am his first student." declared Cana proudly.

"When did this happen?" asked Gildarts looking at Cana wondering why Natsu would take her as his first student.

"When he came here the second time and left right before you got here Gildarts. He's the main reason that I am S-Class mage now, even though I know that he would deny that and say it was all because of my hard work and drive to become stronger." replied Cana with a faint smile thinking about how much Natsu has helped her with just that one week being here.

"Well he is right Cana, he may have given you a push in the right direction. But after that it was all you and congratulations on getting into the big leagues but that doesn't mean you should start slacking off." said Gildarts with a big grin directed at Cana.

"I know Gildarts, Natsu-sensei told me pretty much the same thing when he helped. Also could we have a private talk later today, I have some things that need to be discussed." said Cana not looking at him knowing that if she did she probably wouldn't have been able to ask him.

"Sure thing Cana, I won't leave the guild until we have that talk. Now Jet and Droy do either of you know why Natsu couldn't take you two with him and come visit us?" asked Gildarts.

"Yea, he said that he was only there to get the leader of the bandits since he had a bounty on his head. So he had to go turn him in right away along with the rest of the bandits." replied Jet quickly.

"He also said that he had a lot of work and training to do otherwise he would have taken us here." added Droy.

"So who wins the bet?" asked a member.

"No one you idiot, Natsu just sent us new members. The bet was, when he returns will he bring a new member of not, since he didn't return that means the bet is still on." replied another member.

"You guys bet on something like that?" asked Droy in disbelief.

"Yea you can bet on anything here, the old perverts even have a bet on who's going to be the hottest girl of the next wave of mages." replied Cana with a grin.

"And why are you so happy about that, I thought that you would get pissed about something like that?" asked Jet.

"She's happy since she is pretty much the bookie of our guild, and never really loses since she is good at predicting the future with her cards. So are you two ready to become part of this crazy Family?" asked Master Makarov with a big smile.

"Yes we do Gramps." they both cheered, causing Makarov to lose his smile because of the nickname.

"Okay how much to I need to pay you for you to not keep calling me that for a whole week?" asked Master Makarov.

"A lot gramps, Salamander, I mean Natsu said that he would out pay you until you offered a lot of money, and I mean a lot of money." said Jet.

"Man I really wish he was part of the guild, just think about it, it would be this crazy every time he steps in that door." said Laxus while laughing at the fact that Natsu had a plan if Makarov tried to pay the kids to stop calling him Gramps.

"You got that right Laxus." said Gildarts as he too joined in on laughing at their Master.

"Hey Jet, isn't that the guy that Natsu said if we called him old man, he would pay us an additional ten thousand jewels." said Droy as he pointed at Gildarts.

"Yea you're right Droy, hi old man." said Jet and was followed by Droy soon after.

"Wait why is he going to pay you more for calling him old man?" asked Laxus trying really hard to not laugh at the two men who were angry at Natsu right now.

"Because it has to be a full week of actually calling him that, and according to Natsu that could take years since the old man is always on the move." explained Droy causing Laxus to lose it and start laughing.

"I am so going to punch that Brat so hard when I see him." declared Gildarts.

"AHAHAH I do have to admit, this is funny when it is happening to someone else." said Master Makarov as he and his grandson laughed at the Ace of their guild get worked up over a little nickname.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. So I would really like it if you guys could come up with some monikers for Wendy and Kagura, otherwise I will have to use one of my own and as of right now they are okay, but I want better than okay I want them to be awesome. So as always feel free to leave me a review.**

 **Until the next chapter**

 **Digem Out!**


	14. Chapter 14: More possible Hunters

Chapter 14: More possible Hunters

Erza read Natsu's letter for the third time that day.

 _Dear Erza Scarlet._

 _I hope that those two boys were able to give you this letter, if not that means I have two kids to teach a lesson about not doing what they claimed they were able to. But I am pretty confident that they got this to you and considering their personalities I assume they told you how we met and are probably now wondering who the two women traveling with me are. Now there is nothing to worry about Erza, they are actually my two little sisters that I adopted and am going to be training for the next year._

 _They both really want to meet you and the rest of Fairy Tail. But unfortunately I am looking for some people right now and doing some other jobs while I am at it, so I won't be able to visit for a while. If I did visit it would only be for a few a hours max, which would just not cut it for me, so I am going to be focusing on my other tasks for this year and will at least visit you within a year from you reading this letter._

 _Oh and I don't really like writing letters so I enclosed a communication lacrima with it so that we could talk with each other once a week. That is if you want to, so that about wraps up this letter. Oh yea me and Fira are fine, that also includes my little sisters, Wendy and Kagura as well. We have been doing a lot of bounties recently which is really good experience for them, so I will end this now and wait for you to contact me._

 _From_

 _Natsu Dragneel._

Erza then looked at the communication lacrima that Natsu had given her and had a faint smile, thinking to herself. Of course I will want to talk you Natsu, I just really wish that you wouldn't be gone for so long, but if you are I might as well follow your example and keep training.

 **Almost a full year later just shy of two weeks:**

Natsu and his small group can be seen overlooking a valley that is densely populated with trees and a river cutting directly through it. Natsu for the most part looks the same as before just a little bigger; he did make a few changes to his outfit though. Now rather than always wearing his hat he actually never really wears it anymore it is usually just hanging from its straps and resting against his shoulder blades. He also is no longer wearing his elbow pads because he never actually used them unlike his kneepads; he also got rid of them since he made some modifications to his coat. He can now re-equip on or off a hood and the sleeves for the coat, this allows him to easily change his appearance if he needs to blend into a crowd while also exposing his red black steel plated fingerless gloves that he made some modifications to. On the plates were now runes that spelled out the names for most of his attacks that were punch based like FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST for example, and this allowed him to use that move without saying it out loud which is really handy.

Wendy's outfit didn't change at all except for now wearing her hair into a pony tail and the addition of compactible staff on her right hip, and the holster for a staff on the back of her coat and one underneath that incase she didn't want to wear her coat. And in that holster was her trusty staff that was now her choice of weapon in pretty much all circumstances. It was made out of a grey type of wood that looked extremely rare, which it was, and shaped to be a straight staff with nothing special really. The center of the staff was wrapped with blue leather to give it a nice handle, and both ends of it were encased with white steel for about six inches. And on the steal were runes spelling out a few of Wendy's most commonly used spells, for the same reason as Natsu putting them on his gloves. Wendy and everyone else didn't know if her staff had a name, so she came up with her own since Kagura said that all good weapons must have names, her staffs name was Storm Breaker.

Kagura also didn't change he outfit at all except for she now rarely wore her coat, saying that it got into her way to often for her to keep wearing it all the time. She two was now sporting new weapons like Wendy; on her back was a special holster that was designed to hold two sheaths in it so Kagura could quickly put them back there. They got this since it was almost impossible to draw a sword from a sheath while strapped to your back, so they came up with this as the solution to that problem. Kagura of course always had two swords in there at all times but that depended on what she was planning on using for her fights, she also always had one sword on her left hip. Its sheath was black with a yellow dragon etched to the side of it, with a yellow and black handle. This was Kagura's weapon of choice its name was Armageddon, also known as the lightning blade.

Over the last year they both grew a lot physically and magically, with a greater growth in the magical department. Not that they were not fit by any means, actually they were way to fit considering that they were both just eleven years old and could beat your standard citizen in any test of strength. But that is to be expected when you deal with magic and also your standard citizen is very weak since they see no reason to train like these girls. But magically speaking these two young girls were easily S-Class level and where still learning and growing which is something Natsu said was a must if they want to be good mages. Wendy and Kagura where now both very skilled in the magic types, which they chose to learn over this past year of constant training with their older brother. But like Natsu kept telling them, you can never really truly master a form of magic because there is always something else to be done with.

Natsu was now confident that if something happened to him, Wendy and Kagura would be able to look after each other and have no problems. This was actually the main reason that he trained them this hard for the last year, even though the two girls did it so that Natsu wouldn't have any more reasons to leave them since they were now official Hunters and had the medallions to prove it. They both came up with their own monikers for themselves and were actually starting to make them be known across Fiore, of course they weren't as well-known as the Salamander but it was a start.

Wendy's moniker was Aurora and this came up because of how beautiful her fighting style looked from a distance as it looked like she was just dancing in the sky but once looking down you could see that it was also a very destructive dance. Kagura got her moniker from her favorite sword Armageddon, and its other name Lightning Blade, which is what Raiha means and became her moniker.

The Council was extremely happy with Lahar's work with the Hunter Salamander over the past year, because he was now a well know mage that seemed to have a vendetta against dark guilds and was willing to kill. This was a fact that scared dark mages terribly especially since the council wasn't going to do anything about a mage that was only killing terrible criminals that were most likely murders. There were also all the rumors about him taking down dark guilds single handedly and leaving them for the Rune Knight to pick up, and these just spawned more rumors about this rogue mage with pink hair that should never be made fun of. The council was also extremely happy about Natsu doing all sorts of random good deeds as he traveled around with his sisters causing a whole bunch of positive rumors to be spread about the Salamander to the main public and how he seemed to always show up at the last second and save the day.

Needless to say Natsu remained extremely busy during this last year with all of the training that he was doing with his sisters. This also included all of the bounties that he was doing constantly and also his work as a hunter, all the while trying to gather information on this Balam Alliance. Which was not going very good for him right now, he needed to find some way to get informants inside of the guilds that were higher up, because as of right now he was only able to get to know all of the lower level guilds in the Alliance and who they served under. But he wanted to know more about the actual ones calling the shots before he started to try and dismantle this organization.

"Natsu-nii are you sure that they are actually here this time?" asked Kagura who was growing tired of trying to find these two boys.

"Yes I am Kagura, this time I can actually smell them." replied Natsu with a grin.

"And why do we want them to be Hunters again, Natsu-nii?" asked Wendy who understood why Natsu was so determined to find them.

"Because if the rumors about them are true then they will have great potential and we will understand them better than anyone else out there and be able to help them." said Natsu as he then took a jump off of the cliff to get to the valley below.

"Why does Natsu-nii always have to do stuff like that?" asked Kagura as she turned to Wendy.

"Because it's fun Kagura-chan." replied Wendy as she jumped after her brother laughing while she did it.

"Whatever." replied Kagura as she just stepped off of the cliff gracefully.

Natsu was of course the first to land and he slowed his decent enough with his fire to make it a very grace full landing, even though he could have just turned into fire with his FIRE BODY spell. This way was better practice for him since he completely mastered that spell, so Natsu decided to re-equip away the hood of his coat just like he already had done with his sleeves. And look up at his two sisters coming down after him.

Wendy was the next one and as she got closer to the ground she pulled out her staff and did a few swings with it to slow her decent. And then started to twirl it above her head stop her decent completely and actually starting to just float there, but in one quick movement one end of the staff was on the ground and she was perched on the other end gracefully.

"You really like to show off your balance don't you Wendy?" asked Natsu with a big grin.

"Yep, and how light and graceful I am." replied Wendy with a big smile, that was instantly gone when Natsu knocked out the bottom of her staff with a pebble that he threw. With a quick blast of air Wendy flipped herself over while grabbing her staff in the process and landed on her feet gracefully.

"Natsu-nii why did you do that, I could have gotten hurt?" asked Wendy as she glared at Natsu, meanwhile Kagura landed softly on the ground right next to her using her gravity magic to land as if she didn't just jump off of a hundred and fifty foot cliff.

"Because I wanted to make sure that you were ready for anything Wendy, because I will always be testing you whenever I see an opportunity for it. Also come on Wendy there was no way that you would have gotten hurt from that." stated Natsu still grinning at her.

"Aren't we supposed to be finding those two boys?" asked Kagura knowing that Wendy and Natsu would keep arguing and picking on each other if she didn't step in, because the two of them just loved messing around with each other. Carla was now just gliding down to them and Fira teleported to Natsu's side and was about as big as a horse right now and it appeared to be as big as she was ever going to get, which she was fine with.

"You're right Kagaura, let's go and get them." said Natsu as he took off after the two boys scent with his group following right behind them. It only took them about five minutes to find the two boys who were next to the river sparing with each other, one of them with blond hair and the other one had black hair. Both of their clothes was that of a normal kid their age, nothing strange or odd just simple every day cloathing.

"Well hello boys, I have been looking for you two for quite a while. So what are you doing all the way out here?" asked Natsu as he came out of the trees so that they could see him.

"We are going to become the strongest mages in Fiore and we are going to do that by joining a guild. Why do you even care Pinky?" asked the blonde boy with a confident smirk.

"Hey don't you dare call my brother that again." shouted Wendy.

"Why not he has pink hair which is really girly, meaning he is probably really weak." replied the blond, getting Wendy to almost attack him since she knows how much Natsu cares about his hair since it reminds him of his mother, but Natsu stopped her.

"Wendy stop, that will come soon enough, remember that we are trying to get them to join us on our quests. So I am going to let that comment slide blondie just this once, now I came here to make you two an offer. We are part of a special group that's main purpose is to destroy dark guilds and I can see that you guys have some potential so I am going to offer you two a spot. If you accept then I will help train you two probably better than any guild you could ever go to." explained Natsu.

"Why would we want some weakling like you train us, we're dragon slayers that have actually already killed dragons." declared the blond, which Natsu could easily tell was a not true but this boy believed that he actually did. Meaning that instead of just leaving Sting his dragon made him think that he was dead so that he would look for him. Natsu could also see thanks to his right eye that both of the little boys had lacrimas placed into them since they had a little more power than they should have at such a young age.

"What dragons did you kill?" asked Natsu showing no expressions on his face.

"Our parents." replied the black haired boy quietly.

"Why in the world would you do that, they saved you and you repay them for that by killing them?" shouted Wendy angry that anyone would do such a thing.

"Yea so watch out or I will have to do the same to you guys." replied the blond with a grin.

"Don't worry Wendy; these two are so weak that they couldn't even leave a scratch on a dragon. Their dragons did that so that they wouldn't try and find them after they left them like they left us. Oh and Blondie if you ever say that again to either of my sisters again you will have a one way ticket to hell faster than you could ever believe." said Natsu and gave the blond a look that caused him to step back out of instinct for the need of survival, but he recovered quickly and was back to his cocky self.

"Like you know anything about dragons, and we have a secret weapon that makes us stronger than you would ever believe." stated the blond with a smirk.

"HAHAHA you should consider becoming a comedian buddy, but I can guarantee that I know more about dragons then you ever will. Oh and having a lacrima put into you is not that big of a deal I have already ran into someone who has that. Also he is stronger than you two and he wasn't even raised like by a dragon which makes him a simple second generation, while you two would be considered a third generation." said Natsu with a big smile on his face.

"What how did you know that?" asked the black haired one.

"Simple, I am a first generation dragon slayer, which we all know is the best generation." replied Natsu with a smirk.

"That's bullshit, I could easily beat you." stated the blond haired one.

"Sorry Blondie but you couldn't even beat Fira, which now that I said that out loud I realize that is something that even my sisters can't do right now." said Natsu while scratching his chin.

"Who the hell is this Fira?" asked the blond but was then knocked over and standing over him snarling was a huge white and orange fox.

"That Blondie would be Fira and she already doesn't like you so if you were smart I wouldn't make any sudden movements." replied Natsu as he watched the boy underneath Fira start panicking.

"Master can I end this insolent boy right now, he isn't worth your time." snarled Fira while keeping the boy pinned.

"Fira settle down, he's just hasn't had any good roll models in his life. And as I said before I can see the potential in these two so stand down Fira." commanded Natsu.

"Yes Master." replied Fira as she backed off of the boy.

"How about we have a little competition, since you think that your generation is the best one lets test that out in a battle." suggested Natsu with a smile.

"I am so going to kick your ass mister." shouted the blond deciding that he probably didn't want to anger him anymore.

"HAHAHA you think you still have a chance against me. How about this if you two can beat my sisters here then we can have that battle, but if you can't then that means that you two don't even have a chance of laying a single hit on me." stated Natsu while smiling.

"I am down for that, and you are so going to regret this after I beat both you and your sister. Rogue are you down for it?" asked the blond looking over at his friend.

"I don't know about this Sting, I have this feeling that they are all stronger than they appear." stated the black haired boy.

"It appears that you have good instincts there Rogue, and you have no idea how correct you are." said Natsu with a sinister smile.

"Don't listen to him Rogue, we are going to become the strongest and these guys need to learn that. All you have to do is take out that girl that hasn't even said anything because she is obviously too scared to even talk." said Sting with a huge grin.

"You couldn't be more wrong, I believe that it is better to remain silent rather than open your mouth and look like a fool. Which apparently you are a really big fan of doing, and didn't I tell you two that they weren't worth our time." said Kagura shocking the two of the boys at her words, and going so far as to say that they weren't worth their time.

"Okay I am in Sting." said Rogue not about to let that last comment slide.

"All right looks like we are going to have a fight and to make things interesting, Wendy and Kagura you can't use your magic until I say so." stated Natsu with a big smirk.

"Okay." they both replied as they got into their fighting stances.

"Are you sure that you want to do that mister, because if you do it's not our fault if they get hurt." said Sting with a big grin.

"Well Sting I am actually doing this so that you two don't get hurt too badly." replied Natsu and smirking back to Sting.

"I am sick of you looking down on us, let's do this Rogue." said Sting as he and Rogue got into their fighting stances.

"Both sides ready? Alright on the count of three the match starts, 1… 2… 3…" said Natsu as he watched his sister pounce as soon as three was said. Sting and Rogue were so shocked at the speeds of the opponents the two girls were already right in front of them before they even knew it. The next thing they both knew they were launched into each other, both of them holding their stomachs in pain with the girls stand where they used to be both holding their weapons.

"If I didn't leave my sheath on you would already be dead." stated Kagura who was holding her sword that did indeed still have the sheath on it.

"What happened to you two kicking our butts?" asked Wendy with a grin as she started to twirl her staff around.

"You just got us by surprise." declared Sting as he and Rogue got up.

"Yes and that is all it takes for you to lose or even die." declared Natsu from the sidelines.

"Well we will not mess around and show you the power that was able to kill dragons." declared Sting as he coated his fist white light and charged at Wendy while Rogue did the same with Kagura. Both girls paired the attacks and then quickly countered them with their own, once again launching the two boys against each other again.

"That is two to zero boys, looks like I need to give you another handicap. Girls you both can't attack for the next five minutes." said Natsu with a big grin and just got nods of approval from the girls.

"That's it, you are so going down." declared Sting as he rushed at Wendy, Rogue on the other hand just stood there and studied Kagura for a bit but there was nothing to learn from her defensive stance except that it was going to be tough to break. He too went in head first to try and take down this girl that said he wasn't worth her time, and he was going to prove her that she was dead wrong.

For the next five minutes Sting and Rogue tried with all of their might to land a single blow on the two girls but couldn't even do that. And it was starting to get really frustrating and making their moves even sloppier, making Wendy and Kagura really wish that they could attack back but they had to wait for the five minutes which just so happened to be right now. But lucky for the boys they had backed off for the moment.

"You two are only beating us since you have those weapons." accused Sting.

"Yes that does give them an advantage Sting but they aren't using their magic so they are the ones that should be at a disadvantage here." explained Natsu still smiling at the amusing fight.

"Well, then let them use their magic, and as long as they don't have those weapons then Rogue and I will definitely win." declared Sting.

"Sting I think that is a bad idea, they are just stronger than us right now. There will always be someone stronger than you out there, so don't let this get you down, that's why we train." said Rogue trying to talk some sense into his friend.

"You're actually pretty smart Rogue, and you are absolutely correct at about someone always being stronger than you." said Natsu giving Rogue a big smile.

"No I won't accept that, now let us fight them without those weapons." declared Sting angrily.

"Okay if that is what you want, sorry Rogue about this but it's the only way for Sting to learn. Girls no weapons and you can now use your magic." said Natsu with a big grin as Wendy and Kagura both put away their weapons and got into different fighting stances.

"You are so going to get it now." declared Sting as he took off towards Wendy. Once getting right next to her Sting started to throw punches and kicks at her which she kept on dodging them with a big smile on her face.

"My turn chump, **WIND STRIKE**!" said Wendy as she hit Sting in the chest with an open palm that had a large amount of wind around it. Effectively launching sting in to the river where Wendy decided to have a little fun with him.

" **WATER PRISON!"** shouted Wendy as the water in the river grabbed Stings arms and legs and spread them so that he was in the shape of an X and couldn't move any of them.

"What the hell, how do you have two types of magic?" asked Sting as he tried to break free but quickly found out that it was impossible.

"HAHAHA, two magic types how about five." said Wendy with a grin after laughing a bit at Sting.

"What, no way." shouted Sting in disbelief.

"Nope and I am now going to show you the best one. **SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!"** shouted Wendy as she unleashed her roar on the other dragon slayer that couldn't dodge the attack. All Sting could do while Wendy did this and as the attack came at him was say a few words.

"You're a dragon slayer too?" said Sting as the attack came at him, as soon as it hit him he was in immense pain and was finally launched away into the woods on the other side of the river.

"Fira could you go and heal him for me, and then bring him back to me?" asked Natsu.

"Yes Master." replied Fira as she took off after the injured dragon slayer.

Back to Kagura's and Rogue's fight:

Rogue stood in a defensive stance waiting for her to make the first move.

"Well if you are going to let me make the first move than this is already is as good as done. GRAVITY CHANGE!" said Kagura with bored expression as she waved her arm in a downward motion. The next thing Rogue knew he was face first in the dirt and felt like he was being crushed by a mountain.

"Do you surrender, because this is only a fraction of what I could apply to you?" asked Kagura with a little smirk, proud that she completely destroyed this boy even though she wanted to do that to the blond, but knew that Wendy would make sure that he would get what's coming to him.

"Yes, I surrender." replied Rogue and as soon as he said that it was gone and he was able to get back up. He was now a little scared of the girl in front of him because he knew that she wasn't lying about being able to appy more force, and if she did it would have crushed him to death.

"You ready to see your friend get his ass handed to him?" asked Kagura with a smile as she watched Wendy toy with the boy.

"Actually yes, he needs to sometimes keep his mouth shut." replied Rogue surprising Kagura a little bit but then thought that he was probably a lot like her and didn't feel the need to be always talking. So the both watched as Wendy indeed handed Sting's ass to him, but surprised Rogue that she too was a dragon slayer.

"She's a dragon slayer too?" asked Rogue.

"Yep just like out older brother, and even me and her together can barely land a hit on him." replied Kagura as she then went over to congratulate her sister for teaching that idiot a lesson.

"So Rogue what do you think about my offer now after seeing what my little sisters are capable of?" asked Natsu as he came up to Rogue.

"How long would I have to be part of this group?" asked Rogue.

"Only as long as you wanted, but if you did leave I would have to put a spell on you so that you couldn't tell anyone else about our group. That is because our group must remain a secret and work from the shadows, but don't worry we are actually working for the council." answered Natsu with a little grin.

"So what is going to happen if I don't join you at all?' asked Rogue.

"I would do what I would do if you ever left the group after joining." replied Natsu.

"And if I join you will train me and we will go on missions to disband dark guilds?" asked Rogue wanting to make sure that he knew what he was getting into.

"Yep, but you will need a lot of training before you go on any missions as one of the members. But that doesn't mean we won't do other things like take out bandits or capture mages and other things while training. Oh and we will also help you look for your dragon if you want." said Natsu and then seeing Rogue instantly smile at the prospect of finding his dragon again now that he knows that he didn't kill it.

"Alright I am in, Mr. sorry but I just realized that I don't even know any of your names." said Rogue with a smile.

"No problem and how could you since we never gave them to you. The blue haired one is Wendy and she is also known as Aurora and the purple haired one is Kagura who is also known as Raiha. And my name is Natsu, also known as the Salamander and the reason for the monikers is because they sound cool and they somewhat keep our identities secret." explained Natsu with a big grin at seeing Rouges face when he learned who he is.

"You're the Salamander?" asked Rogue not believing that the Salamander actually came for them to ask if they wanted to be on his secret team.

"Yep and if you accept, that will make you my fourth student if you count my sisters as my students." replied Natsu with a big smile.

"Yes, I would love to be a part of your secret team." shouted Rogue happily that he was going to be trained by the famous Salamander and eventually get to work with him.

"Good to hear, so how old are you and Sting?" asked Natsu as he sat down under a tree and leaned against the trunk.

"Nine years old." replied Rogue as he sat down next to Natsu.

"Man that means you probably only got about four years with your dragons, man that would really suck. But hey don't worry you are now a part of my little group Known as the Hunters to a select few and we look out for each other. And also I will be able to help you out with you slayer magic, which is what by the way?" asked Natsu as he looked at Rogue.

"Shadow dragon slayer magic." replied Rouge with a smile.

"Then you are in luck Rouge because I actually use shadow magic as well, so I should be able to really help you." stated Natsu.

"Really, that is amazing and why do you know more than one magic?" asked Rogue.

"Simple Rogue, I have them so that I will be able to handle most situations and overall be a better mage. And I am going to make you learn at least two more, re-equip and telepathy. After that I suggest that you learn at least one more and I am also going to make you learn how to handle the weapon of your choice so that if you run out of magic you won't be a goner and can still defend yourself." explained Natsu.

"Wow I don't even know where to begin, what other type of magic should I learn and what weapon?" asked Rogue looking up at Natsu for an answer.

"Don't worry about that yet you have a lot of other things to learn, and you will figure out the answer to your questions along the way." replied Natsu with a grin.

"I take it he accepted your offer Natsu-nii?" asked Wendy as she and Kagura came up to them.

"Yep, you two are looking at your soon to be teammate and Hunter." stated Natsu with a smile.

"Yea in two years." stated Kagura as she sat next to Natsu and leaned against him with Wendy doing the same on the other side of him.

"Wait it will take two years for me to become a Hunter?" asked Rogue with his wide open.

"Somewhere around that long, it could be sooner or it could be longer that truly depends on you. And don't worry; remember that we will be doing a whole lot of other stuff along the way. But the only way that I will let young mages become hunters is if I am confident that they can handle most situations and from what I witnessed you have a long way to go. But nowhere near as long as Sting if he decides to take this offer." said Natsu with a smile.

"Wait we are still going to offer that cocky brat a position as a Hunter?" asked Wendy not like it one bit at all.

"Yes we are Wendy, and trust me he is going to be completely different now after that beating you just gave him." replied Natsu with a smile.

"I still don't trust either of them." stated Kagura with a frown.

"I don't expect you to, but eventually you will after spending time with them, and man Wendy did you really have to beat him up that bad. Fira should be here by now." replied Natsu with a little frown.

"He's lucky that I only did that much to him." said Wendy with a little venom in her voice.

"Salamander could you please explain Fira to me?" asked Rogue.

"You only have to call me that if we are in front of other people, so right now Natsu is fine. And no I will not, since I am going to go check on them but Carla will be more than happy to fill you in on her." replied Natsu as he got up and went to go get Fira and Sting, while Carla pretty much appeared out of nowhere and started to explain to a startled Rogue about Fira. Natsu quickly found them just as Sting was waking up.

"Who the hell are you guys?" asked Sting as he sat up.

"Well the blue haired one that you just fought and lost to is Wendy and she is also known as Aurora and the purple haired one is Kagura who is also known as Raiha. And my name is Natsu, also known as the Salamander so what do you think about my offer of you training under me and then joining my secret group when you are ready?" asked Natsu.

"Yes Salamander Sir, this is like a dream come true." shouted Sting as he got up and started to bounce around happily.

"I truly never would have guessed that it was going to be that easy for him to join you Master." said Fira with a big smirk.

"Me either Fira, but hey that means we got one more member." replied Natsu with a big smile.

"Shouldn't you explain it to him what he just agreed to Master?" asked Fira.

"No I am going to have Rogue deal with that, because I really don't feel like explaining that all over again. Hey Sting if you are done celebrating follow me to the others, and after we get there ask Rogue to explain everything that I told him about what you two are now going to be doing as we head to the nearest town." said Natsu as he headed back to the rest of the group.

"Okay Salamander, what are we going to a town for?" asked Sting as he walked next to Natsu.

"To get you and Rogue new outfits and other equipment that we might need." said Natsu while continuing on.

"But Rogue and I don't have any jewels." replied Sting with a frown.

"Don't worry about that Sting, since you are my student now you are my responsibility now as well. This means I will be getting you everything that you need to complete my training. Oh and a heads up my sisters are probably going to hate you for a while because of how you acted, but trust me with enough time they will warm up to you." said Natsu with a small smile.

"I am so sorry about that Salamander I didn't know who you were." apologized Sting.

"Don't worry about it Sting, I just hope you learned your lesson and won't ever do something as stupid as that again." replied Natsu with a grin.

"Are you really not angry at me?' asked Sting not believing that he was forgiven so easily.

"Yea, you have to be able to let simple things like this go. Also if I didn't forgive I would feel really bad at how mean Wendy and Kagura are going to be towards you for a while. But trust me if you can endure it then they will soon become some of your closest friends." answered Natsu with a smile.

"I will do that Natsu, and I kind of deserve it for what I was saying." said Sting with determination in his voice.

"AHAHAH you are going to fit right in Sting, just keep that positive attitude." said Natsu while chuckling as they got back to the rest of their group.

"Alright everyone let's move out." stated Natsu as he headed towards the closest town which was actual pretty far away. But that just meant that he could start on the training of Sting and Rogue and with any luck they will have their weapons picked out by then and maybe their new magic type that they wanted to learn as well.

Thirteen days later outside of Magnolia:

As the sun was starting to set you could see a group of five humans, one exceed and a huge fox heading towards the guild of Fairy Tail. They were the original Hunters, but that is still something that the rest of Fiore doesn't even knows exists yet, but like all secrets it will sooner or later get out. They were all wearing their individual outfits that actually made them look like a team since all of their main colors were either grey or black. The two newest additions to the Hunters literally got their outfits made for them minutes ago and here is what they looked like.

Sting's outfit was very similar to Natsu's with a few key differences. He was now wearing black leather combat boots with white soles and a white trim at the top of it. Tucked into these boots were Sting's baggy black cargo pants that also had white trimming around all of the pockets. On his chest he wore a skin tight black turtle neck shit that had no sleeves that was once again trimmed in white, Sting at the moment had the neck of the shirt rolled down so that it almost looked as if he had a black scarf. But if he unrolled it all the way back up, it was able to cover his entire lower half of his face from the middle of the nose down. Sting had it designed so that he could wear it this way, and in his words be a ninja and Natsu only let him get it because he saw the advantages of him being able to hide his identity if needed.

Over top of that custom designed shirt was another thing that Sting had custom designed for him and that was his vest. It was a black vest that was lined with white fur that went from around the whole bottom to go up the front while open and go all the way up and around his neck and then back to the bottom. It actually couldn't be closed if he even wanted to, and on the back was a white emblem that represented light. He was wearing a black with white trimming bandana on his head which covered up most of his blond hair only having some of it come out of the sides.

Now onto Stings weapon which actually surprised everyone, which was a bow that was made from really sturdy black wood that would allow him to be able to hit people or deflect thing with it if need be. It had a white leather wrapped handle and had the tips of the bow in white steal with a white drawstring in between them, and Sting had a similar holster on his back like Wendy's designed to hold the bow while not have the string in place. The holster was also a quiver that held roughly thirty five arrows that were white steel tipped with a black shaft and white feathers, which made it match Stings color scheme. He also had two more quivers strapped to his belt with one on each side and held the same amount of arrows as the one on his back; this allowed him for easy access to arrows in almost any circumstance.

Rogue on the other hand was nowhere as flashy and unique like Sting. He wore plan black leather combat boots that had plan grey pants with a black belt. Rogue also chose a plan grey t-shit and over top of that he wore a black coat that went down to his knees and looked like a military coat and was trimmed in grey that matched his pants. The left shoulder had a grey shoulder pad on it, Rogue also had a cape that was hooked on to his coat that's inside was grey and back was black with a grey emblem that represented a shadow and the cape hung one foot from the ground. He also didn't chose and crazy weapon like Sting, he just chose a simple sword that had a grey sheath and was hung from the left side of his belt. Overall Rogue's outfit was not flashy in any way and could very easily blend into a crowd which was what Natsu was pretty sure Rogue's intentions while picking it out, unlike Sting.

"So we are finally going to get to see Natsu-nii's friends" cheered Wendy.

"Wait neither of you have been here before?" asked Sting as he pointed at Wendy and Kagura.

"Nope and neither has Carla." replied Wendy.

"Are they even still going to be at the guild Master?" asked Fira as they got closer.

"I can tell that the only ones there are the older members, so we are just going to find a good place to sleep and make sure to be there bright and early in the morning." answered Natsu which told everyone else what the plans were.

"Ahh man I really wanted to see them." said Sting with a pouting expression.

"Sting you have only know about Fairy Tail for the past few days, I have been waiting for this for over a year." said Wendy as she glared at him.

"That doesn't mean I can't be excited to." stated Sting as he glared back at her.

"HAHAHA you to sure love to argue, is this the start of a beautiful young relationship?" asked Natsu jokingly.

"Most certainly not Natsu-nii, me and Kagura-chan have an agreement that we won't let the other fall for one of these idiots." stated Wendy as she now glared at Natsu.

"Hey we all know Sting is an idiot but don't lump me with him, and besides I am too afraid to even look at either of you that way." said Rogue with a frown on his face because he hated being called an idiot just because of Sting.

"Hey I'm not an idiot I just sometimes chose to not think." refuted Sting.

"Yea an idiot." replied Wendy with a smirk.

"Rogues right, but he forgot to say that you were both mean too." said Sting with a grumpy expression on his face that caused everyone else to start chuckling even Rogue and Kagura.

"Sting don't worry we can work on that, and then they won't be able to make fun of you." said Natsu with a slight smirk.

"Not you too, Natsu-sensei?" said Sting with a funny facial expression that once again caused everyone to start laughing again.

"Sting it might have sounded like I was making fun of you but I wasn't. To fix it all we have to do is focus a little more on your studies and then in no time you will be as smart as the rest of them." said Natsu with a serious expression.

"Okay Natsu-sensei let's do that." cheered Sting.

"We will but let's first get some sleep." said Natsu as he plopped down under a tree and waited for Fira to lay down so he could use her like a pillow, which is what Sting and Rogue did on the other side of here. While Wendy and Kagura curled up next to Natsu and used him for a pillow like they always do and they all went to sleep excited about what tomorrow would bring.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it. So let you guys know what I am thinking about doing for this story is that in the next chapter them interacting with fairy tail and then them leaving again with maybe me showing one of their missions as the hunters now that Wendy and Kagura are official members. Then I was thinking about doing another time skip that will get us to the first cannon thing that I want to cover possibly having a few more candidates for the hunters maybe even someone from Fairy Tail. So that is what I was thinking I would love to hear you opinion and I am of course being very broad here so that I don't give away anything. So as always feel free to leave me a review or you can tell me who you want to become a hunter.**

 **Until the next Chapter**

 **Digem Out!**


	15. Chapter 15: Fun with Fairies

Chapter 15: Fun with Fairies

"Natsu-nii why are you laying on their sign?" asked Wendy as she looked up at Natsu who was lying on the sign like he did more than a year ago. He still used his hat to block out any possible rays of light from hitting his eye, while not having his hood or sleeves on his coat right now.

"It's comfy, you should try it Wendy." replied Natsu with a smirk that no one could see because of the hat on his face.

"Really, it doesn't look like it should be that comfortable. But I guess there is only one way to find out." said Wendy as she gracefully jumped up to the other side of the sign and proceeded to lay down on it.

"Natsu-sensei, why do you always put that hat of yours on your face when you rest or sleep?" asked Rogue.

"It's just a weird habit that I formed and keep doing it because it doesn't feel right otherwise. And I started it because as you know sometimes we sleep during the day, and with the help of this hat I could block out the sun." explained Natsu.

"That makes sense." replied Rogue.

"When is someone going to show up? Don't they know that the day started hours ago?" asked Sting who was getting impatient at waiting for anyone to show up.

"Settle down Sting, most people aren't as active as our group this early." said Kagura as she glared at the boy.

"Sorry Kagura." Sting apologized with a big smile.

"Oh and Sting Gramps should be showing up right about now." stated Natsu as they all could see an elderly man walking their direction as the sun just started to rise.

"So he's the guy that gets angry when you call him gramps?" asked Sting excitedly.

"Yep and I expect all of you to call him that despite whatever he tells you." answered Natsu with a grin.

"Well if it isn't the great Salamander and apparently his little group of kids." stated Master Makarov as he came up to them.

"Hello Gramps, it's nice to see you again after such a long time." replied Natsu without taking his hat off.

"The feelings mutual brat, and I know a few people that are going to be really happy to see you." responded Master Makarov with a grin.

"Yea I have a pretty good guess on who that's going to be Gramps, oh and is the old man around this time?" asked Natsu hoping that he was.

"Sorry Brat, but he's a lot like you. Gildarts comes and goes as he pleases, but he has been around a lot more often after he learned that Cana was his daughter." answered Master Makarov.

"So she finally had the courage to tell the old man." replied Natsu proud that Cana was able to do that.

"Wait you knew about them being related?" asked a startled Master Makarov.

"Yes I did Gramps, everyone forgets how enhanced a dragon slayer's senses are." stated Natsu.

"Yea Gramps don't look down on dragon slayers like us." Sting shouted at Master Makarov.

"You're a dragon slayer as well?" asked Master Makarov surprised that Natsu found another one like him.

"Not just him Gramps, everyone but my little sister Kagura." stated Natsu with a big grin that went unseen, as Kagura gave Master Makarov a little bow.

"There are four dragon slayers in your group, dear Mavis that's probably more power than most guilds in Fiore." stated Master Makarov in shock at how much power this little group has.

"Hey don't leave Kagura-chan out of this, she's just as strong as me and she also uses ESS magic." shouted Wendy from atop the sign just like Natsu.

"ESS magic I don't think that I have ever heard of that one before?" asked Master Makarov.

"You wouldn't have Gramps, that's just what we call it since it is a lot shorter than the real name. Kagura if you would be so kind as to tell Gramps what ESS is?" asked Natsu who was so proud of his little sister and her being able to use it.

"Sure thing Natsu-nii, ESS stands for Elemental Sword Style Gramps. It is a lost magic that I was lucky enough to be able to actually learn, with the help of Natsu-nii I will be the first person to master this magic." explained Kagura with a determined look.

"Kagura, remember what I said about mastering a magic and that pretty much being impossible." said Natsu in a tone that a teacher would use on a student.

"Yes Natsu-nii, but I meant that in the terms that most mages use it. I will of course be always trying to find the next spell or move that I can do with it." replied Kagura.

"You really can use that magic at your age?" asked Master Makarov as he looked at the young girl in surprise.

"Yes I can Gramps, and like Natsu-nii says magic doesn't care about how old you are. It just cares if you know how to use it properly and respect it." stated Kagura.

"He is definitely correct on that and you are all really lucky to have him as your teacher or as an older brother." replied Master Makarov with a proud grin at what Natsu was teaching these young ones.

"Gramps may I ask you a question?" asked Rogue.

"Of course you can, and you're surprisingly polite considering that you are traveling with Natsu." answered Master Makarov with a big grin.

"Don't speak about our Natsu-nii that way." growled Wendy and Kagura at the same time.

"Girls, settle down, this is just how me and Gramps here talk to one another. And how many times have I told you that it doesn't matter what people say about me?" said Natsu in a very loving tone.

"Sorry Natsu-nii." replied Wendy.

"Sorry Natsu-nii, but we care what people say about you even if you don't." said Kagura with a slight frown.

"It's okay, but I really don't want you two to be baited into a bad situation over something so stupid. You can get angry with them all that you want, but don't let that anger guide your decisions and most likely make you do a stupid mistake." lectured Natsu still remaining on the sign.

"We won't Natsu-nii." replied the both of them with big smiles.

"Good and it would appear that the rest of my friends are all coming now. Which is kind of surprising, I thought that they would all just trickle in one at a time." stated Natsu.

"Oh that, well ever since you did that week of training with them. They have met in the same spot twice a month to train together and you just so happened to come on one of those days." explained Master Makarov with a big smile.

"Good to see that they are still practicing team work, and Rogue what was your question that you wanted to ask Gramps?" stated Natsu.

"Oh I am so sorry about forgetting that you wanted to ask me a question." said Master Makarov.

"No problem Gramps and I was wondering why you aren't getting mad at us for calling you Gramps? Natsu made it sound like you would start storming around the place in a fit of rage." asked Rogue.

"I figured that he would do something like this. So I prepared myself for this day and besides I am way more mature than that brat." replied Master Makarov with a big grin.

"Sure Gramps, just keep telling yourself that." said Natsu which caused Makarov to twitch with anger at him.

"NATSU!" was shouted by a group of kids with varying ages as they ran towards them.

"What's up." replied Natsu from his same position.

"That's all you are going to say after not seeing any of us with in the last year?" asked Mira who was clearly pissed by his response.

"Yep, well at least until the introductions are done. By the way these are my two sisters and my two new students that are going to be with me for a long time. I will let them intro duce themselves to you guys." said Natsu while still lying on the sign.

"Where's Fira Natsu?" asked Lisanna who really wanted to show her how long she can stay in her fire-fox form.

"Lying under the tree that she used to lay actually sleep in its branches." answered Natsu as he pointed to said tree.

"Holy shit did she get big." shouted Grey in shock and a little bit of fear.

"Dammit Grey you just have to always say the worst possible things don't you." said Natsu in a lazy way just as Grey was now knocked down to the ground and had Fira snarling on top of him.

"Fira stop this now please?" asked Natsu who still hasn't moved from his spot.

"But he just called me fat Master!" said Fira while giving Grey a growl.

"No he didn't Fira he just said that you're big, meaning that you can no longer sit on my shoulder like you used to. Besides now you can easily take on most mages out there and can't be thrown around." stated Natsu trying to calm down his first and longest friend.

"He's right Fira, now you will be respected and feared like you always should have been." said Erza with a big smile as she came up and hugged Fira around her neck.

"Okay but he better not say anything about my size or weight again, and that also goes for the she demon." replied Fira which caused Erza to laugh.

"Fira could you please try and not start anything with Mira." said Natsu which instantly got Mira's attention.

"What did she say about me?" asked Mira while giving Fira a glare.

"She said that you and Grey better not say anything about her size or weight that also goes for the rest of you too." replied Natsu.

"Of course I wouldn't do that Natsu, those are things that all women understand to not mess with." said Mira with a smile.

"That's funny since just yesterday you called me a fat cow." said Erza while Fira started to growl at Mira.

"But you and me are rivals Erza, you are exempt from that rule." explained Mira with a devious grin.

"Whatever, doesn't matter since I know I look good." replied Erza with a confident grin.

"Yea for a cow that is." said Mira getting ready for the fight that usually starts after comments like that. But Mira was surprised when three balls of fire went around her and was followed by Fira growling at her as she started to advance at her.

"Say that again about Erza and you die." said Fira.

"Fira you will not kill Mira and that is an order." said Natsu who really didn't like to give her commands but this escalated quickly.

"Yea Fira, it's alright. That's just what Mira and I do with each other, throw a few insults and then fight." said Erza as she started to pet Fira.

"Fine I won't kill her, but I don't want to hear her bad mouthing you while I am around." replied Fira as she backed off and then she laid down underneath Natsu's perch.

"She was going to try and kill me?" asked a slightly scared and surprised Mira.

"Yes she was, but don't worry about it Mira. She won't ever break a command that I give her, just don't say things like that about Erza while Fira is around. Because for some reason she is really protective of her." replied Natsu who still hasn't moved from her spot.

"Okay, I will definitely not do that." said Mira as everyone else made a note to not make fun of Erza while Fira was around. Not that any of them would ever do that to Erza in the first place because none of them had a death wish like Mira.

"Kagura what's wrong?" asked Natsu suddenly with concern in his voice as he actually took off his hat to look at her.

"It's you, I can't believe it's actually you." said Kagura.

"Kagura-chan what are you talking about?" asked Wendy who knows that Kagura doesn't cry, which is what she is doing right now.

"She's the girl that saved me." replied Kagura as she pointed at Erza as Erza looked back to her and then gasped in shock.

"Oh my god you're still okay, I was so worried." said Erza as she started to tear up.

"Only thanks to you and then Natsu-nii." replied Kagura who then ran and hugged Erza.

"Thank you so much, without you I would have been caught and never got to meet Natsu-nii." said Kagura while still hugging Erza and crying.

"I am just glad that you are alright, and who would have thought that you were one of Natsu's sisters that I heard all about and talked with a few times." replied Erza with a big smile as she hugged the girl back.

"Wait you've been able to talk with Natsu this whole time? Erza you are such a …" said Mira angrily but was cut off by a growl from a not happy Fira who knew what Mira was most likely going to say.

"Yes I have Mira." replied Erza with smug grin on her face.

"Well that makes sense why you were so adamant that we cut our training short. You knew that Natsu was going to be waiting her." stated Laxus with a big grin.

"You could have told us that Erza." said a still angry Mira.

"I did tell some of you." replied Erza with a big smile.

"Who?" asked Grey but then realized that Cana and Levy didn't seem surprised by pretty much anything that was just found out.

"Never mind, just figured out who were the ones." said Grey before Erza could respond and then was followed by Master Makarov clearing his throat.

"Now that we know what not to say around Fira, and that one of Natsu's sisters already met Erza. Why don't me get back to those introductions?" asked Master Makarov with a big smile. He was glad to see how happy his children were, but couldn't help but notice that the two boys were being left out and looked nervous. Natsu's sisters on the other hand seemed as if they already knew every Fairy Tail member present and were very relaxed, especially the blue haired girl on the sign with Natsu.

"Thanks Gramps, somehow any conversation I am in gets sidetracked. So how about my new student's introduce themselves first and tell them a little about yourself." said Natsu while getting back into his old position with his hat on his face.

"Well I'll go first then." said Sting with a big smile.

"Hi everyone the names Sting, I am a light dragon slayer. I only met Natsu-sensei just a few days ago and with his help I am going to one day surpass even him. I also have known Natsu-sensei's other student for a few months he's a really good guy he just doesn't talk that much. Oh and I am also going to learn how to use a bow since Natsu-sensei says it's really important to have a backup if you ever run out of magic." said Sting with a big grin on his face. The rest of Fairy Tail excluding Master Makarov and Erza were surprised that he was a dragon slayer so they all just stood there with their mouths open.

"My name is Rogue and I am also a dragon slayer but my dragon was the shadow dragon. As Sting already said we have known each other for a long time and just met Natsu and his sisters a few days ago. I guess I can tell you all that I plan to learn how to use a sword for the same reasons that Sting is learning to use a bow. It is a pleasure to meet all of Natsu-sensei's friends, he speaks very highly of you all." said Rogue which caused everyone else to become even more stunned.

"I guess I will go next then, as you already know my name is Kagura and I am one of Natsu-nii's little sister. I have been with him for over a year now and our first meeting was him and my sister saving me from some bullies that were older than me. My first magic is gravity magic and I would say that I am okay with it, but the one magic that I am trying to get good with is Elemental Sword Style. And with the help of Natsu-nii I was actually able to learn this one and am continuing to get better with it. I would also say that I am not bad with a sword, especially since one of my magic's relies on it." said Kagura who was no longer hugging Erza and was sitting next to Fira and leaning against her.

"HAHAHA good Kagura-chan, you are definitely the best swordsman at your age and are almost at the level of a Master. I mean you can sometimes actually hit Natsu-nii when you are training with him." said Wendy while laughing on the sign.

"So that just leave me I guess. So my name is Wendy and I like the rest of them except for Kagura-chan, was raised by a dragon. I am the sky dragon slayer my other magic types are wind and water and my choice of weapon is a nice long staff. I only met Natsu-nii about two months before Kagura joined our little family and like Rogue said he has spoken highly of you all. Even you Grey when you were dumb enough to make fun of his hair, and me and Kagura already know who all of you are thanks to Natsu-nii's description. Sting and Rogue almost do but we have been more focused on their training so they might need you to just say your names for them to get it down." said Wendy while still lying on the sign just like Natsu.

"There are four dragon slayers in your group?" asked Mira still in shock about that.

"Yep and I am actually trying to get three more." said Natsu as he took his hat off and grinned at Laxus.

"You are trying to get three more?" asked Grey in disbelief.

"Yep but unfortunately I think that they all might be members of guilds so it will take some convincing." stated Natsu as he returned to his previous position.

"Why are you doing that?" asked Elfman.

"That is on a need to know basis and you definitely don't need to know that." replied Natsu.

"Kagura and Wendy do you two happen to also go by Aurora and Raiha?" asked Levy.

"That we do, and soon we will be even more well-known than the Salamander." declared Wendy with a fist in the air.

"It's good to still have dreams that are unobtainable Wendy." replied Natsu in a teasing tone.

"Oh just you wait Natsu-nii, it's going to happen and when it does I am going to laugh in your face for so long." replied Wendy.

"I can't wait Wendy." said Natsu with a little chuckle.

"Um Wendy, why are you up on the sign like Natsu?" asked Lisanna who was now sitting with Fira.

"Because he said that it was comfy up here and he was surprisingly right about it." replied Wendy with a big smile.

"Hey, when have I ever been wrong?" asked Natsu.

"That one time when we went after that Wyvern that retreated to that cave, you said that it was most likely still by itself when there was an additional three." Wendy replied back.

"Yea, one for each of us." said Natsu with a grin.

"Or that time when we took out that group of bandits and you were like they definitely don't have magical weapons and guess what they had." said Kagura with a grin.

"They did have them, but hey each of those times were learning experiences." stated Natsu still with his grin that no one could see.

"Or that little group of dark mages we ran into three months ago." pointed out Wendy.

"Or when you thought that one mayor was a girl." stated Kagura with a smile.

"Or when you thought that Fira could fly if she tried hard enough." said Wendy while laughing at the memory.

"Let's not forget when you tried flying without your fire." said Kagura who was laughing along with Wendy.

The whole time the rest of the Fairy Tail wizards just stood there listening to them making fun of Natsu. Hearing just a few of the adventures that they have already had with their big brother Natsu, they also couldn't believe how dumb and stupid some of the adventures sounded, but couldn't help but want to hear more about them.

"Fine you two have made your point." said Natsu with a big smile.

"Kagura did you get that nickname because you use Elemental Sword Style?" asked Levy.

"Kind of, but I chose is since Natsu-nii got me Armageddon which can handle all of my lighting attacks without destroying the blade." answered Kagura with her stern face that she usually has around other people.

"Wait why would you blade get destroyed from using your magic?" asked Cana.

"I don't know why but most of my normal blades only last about fifteen attacks until they finally shatter." replied Kagura.

"That seems like a big waist." said Cana.

"It is, but know where near as bad when I could only do four or less attacks with them. So with time I should be able to get even more attacks out of them, while also looking for other blades that won't break while using a certain element." responded Kagura.

"You can already do fifteen with just a normal blade, which is completely incredible Kagura." shouted out Levy.

"Not really, I would prefer to have it where I don't break the blade ever." stated Kagura.

"Kagura I don't think that you understand that at least according to what I have read about ESS, you are the first person in a very long time to get that good. And don't get me started on the fact that you are literally using one of the rarest magic types out there that can be learned, but for some reason only a very select few can actually use." said Levy who just love learning about magic.

"So are you guys ever going to introduce yourselves to Rogue and Sting?" asked Natsu.

"Oh sorry about that Natsu, well I am Levy McGarden." said Levy with a big smile.

"So you are the really smart one." replied Sting with a big smile.

"Hi Rogue and Sting my name is Lisanna Strauss and those two are my sister Mira and Elfman. And this little guy is Happy." said Lisanna as she pointed out her siblings who waved in response and had Happy in her arms.

"Aye!" replied Happy.

"Wait the Strauss siblings that all use takeover magic that is so cool." cheered a happy Sting.

"And you are the one that can do it without having to defeat your opponent, how very interesting." stated Rogue as he looked at the girl that was around his age.

"The names Grey Fullbuster." said Grey with a big grin but got no response from the boys. This caused everyone from Fairy Tail to start to chuckle at the boys not being impressed by Grey.

"Hey what gives, you two were excited to meet everyone else so far?" asked Grey with a glare.

"It's just that Natsu has your type of magic but his is a lot harder to do things with since it isn't solid to begin with." explained Rogue.

"Yea it's kind of lame." inputted Sting.

"Sting." said Natsu in a commanding voice.

"Sorry Natsu-sensei and I am sorry for calling your magic lame Grey. No magic is lame and the possibilities are almost limitless for most magic types especially maker magic." apologized Sting with a small bow surprising everyone that he did all of this because of Natsu just saying his name.

"No problem Sting." replied Grey.

"So you two are now the students of the Salamander, pretty impressive. My name is Laxus Dreyar and I am the grandson of Gramps." said Laxus with a grin.

"Wow you're the one that Natsu-sensei said was surprisingly strong even though you are holding yourself back." said Sting excitedly.

"Holding myself back, what the hell are you telling these brats Natsu?" asked Laxus with an angry expression.

"The truth Laxus my old buddy, if you would just let that secret out and started training you would be a force to be reckoned with. More so than you already are, which is saying something." replied Natsu from his spot on the sign.

"Why do you smell somewhat familiar?" asked Rogue as he started to sniff the air.

"You do smell familiar." stated Sting as he too began to sniff the air like a dog.

"Oh my, don't tell me that you're…" said Rogue but was cut off by Natsu.

"Not another word you two, this is his secret that we will not be the ones to spill. And I know that both of you are wondering but he is a SG and this will be the last time that we speak of this while here, do I make myself clear?" asked Natsu once again in his commanding voice.

"Yes Natsu-sensei." replied the two boys who were both smiling while looking at Laxus.

"That is the second time that someone has figured out your secret Laxus, why won't you just tell us?" asked Levy not liking being left out of anything.

"Because I can't Levy and let's just leave it at that." said Laxus as he glared at the two boys who didn't seem scared of him at all.

"I guess I am the next one to go then, my name is Cana Alberona and I happened to be Natsu-sensei's first student." said Cana proud of that fact.

"We know all about you Cana-sempai and can't wait to train with you." replied Rogue with a small smile.

"Oh really, what did he happen to tell you about me?" asked Cana with a slight grin.

"That you have the most magic Natsu has ever seen in someone that was completely natural. And that with his help you unlocked all of it and that you have been training with knives as your weapon of choice, since that is a requirement of all his students. He also said that since you learned such a versatile magic that you could literally do almost anything." explained Rogue who was really excited.

"I don't see why you are so excited by her Rogue, the one that excites me the most is Laxus." said Sting as he grinned at Laxus which weirded the teen out a little.

"That's because you just want to hit things Sting, Cana's style of fighting requires a lot of intelligence for her to be any good. And considering that she was Natsu-sensei first student that guarantee's that she will be." replied Rogue with a glare directed at Sting.

"Enough you two, if I have to come down there no one will be happy." stated Natsu knowing that if he didn't step in then they would have actually started to fight soon. This caused everyone else but Sting and Rogue to start laughing at Natsu laying down the law on the two boys.

"Hi Sting and Rogue, it's a pleasure to finally meet you two and Natsu's sisters, my name is Erza Scarlet." said Erza with a big smile.

"Hi Erza, so can you really talk to Fira?" asked Sting as he ran up to her.

"Yes I can Sting." replied Erza with a smile.

"Then prove it, what did Fira say when she first saw my awesome outfit?" asked Sting who was extremely skeptical about this whole thing.

"That it was the farthest thing from awesome she had ever seen and that you were never going to be able to do any stealth missions since you can't keep quiet. Meaning that your shirt that you had made for you was a complete waste of Natsu's jewels and would have been better used as toilet paper." answered Erza while giggling every once and a while.

"Wow you can talk with her." replied Sting with a really big smile.

"Wait Fira said all of that about your outfit and you are still that happy?" asked Grey.

"Of course I am Grey, she's a fox what would she know about style." replied Sting proudly.

"More than he'll ever know." said Fira causing Erza to giggle.

"She said that she knows more than you'll ever know Sting." said Erza with a big smile.

"Fira just you wait, I will be able to beat you soon and when I do you are going to have to admit that my outfit is awesome." declared Sting as he shook his fist at Fira.

"Well that is about as much of this as I can handle. Hey Gramps could you look after Sting and Rogue while I am gone?" asked Natsu as he rolled off of the sign and gracefully landed next to Fira.

"Sure, but you just got here so what could you possibly be doing that would require me to watch over your two students?" asked Master Makarov with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing much Gramps, just spending the whole day with Erza." replied Natsu with a big grin as he, Fira and Erza then disappeared in a puff of flames. Before they disappeared Erza stuck her tongue out at Mira, who was furious at hearing what Natsu planned on doing.

"I am so going to ruin her day with him." declared Mira who was then flicked in the head by Wendy who was now balancing on the top of her staff.

"No you will not Mira, because Kagura-chan and I won't let you." said Wendy with a big grin.

"Why you little, if you weren't Natsu's sister I would be beating the shit out of you right now." said Mira who was trying to remain calm.

"That is if you could even land a hit on me Mira, which I highly doubt." taunted Wendy still balancing on her staff.

"We'll see about that." said Mira as she hit the staff Wendy was balancing on thinking that she would fall flat on her face. But instead of that happening Wendy gracefully flipped over her and then launched Mira twenty feet away with a concentrated gust of air and then picking up her staff again.

"Like I said Mira, you won't be able to touch me or Kagura-chan. We have been training with Natsu-nii for a full year doing all of his crazy drills and other stuff so that we could finally start working with him." said Wendy with a grin.

"Oh I can't wait to wipe that grin off of you face as I beat you to a pulp." said Mira as she launched herself at Wendy but was slammed into the ground and wasn't able to get back up.

"Wendy-chan stop antagonizing her, and you Mira I will only give this warning to once. Don't ever threaten my family again, do I make myself clear?" asked Kagura as she increased the gravity on Mira.

"Yes you do its crystal clear." replied Mira pissed off that she couldn't get up.

"Good, from what Natsu told us about you we would both do anything to protect our families. So I hope there's no hard feelings since you were trying to attack my sister, even though she was asking for it." said Kagura offering Mira a hand to get up after she dispelled her magic.

"Yeah, no hard feelings Kagura. It's just that Erza got me really worked up with that face that she made." replied Mira with a scowl. Everyone else was still shell shocked by what they just witnessed happen; first Wendy easily got the drop on Mira. Who then tried to attack Wendy again but was completely stopped by Kagura who was then able to calm Mira down to where they started to talk casually.

"Well even if you did want to try and ruin her day with Natsu-nii you wouldn't even know where to start looking since Fira could have literally teleported them anywhere." explained Kagura.

"Oh I forgot about that." replied Mira with a grin.

"That's what I thought but it didn't help that Wendy-chan tried to start something with you." said Kagura as she sent Wendy a glare.

"Fine Kagura-chan you are no fun when other people are around." said Wendy with a frown.

"So what are we going to do since Natsu-sensei left?" asked Sting with a big smile.

"If you want we could show you our guild hall." replied Master Makarov.

"That is so sweet, Rogue and I were going to join a guild before Natsu-sensei found us." said Sting with a smile as he followed Master Makarov.

"And how did he change your mind Sting?" asked Master Makarov.

"He told us who he was after Wendy and Kagura easily beat us and then offered to train us if we would work with him." replied Sting while smiling.

"Okay that is the second time one of you have mentioned working with Natsu. What type of job does he have that would need such training that would take a full year to be able to do it?" asked Levy.

"Taking down dark guilds of course Levy, it's one of the things that he's known for." replied Sting while following Master Makarov into the guild.

"That really isn't a job Sting, it's more of something that he just does." stated Levy.

"It so is a job Levy, he gets jewels for doing it." responded Sting while glaring at her not knowing that he was getting glares from the other three hunters.

"How does he get jewels from doing that?" asked Levy.

"I don't know how he does but he definitely does otherwise he wouldn't have been able to buy me all of this." said Sting as he pointed to his entire outfit.

"Sting Natsu-nii gets that from all of the bounties that he does in between taking out dark guilds." said Kagura as she glared at Sting causing him to cower in fear.

"And if he did get any from taking out dark guilds it would be from confiscating it from them or by selling of some of their things." inputted Wendy also glaring at Sting.

"Okay so why all of the hard training then?" asked Levy not really believing the two girls on how Natsu was getting his money, well at least all of it.

"Levy you know that we are talking about dealing with dark guilds, which I am confident that you know won't hesitate to kill anyone that is trying to take them down. Which is why Natsu-sensei wants to make sure that we are completely prepared before we start to help him." said Rogue with a little smile.

"Good point Rogue, I forgot how dangerous they are." said Levy with a shy smile.

"I don't think that any of you should be doing any of that. You are all too young to be doing such things, and I think that I might have to have a few words with Natsu about this." said Master Makarov with a frown.

"And why is that Gramps, we've been training for this for more than a year. And are more experienced already than most of your mages here." stated Wendy.

"That may be true Wendy, but it is a too dangerous job for you guys to do alone." stated Master Makarov.

"Gramps that is why we are doing this, because up till now Natsu-nii has been doing it all by himself even without Fira because he's concerned about us. And we can't lose him, which is why we have to be with him and help him in any way possible." explained Kagura with a determined face.

"I can see that I won't be able to change your minds on this since you're doing it to try and help your brother. But these two are way too young to be doing anything like that." stated Master Makarov as he pointed at Sting and Rogue.

"Don't worry Gramps, Natsu-nii isn't going to let them do anything like that until at least two more years." replied Wendy with a grin.

"And what are they going to be doing for the next two years?" asked Grey.

"They will experience two years of Natsu-nii's hellish training of course, which afterwards is going to make dealing with dark mages seem like a walk in the park." replied Wendy with an evil smirk directed at Sting and Rogue who both knew that it was going to be hell but were willing to go through it since the results were going to be incredible.

"That makes me feel a little better." said Master Makarov knowing that it was going to be a really tough two years for the boys.

"Well it was nice knowing you two." said Grey with a big smile.

"Oh come on Grey Natsu-sensei isn't that bad." replied Cana with a big grin.

"That's because you are just like your dad, a monster." declared Grey.

"Wow your dad's a monster, that's almost as cool as a dragon." said Sting with an excited face looking around for the girl's father.

"He's not actually a monster you idiot." said Rogue.

"Then what is he?" asked Sting while tilting his head to the right.

"He's a human mage of course that probably has a lot of power, meaning that he is a monster of a mage." stated Kagura wondering how stupid Sting was.

"Oh, where is he?" asked Sting.

"Gildarts is away on a mission like I told Natsu earlier today." replied Master Makarov with a smile because of how energetic this boy was.

"You mean the Old Man is her dad." shouted Sting as he pointed to Cana.

"That he is Sting." answered Master Makarov with a big smile.

"Okay Rogue you were right, she is way better than Laxus." said Sting causing Cana to smile at the compliment while causing Laxus to glare at the little blond wearing a bandana.

"Thanks Sting, but I still have a lot to learn." replied Cana still smiling at him.

"And you always will, well that is at least what Natsu-nii keeps telling us." said Wendy with a big smile.

"He is correct on that one." stated Master Makarov with a grin.

"So I am betting that you two have some pretty interesting stories about your time with Natsu don't you?" asked Laxus as he sat down at a table and motioned for the rest to follow.

"Of course we do, but why would we tell you any of them?" asked Wendy not knowing where this was going.

"Well since we are all friends now, usually you tell each other stories to get to know each other better. How about I go first and then you guys can tell us one and we will keep going back and forth." suggested Laxus with a grin.

"This seems like it could be interesting." stated Kagura who was once again using her serious face since she still didn't know these people that well.

"Great, so when I was only about eight years old I thought that it might be a good idea to …" said Laxus as he started his own story from his younger years.

 **With Natsu, Erza and Fira:**

"So I thought that we would start today off with where we first met." said Natsu right after Fira teleported them to the beach where Natsu saved Erza's life.

"I honestly don't know what to say Natsu." replied Erza with a soft smile.

"You don't need to say anything if you don't want to. This day is all about you Erza, we can go anywhere and do anything we want. All that we need is for you just to say the word." said Natsu with a big grin.

"Then could we just stay here for a bit?" asked Erza shyly.

"Of course Erza, whatever you want." replied Natsu with his grin that made Erza's heart flutter.

"Alright then let's just sit together for a bit." said Erza to which Natsu quickly sat down with his back against a palm tree. Erza sat down right next to him but leaned up against Natsu instead of the tree with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"I see that you still are wearing that armor that I first gave you." said Natsu as he looked at her with his eye.

"Of course I would Natsu, it was the first gift you gave me and is still a very good set of armor." replied Erza with a smile.

"Glad to hear Erza, and I am sorry that I don't have another set to give you. Things have been very busy with training my sisters and trying to track down Rogue and Sting." said Natsu with a frown.

"I don't need another set of armor Natsu, I am just really glad that you were able to make it back like you promised." replied Erza with a big smile directed towards him.

"I know, but it just feels wrong to me since I have gifts for pretty much everyone else but you Erza." stated Natsu.

"You allowing me to call you whenever I need to talk is the best gift that I could have ever gotten Natsu. Besides you have already done so much for me and you keep trying to do things for me when you don't have to." responded Erza.

"If you say so Erza, but I am going to find something to get you." replied Natsu with a grin.

"Fine, but can I ask you a question Natsu?" asked Erza.

"Go ahead Erza." answered Natsu still grinning at her.

"Why are you getting a group together, I know I asked you this before when it was just your sisters. But now you have two students that seem pretty devoted to you already and you already told me that you are probably going to train them for two years. So could you please tell me what is exactly going on?" asked Erza with a pleading expression on her face.

"Fine but you have to promise that you won't tell anyone else at Fairy Tail and that includes Gramps." said Natsu with a serious expression.

"I promise as long as it doesn't endanger Fairy Tail." replied Erza with a big smile.

"Of course it's not going to endanger Fairy Tail and I have been actually been thinking about asking you to join me but I know that you really like being at Fairy Tail, so I never asked you. So here's what's been going on, do you remember when I saved those Rune Knights and got the moniker Salamander?" asked Natsu.

"Yea we were all a little shocked that you did all of that and didn't tell us." replied Erza.

"That's because it was pretty boring actually, but that isn't the point. Well when I saved them the Commander of the regimen came up with an idea that I would keep doing what I am doing, but would help the Council take out dark guilds and do some of the bounties that they post. I told him that I would be fine with it as long as I could still do whatever I want and don't become a puppet of the Council. He was all for that and went to go work out a deal with the Council where I would work for them on the missions that I want while remaining a secret from the public and most of the people working for the Council." explained Natsu.

"Wait why is that a secret?" asked Erza.

"There are multiple reasons such as it making it harder for dark guilds to try and sabotage this operation. Also it allows the Council to deny that they had anything to do with any of my actions, while just overall taking a lot of the crap that usually comes with working for the Council. Not to mention that over all I just prefer to keep who we are and what we are doing a secret, since it just makes things easier in this line of work." explained Natsu.

"Well you are not really doing that very well since the Salamander is a well-known mage who is always willing to help out when he isn't taking down dark guilds." replied Erza while giggling.

"Yea but that was definitely going to happen sooner or later. But they don't know that the Salamander is actually Natsu Dragneel who has friends at Fairy Tail and isn't part of a guild and don't know all of the magic types that I can use. They just think that I am a special Fire mage." said Natsu.

"True I guess but it still seems weird that you are keeping this secret, and what did you mean by we?" asked Erza raising her right eyebrow at him.

"You're probably right about keeping this a secret and it probably won't last too long that way since this deals with the Council. As for what I meant by we, when my contact from the council came back with the agreement for this deal. The Council actually wanted to make it a bigger, thing where I actually form a group that goes out and destroys dark guilds. They called this new group Hunters and I am the leader of it and anyone in the group actually ranks right underneath the Ten Wizard Saints if they have one of these medallions." explained Natsu as he pulled one out.

"Wow that is really high ranking, and who are you able to pick for this group of yours?" asked Erza excited about learning this.

"I can pick anyone as long as they want to join, but since we are still trying to be a secret they preferred that I didn't choose anyone from a guild. And now that I am thinking about it this is probably not a secret anymore that the Hunters exist, but the members are still a secret which is something that I would prefer if I could keep." replied Natsu with a grin.

"So how many people are Hunters?" asked Erza.

"So far just Me, Fira, Wendy and Kagura with Sting and Rogue in training." answered Natsu with a smile.

"That's so few." stated Erza.

"Yea, but I am only going to accept people that I can trust. Besides I have been working with that same Regimen of Rune Knights that I saved for more than a year now." said Natsu.

"So do you have anyone else that you think might be a good candidate?" asked Erza shyly.

"I already told you at the beginning that I wanted you to join but didn't know if you could because of Fairy Tail." replied Natsu.

"Why would that matter Natsu?" asked Erza with a frown.

"First off you wouldn't be able to spend as much time at the guild like you do now. Also I don't know Fairy Tail's policies on going a different group, and finally the biggest one is Fairy Tail's no killing policy Erza. Being a Hunter would mean that you might have to kill a dark mage because there is no other option, and that is one of the main reasons I didn't ask you yet." explained Natsu with a frown.

"Well since I just became S-Class recently my time at the guild was already going to decrease do to the longer missions I was going to be taking. As for being a part of a different group there isn't a rule against it considering that Master is a Wizard Saint, which is a group working under the council just like the Hunters. As for killing Natsu, I have already had to do that when I was in the tower and I wouldn't be doing it as a Fairy Tail mage, it would be as a Hunter." stated Erza looking into Natsu's eye.

"Seems like you have thought this through, but what if Gramps kicks you out after he learns what you're doing with me?" asked Natsu.

"Well that would mean that I would no longer be a Fairy Tail mage and can be with you even more." replied Erza with a smile.

"You really want to join don't you?" asked Natsu with a grin.

"Of course I do Natsu, and it would be the best gift that you could ever give me." stated Erza while giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Erza Scarlet would you like to be the fifth member of the Hunters?" asked Natsu as he held out a medallion for her.

"Yes Natsu, this means that we can spend so much more time together." Erza replied happily as she slipped the medallion on and put it under her shirt.

"I guess I was able to give you a gift." said Natsu with a grin.

"Yes you were Natsu and I can't think of anything else that I could want right now." said Erza as she got into a comfier position while leaning against Natsu.

"Well you need to since this is your day Erza." stated Natsu.

"Then could you possibly hold me?" asked Erza in a whisper still too shy to say things like that out loud.

"I would love to Erza." replied Natsu as he quickly lifted her up and put her between his legs causing Erza to let out a little squeak. And then Erza leaned against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her in a comforting embrace.

"Thank you Natsu." mumbled Erza as her face became the color of her hair, as she enjoyed the comfort that she felt being like this.

"No problem Erza, now we have to think up a moniker for you." Natsu whispered into Erza's ear.

"That's something we can figure out later I just want to enjoy this moment right now." replied Erza quietly. So for the next hour and a half they just sat there simply enjoying the presence of the other person.

"How about we go and visit Crocus, I am told that they have some of the best blacksmiths in all of Fiore." suggested Natsu who was starting to get bored.

"Sure but won't Fira scare people with new appearance?" asked Erza.

"That isn't a problem, right Fira?" asked Natsu with a big grin.

"Right Master." replied Fira who was now as small as she used to be and was sitting on Natsu's shoulder.

"Wait you can change your size, then why don't you always stay that small?" asked Erza as she looked at the fox.

"Because it takes some of my magic to stay in this form now, which isn't that bad but why do that when I don't need to." replied Fira with a grin.

"You have a point there, well I guess that means I am okay with heading to Crocus then." replied Erza with a big grin.

"To Crocus then Fira." declared Natsu with a big grin as well. And just like that Fira teleported them to the shopping district of Crocus where they spent the rest of the day going into all sorts of different stories that varied in what they were selling. Some were just book stories that Natsu quickly looked through for any really old books, while the ones that they went into the most dealt with armor or weapons of some sort. Half way through their shopping trip Erza shyly asked if they could hold hands to which Natsu just smiled at her and then just grabbed her hand causing Erza to have a big smile and slight blush.

They also eat at two different restaurants for lunch and supper; in between they of course stopped at a few bakeries to get Erza some strawberry cheesecake. Over all Erza couldn't have asked for a better day, since she got to spend it with Natsu who happened to buy her anything that she even looked at for more than five minutes. He didn't just buy her things those, pretty much if they went into a store he walked out with a few thousand jewels worth of items. They varied from random weapons, or books to odd magical trinkets that she had no idea why he bought them. But it was now six at night and Erza was concerned at how Natsu's little group were handling themselves at Fairy Tail.

"How have you not run out of jewels yet?" asked Erza knowing the things that he just bought for her totaled a few million jewels.

"Simple Erza, all I do is pretty much work and train which doesn't even give me time to spend the jewels that I make. And since I don't pay rent and we hunt for our food we don't really spend that much. The only thing that we only really need it for is for buying clothes and weapons, which is pretty much the only thing that I bought today." replied Natsu with a grin.

"You are forgetting about all of those books and trinkets that you bought." stated Erza with a smile.

"Those are for learning Erza so of course I bought them." said Natsu.

"Okay I can understand how the books are for learning, but how are you going to learn anything from those trinkets that you bought?" asked Erza with an eyebrow raised.

"Simple at them apart and figure out how they work, what type of spells were used in the making of them. What magic do they use to keep working, and let's not forget the biggest one which is figuring out what they actually do." explained Natsu with a sly grin.

"Wait are you telling me you bought magical items that you have no idea what they even do?" asked Erza in an angry tone.

"Not all of them, but yes Erza so that I can keep learning." replied Natsu in a calming voice.

"I guess, and you didn't need to buy me both of those Empress armors Natsu. They were so expensive I feel really bad about you just giving them to me." said Erza with a small smile.

"Come on Erza, as soon as I saw them I just knew that I had to get them for you. Besides now you are on your way to collecting the whole set, which is going to be hard since the Flame, Lightning and Sea are the most common." replied Natsu with a grin.

"Well thanks again for them and I think that we should probably get back to Fairy Tail." said Erza with a look of regret that this meant that it wasn't going to be just the three of them anymore.

"Hey we don't have to do that yet Erza, we can stay here as long as you want." said Natsu as he saw the look that she had.

"I know that, but I want to make sure that everything is okay." replied Erza with a small smile.

"If that is what you want Erza." said Natsu with a grin.

"It is but after we talk for a bit more. So I wanted to make sure that I understood what me joining your little group completely meant. It means that I can travel with you right and help you out on taking down dark guilds right?" asked Erza while looking into his one eye.

"It does but won't Gramps be mad that you are not doing your duties as a member?" asked Natsu.

"Nope because I thought of how to still do that Natsu. I am going to be like Gildarts and only show up to the guild every few months to catch up with everyone and get new quests. And I am positive that they would really like to see you guys more often than just once a year." replied Erza excited about her plan.

"I guess that would work wouldn't it and it would also make it where I didn't have to keep stealing S-Class quests. Also it wouldn't be that bad of an idea to stop in every once and a while. The only reason we didn't do that last year was because Wendy and Kagura really wanted to get through their training so that they could become Hunters." said Natsu with a big grin.

"That's great Natsu, there is just one more thing that I want to ask you before we head back." said Erza with a big smile.

"And what's that Erza?" asked Natsu as they continued down the streets aimlessly.

"It's embarrassing for me to ask this though." replied Erza as she started to blush.

"Oh come on Erza, I bet you are blowing this out of proportion." said Natsu with a tender smile.

"Maybe, okay here I go then. Since we are going to be traveling again like we used to, do you think it would be okay to sleep with you tonight like we did when we first met?" asked Erza quickly while not looking at him.

"Sure Erza, but the only problem is that Wendy and Kagura both sleep that way with me right now." replied Natsu while rubbing the back of his head with the hand that wasn't holding Erza's hand.

"Really, then I don't want to intrude or anything." said Erza with a frown slowly making its way to her face.

"You won't be Erza and we can definitely figure something out. I mean Kagura would probably let you take her spot since you saved her life which I want to thank you for Erza." replied Natsu with a big smile.

"I don't want to do that to her Natsu, and like you said Natsu we can figure out something. So let's head back to the guild then, Fira if you would please." said Erza with a very happy face. As Natsu and Erza were then teleported to the middle of the guild hall by Fira.

"Hey everyone we're back." said Natsu as soon as they were there.

"Natsu-nii we missed you." said Wendy as she hugged him with Kagura doing the same.

"Oh come on you two I was only gone for like twelve hours. I have been gone that long before." said Natsu with a grin as he hugged them back.

"Yea but this was the first time Fira was gone too and it just felt weird." explained Wendy with a big grin.

"I guess you are right, so how was it here at the guild?" asked Natsu with his grin still present.

"It was great Natsu-nii, they are so lively that they were actually able to tire Sting and Rogue out." said Wendy with a big smile.

"Where are those two anyways?" asked Natsu as he looked for them.

"Right over there Natsu-nii, they just fell asleep a little bit ago. Sting kept on trying to get into fights and somehow always dragged Rogue into them." explained Kagura.

"They didn't cause you too much trouble did they Gramps?" asked Natsu as he looked at Master Makarov who was drinking a beer.

"Not at all brat, they fit right in and started a few guild wide brawls." replied Master Makarov with a big smile.

"That's good to hear, where is everyone else?" asked Natsu see that none of his friends were at the guild.

"Oh they all called it an early night thinking that you two were probably not going to return this early." answered Master Makarov with a smile.

"Well then I guess I will have to give out my presents tomorrow then. See you tomorrow Gramps." said Natsu as he picked up Sting and Erza picked up Rogue.

"I will see you then brat." replied Master Makarov with a smile as Natsu's group left the guild.

"So what did you two do?" asked Wendy with a smirk.

"That is none of your business Wendy." said Natsu with a smile.

"Come on Natsu-nii, how was your first date?" asked Wendy still smirking at him.

"It went better than I could have hopped for Wendy because guess what?" said Natsu with his own smirk.

"I have no idea Natsu-nii, did you both tell each other that you love each other?" asked Wendy with a big grin as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"No we didn't do that Wendy, but Erza decided to become a Hunter." replied Natsu with a big grin.

"Are you serious, that is so awesome." cheered Wendy.

"Does that mean you are going to be traveling with us?" asked Kagura with a small smile.

"Yes it does Kagura, as long as it's okay with you." replied Erza with a smile.

"Of course it is Erza, now I get to spend every day with the people that saved my life." said Kagura with a big smile.

"I'm really happy about this too." said Erza smiling at the two girls.

"Hey Wendy, where's Carla?" asked Natsu noticing that the white cat was nowhere to be seen.

"She's staying with the Strauss siblings and Happy." replied Wendy with a big smile.

"Aren't you going to miss her?" asked Natsu.

"Nope and I am going to see her tomorrow Natsu-nii. And besides she is definitely not a cat that likes to rough it outdoors like we've been doing since we met you. So it's nice to see her enjoying herself with a fellow exceed and taking a break from always camping." explained Wendy with a big smile.

"Hey Erza don't we need to take you to your place?" asked Kagura seeing that they were almost to the place that they stayed at last night.

"Nope Kagura, I am going to be sleeping with you guys from now on." replied Erza as she smiled at Natsu.

"Okay but I am not giving up my spot." declared Wendy as she glared at Natsu saying that it wasn't going to happen.

"Don't worry Wendy, we'll figure something out." stated Natsu as they came to their sleeping area.

"You could take mine if you want Erza." offered Kagura with a small smile.

"No I don't want to do that Kagura, like Natsu said we'll figure something out." replied Erza as she set Rogue down on one side of Fira just like Natsu did with Sting.

"Why don't you just take the middle Erza." suggested Wendy with a smile as she already curled up to Natsu.

"That is a good idea Wendy-chan." said Kagura with a smile as she got into her normal spot.

"I don't know, won't that be uncomfortable for you Natsu?" asked Erza nervously as she started to blush.

"Won't know until we try." replied Natsu with a caring smile.

"Okay, but you need to tell me if it is uncomfortable Natsu." said Erza as she re-equipped away her armor and got pretty much in the same position that they were in on the beach but this time facing him and laying down.

"This feels fine for me, what about you Erza?" asked Natsu looking down on her as she snuggled into his chest.

"It is surprisingly comfy for me." replied Erza with a huge blush on her face that she was trying to hide from all of them but realized that was impossible and decided to let Kagura be the one to see it. All Kagura did was just smile back to Erza and then closed her eyes with a content smile on her face.

"Goodnight ladies, we are going to have early training tomorrow." said Natsu as he put his hat over his face.

"Goodnight Natsu-nii." replied Wendy and Kagura who were already falling asleep.

"Goodnight Natsu." replied Erza with a big smile on her face thinking that she was never going to be able to get to sleep. But just a few moments later she too drifted off to sleep with the rest of them.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Thanks for reading this chapter and I hope that you enjoyed it. I am going to do one more chapter that starts out with the very next day and then probably ends with a big time skip to where Sting and Rogue complete their training I was wondering if you guys would want me to have Erza learn a different type of magic or do what I am planning on right now which is having her use her telekinesis more than she usually does. Those are just a few thoughts that I was having, so as always feel free to leave me a review.**

 **Until the next Chapter**

 **Digem Out!**


	16. Chapter 16: More Fun with Fairies

Chapter 16: More Fun with Fairies

Next morning in front of Fairy Tail guild hall:

"It can't be that comfortable." said Sting as he looked up at Natsu and Wendy who were both in the same spots as yesterday.

"Oh but it is Sting, why do you think that I got up here right away?" asked Wendy with a smirk directed towards Sting.

"Because you are weird like Natsu-sensei." replied Sting with a grin.

"Thanks Sting, I am glad to be like my Natsu-nii in any way that I can." replied Wendy still smirking at the boy.

"So can I at least try it and see for myself?" asked Sting with a small smile.

"Sorry Sting but I am not moving from my spot and you two don't need to put sensei after my name." said Natsu from underneath his hat.

"Sorry Sting but I am also not going to move, but you can see what the spot in the middle feels like." suggested Wendy with a small smile.

"Alright make some room, I'm coming up." shouted Sting as he then jumped up to the middle of the sign and was only able to sit there because of the lack of room.

"This is actually pretty nice up here." stated Sting with a big smile as he looked out over Magnolia.

"Are they always like this when not on a job or training?" asked Erza with a big smile as she stood next to Fira on her right side with Kagura and Rogue on her left side.

"Yes they are, which is a nice thing to have after a lot of training or a tough job." replied Kagura with a grin as she watched the three of them on the sign.

"I would say that Sting is actually always like this." said Rogue with a serious look on his face as he watched them too.

"HEHEHE I can see that, which isn't always a bad thing Rogue." giggled Erza as she scratched Fira behind the left ear.

"Yea but I just don't understand how he can be so happy all of the time." replied Rogue while shaking his head.

"Some people are just that way Sting." said Erza with a big smile as she looked at Natsu who all of a sudden sat up.

"Looks like we have our first visitors." said Natsu with a grin.

"But aren't we the ones that are actually visiting them?" asked Rogue.

"True, but we are here first today so they are coming to visit us now." replied Natsu as he hopped off of the sign.

"Natsu-nii I am pretty sure that they are just coming to their guild and we happen to just be here." stated Kagura with a grin.

"Why are you guys being so picky, sorry what I meant to say was one of my friends has finally showed up to their guild. Is that better everyone?" asked Natsu with a fake angry tone that they all saw through.

"Yes it is Natsu-nii, because I want you to always be politically correct." replied Kagura with a bigger grin.

"I bet you don't even know what that means." accused Natsu with a big grin.

"And neither do you Natsu-nii." argued Kagura still grinning.

"Whatever Kagura, hi Levy and Cana." said Natsu as he waved at the two girls.

"Hi Natsu." they both responded back to him with big smiles.

"What are you two doing here so early?" asked Natsu with a smirk.

"We wanted to see you of course and also figure out what happened to Erza since she wasn't in her room this morning." replied Levy while she grinned at Erza.

"Well Erza stayed with us last night and I actually have some gifts to give you two. Just like I promised I would when I visited over a year ago." said Natsu as he rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin.

"We both told you that we don't need any gifts from you Natsu." said Cana with a big grin.

"True but you are going to be getting them since otherwise I will have wasted my money." replied Natsu with a big grin on his face.

"Fine but you better not have spent too much on us." stated Cana with a small smile knowing that Natsu really didn't care about what anything costed.

"No promises on that Cana, and here you go Levy all of the books that my sisters and I have read enough that we don't need them anymore and that you might find interesting." said Natsu as he re-equipped two stacks of twenty books that were all quite thick.

"You have to be kidding me, there is no way that I can carry all of these around." said Levy with her mouth wide open.

"Yea I figured as much so I will deliver them to you later today, so here's my other gift to you Levy." said Natsu as he put away the books into his pocket dimension and then pulled out a small gun with a weird bracelet as well.

"What's special about these Natsu?" asked Levy as she studied them and looked at Natsu with a little glare.

"What makes you think that they are special Levy?" Natsu asked back with a really big grin.

"Because they came from you and you never seem to have anything normal. I mean look at what you did to the only normal pieces of clothing that you wear, the coat can now actually change itself. While your gloves and boots have runes on them that I allow you to cast spells without even saying anything." explained Levy still glaring at him.

"Good point and I see that you are good with runes now Levy, good job and we are going to have to have a talk later. I will need your help on some things that I am working on and your knowledge would be extremely useful." said Natsu with a smile.

"I would be glad to help now tell me about this gun and bracelet." stated Levy losing her glare and just smiling at Natsu now.

"Okay Levy, now just put on the bracelet onto the hand that you usually shoot with. Okay good now a quick explanation on the gun is that it's the best pistol out there for its size, it has the same power as my pistol and the same amount of shots. But the really cool thing about the two of them is what they can do together." explained Natsu who looked really excited to tell them.

"What can they do together?" asked Levy trying to think of what they could possibly do.

"Here give me the gun back and when I tell you to, do this motion with your hand while focusing just a bit of magic into the bracelet." said Natsu as he took the gun and then motioned with his right hand as if he had just pulled a gun out of the air while getting ready to shoot it.

"That looks really weird Natsu." said Levy with a bit smile.

"Yes it does but you are going to love the results, do it now Levy." said Natsu after he chucked the gun a far distance away.

"Natsu what are doing?" asked Levy as she watched the gun fly away.

"Just do it Levy." replied Natsu with a grin. Levy did as she was instructed and was completely startled when the gun magically appeared in her hand ready for her to discharge on who ever she wanted.

"That's amazing Natsu it's like I have re-equip." exclaimed Levy excitedly.

"Well yes and no Levy, oh and I forgot to give you the holster which is where you can send the gun to by doing the opposite motion while still sending some magic into the bracelet." explained Natsu as he took out the holster to give to Levy, which then contained the gun since Levy had to see if he was telling the truth.

"That is so cool." said Levy as she had the gun appear in her hand again.

"That it is but as I was going to explain it's not like re-equip because you can get it even when it's not in your holster like I showed by throwing it. But it also has the down side of not being put into a place where no one else can touch it like the pocket dimension that re-equip uses." explained Natsu.

"Thank you so much Natsu, for this and the books." said Levy as she hugged him with all her might.

"No problem Levy, but how has your hand to hand combat been going?" asked Natsu.

"Great Natsu, want to see?" asked Levy who was clearly now really excited.

"HAHAHA maybe later Levy but now I have to give Cana her presents." said Natsu after chuckling a bit.

"Natsu getting me to unlock my magic and giving me the courage to tell Gildarts who I actually am are the only gifts that I will ever need from you." said Cana with a big smile.

"Once again too bad because you are getting more whether you want them or not Cana." replied Natsu with a big grin.

"The first is a whole set of knives and daggers that are supposed to be unbreakable and so far everything that I have done to them hasn't even left a scratch. Oh and they will never need to be sharpened." said Natsu as he pulled out a rolled up mat. That Natsu quickly unraveled to show that it contained a whole set of knives and daggers just like Natsu said, ranging from throwing knives to two big daggers that looked similar to the ones that he uses. They all had a simple elegance to them where they were not fancied up at all and were just plain steel with orange handles which was an odd color for most weapons.

"Wow Natsu you really didn't have to do that, just the daggers would have been enough." said Cana as she accepted them with a big smile.

"Oh but I just started Cana, now I know that you probably have a lot of these cards already but I just couldn't help myself. Whenever I saw some magic cards I just had to buy them in hopes that they might have a really rare one in the pack." replied Natsu as he re-equipped a large box that was completely full of cards.

"He's seriously not lying to you Cana; he would always buy them if he saw them. Natsu-nii even hunted down a dark mage that used card magic because he heard that the mage had some really rare cards." said Wendy with a big smile on her face.

"This is just too much Natsu." said Cana in shock as Natsu handed her the box that she instantly let fall to the ground since she didn't expect it to be that heavy.

"No it's not and now that you are going to have multiples of a lot of cards you can now combine them with other ones to get the desired magic that you want. With no fears of losing that card since you'll have multiple of them." replied Natsu with a big grin.

"Thank you Natsu." said Cana as she was about to hug him.

"He's not done yet." stated Kagura as she rolled her eyes at her brother and how much enjoyment he got out of giving gifts to his friends.

"Kagura's write Cana I still have two more gifts and the next one are these special cards. They are all completely blank right now but that is a good thing since you then can build this deck the way you want to. This is one of those monster decks where you can literally put any monster you want into the card and then have them battle for you from then on. The only catch is that when you put them in you are going to need a lot of magic to actually be able to contain it inside of the card while it gets used to its new home. The stronger the monster the more magic and time it will take for you to put it into the card, from what I was told if you fail to actually keep it in the card it will break free and be fully healed because that is one of the things that your magic will be doing. So as you can see these cards are very usefully but are extremely dangerous when trying to build your deck, oh and it doesn't take much magic to bring them out but you will have to send magic into the card to heal them after their battles." explained Natsu with a big smile as he held a stack of fifty blank cards that he then handed to Cana.

"These are extremely rare." stated Cana in shock as she just looked at the cards in her hands in disbelief.

"Well I can't wait until you see your next set." said Wendy with a big smile as Natsu pulled out a deck of just about twenty cards.

"These cards are very similar to those Cana, except that they can take in attacks that you will then be able to use later. But rather than using your magic to absorb the spell or attack that you want the card will just do it, and as I am sure you can see these cards can be used to block spells that otherwise would have been almost impossible to block. They differ from the monster deck once again with how they are casted, they are like your other cards where it takes however much magic it would have taken a normal mage to cast that spell. Now I feel the need to warn you that you make sure that you don't block a really big spell and then use it without being at full power because you really could kill yourself with these if you casted a spell with them that you don't have enough magic for." warned Natsu as he handed them over to Cana with a grin still on his face.

"Natsu all of this must have costed a small fortune." Cana was able to stammer out.

"Jewels have never really mattered to me Cana and being able to give you things that I know will help you protect yourself is worth whatever amount of jewels the person is asking for." answered Natsu as Cana hugged him and wasn't letting go.

"Thank you so much Natsu and I promise that I will be careful with them." said Cana with a big smile as she continued to hug Natsu.

"I know you will Cana, but I have to give Kagura a gift that Erza and I found yesterday." said Natsu with a big grin.

"Wait you don't mean that you have finally found another one?" asked Kagura who was now bouncing around in excitement.

"Yep and its name is Firestorm, so let's see if it's the real deal." replied Natsu as he pulled out a sword from his pocket dimension. It was of the same samurai style as her Armageddon, its handle was completely black until you got to the base of the handle where it had a simple ring of flames going around it. The scabbard was completely black as well except for at the bottom of it were it had flames that looked like they were trying to climb up the scabbard and reach the sword handle.

"Man I hope this is the real deal this time Natsu-nii." said Kagura as she drew the blade and revealed that they blade was actually an orange and metallic color that looked like fire in metal form.

"Just seeing the blade makes me think that it might be the real deal." stated Natsu with a grin.

"Wait this is the first time you even looked at the blade?" asked Levy in disbelief.

"Yep, the salesman said that he couldn't get rid of the sword. Kept saying that anyone who ever picked it up and actually drew the blade would never hold it again saying that it felt wrong, so he almost gave it away to me as long as I didn't draw the blade." explained Natsu with a grin.

"You meet the strangest people Natsu." said Levy as she shook her head wonder how many other things like this happened to him.

"It does have a weird feeling to it, but it isn't unpleasant or anything." said Kagura as she went through a routine of attacks and twirls so that she would get used to this new sword.

"Well test it out Kagura-chan because I love seeing them blow up in your face." said Wendy with a big smirk.

"Wait that sword might explode?" asked Sting as he now stood on the sign so that he would get a better view.

"Yes that is a possibility Sting, and I am positive that we have already gone over this." said Natsu in a tired tone knowing that Sting still got too excited about things like this.

"Are you ready Natsu-nii?" asked Kagura as she got into a stance with the sword in its scabbard in her left hand while her right was ready to draw the blade.

"Ready when you are Kagura." said Natsu as he got in front of group.

 **"FIRE DRAW!"** shouted Kagura who drew her blade and in the process sent a vertical line of fire directly at Natsu at astonishing speeds. Natsu of course just at the attack and smirked at Kagura letting her know that she could continue.

 **"FIRE SLASH!"** shouted Kagura as she did swipes with Firestorm and each one sent out a wave of fire that Natsu ate before they could do any damage.

 **"FIRE STRIKE!"** shouted Kagura as she did a stab that then sent a bold of fire shooting out of the tip of her sword which was once again eaten by Natsu who was smiling the whole time.

 **"FIRE WALL!"** shouted Kagura she stabbed the blade into the ground and then a large wall of fire shot up in between the two of them. But this time Natsu just left it since Kagura was controlling it and testing how big she could make the wall which was now thirty feet wide and ten feet tall. Everyone but Kagura's siblings were shocked by her display of power and watched as she dispersed the flames and had a really big grin on her face.

"Ready for the final test Natsu-nii? **FIRE BLADE!"** shouted Kagura as the blade burst into flames and stayed that way making it look really beautiful.

"You know I am Kagura." said Natsu as he pulled out his two daggers that were on his back once again shocking everyone but his sisters. Because rather than being blades like everyone expected the handles were connected to flames that formed blades that were identical to the ones that he used in train any of them.

But before anyone could ask Natsu about them he launched himself at Kagura and started to assault her with some very skilled attacks. This signified the start of a duel between the two of them that instantly showed how skilled they each were with their weapon, always trying to use their advantage while also trying to exploit the weakness of the other's weapon.

"Wow they are both really skilled." commented Cana as she watched every move Natsu was making trying to memorize it so that she could use them.

"That's to be expected when Kagura is one of about ten mages to ever actually be able to use Elemental Sword Style magic." pointed out Levy as she too couldn't keep her eyes off of the fight.

"She truly is remarkable, I can see now that she was holding back when we trained this morning." stated Erza with a grin as she watched Kagura move so gracefully that all of her moves never wasted any energy which is really hard to do in an actual fight. Which this one looked like it was since they were both going at it extremely hard, and they would have been really concerned if both of them didn't have huge smiles on their faces.

"Why are Natsu-sensei's daggers made out of fire except for the handles?" asked Rogue finding it really odd that he pulled them out of their scabbards that way.

"Are they really rare daggers?" asked Sting with a glint in his eyes as he watched his teacher fight Kagura.

"I was also curious about that as well, could you please fill us in Wendy?" asked Erza.

"But could you please tell the rest of us what in the world is going on, because we thought that the guild was under attack from all of the commotion that we heard earlier?" asked Master Makarov with a frown on his face with a good portion of Fairy Tail standing behind him all having confused expressions as they watched the two kids battle it out in front of Fairy Tail.

"Oh Natsu-nii was just giving out gifts to people and this was Kagura-chan's gift." explained Wendy from atop of the Fairy Tail sign with a big grin.

"His gift was to try and kill her?" asked Macao.

"No stupid, Natsu-nii's gift was the sword Kagura-chan's using right now and if appears that this time it was the real deal." answered Wendy still grinning down at them.

"What do you mean real deal?" asked Laxus as he made his way to the front.

"What I mean is that Firestorm is a blade that can handle as many fire based attacks that Kagura-chan can dish out. All of the other blades have broken at this point and she can't even use this move with a normal sword once." explained Wendy.

"And why is that?" asked Erza who was still watching the fight.

"That is because when she coats the blade in fire it heats up the blade to where she can easily slice through metal, which is also why Natsu-nii is using his flame daggers. And you guys were curious about them before, well they are made using Natsu-nii's fire make magic and he keeps them always out along with his pistol. Natsu-nii told me that the reason for this was that it helps him increase his magic container and he's been doing it for years now so it just feels wrong without them being made constantly." explained Wendy as she smiled at the shocked looks that spread across all of their faces.

"That is such a lie; there is no way that Natsu could do something like that. And I would know I use maker magic myself, and just doing that would require huge amounts of magic." stated Grey in complete disbelief.

"He didn't start out doing all of that at once Grey, he started off with just a flame when he was only six and has been increasing ever since then Grey meaning that he has been doing something like this for the last nine years. But you are free to believe whatever you want Grey, just know that Natsu-nii is probably better than you with his maker magic than you are." replied Wendy with a smug smile spread across her face.

"Why you little…" said Grey as he was about to start a fight with Wendy but was stopped by Mira.

"Grey I suggest you to not do what you are thinking unless you want those two to turn on you. Not to mention that Wendy is nothing to be looked down upon, she made me look like a fool yesterday." said Mira with a grin on her face as the pointed to the two fighting, instantly causing Grey to rethink his earlier decision.

"Thanks Mira I don't know why Fira doesn't like you, you seem alright." stated Wendy with a big grin.

"Because she's evil and has a thing for Master." said Fira who was sitting right next to Erza.

"HAHAHA she isn't evil Fira and as for that other thing it doesn't matter." said Erza with a smirk.

"What was the other thing that Fira said about me?" asked Mira as she came up on the other side of Erza.

"You really don't want me saying this out loud Mira." replied Erza with a grin.

"Now I have to know what that Fox was saying about me." demanded Mira with a glare sent to Fira.

"Just say it Erza, I can't wait to see her get embarrassed by it." said Fira with a big smirk.

"Fira that would be mean, and trust me Mira if I said this out loud you would get embarrassed and it isn't even bad." said Erza as she gave Mira a small smile as she took her eyes off of the fight for a second.

"Erza nothing can embarrass me so go ahead and say it." said Mira as she was now glaring at Erza.

"You will regret this Mira." replied Erza.

"Mira-nee I think you might want to listen to her on this one." suggested Elfman.

"Shut up Elfman, and tell me already Erza." demanded Mira.

"Fine Mira, another reason Fira doesn't like you is due to the fact that you like Natsu." replied Erza with a small grin.

"I do not you stupid Fox, why on earth would you think that?" asked Mira as she started to blush and stumble over some of her words.

"Because of how you just reacted to that Mira." said Fira as everyone else present thought the same thing but were smart enough to not point it out.

"She just does Mira." replied Erza with a bigger grin.

"Hey that is not what I said Erza, why are you letting her off easy?" asked Fira with a smirk.

"Because she is going to lose, and won't be with Natsu everyday like I am going to be." replied Erza with her mind so on one else could her.

"Good point Erza, no reason to showboat." said Fira with a grin.

"So back to Natsu using fire make apparently all day long, why does he have those handles if he is using fire make?" asked Levy who was the only one to really make note of that fact.

"That would be because he got tired of people freaking out when they saw the handles to his daggers and pistol on fire. So he got hollow handles made that were fire proof, so it's better to think of them as covers rather than handles." explained Wendy who now just hopped down from the sign.

"Okay but why did you hop down from the sign?" asked Levy since she was the only one who looked away from the fight.

"Because they are done and I need to heal them now." stated Wendy as she came to the front just as Natsu and Kagura disengaged each other.

"It's the real deal this time Natsu-nii!" squealed Kagura as everyone now noticed a few pretty big cuts all of a sudden formed on Kagura and started to bleed.

"That it is Kagura, and wow are its flames stronger than an of the other ones we've tried before." replied Natsu as he too had a few cuts form on his arms that started to bleed pretty bad.

"You two were actually cutting each other?" asked Lisanna in disbelief.

"Yep, it's not like we were going for any fatal attacks. And besides in a real fight they are going to be going for actual blows so that is what Kagura and I do when we train with each other, it also gives Wendy some practice with her healing." replied Natsu with a big smile as Wendy was healing Kagura and gave Natsu a glare.

"But that's just crazy." pointed out Grey.

"Maybe but it's what we've been doing for the past few months, oh and Kagura if you weren't using Fire Blade you would have actually gotten a few more hits on me when you were going for my blind spot." said Natsu with a big grin as his arms were still bleeding pretty badly.

"Damn I forgot that you can see magic with that so you could always see those attacks coming from a mile away." stated Kagura in anger for forgetting such an important thing.

"Yes, but I am pretty sure that I am the only one with an eye like this so what you were doing was correct if it was anyone but me." said Natsu still grinning.

"Natsu if you want I could heal you." said Lisanna shyly.

"I am fine Lisanna, but if you want to go right ahead because I have a feeling Wendy is mad that Kagura and I went this far in our fight." replied Natsu.

"You got that right Natsu-nii, did you know how close you got to cutting Kagura-chan's jugular vein?" asked Wendy with a glare.

"Of course Wendy, I was about two inches away from it. Kagura was in no danger of getting hurt Wendy." replied Natsu with a small smile.

"But accidents happen Natsu." said Wendy with a frown.

"Yes but if that ever happens Wendy, we have you and Fira to heal us meaning that as long as we don't die instantly we'll be fine." stated Natsu with a small grin.

"But that doesn't mean you two should keep hurting each other so much." declared Wendy.

"Sorry Wendy-chan we just got carried away because of Firestorm being the real deal, it won't happen again." said Kagura as she gave Wendy a reassuring smile.

"Unless we find a new blade that can resist her power." said Natsu with a big grin.

"I am so not healing you now Natsu-nii." replied Wendy with a big frown.

"That's fine Wendy, and I would have sealed these up with my fire but you two would get mad at me because of the scars that it would leave." stated Natsu as he made a pouting face.

"I got this Natsu, **ANIMAL SOUL: FIRE-FOX!"** shouted Lisanna as she was covered in bright light and then transformed. She was now wearing a white sundress that was trimmed in orange; Lisanna now had two big fox ears poking out of her white hair that now also had some orange thrown in. But the biggest and most notable change was the three big tails that she now had coming out from behind her, which where white with orange tips.

"Give me your arm Natsu." said Lisanna as she grabbed Natsu's arm and started to send white fire to it that quickly healed his wounds.

"Wow that is a lot different than when I last saw you using it." stated Natsu as he took in her new form.

"Oh I can still go into that form but when I do I can't talk to anyone which is really annoying." replied Lisanna as she moved on to his other arm.

"Are there any disadvantages to this form?" asked Natsu.

"All of my attacks are weaker but I am able to stay in this one a lot longer than the other one." answered Lisanna as she finished.

"Impressive Lisanna, glad to see that you have been working hard." said Natsu with a proud smile as he scratched behind on of her new ears causing her tails to wag back and forth happily.

"Stop that Natsu." said Lisanna with a really embarrassed face as she hit his hand away and switched back to her normal self.

"AHAHAH I just wanted to see if you were the same as Fira and it would appear so." chuckled Natsu as they came back to the group. Which now only consisted of Natsu's friends because the other members got bored after the fight was done got bored and headed into the guild.

"Natsu answer me honestly do you actually always have those weapons made with fire make magic?" asked Grey as he glared at Natsu.

"Oh these things, yea I actually do and I just a few months ago added another pistol." replied Natsu as he pulled out his two fire pistols and started to twirl them on his fingers.

"What in the world do you shot with those things?" asked a curious Levy.

"Just my own magic, making them have an infinite clip size." replied Natsu as he then shot a tree that was then completely caught on fire.

"Natsu!" yelled Master Makarov as he looked at the tree that was being burnt before his eyes.

"Oh come on Gramps it was an ugly tree that was out of place, I just did a favor for you there." said Natsu as he put away his pistols.

"Fine but you now have to pay for your own food." replied Makarov hoping that Natsu would be fine with that.

"Sure no problem Gramps." said Natsu with a grin thinking that he just dodged a bullet.

"Natsu what about if you run out of magic, you taught all of us to be prepared for something like that?" asked Cana.

"Oh but I am Cana, see I have my normal pistol back here and then my two daggers that I used while training with you are in my boots now." explained Natsu as he pulled out his black steel pistol and then put it way and then did the same with his two daggers in his boots showing Cana that he followed what he taught.

"And let's not forget about the thirty throwing knifes place all over my body." said Natsu as he pointed to the sides of his shoulders and both sides of his middle back and finally to both legs right above his knee pads. Every place he pointed to had five black steel throwing knives there, making it so that Natsu could take out a lot of people if he needed to.

"Well aren't you a little walking armory." teased Laxus.

"Oh you don't even know how true that comment is Laxus, I haven't even showed my sisters all that I have in my pocket dimension." replied Natsu with a big grin.

"I bet it's bigger than Erza's." stated Laxus who was also grinning now.

"Yes in the weapon department, but in armor she's got me blown away since all I need is this outfit." said Natsu as he pointed to himself.

"I was actually going to ask you about that Natsu, what happened to the old coat with sleeves and that hat you used to always were?" asked Laxus.

"Oh you mean this, I decided to enhance it so that I can change it slightly how I am feeling and also added on the hood. As for the hat, I still have it right now, I just don't wear it because it makes me stick out to much." replied Natsu as he re-equipped the sleeves back onto this coat and then did the same with the hood later. He then got rid of them all and pointed out his hat that was on his back hanging from its strap that was attached to the coat.

Everyone else couldn't help but grin at Natsu's reason for not using the hat always, saying that it made him stick out to much. When his hair and overall outfit did that way more than his hat, but none of them felt brave enough to point that out to him when his hair is such a touchy subject.

"That is pretty impressive Natsu but having four weapons made with your maker magic must be very difficult." stated Master Makarov.

"Actually it isn't really Gramps, especially with these two types of weapons. I think it might be because I know them so well, which is why I am thinking about throwing in another type of weapon into the mix because these four are barely doing anything for me anymore." replied Natsu as he scratched his chin.

"Where would you even put this new weapon Natsu, there isn't really much space left on you?" asked Mira with a grin.

"Well that is just wrong Mira I could easily put another thirty throwing knives on me if I wanted to, not to mention the spot right underneath the pistol on my back. You know what let's just fill that spot right now **FIRE MAKE: WHIP!"** shouted Natsu as a long whip formed out of fire that he quickly coiled up and then put on his back where he mentioned before. But one could see it now thanks to his coat being in the way which is probably one of the reasons that he wears it.

"You've got to be kidding me, you now have five weapons out?" asked an angry Grey.

"Yep and man is this whip finally doing what I wanted." replied Natsu.

"And what would that be?" asked Cana.

"It is making me focus a lot on it to keep it here while also actually using my magic way more than it should but then again like I said before I am not familiar with it like I am with my daggers and pistols." explained Natsu.

"Why don't we continue this conversation in the guild." suggested Master Makarov.

"Wait I have a few more gifts to give out." said Natsu with a big grin.

"Oh well if that is the case then I will wait for you all inside." said Master Makarov with a small smile as he was about to head to the guild.

"Wait Gramps I have a gift for you, here it is. It's a book about the history and lore about Fairies I have no idea how accurate it is, but it's pretty old and doesn't have all the answers that you would want it to have. This makes me think that if might be a credible book but I still can't be too sure on that." said Natsu as he pulled out a big and old book from his pocket dimension.

"Wow Natsu you didn't really need to do that." replied Master Makarov with a big smile.

"I just happened to find it while looking for books that interested me which it did, and if you don't want it I am sure that Levy will happily accept it." said Natsu with a grin as Levy nodded her head in agreement.

"I like it Natsu and gladly accept it, and Levy you can read it whenever you want." said Master Makarov with a big grin.

"Good now Laxus you are the next recipient of a gift, here's a book that you should be able to read but if you can't come see me and I will help you out. And this of course deals with your secret so I wouldn't unwrap it right now unless you are fine with letting the rest of them know." said Natsu as he pulled out a book that was wrapped in brown paper and tied with white strings.

"Thanks Natsu and could you stop bringing up my secret, I mean damn man how is it supposed to stay that way if you are always bringing it up?" asked Laxus with a big grin.

"Maybe that's why I keep bringing it up Laxus." replied Natsu with a smirk.

"Screw you Natsu, it's not going to happen." said Laxus as he turned around and went into the guild with a grin on his face.

"Well since grumpy left that leaves my last gift to Grey and sorry Strauss siblings but do you have any idea how hard it is to find a soul of any one of your magic types that you can buy. They are incredibly expensive and rare, but don't worry if I ever see one I will buy it right away." said Natsu with a sheepish grin.

"Its fine Natsu you brought us here and even bought us a house." replied Mira with a smile.

"Yea but you guys are the only ones that I didn't get gifts for." said Natsu with a frown.

"We are just happy that you're here Natsu." said Lisanna with a big smile.

"They're right Natsu you have already done enough for us." said Elfman with a big smile on his face as he stood behind his sister.

"They aren't the only ones that you haven't given gifts too Natsu-sensei." stated Sting with a grin.

"And who would I be forgetting?" asked Natsu as he raised his left eyebrow.

"Wendy, Fira, Rogue and me of course Natsu-sensei." replied Sting with a big grin.

"Yes I haven't given Wendy or Fira anything in a long time but what would you call everything that you are wearing right now Sting?" asked Natsu with a little growl.

"You just providing for your students." answered Sting with a big grin as everyone else just smiled at the two of them wondering how Natsu was going to handle this.

"You ungrateful little brat, my gift to you today Sting is that I don't come up there and beat the snot out of you. You're lucky to be alive after what you said to my sisters, just remember that Sting." said Natsu with a grin that scared Sting.

"Yes Sir Natsu-sensei." replied Sting as he gave him a salute causing everyone but him and Natsu to laugh.

"Now where was I, before my ungrateful idiot of a student interrupted me?" asked Natsu as he rubbed his chin.

"You were surprisingly going to give me a gift of some sort." replied Grey.

"Oh right, so while looking through some books I happened to come across one that I thought that you might want Grey. Now it was actually never finished by the author for some reason but from what I heard she was one of the best maker mages out there who could have been part of the Ten Wizard Saints if she had wanted too. She used ice make just like you Grey and this book that she was working on was one that would teach others how to learn it and eventually come as close as someone can come to mastering a magic, especially one that is as creative as maker magic. Some of the spells that she put in there are really complicated and very high leveled." said Natsu as he handed Grey a blue book with absolutely nothing on the cover or back.

"What was her name?" asked Grey with wide eyes as he just looked at the book wondering if it could really be hers.

"I think it was Ur something but if you really want to know its right there at the beginning of the book were she dedicates the book to someone precious to her." said Natsu as he studied Grey's weird reaction.

"Thanks Natsu." said Grey as he then open the book to see if his suspicions were correct. He flipped to the page that Natsu was talking about and his heart dropped because it was the name of his Master that taught him everything that he knew about ice make magic. He then read who the book was dedicated to and realized why it was never published and caused him to start tearing up.

 _To my beautiful daughter Ultear, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I truly can't wait to start teaching you my magic. I am writing this so that other will be able to share in the joy that my precious daughter Ultear and I will be sharing while she learns this magic while growing up. So I dedicate this book to Ultear so that world can know how much you mean to me._

 _Ur_

"Natsu thank you so much for this you don't know how much it actually means to me, but I have to go now." said Grey as he tried to hold back his tears and then took off from them and headed back into Magnolia.

"What was that just now, and was Grey about to cry?" asked Mira with a grin.

"I have a feeling that Grey might have known the author of the book." replied Natsu with a small frown.

"And why would that make him almost cry?" asked Mira.

"Because a few years ago she died while taking out a demon from the book of Zeref, which was on a rampage destroying numerous villages up north." replied Natsu as he watched Grey disappear into the city.

"That is terrible but do you really think Grey knew her?" asked Mira with a frown.

"Grey used to live up north before he came here to Fairy Tail." stated Cana with a frown.

"I would guess that she was his teacher by the reaction he had when receiving that book. So I would suggest that everyone leaves this topic alone because we all have things in our pasts that I am sure we would all wish that we could forget." stated Natsu as everyone nodded in agreement thinking back when things weren't so good for them.

"Alright that is enough time thinking about the past now let's enjoy the present, oh Sting and Rogue our stay here in magnolia is going to be your only break in training for a long time so enjoy it." said Natsu with a big grin as he headed towards the guild hall.

"That I can do Natsu-sensei." cheered Sting as he took off past Natsu and ran into the guild hall and quickly started a brawl to the cringing of Master Makarov.

"Well why don't we join that little trouble making student of mine." suggested Natsu with a smile and then took off after Sting shouting that Laxus was going to get it as he punched anyone in his path towards Laxus.

"Those two can be quiet similar can't they?" asked Levy with a big grin.

"Unfortunately, but most of the time Natsu-sensei is very serious with us." replied Rogue with a grin of his own.

"It's what makes Natsu-nii, Natsu-nii and I am going to join them." said Wendy with a big smile as sprinted in after them and was then weaving through them gracefully never letting a hit land on her as she kept hitting others with her staff.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you but I'm going to join them." said Cana as she and Kagura joined in on the fun of a Fairy Tail brawl.

"Like hell I am going to be left out of a brawl." said Mira as she charged in as well.

"I am glad to see that you guys are not going to take part of this." stated Sting as he looked at the remaining people but was surprised to see Erza charge in right after Mira going to make sure that Mira got what's coming to her.

"Sorry Rogue but its Manly to fight!" shouted Elfman as he joined the fray.

"I disagree with Elfman on it being manly but this is one of the reasons that Fairy Tail is what it is." said Levy with a grin.

"Don't tell me that you are going to join them too Levy?" asked Rogue in disbelief.

"It's a great way for me to get some training in actual fights." shouted Levy as she went in and they then saw her dodge a punch. Which she then grabbed the arm of and threw the poor man over her shoulder and into the ground in the process breaking a table as Levy just grinned down at him.

"You might as well join in Rogue, Levy is correct about this being good practice." said Lisanna as she walked in with a smile on her face with Rogue following her. Rogue instantly notice that everyone moved out of the way for her, except for Natsu's group who were too busy having fun to even notice her.

"Why is everyone keeping away from you Lisanna?" asked Rogue.

"Because they don't want Mira to get mad, but the real reason is that they don't want me joining in on the brawl which I am completely fine with." answered Lisanna with a smirk.

"And why is that?" asked Rogue.

"Because my fighting style focuses on the week points of the body and some of the times it causes temporary paralysis. It's what Natsu thought that I would be really good at which I am, but I only learned it so that I could acquire Fira's fire-fox soul which allows me to heal people rather than hurt them." explained Lisanna with a big grin that scared Rogue a bit.

"Master what is gotten into these kids?" asked a beaten up Macao.

"No kidding even the usually calm ones like Levy and Cana joined in." stated Wakaba who was in just as beaten up state as Macao.

"It's that darn Natsu." said Master Makarov as he started to get angry.

"He even got Laxus to join." pointed out Macao.

"NATSU LOOK WHAT YOU ARE DOING TO MY POOR GUILD!" shouted Master Makarov as he watched the destruction being caused.

"Come on Gramps this is so much fun, why don't you join us?" asked Natsu which caused most of the fighting to stop because of his ridiculous request.

"Natsu I can't do that my boy the damages would be even more than what you have all already caused. Not to mention you getting literally everyone joining in somehow, even people who never join in like Laxus." said Master Makarov.

"That was easy Gramps you just have to show them how much fun is, and are you sure that you won't join in Gramps?" asked Natsu with a big smirk.

"Positive Natsu." stated Master Makarov.

"Not even if I pay for all of the damages?" asked Natsu with a big grin that only grew bigger as he blocked a large fist flying at him.

"That is going to be a decision that you are going to regret my boy." stated Master Makarov with a big smile as he then started to throw a few more punches at Natsu.

"It will be some of the best jewels I have spent since it got you to join the fight Gramps." shouted Natsu as he got into a friendly fight with Makarov and thanks to the help of his group so everyone else was back to fighting all with big smiles on their faces. Well at least on the faces of the next generation since they were the ones not getting destroyed in this brawl.

 **Two days later:**

"Natsu-nii, are we going to have any jewels after our stay here?" asked Kagura with a slight frown.

"Nope, but does that matter Kagura we will just do a few more jobs. Besides we barely use them unless I find something that I want to give to you guys or a friend." stated Natsu with a grin.

"He does have a point there Kagura-chan." said Wendy who was in the rafters above them as the rest of the hunters were all sitting at a table underneath her.

"Yea but we should keep some just in case we run into some problems." stated Kagura.

"That is a really smart thing to do Kagura." said Erza with a proud smile of how responsible Kagura was.

"Isn't that what yours and Wendy's jewels are for since I always buy everything for you two." replied Natsu with a big smirk.

"No that money is for things that we want to buy Natsu-nii." replied Wendy from the rafters.

"Wendy-chan is right Natsu-nii." said Kagura with a big grin.

"Fine but that means I am going to stop paying for everything and you two are on your own now." stated Natsu.

"What about us Natsu-sensei?" asked Sting in a panic as he pointed to himself and Rogue.

"Oh I will keep buying everything for you two." replied Natsu with a big smile.

"What, why would you do that?" asked Wendy as she now hung from the rafters by her feet and poked Natsu's head with her staff.

"Because they don't have their own money Wendy and won't for quite some time, and even if they do start earning their own they still might get everything paid for if they save their money for these emergencies that we might run into." answered Natsu with a huge grin.

"Hey I want to do that too Natsu-nii." said Wendy as she continued to barely poke him with her staff.

"But I thought that you two said that it was for things that you wanted to buy?" asked Natsu.

"It can be for both can't it?" asked Wendy with a hopeful expression that looked funny while she was upside down.

"I guess it can, can't it." responded Natsu with a grin as a siren started to go off. That caused all of the dragon slayers to cover their ears since they weren't ready for that to all of a sudden happen.

"What in the world is going on?" asked Sting as he looked to Erza who was from this guild.

"That would be Gildarts coming back, which has become more frequent since he learned that Cana was his daughter." answered Erza with a big smile.

"Oh man I can't wait for you all to meet him." said Natsu as he started to look like he was about to explode.

"Natsu-sensei why are you so excited?" asked Rogue knowing that Natsu looked up to this Gildarts person but it didn't warrant this kind of reaction.

"It's because he's going to fight him, isn't that right Natsu." stated Cana as she came up to the group with a big smile.

"You know it is Cana and he's going to get it for making you have those thoughts." said Natsu with a little growl at the end.

"That wasn't his fault Natsu." said Cana with a grin.

"I don't care Cana, still want to fight him and that is just going to give me more motivation." replied Natsu as he started to stretch causing a few members to become really concerned since they have never seen Natsu do this.

"Natsu you and Gildarts will not fight in the guild because that would result with the guild being completely destroyed. And before you say that you'll pay for it I heard your previous conversation with your sisters." said Master Makarov with a commanding voice.

"Fine gramps we'll take it outside." said Natsu as he headed outside.

"Natsu please do it behind the guild because I don't want you two idiots destroying half of Magnolia while you have your fight." said Master Makarov who could just see the damage that those two would cause.

"Whatever Gramps you need to liven up a bit more." replied Natsu as he went through the doors with everyone expect for Master Makarov following him.

"Well I might as well get ready to judge the fight." said Master Makarov as he went out back with a beer mug still in hand.

 **Front of Fairy Tail:**

"Wow the whole guild came out to see me return, what's the occasion?" asked Gildarts with a big grin.

"That would be me kicking your ass old man." said Natsu as he stepped forward with his little group right behind him.

"If it isn't the Salamander and his two sisters, oh and do you now have two bothers?" asked Gildarts with a huge grin spread across his face.

"They are not my brothers old man even though they are both dragon slayers, they are my new students since I seem to be an okay teacher. I mean look what I was able to accomplish with your daughter in the short amount of time I was here old man." said Natsu with a big grin.

"Wow that's a lot of dragon slayers in your little group, and thanks for helping Cana out Natsu. It really means a lot to me and I don't know how I will ever be able to repay you for that, and giving her the courage to tell me." replied Gildarts with a loving smile as he looked at Cana.

"Just so you know old man Wendy here is a dragon slayer too and I know just how you can repay me." said Natsu as his grin turned into a devious smirk.

"And what would that be Natsu?" asked Gildarts who was interested in what Natsu was planning.

"You're going to fight me without holding back old man and I am going to do the same and then we can see who's stronger right now once and for all." declared Natsu making all present drop their mouths since neither of these two mages have ever really gone all out.

"Natsu I really don't think that would be a good idea, it would result in a lot of things getting destroyed." stated Gildarts who was now grinning at Natsu and his odd request.

"What is with you and Gramps being so concerned about that?" asked Natsu.

"Well we aren't rogue mages that can just run away from any damage that we might cause, we have to pay for it." answered Gildarts with a grin.

"Hey I have never once run away any of the destruction that I have caused. I usually stand proudly in front of basking in my own handy work." replied Natsu proudly.

"Good for you Natsu but that is usually when you are taking down dark guilds so of course on one cares about the damage you cause." pointed out Laxus with a grin.

"There really isn't any difference to me but since you all are so concerned about it I have come up with a solution. Let's take this behind the guild and to that lake where we won't destroy anything." said Natsu as he started to lead the group around Fairy Tail guild hall.

"I don't know about you Natsu but fighting while swimming is not really what I had in mind." said Gildarts while chuckling.

"Shut up old man I haven't even told you my plan yet and now I think I am just going to show you, hey Gramps we are going to be taking his out into the lake." said Natsu as he passed Makarov who was already at the shore knowing that is where they would most likely battle.

"Alight just give me a minute here." stated Natsu as he got into a weird stance and closed his eyes.

"What in the heck is he doing?" asked Grey.

"No idea honestly." replied Wendy with a big smile.

"What about you Kagura, do you have any idea what he's doing?" asked Erza.

"Sorry Erza but I am also just as lost as the rest of you." responded Kagura who was also smiling like Wendy knowing that Natsu was going to do something big here.

"You know that I could do this faster if you all stopped talking." stated Natsu in an angry tone which caused most to stop talking for a few moments.

"I know what Natsu-sensei is doing." cheered Sting excitedly all of a sudden.

"What no way do you know what he's doing." said Rogue.

"Yea too Rogue, Natsu-sensei is making an arena for them to battle on." cheered Sting as he jumped up and down.

"How the hell would he be able to do something like that?" asked a random member of Fairy Tail just as a lava erupted out from the middle of the lake and kept coming until there was a pretty big spot of lava forming a big circle.

"That did not just happen." stated the same member in disbelief.

"Wendy could you do me a favor and help me out here?" asked Natsu shocking everyone at how tired he sounded.

"No problem Natsu-nii, Kagura-chan if you would?" asked Wendy as she then took off for the lake and jumped into the air and actually took flight until she was right above the lava.

 **"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!"** shouted Wendy as she shot her roar at the lava which started to cool it down. Wendy stopped her roar and started to fall towards the still extremely hot lava and then twirled her staff while saying something that no one could hear causing water from the lake to wash over the lava. Wendy repeated this for another three time and then landed on the now completely cooled off and hard lava that now was a new little island in the middle of the lake right behind Fairy Tail.

"See I told you." shouted Sting as he jumped around.

"Shit he was right." stated a lot of Fairy Tail still shocked that Natsu and Wendy had just made an island for him and Gildarts to battle on.

"Quite impressive Natsu but even someone as strong as you will be drained after doing something like that." pointed out Gildarts.

"Very true old man, Kagura if you would?" asked Natsu as he walked over to her.

 **"FIRE DRILL!"** shouted Kagura as she took Firestorm and did a stab motion with it that stopped right in front of Natsu's mouth were she then unleashed her flames straight into mouth.

"Well that is definitely one way to get your magic back." said Gildarts with a smile as he took of his bag and started to get ready for the fight that Natsu was determined to have with him.

"This something that I don't think I will ever get used to seeing." said Mira as she watched Natsu continue to eat the flames that Kagura was outputting.

"I can agree with you on that one." said Levy with the vast majority of Fairy Tail nodding their heads in agreement.

"Alight now I am back to normal old man, but I am assuming that we won't be using weapons in this fight?" asked Natsu as he took off his coat showing everyone that he really did have all those weapons back there.

"Feel free to use whatever you want Natsu but be prepared to lose them if you do bring them into the fight." replied Gildarts with a big smile.

"That's what I thought which is way I am going to be only using my gloves." replied Natsu as he deactivated this fire weapons causing the handles to all fall to the ground and then started to take off the rest of his weapons.

"Wow Natsu-nii is taking this really serious." said Wendy as she landed right next to Kagura with whoosh of air.

"Of course he is Wendy-chan he's going up against someone that he's told us is actually stronger than him." stated Kagura.

"Good point." replied Wendy with a smile.

"Well since it looks like I don't have to be concerned about you two destroying anything, I would like to make sure that you two don't kill each other." stated Master Makarov with a concerned look.

"Don't worry Gramps I won't beat the old man that badly." said Natsu as he took off his final weapon.

"Ha, you aren't even going to land a punch on me Natsu." taunted Gildarts with a big grin.

"Well see about that old man." replied Natsu.

"That we will Natsu but how do you plan on us getting out there?" asked Gildarts.

"Fira if you would?" asked Natsu as Fira came up to the two of them and then they were both teleported to the island and she then teleported away.

"Now that was unexpected, so you ready to get started Natsu?" asked Gildarts with a grin as he got into a fighting stance.

"Ready when you are Gildarts." said Natsu as he too got into his fighting stance. And then they both started to release their magic not hold back any of it so that they could both feel each other out.

"What are they doing?" asked Grey as he felt the two on the island start releasing their magic and was taken aback just like everyone else there that both of them had this much and it kept on rising.

"They are simply just feeling each other out on how there magic is, and I am shocked that Natsu has this much." said Master Makarov as he looked at the two of them just standing there.

"I wish that they weren't so far away, we can just barely see them from this distance." exaggerated Mira but was correct about the fact that they weren't going to be able to tell what moves the two of them were using.

"It's better this way, otherwise I would be concerned about the rest of you guys getting hit by them." stated Master Makarov as the two of them stopped unleashing there magic with Gildarts having more.

"That was incredible." stated Laxus after sensing both of them going full out.

"It's going to start now." said Master Makarov.

 **"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"** shouted Natsu as he unleashed a huge roar at Gildarts who only put up his right arm and turned the flames to bricks that dissipated before they got to Gildarts.

"Is that the best that you got Natsu?" asked Gildarts with a smirk but rather than getting a response from Natsu he had to block a fist from Natsu.

 **"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FISTS!"** shouted Natsu as both of his fists lit on fire and the started to punch Gildarts who either blocked or dodged but couldn't counter do to Natsu's constant assault. After a few more attempts of this attack pattern, Natsu pulled back seeing that he wasn't getting anywhere with this strategy.

"You're very good Natsu, I wasn't able to counter you that whole time. But now it's my turn **CRUSHING FIST!"** shouted Gildarts as he punched the air in between him and Natsu sending a wave of crash magic directly at Natsu.

 **"FIRE DRAGON'S EXPLOSIVE FIST!"** shouted Natsu as he punched the air in front of him sending flames out of his fist that was smaller than his roar. Natsu could instantly see that his attack was getting demolished not even slowing down Gildarts attack thanks to his right eye and decided to evade. As the attacks stopped Gildarts was shocked to see that Natsu was nowhere to be seen.

"Where are you Natsu, I know that wasn't enough to finish this fight?" asked Gildarts as he looked to the skies for Natsu but saw nothing, but then felt Natsu behind him but it was too late for Gildarts to block. And he was hit with a fire incased fist right to his back sending him to the other side of their island where he skidded to a stop after righting himself.

"I thought about going in the air but that would have left me open." said Natsu with a grin.

"So you decided to use that shadow magic of yours, man I keep forgetting that you aren't a one trick pony." replied Gildarts with a grin.

 **"FIRE MAKE: FIRAS!"** shouted Natsu as two Firas made out of fire formed on both sides of him and were the size that she is right now. They both split up and started to make their way to both sides of Gildarts getting it were he was now going to be attacked from all sides except for his back.

"This won't stop me Natsu I am just going to destroy them." stated Gildarts as he then sent a wave of crash magic at both of them. But unlike Gildarts expected they both dodged it with very little trouble and they both sent three streams of fire at Gildarts that he batted away with a swipe from each hand.

"You would have to hit them first old man, which I highly doubt that you will be able to do." said Natsu with a smirk as he had the foxes start circling Gildarts and shooting flames at him randomly while still dodging the crash magic that Gildarts sent back at them. This continued on for a little while with Natsu having the foxes actually coming in and hitting Gildarts with a swipe as the other one tried to do the same making it hard for Gildarts to block since they were completely in sync with one another.

"These foxes Natsu are pretty formidable and would have finished off a normal mage by now, but I have finally figured out their weakness." said Gildarts with a big grin.

"And what is that Gildarts?" asked Natsu with a grin that turned to one of surprise as Gildarts was now right in front of him.

"They require you to stay still Natsu in order for you to have that precise of control over them." said Gildarts as he punched Natsu three times with magic coated fists making each hit feel as if Natsu had just got hit by a car. The third one sent Natsu flying to the edge of the island. Where he got up and just grinned at Gildarts confusing the man since he just got his ass handed to him, but Natsu just pointed to the ground while grinning. Gildarts looked down and all he could think was shit as he heard the end of Natsu's spell.

 **"VOLCANO!"** shouted Natsu as lava erupted from right underneath Gildarts and shot fifty feet into the air and continued to do so for a full minute.

"That could kill him." shouted Grey in shock at lava once again shooting up into the air making the air noticeably hotter just like when Natsu made the island.

"Did Natsu just kill Gildarts?" asked Lisanna who looked like she was about to cry.

"Natsu didn't and this is just the start of the battle." stated Cana with an expressionless face.

"What the hell are you talking about Cana that was definitely a finisher there, Gildarts fell straight into Natsu's trap." said Mira as the eruption of lava was starting to die down.

"Cana is correct Mira, this battle has just started but you were correct that Gildarts fell into Natsu's trap but unfortunately for Natsu it didn't do as much damage as he would have liked." said Master Makarov as they all watched Gildarts walk out of where the lava used to be shooting out of now only in his pants and boots.

"God damn you are a monster you know that old man." said Natsu as he looked at Gildarts who came out of that last move pretty much unscathed, he only lost his cloak and was a little sweaty now.

"The same could be said about you Natsu, that move would have definitely killed most mages." said Gildarts as he rolled his shoulders.

"Yea I know old man, but I also knew that you would make it out alive but I was at least hoping to put some damage on you." replied Natsu with a grin.

"Well unfortunately for you Natsu it didn't and you are really unlucky because that was my favorite cloak!" shouted Gildarts as he leapt at Natsu catching him slightly off guard. This time Natsu was on the defense and he wasn't nearly as good as it as Gildarts was so the crash mage was able to get about four good punches in before the finally separated to each catch their breaths.

"God damn Gildarts it was just a cloak for Christ's sake." said Natsu as he panted.

"Yes it was but it was my lucky one Natsu and how the hell are you standing right now?" asked Gildarts who was genuinely curious because most mages would have been down just from one of his punches that had some of his magic behind them.

"That would be because of my clothes and that I am also a dragon slayer which happens to come with enhanced durability. And man can you throw a punch old man, I think that I won't be able to chew right for a week after that hit to my chin." explained Natsu as he rubbed his jaw.

"HAHAHAHA that was a really good hit." said Gildarts as he chuckled.

 **"FIRE MAKE: PISTOLS!"** shouted Natsu catching Gildarts off guard but was surprised that no pistols formed in either of Natsu's hands.

"Out of magic already Natsu?" asked Gildarts with a really big grin.

"Far from it old man, and why don't you take a look up." suggested Natsu with a big grin as he pointed into the sky. As Gildarts did as Natsu suggested he once again could only think of saying shit before Natsu unleashed a fiery hell on him from all angles thanks to the twenty pistols he made that were floating in the air. This lasted for a few moments until Gildarts sent a wave of crash magic out in every angle that looked like a ball that obliterated every pistol.

"That was very annoying Natsu and you actually got in some hits before I coated myself with my magic like I did with that volcano you unleashed on me." said Gildarts who now had a few burns on him but was otherwise just fine.

"Well we both know that you have more magic than me for now, so I am forced to come up with strategies otherwise this is going to be your fight." stated Natsu with a grin.

"Good point Natsu so I am going to end this!" shouted Gildarts as he launched himself at Natsu.

 **"FIRE BODY!"** shouted Natsu and zipped away right before Gildarts blow would have landed and then appeared right behind him and tried to punch him in side of his head that Gildarts was able to block. Gildarts then tried to kick Natsu but he just turned into flames again and appeared at another spot trying to get the drop on Gildarts this continued for a few minutes when both mages came up with the same idea. And that was to start throwing the punches with a lot of magic behind them so that the other mage couldn't block them like they usually did or if they didn't dodge quick enough it would be a devastating blow to either of them.

"How has no one won yet?" asked Sting as he watched chucks of the island either explode into cubes or literally explode with flames shooting everywhere.

"I don't know Sting but it's getting even harder to make out what is happening with all of the dust that those two have kicked up." said Rogue as he strained his eyes trying to get a better view.

"You can say that again." said Mira as she was doing all that she could to try and see what's going on.

"I honestly didn't think that anyone could last this long against Gildarts." said Laxus in disbelief that Natsu has been battling that monster for around forty minutes. When he had his fight with Gildarts it lasted five minutes tops, all this showed Laxus was that he was correct in training more and decided that he needed to increase if he ever wanted to surpass those two.

"I am pretty sure that they are going to wrap it up here in the next few minutes." stated Master Makarov who actually had his eyes closed.

"How can you tell that Master, you aren't even watching anymore?" asked Erza.

"What's there to watch with all that dust and smoke, I am sensing their magic and Natsu is going to run out before Gildarts and they both know that. So rather than waiting for that which would take a really long time they will start taking risks that they normally wouldn't and either they will succeed or allow the other one to get the upper hand." explained Master Makarov.

"You can do it Natsu-nii." whispered Wendy and Kagura.

"Okay let's stop this dance Natsu." said Gildarts as they broke apart for another breather.

"Couldn't agree with you more Gildarts, which is why I am going to finish this with my next move." said Natsu with a big grin.

"I would really like to see that Natsu." taunted Gildarts as he looked straight at Natsu who looked like he was put through the ringer. He on the other hand looked like just crawled his way out of a burning building that might have fallen down on him.

 **"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST AND FLAMING ELBOW!"** shouted Natsu as he charged at Gildarts with a huge amount of flames coating his right fist while an equally large amount of flames were shooting from his elbow.

Gildarts tried to bring up his guard but was shocked to feel himself restrained. When he looked to see what was going on, he saw shadows coming out of his own shadow and holding him in place making him unable to block Natsu's incoming attack which Gildarts knew would be the end of the fight if Natsu landed it. So Gildarts did the only thing that he could do in a situation like this and that was to unleash his magic so that the shadows would be destroyed. What he didn't count on was Natsu getting within striking distance right when he was about to only release a little of it, but since Gildarts was surprised he accidentally let out a lot more than he initially intended.

The mages form the shore watched as a huge explosion erupt along with a wave of magic being felt by all of them. And they all watched in horror as half of the island disappeared into the lake as small cubes and neither of the two fighters could be seen. And this time there wasn't any dust or smoke to obscure their view, the half of the island that still remained was empty with neither of the mages in the fight there.

"Gildarts what on earth caused you to do that." mumbled Master Makarov in complete disbelief.

"What did he just do Master?" asked a very concerned Erza who couldn't find Natsu anywhere.

"He might have accidentally killed Natsu." said Master Makarov with eyes that were filled with regret for allowing this fight to even happen.

"You can't be serious Master." shouted Erza in disbelief.

"I wish I wasn't Erza but Gildarts unleashed a lot of his crash magic there. Just look at what happened to the Island and I am afraid that Natsu was right next to him when he did it." stated Master Makarov which caused Erza to start crying along with most of Natsu's friends that were girls.

"NATSU-NII ISN'T DEAD HE PROMISED ME AND KAGURA-CHAN THAT HE WOULDN'T LEAVE US!" shouted Wendy as tears were already streaming down her face as Kagura who was also crying came up to her and hugged her, letting Wendy know that she was still there for her.

"What would have caused Gildarts to do something like that, and also where the hell is he?" asked Laxus who couldn't believe what just happened.

"I can only assume that Natsu did another trick that caught Gildarts off guard and he used that move to get out of it but for some reason accidentally lost control of it. As for where Gildarts is I can only assume that he is looking for Natsu at the bottom of the lake trying to save him from drowning if he got knocked out." explained Master Makarov.

"Then shouldn't we help him." suggested Grey who then took off to dive in and help look.

"It's pointless Grey, you won't find him there as I said earlier Natsu is probably gone." said Master Makarov with a frown as the girls present started to cry harder.

"But there's still a chance so I am going to help." shouted Grey as he dove in and started to look and a few others followed his example.

"Erza there's no need to cry dear." said Fira as she nudged Erza with her nose.

"No need to cry, Natsu just died how can you say that Fira?" asked Erza while still crying.

"Because he isn't dead Erza, trust me I would know if he was and everyone else here would already be dead except for you and Master's sisters, and I guess those two boys." explained Fira with a small smile.

"Natsu's still alive?" asked Erza as she and everyone else looked at her while those crying stopped at this news.

"Yes Erza." replied Fira as she nodded her head so everyone else could see her answer. Fira was then quickly hugged by Erza and then to more jumped on her in pure joy who just so happened to be Kagura and Wendy.

"Thank you so much Fira, but where is he then?" asked Erza.

"You'll soon see." replied Fira with a smirk and then a few seconds later a giant flame erupted from the half of the island that was still there and in the center of it was Natsu Dragneel looking pissed off as hell.

"GILDARTS WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, WERE YOU ACTUALLY TRYING TO KILL ME!" shouted Natsu still having flames shooting ten feet above him.

"Hey where the hell is that old man?" asked Natsu as his flames disappeared.

"Natsu?" asked Gildarts as he pulled himself out of the water.

"Yea and what the fuck Gildarts that almost killed me!" shouted Natsu but was then being hugged by Gildarts.

"Oh thank god you're alive Natsu I thought I had killed you." stated Gildarts while still hugging him.

"Well I am still here old man so let me go." said Natsu with a glare.

"I am just so happy that you aren't dead." said Gildarts still hugging him.

"Well if you don't let go of me soon I can't promise that you will be with us much longer." said Natsu with a big grin.

"And why are you saying that Natsu?" asked Gildarts.

"Look behind you old man." stated Natsu. Gildarts rather than looking over his shoulder decided to just turn around and when he did he was surprised to see that Fira had already teleported them to the shore and was sitting there with a big smirk on her face. But what caught Gildarts off guard where all the glares that he was getting form all of Natsu's friends who were girls since all of the guys jumped into the lake to help search for him.

"I would suggest that you set me down and back away slowly." said Natsu still grinning.

"Good idea." replied Gildarts as he did just that.

"Hi everyone and I guess you all saw my loss." said Natsu with a big grin.

"Natsu!" shouted all of the girls and they all ran towards him wanting to hug him but all stopped at him shouting.

"Stop, you literally might kill me if you all hug me." said Natsu with a grin as he then passed out and fell to only be caught by Fira who instantly got to work healing her Master.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope that you enjoyed it. So yea this one was a longer chapter and I was going to end it before Gildarts showed up but I am pretty sure that I told some of you that I was going to have him in here so I kept going and was once again going to stop before their fight but thought that it would have been a terrible spot to end so I continued to write and this was the end result. So there you have it, Gildarts is still stronger and is probably going to stay that way for a long time since in my opinion is magic is broken but that just makes him awesome. So as always feel free to leave me a review.**

 **Until the next Chapter**

 **Digem Out!**


	17. Three Years Later

Chapter 17: Three Years Later

 **The next day:**

"Wow was that intense." said Natsu as he woke up noticing that his little group was all asleep in chairs with their heads on his bed.

"You guys really didn't need to stay here with me." stated Natsu quietly with a small smile on his face.

"That's what I told them but they are all just as stubborn as a mule when it comes to you my boy." said Makarov who was in a chair next to the door.

"That they can be Gramps but it just shows how much they actually care for me, which makes me happier than I ever thought possible." said Natsu with a big smile.

"I know exactly what you mean Natsu, I feel the same way about every member in my guild." replied Makarov with a proud grin on his face.

"I can tell Gramps which is why your guild is my favorite guild from all of the ones that I have been to." stated Natsu.

"Wait you've been to other guilds?" asked Makarov who for some reason didn't even think of that as a possibility, but when looking back he realized that Natsu was of course going to do something like that.

"Sure have Gramps, I have seen them all even that new guild that is only a few years old and only has women. Which I can't blame them for having it that way, especially after seeing some of the stuff that I have seen humans do to each other and unfortunately it was usually men." replied Natsu with a frown at the end.

"Well thanks for the complement Natsu." replied Makarov.

"You deserve it Gramps, I had to make sure that anyone else that I sent here would be going to the best place possible. And after looking at all of the legal guilds and even some of the dark guilds I can say without a doubt that Fairy Tail is the best place for young mages trying to find their way in this crazy world." stated Natsu as he looked for Fira.

"Glad to hear that Natsu, but why do you think that if you don't mind me asking?" asked Makarov.

"Simple Gramps, when you say that you're a family that isn't something that you just say. It's how you all see each other which is something that is really hard to find for people after losing their original one. But somehow you are able to give them a new one which means more than you can ever possibly know because I can only assume that you didn't lose your family since Laxus is here with you. Not only that but you guys are willing to do anything for each other and it is really hard to get such loyalty from people that are not related to you." said Natsu as he looked outside with a sad smile.

"Natsu you know that my offer will always be waiting for you to accept it. All you have to do is come here and get our emblem and then you too can join our family too." stated Makarov.

"Thanks Gramps but for some reason I can't accept that offer even though it's more than someone like me deserves." said Natsu while not looking away from the window.

"And what do you mean by that Natsu?" asked Makarov who was now concerned for the teen.

"I have already done things that can never be forgiven Gramps, and I know that I will continue to do them." replied Natsu quietly.

"Now that is something I don't believe for a second Natsu, so why in the world would you think such things." said Master Makarov with a frown.

"Because I have killed people Makarov and I know that I will still keep on doing it. I even have someone that I am looking for only to end his pitiful existance, so after hearing this are you still willing to accept me into this little family of yours Makarov?" asked Natsu as he continued to look outside.

"Yes I do Natsu. I know that you only killed because it was a necessity otherwise you would have done something else." replied Makarov.

"I wish that was true Makarov but sometimes I did it because it was the easiest way to complete my mission and get rid of the dark guild once and for all." said Natsu.

"That may be true Natsu, but that doesn't make you a bad person. You've only done that to dark mages and we both know that they would have done the same thing to you had it been the other way around." said Makarov.

"How can you be okay with me doing that when you teach all of your mages that you can't kill no matter what Makarov?" asked Natsu as he turned back to Makarov with a confused look on his face.

"Because I am not foolish enough to believe that everything can be solved with just a positive attitude and a determined will Natsu. But the reason that I am teaching all of my mages that is because if they can accomplish it without killing we both know that they will feel better because of it. And once again Natsu you are probably one of the nicest persons that I have ever had the pleasure of meeting even if you have taken the life of a few people." explained Makarov with a small smile.

"I still don't know about that Makarov, shouldn't it be harder for me to end someone else's life?" asked Natsu wanting to know what the old man thought.

"Well from what I know of your past Natsu, you've already had more troubles and hardships than most people have had in their entire life. But somehow you are still able to bring joy to others which is truly remarkable considering that you know how cruel the world can actually be. So it really doesn't surprise me that you can make the tough decision when it really matters and I can tell that you never got enjoyment out of doing it otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation right now Natsu." replied Makarov still smiling at him.

"Thanks for telling me all of that Gramps." said Natsu as he carefully got himself out of the bed.

"Anytime Brat, so what are you going to do now?" asked Makarov as he watched Natsu put on all of his gear and remake all of his fire weapons.

"Just a little training and then probably head out once everyone else is up." stated Natsu while still getting dressed.

"Don't you have anything else you want to talk with me about?" asked Makarov.

"Nope I can honestly say I have no idea what you are talking about Gramps." replied Natsu as he finally was ready to head out.

"You don't Natsu, how about Erza heading out with you and the rest of your group?" asked Makarov as he glared at Natsu.

"That's something that the two of you need to work out Gramps and I am positive that Erza won't back down on this one." said Natsu with a small grin as he did some simple stretches.

"And why do you say that Natsu?" asked Makarov who had already talked with Erza about all of this last night.

"Well when she asked to join me Gramps, I asked Erza what she would do if you didn't approve of this and kicked her out of Fairy Tail because of it. And her response was that it would just mean that she gets to spend more time with me while smiling." answered Natsu as he continued to do more stretches.

"That is very interesting, she didn't say anything about that when we talked." stated Makarov with a frown.

"Makes sense since Erza really likes it here." said Natsu.

"And we've all enjoyed her being here as well." said Makarov.

"Well now it's up to you Gramps if you still want her coming back here after she starts working with me." stated Natsu as he stared at Makarov.

"And I take it that the work you are talking about is exterminating dark guilds?" asked Makarov.

"That among other things along the lines of always risking your life since it's what I do." answered Natsu as he made his way to the door.

"Wait a second Natsu." said Makarov as Natsu was about to leave.

"Why?" asked Natsu as he turned around.

"Because I want you to promise me that you'll keep Erza safe while she's with you Natsu." said Makarov.

"Of course I will Gramps, I'll protect her until my last breath." said Natsu as he left the room.

"I just needed to hear you say it Natsu." said Makarov as a small smile spread across his face as he too left the room.

 **Several hours later in front of Fairy Tail:**

"It's almost eleven where in the world could he have gone?" asked Erza as she started to think that something might have happened to him.

"It's alright Erza, Natsu occasionally does this every now and then." said Wendy who was on top of the sign in front of the guild.

"And what does he do during this time?" asked Erza.

"Honestly we don't really know, and are guessing that he just needs some alone time." answered Kagura as she continued to teach Rogue some of the basics of using a sword.

"I can't really blame him for wanting to get some alone time from being around brats all day every day." said Laxus with a big grin.

"Shut up Laxus." said Erza while glaring at him.

"Hey I am only telling you my thoughts on all of this." replied Laxus.

"Yeah and I really don't want to hear it Laxus." snapped Erza who couldn't deal with his smug and cocky attitude right now.

"Laxus are you harassing Erza?" asked Natsu who appeared right behind Laxus without anyone noticing him.

"Of course not Natsu, I was just saying that you might want to every once and awhile get away from being around kids all day." stated Laxus who didn't want Natsu getting the wrong idea after watching his fight with Gildarts yesterday.

"Oh if that is all then I guess I don't have to fight you yet." said Natsu with a smirk.

"Yeah no need for that Natsu even though I really want to after seeing your fight yesterday." replied Laxus.

"We'll have to do that another time Laxus because we're going to be heading out right now." said Natsu loud enough for the others to hear him.

"Alright, time for some real training!" cheered Sting as he started to run around.

"I hope to see that amount of excitement from you in a month Sting." said Natsu with an evil grin on his face which Sting didn't notice.

"You can count on me Natsu." shouted Sting as he raised a fist into the air.

"HAHAHA I know Sting, hey Laxus could you do a big favor for me and tell everyone else bye?" asked Natsu.

"Why don't you do it yourself Natsu, most of them are actually inside the guild right now." asked Laxus.

"I have never been a fan of goodbyes I prefer to just disappear without anyone noticing. It seems to go smoother for me that way." answered Natsu.

"I guess I can do that as long as you visit us again but this time before a whole year passes by." stated Laxus knowing that most of the guild would want to see him and his little group again.

"Of course Laxus, how else will Erza get jobs." stated Natsu as he and his group started to leave.

"Wait Erza is going with you?" asked Laxus who was completely surprised about this.

"Yep and Gramps is on board with it, oh and tell the old man that next time I am going to win." said Natsu without looking back at Laxus.

"Okay I guess." replied Laxus as he watched the group walk away from the guild.

"Wait a minute Natsu aren't we forgetting about Carla?" asked Sting noticing that the white cat was nowhere to be seen.

"Wendy this one's all yours since she was your companion before we even met." said Natsu.

"Okay Natsu-nii, and Sting we are not forgetting her because Carla she's staying her since she was never into fighting that much. But Carla stayed with us because she was concerned about me and wanted to make sure that I am alright. After watching me train with Natsu, Carla now knows that I will be fine so she decided to stay at Fairy Tail where she knows we will eventually return to so we'll still be able to see each other." answered Wendy with a big smile.

"Aren't you going to miss her?" asked Rogue.

"Yep, but like I said earlier she was never fond of doing this so I am happy that she found a place where she'll be happier. And I'll be able to visit her whenever I want thanks to Fira offering to take me to her whenever I want to." replied Wendy with a big smile.

"Hey Fira can you take me to a candy store whenever I want to?" asked Sting with a big smile.

"Master I honestly think you might have made a mistake about this one." said Fira causing Natsu and Erza to laugh.

"Sting she said no because that is not a good enough reason for her." said Natsu with a big grin on his face knowing that the next few years were going to be busy but at the same time fun.

 **Three years later:**

A lot has happened in the past three years for Natsu and all of his friends. The first one was that thanks to Erza needing to get jobs from Fairy Tail every now and again their group visited the guild at least twice a year and sometimes even more. And each time they visited Makarov always reminded Natsu and the rest of his group that they would always be welcomed there and could join if they got tired of always being on the move. During these little visits the rest of Natsu's group got extremely close with most of the members of Fairy Tail and would always be looking forward to their next visit to Fairy Tail.

Now over this time three more members of Fairy Tail joined the ranks of S-Class and two of them were close friends to Natsu. Which were Mira and Levy with the third one being Mystogan who was never at the guild when Natsu and his group stopped by, actually he was rarely seen at the guild and if he was only the S-Class mages got to get a glimpse of him thanks to his sleep magic. Each exam Grey came so close to achieving S-Class but was always just barely knocked out at the final stage, but Grey didn't let that keep him down because he along with everyone else knew that he was a strong mage and would get it eventually.

Thanks to this Fairy Tail was recognized as one of the strongest guilds out there with some of the most talented and young mages in the country. Fairy Tail was also getting a lot of attention thanks to four of their S-Class mages being young women that easily earned their position and were more than willing to prove that to any man that thought otherwise. Which unfortunately for Master Makarov resulted in a lot of property damage, but what Makarov couldn't get over was the fact that Levy was almost just as destructive as the other three which was something that he would never get used to.

The four of them were each making a name for themselves and starting to get the public's attention and because of this Makarov was constantly getting asked by Sorcerer Weekly to get the four of them together to do a photoshoot. But Makarov would always tell them that it was completely up to them if they wanted to do such a thing and so far none of them did except for Mira who had become quite popular and had a regular modeling gig for Sorcerer Weekly. This made it all the more confusing to those that faced off against Mira because they expected to fight some spoiled brat that couldn't fight, when in all actuality they were up against a demon. This gave way to Mira getting the title of the Demon of Fairy Tail.

Now Levy on the other hand was still a girl that would prefer not to fight if possible and would pick missions that required more brains than brawns. That isn't to say that she couldn't handle herself which a few unfortunate souls figured out the hard way and were lucky if they could walk away afterwards. But thanks to Levy always doing quests that required great thought and knowledge about all sorts of things she got the moniker of Oracle which if Levy was honest she really liked even if it was a little too flashy for her old self. But that was years ago and now Levy was someone who wouldn't back down from any challenge that was thrown her way.

Cana who had been S-Class the longest got the most attention until Mira started modeling and that was first due to the fact that she had more magic than most mages ever get in their lives. Accompany that with the fact that, like Natsu said she could pretty much do anything with her magic if she was smart enough, allowed Cana to accomplish any mission that she went on. Along with the public finding out that she was the daughter of Gildarts Clive the ace of Fairy Tail that is rumored to be on the level of a Wizard Saint, all of these together put a huge spotlight on Cana that she would have preferred to not have had and was happy when Mira started to take it away with her modeling.

Even though Cana had all of this attention for a long time she was actually the last of the four to get a moniker and that was probably because most of the people that saw her work didn't know how Cana was able to do almost anything with her cards. But just recently Cana was starting to get called the Knife of the Future, because she was often seen fighting with her knives and if she wasn't then it looked like she knew what was going to happen because she rarely missed any of her spells no matter where her target was or what spell she was using. But Cana really didn't care about any of that at all since she was more concerned about her friends and family, while just recently she learned that she had quite the tolerance to alcohol after having a few drinks with her old man after he returned from a successful mission a month ago.

Erza had it a little different than the rest since she also became a hunter and pretty much had another identity because of it. But as for her reputation as a Fairy Tail mage, even if she became like Gildarts and was never at the guild very long. Erza started to get the attention of a lot of people due to her taking all sorts of different quests and never failing a single one of them while also constantly being on jobs which made her look like a workaholic. She eventually got the moniker of Titania, which she had no idea how something like that even started since she didn't really do anything special to deserve such a title.

Another thing that Erza was known for was being seen with a strange pink haired man and his white fox, and sometimes with four other kids that were all younger than the two of them. Of course this was quickly turned into rumors of Erza actually knowing who the Salamander was since he was mainly known as a pink haired fire mage that had a grudge against dark guilds and was always willing to lend a helping hand if needed. This caused Erza to always be asked for interviews about such rumors which once again got more attention off Cana which she was thankful for. One thing that went with all of this was that Erza was always seen in her white armor unless she was in the middle of a mission that required a different set to be used, or if she disappeared and wasn't seen for a while which happened quite often.

As for Erza's second persona if you will, as a hunter, was pretty much the same way she acted as member of Fairy Tail with the small change of using a different set of armor that she only used while acting as a hunter. Another change was that she wouldn't use other sets of armor if at all possible and relied on her different weapons and her telekinesis heavily.

Erza's hunter set of armor was composed of many different pieces but the first layer was a skin tight black leather pants and long sleeved shirt. All of the metal on this set was made out of black steel making it not as noticeable as her white set or plain steel. Her boots were steel toed with a big plate on the front to protect her shins that went up to her knees, where right above that was a skirt that had hard black leather straps with a little bit of black steel on the front of them to give it more protection and weight to keep them down. Moving on up, Erza had a form fitting tunic that was composed of black leather and chainmail to give it even more protection while still being flexible. She also had black steel gauntlets that went all the way to her elbow since it was something that she always had and had grown accustomed to using in her fights.

For some reason she decided to only use one shoulder pad that was on her right shoulder that wasn't anything special except for being made out of black steel like the rest of her outfit. Erza decided to also be different than the majority of the hunters and have a cape like Rogue and her emblem on the back was a flame with a sword going through it, and to finish off her outfit she had a black bandana that she always had around her neck if she felt the need to hide her identity. Which Erza usually wore just to be on the safe side even though everyone else told her it was pointless since she had unique hair like Natsu. And just like everyone else Erza had all of this trimmed with her own unique color which was silver along with the emblem on the back of her cape.

As for the rest of the Hunters their outfits stayed the same since Natsu bought copies of them in bigger sizes so that they would be able to use them when needed. Other than Rogue and Sting now having medallions showing that they were indeed Hunters if they ever got caught which seemed very unlikely after training with Natsu and the rest for three long years to finally be able to become a Hunter and go on missions with them.

If you asked Sting and Rogue about their training and what Natsu put them through they would instantly clam up and stop talking while having complete looks of horror on their faces just from remembering the worst parts of it. But they would both do it all over again because they both knew that if they were part of a regular guild they would be already ranked as S-Class, which is quite the achievement at the age of twelve. But for the Hunters they were still at the bottom of the ranks and were expected to keep on improving which is something that both Sting and Rogue planned on doing.

Rogue took up fighting with the sword like a natural but that could also be due to the fact that he had two extremely talented teachers that were always willing to help him out if he needed it. As for learning a new magic Rogue finally settled on shade magic since it was in his opinion somewhat like his shadow magic except for the fact that he could make things out of it like foot soldiers that would do his bidding. Unfortunately for Rogue he picked a really hard one to master which is what he planned to do in the future while he continued to be a Hunter.

Sting unlike Rogue actually didn't want to learn another magic besides the ones that Natsu was forcing him to learn and continued to argue with Natsu that his light dragon slayer magic was enough. This was actually a heated topic that the two of them had for the first six months and finally ended with Sting learning only a little bit of healing magic so that he could help some people out if they needed medical attention right away. So instead of having his focus split on multiple types of magic Sting focused on his slayer magic and was actually learning things that Natsu didn't even know where possible like charging up his arrow with light magic and actually firing it almost as fast as the speed of light. It also put a lot of power behind it making impossible for the arrow to ever be recovered since it usually exploded on impact.

Natsu of course made sure that Sting learned how to fight at both far distances and close range with his bow while not using magic. And after three years of this Sting was actually quite fearsome to battle at all ranges and even could throw arrows that would be quite troublesome if they weren't at an A-Class level. Both of the boys also came up with their own monikers that they thought were just as awesome as Salamander, Sting chose to go by Archangel while Rogue decided to go with Kage since it meant shadow.

During this time Natsu and Kagura were actually able to find her two more blades to use with their appropriate elements. Which was Blizzard her ice blade and Quake her earth blade, Blizzard was a rapier that didn't actually have any sort of sheath or scabbard for it and looked as if the blade was constantly covered in frost, which it was and was also extremely cold to the touch. While Quake was a huge broadsword that required two hands to wield properly that actually looked quite ordinary when comparing it to other swords. The only thing that stood out about it was that rather than having a gem in the pommel of the sword it had what looked like an ordinary piece of a normal rock not worthy of being there. Natsu and Wendy both stuck with their previous weapons which for Natsu was already a lot and really didn't need anymore.

Of course during these past three years word got out about the Hunters being a special branch of the Council that's main purpose was to deal with dark guilds and any other problems that needed to be taken care of discreetly. This caused a lot of speculation on who was leading such a secretive and skilled group that was actually kept secret for a few years with all of its members keeping their true identities hidden even from the council. The exact number of members was also a complete secret from the public and the Council as well, but it was well known that there was at least two other people part of the Hunters besides its leader. As you would expect the most common theory was that the Salamander was the leader of the Hunters which just so happened to be correct.

There were many reasons why the existence of the Hunters got out, but the main one was because of how successful they were at taking down dark guilds with Lahar's regimen. Whether that was Lahar's group being used as backup or actually taking the lead and having the Hunters on standby if things got out of control. They were so good that there were only a few dark guilds left that weren't part of the Balam Alliance, which was still off limits for fear of starting an all-out war between that organization and the Council.

So to sum it all up these last three years were very productive for all of the Hunters since they all grew stronger and gained tons of experience. More so for Kagura and Wendy when compared to Sting and Rogue who were just now accepted as Hunters because Natsu believed they were finally ready. They also became a very close group during this time as well and saw each other as family and were willing to do anything for each other if they just asked, sometimes they didn't even have to do that. But the ones that became the closest during this time were Natsu and Erza who were usually right next to each other with Fira on the other side of Natsu. The only time they were ever apart was when Erza would go and meet with her clients for Fairy Tail jobs or when Natsu would just tell them that he was going to be leaving for a while to do research as he called it and disappear with Fira to return whenever he accomplished what he set out to do.

Which finally brings us to the present as Natsu is having a conversation with Lahar using a communication lacrima.

"For the last time Salamander we are not going to be going after any guild in the Balam Alliance." stated Lahar while having a scowl on his face.

"Well it's a good thing that I am an independent mage and can do whatever I want." replied Natsu with a grin.

"You are correct about that Salamander but you and I both know that everyone thinks that you're working with the council to help get rid of dark guilds. And that alone could cause the Balam Alliance to attack us which would result in an all-out war." explained Lahar.

"I think you guys are over exaggerating how much this organization cares about its members. From what I have gathered it's more of a truce between the big three to not get in each other's way when they are doing something. Also the big three really couldn't care less if some of the guilds under them were destroyed, they would actually see that as them being weak." said Natsu who also had a scowl on his face.

"You are probably correct on that Salamander but the Council isn't willing to take that risk just yet, so we'll keep getting rid of dark guilds that are not affiliated with them. Also how are you so well informed about the Balam Alliance now?" asked Lahar.

"Because I haven't been just sitting back these last three years Lahar, I have been learning as much as possible about my enemies. Because I know for a matter of fact that I am on their radar already and they are trying to figure out an easy way to get rid of me. That is all I am going to say about all of that." replied Natsu.

"I expected to not really get an answer out of you, but I am glad that you are keeping an eye out and watching your back." said Lahar with a small smile.

"So what was your real purpose of calling me Lahar because I have a feeling that it wasn't just to make sure that I didn't mess with the Balam Alliance?" asked Natsu with his left eyebrow raised.

"Well ever since the existence of the Hunters goy out the Council has been arguing over whether or not to start asking you guys to do other things than hunting down dark guilds or dark mages that escaped from prison." replied Lahar.

"There is no harm in asking since I am still maintaining the right to turn them down." stated Natsu since that was something he maintained as a requirement for this whole thing to work.

"I told them that which they are okay with, some of them actually prefer it that way so that you don't become a pawn of the Council members that have the majority vote." said Lahar.

"So what is going to be the Council's first request that isn't dark guild related?" asked Natsu with a smirk and honestly had no idea what it was going to be.

"That is dealing with the Beast once it shows up again." answered Lahar.

"Beast, are you talking about that thing that has been destroying a few villages and then disappearing?" asked Natsu who was now interested.

"That's the one Salamander; it was actually created to be just like Deliora but luckily for us that didn't happen. Which doesn't mean that it's a pushover it only means that it's not as strong or as big as Deliora, for the past month it has been showing up randomly and starts to destroy everything in its path and then is just disappears to only do in later in a couple of days." replied Lahar.

"Are you saying that you haven't been able to track it after it destroys a village?" asked Natsu finding that really hard to believe.

"Yes Salamander because we aren't lucky enough to have enhanced senses like you, also the Beast is surprisingly fast and you can imagine that our trackers aren't really that keen on actually finding it." stated Lahar who honestly didn't want to find the thing either after hearing all of the stories.

"Well this seems like it could be fun Lahar so count us in." said Natsu with a grin.

"That's great Salamander, I knew you would be okay with this one. Oh and how many members do you have now because the Council is very interested in knowing that?" asked Lahar with a grin.

"Well Lahar my old pal I'll tell you and let you decide if you want to give this information to the Council or not. If you count Fira there are seven other members besides me and I have my eyes set on four more people. One who seems to be having too much fun at his current guild to leave and join me, another one I don't think is ever going to join me since he sees me as someone that he has to beat and maybe even as a rival. And the last two all I'll say about them is that right now we're on different sides but I am confident that they are actually good people who will join me once they see the error of their ways." answered Natsu in more detail than Lahar thought that he would ever give him.

"Salamander why did you tell me all of that?" asked Lahar.

"Oh I have my reasons." was Natsu's simple reply.

"Is this some sort of test Salamander?" asked Lahar now knowing that it most likely was.

"I guess you could call it that Lahar." replied Natsu with a small smirk.

"Is it to see how much I am going to tell the Council?" asked Lahar who was now a little concerned about this because he was one of the few to see the wrath of the Salamander and walk away from it.

"I actually didn't even think about that side of this, but now that I am it can also show me that as well. As for what this will actually test, that is something I will only know and I am going to hang up unless you know where the Beast is going to show up next or have something else to tell me." said Natsu still having that smirk on his face.

"Sorry Salamander unfortunately we don't know that, but once we do we'll call you right away. And I guess there isn't anything else to tell you." stated Lahar.

"Well I guess that this is goodbye then Lahar and don't stress too much about what to tell the Council, I am confident that you will do what's appropriate and needed." said Natsu as he ended the call.

"You all can come out now!" shouted Natsu and got no response for a minute.

"If you don't come out in the next ten seconds there is going to be severe consequences." said Natsu loud enough so that they could hear him.

"Fine Natsu-nii have it your way where it isn't fun." said Wendy as she floated down from the sky and gracefully landed in front of him.

"Sorry Natsu we just wanted to know what's going on." said Sting who appeared right next to Wendy with a sheepish grin on his face.

"We're sorry Natsu." said Rogue who came out of a shadow of a tree and bowed to him.

"I'm not Natsu-nii you've been keeping more secrets from us than you should." said Kagura as her and Erza strolled out from the right side of Natsu.

"Like what Kagaura?" asked Natsu who actually told them almost everything.

"Like where you go with Fira and what you are actually doing while you're gone." stated Kagura with a glare directed at her brother.

"I have already told you guys that I am doing research." replied Natsu.

"On what Natsu?" asked Sting with a big smile since he could tell that they weren't in trouble anymore.

"On different things that need to be kept a secret until the correct time." answered Natsu.

"And that time would be now Natsu-nii, didn't we say that we wouldn't keep secrets from each other." stated Kagura with a pleading look in her eyes.

"We said that we would try Kagura." argued Natsu not wanting to let them in on this yet.

"Come on Natsu-nii what could you possibly be doing that you couldn't tell us?" asked Wendy with a smile as she motioned to the group.

"Natsu I have to agree with them on this one." said Erza with a small frown on her face.

"Okay, but I was only keeping it a secret because the less people that know about this the better. I have be gathering information on the Balam Alliance for the past few years, at first I was getting nothing but finally I got someone to flip on them and give me tons of information. And with that I have been slowly getting more and more dark mages to become my informants with a little bit of persuasion of course. I almost have their whole organization mapped out and I am now only missing details about who's running the show for two of the three in charge with only some of the big players known right now." explained Natsu which actually shocked the rest of his group.

"How in the world did you do all of that Natsu?" asked Sting who was extremely impressed.

"First off being able to hide in the shadows was a big help, and you would be amazed at how quickly dark mages will start talking after they've heard the rumors going around about me. Apparently there's one that says I actually ripped out a dark mages throat with my mouth because I was more monster than man." answered Natsu while chuckling at how absurd that one was.

"I can see why you didn't tell us about this Natsu-nii when you haven't found out all that you want to yet, so I forgive you." said Kagura with a small smile.

"I didn't know that I needed to be forgiven." stated Natsu with a slightly confused look.

"I never doubted you Natsu-nii, you're always doing whatever is right for our group." stated Wendy with a big smile.

"Thanks Wendy you just get me." stated Natsu as he smiled back at her and ruffled her hair.

"Natsu who is this member that we don't know about yet?" asked Erza as she stared at him.

"Darn I was really hoping none of you would notice, but yes we do have another member who just recently joined after I helped him out with something that he didn't even know was wrong. Thanks to the help of a different friend of mine, this member is going to stay independent from us for a while because that is for the best right now. And no I will not give you any information on said person because it's way too risky for them if any of this gets out, so don't ask me any more questions about them. Just know that they have a medallion and know about you guys enough to show it to you to prevent a fight between members of our group." answered Natsu.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" asked Sting.

"Sting I just said that I wasn't going to tell you any more about them." said Natsu after a long sigh.

"Oh I thought that just meant their name and maybe their magic." said Sting with a smile.

"It means that I won't give any of you any more information on said member because I need to be extremely careful about this. The only one who knows more about the new member is Fira and that is only because she was with me the whole time and can't actually tell anyone else about it since I gave her a command to not do that." said Natsu as he smiled at watching Erza give him a glare because he had already stopped her next plan of action.

"Darn I was really hoping that you forgot to tell her that." said Erza while snapping her fingers.

"Oh I know that Fira tells you everything Erza which is why I had to give her a command which I really don't like doing." stated Natsu as he looked at said fox who was lying under a tree without a care in the world.

"So what are we going to do now Natsu-nii?" asked Wendy who was doing a handstand since she was already bored.

"Well I do know of a small dark guild that just started a few months ago that has been terrorizing the village that we visited yesterday. Who also just so happens to have their hideout about four miles from here in an abandoned watch tower." stated Natsu as a grin spread across his face.

"Is this going to be our first time helping with taking out a dark guild?" asked Sting who was now right in front of Natsu and looking up at him hopefully.

"Yes it is Sting, you and Rogue are now Hunters so this will be my present to you for all of your hard work that you two did during your training." stated Natsu proudly.

"Does that mean you aren't going to help us?" asked Rogue.

"That is correct Rogue, Erza and I will remain in the shadows making sure that nothing goes wrong. While Wendy and Kagura will help the two of you out as backup because even though it's a small guild you can never be too careful." answered Natsu.

"Alright they are going to be the first to see how strong Archangel the Hunter is." declared Sting as he punched the air as if there was a bad guy there.

"Sting how many times do I have to tell you that you aren't supposed to identify yourself as a Hunter when we are supposed to be a secret group that works in the shadows? And the monikers are only supposed to be used when other people are around and you need to talk to us without telepathy. For example when we work with Lahar and his men and you want them to know what you are going to be doing so they don't get in your way, otherwise you don't need to use it." explained Natsu for like the hundredth time to Sting which was actually one of the reasons that he made them wait an additional year.

"Sorry Natsu I just got a little carried away." replied Sting as his head dropped so that he was looking at the ground.

"It's fine Sting just make sure that you don't make that mistake in front of the enemy or someone who isn't part of our group." said Natsu with a small grin.

"Natsu, how many members are there in this guild?" asked Rogue who was already trying to come up with a game plan.

"There's only fifteen and from what I have learned none of them should be above the rank of A-Class." stated Natsu as he turned to look at Rogue since he knew that he had more questions.

"Thanks Natsu, are there any mages that we should keep an eye out for?" asked Rogue.

"The only one that you should be careful about is the Master who was an A-Class wizard back when he was a part of a legal guild so he might be S-Class right now." answered Natsu.

"What magic did he use?" asked Rogue.

"That would be fire magic." answered Natsu with a huge grin on his face.

"Perfect, that means he won't be able to surprise us with anything." declared Sting with a proud grin.

"Sting he might have a different fighting style than Natsu so you still need to be careful." stated Rogue who was definitely the more serious one of the two.

"I call dibs on him Rogue." declared Sting now having a huge smile on his face.

"You can't call dibs on who gets to fight the Master." argued Rogue.

"Can too, Natsu does it all the time." refuted Sting with a confident grin.

"But that's because I am the leader Sting while you on the other hand are not, so you can't call dibs on the Master. So rather than just standing here why don't we go and start surveillance on this guild and then you two will have to come up with a plan that I approve of." suggested Natsu.

"Now we're talking!" shouted Sting who then took off away from the group.

"He already forgot that he doesn't know where their guild hall is located." said Wendy with a big grin.

"He's such an idiot sometimes." said Kagura as she shook her head.

"Yes he is girls, but he's our idiot and you both know that it wouldn't be as fun without him. And he'll be back any second now with that sheepish grin he always has when he does something like this." said Natsu as they started to head to where the dark guild was actually located, which just so happened to be in the opposite direction that Sting went.

"I will have to admit Master that those two have become quite the mages over these last three years." stated Fira who was walking on the left side of Natsu with Wendy now lying on her back.

"I am very proud of those two, just like their dragons would be if they saw them right now." said Natsu out loud so Rogue could hear him.

"You dragon slayers are quite the breed, Master." said Fira with a smirk.

"And what do you mean by that Fira?" asked Natsu with a grin.

"What I meant Master was that no other human would have been able to survive what you put those two boys through. Making me think that dragon slayers truly are some of the toughest humans out there Master." replied Fira.

"That we are Fira." stated Natsu as they continued on.

"What did Fira say Natsu-nii?" asked Wendy as she enjoyed her ride on Fira, which Fira only let the girls do for some reason.

"She said that dragon slayers are probably the toughest humans around to be able to go through what I put all of you through." stated Natsu.

"Hey but I am not a dragon slayer." pointed out Kagura with a frown.

"I am still thinking that she might be and just doesn't know it yet Master." said Fira causing both Erza and Natsu to chuckle.

"Fira thinks that you might be lying to us about that one Kagura because you were also able to make it through all of my training." said Natsu a he gave her a quick smile.

"I'm not unfortunately, but it would have been awesome if I was." stated Kagura with a small smile.

"What element would you have wanted to learn if you got to Kagura-chan?" asked Wendy.

"I think I would have liked to learn ice or maybe metal if that is actually a thing." answered Kagura who actually thought about this before.

"It is Kagura and they have some of the best defense possible since they can turn their whole body into metal and can even make them into weapons." stated Natsu.

"Wow that would be so cool." stated Kagura now thinking about how awesome it would be to be able to make her own swords.

"I think you would have been great as an ice dragon slayer because that would match your cold personality Kagura." said Sting who appeared out of nowhere but was instantly punched in the face and sent flying away.

"Aww we just got him back Kagura-chan." pouted Wendy as she looked at where Sting flew off to.

"Wendy-chan you know that he had it coming when he said that right to my face." stated Kagura as she looked at Wendy.

"You do have a point there Kagura-chan, he definitely should have known better to not say something like that." replied Wendy with a smirk.

"I am always going to be afraid of you two." stated Rogue as he shook his head.

"Good to hear Rogue because that's the way it should be since we are your elders." said Wendy proudly.

"Does that mean you two are afraid of me and Erza since we are older and stronger than you two?" asked Natsu as he didn't even look at Wendy while talking.

"Nope, because you are our big older brother Natsu-nii and Erza is your girlfriend." answered Wendy now grinning mischievously at the two of them.

"We are not dating Wendy." said Erza with a slight blush.

"We've told you that tons of times Wendy." stated Natsu who was used to her teasing him about this.

"Then why are you two always together and me and Kagura don't count Natsu since we're your sisters. Besides you two will occasionally disappear by yourselves and when you return you're both happier." said Wendy.

"She's right Natsu, you are always in a better mood after your dates with Erza." said Sting as he rubbed the side of his face that Kagura hit.

"Do you want to be sent flying again Sting? And now look what you started Wendy, Sting is now saying that we're dating because of you." said Natsu with a glare directed at Wendy.

"Sorry Natsu, I really don't want to be hit by you ever again." mumbled Sting as he looked at his feet.

"Natsu-nii it's not because of me that Sting said that, it's because of how you two act around each other. And what else was he supposed to call it when you two go somewhere together without the rest of us?" said Wendy with her own glare.

"Whatever Wendy, we can talk about this later since we are now close enough to the dark guild's guild hall that if we don't keep quiet they might hear us." said Natsu as the group came to a stop.

"So what's the plan Natsu?" asked Sting excitedly.

"That's completely up to the two of you since this is your first mission since becoming Hunters. Which means that I trust the two of you to make smart decisions so now prove that I am not wrong." replied Natsu with a proud smile on his face.

"We will Natsu." declared Sting.

"Sting we should scout out the place and meet back here in two hours." suggested Rogue.

"Sounds good Rogue." replied Sting as he was about to take off.

"And that means you are not to be seen or heard Sting." clarified Rogue making sure that they were on the same page.

"Fine Rogue, they won't even know that I am there." said Sting as he pulled up the neck of his shirt so that it covered his lower half of his face and then took off.

"Well I guess we'll see you guys in two hours if nothing goes wrong." said Rogue who then went into his shadow and took off.

"Do you think that they'll be able to not get caught?" asked Kagura.

"If they don't want to be then they won't." stated Natsu.

"And what do you mean by that Natsu-nii?" asked Wendy who was no longer on Fira.

"Sting has never been too good at just sitting around so it really depends on if he gets bored. And decides to just rush in there and start fighting, which I really hope he doesn't do." said Natsu as he looked at the tower in the distance getting ready to be there if something went wrong.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope enjoyed it even though it was a chapter that mainly set everything up for what's going to happen in the next chapters. But at least for me anyways it's necessary to know what has happened in the last three years because that is a lot of time. So the next chapter is going to have a few more exciting parts to it and hopefully by the end of it I will have this story caught up to where the cannon starts. So as always feel free to leave me a review and I will try and get back to you as soon as possible.**

 **Until the next Chapter**

 **Digem Out!**


	18. The Beast

Ch 18: The Beast

 **Outside of the dark guilds watch tower:**

"Rogue did you hear that?" asked Sting as he came up to Rogue's right side.

"It sounded like someone screaming out in pain." stated Rogue with a frown.

"That's what I thought to, and I couldn't find the Master or two other members of this guild." replied Sting with a concerned look on his face.

"The only place I haven't checked of this watch towers is the cellar, and that is because there is only one way in and out and I don't want to get caught." said Rogue. Right after he finished saying that they both heard a distinctive scream of pain come from the tower, thanks to their enhanced hearing.

"We need to help whoever that is right now Rogue." declared Sting who was now seething with anger that someone was getting hurt while they were right there.

"We should go back and tell the others." suggested Rogue as he turned away from the tower and was going to go back to where the others were.

"Not enough time Rogue." replied Sting and took off towards the tower at high speed, not caring if Rogue was coming with him or not. All he knew was that he needed to help whoever it was that was screaming out like that.

"Of course something like this would happen on our first take down of a dark guild." said Rogue as he sighed and followed after Sting.

As Sting got closer to the tower he saw two of the members going about their daily patrol routine as if it was a normal day. They were both chatting and laughing with each other, until the smaller man was launched back and tumbled into the base of the tower. And before the other one could so much as utter a single noise, he too was hit by something in his left shoulder and followed right after his friend. Both of them were trying to get back up when they were both hit again and launched right back into the wall of the tower where they crumpled into an unmoving pile at the base of it.

"Should have stayed down after the first hit." hissed Sting as he glared at the two of them with his bow ready to be fired again.

"What's your plan Sting?" asked Rogue as he came up to him.

"From what we gathered earlier there should be another ten inside of there." stated Sting as he started to move one of the knocked out mages into some foliage.

"I would have to guess that they were going to change shifts soon." replied Rogue as he was already moving the other.

"I don't care about that Rogue, it won't change anything." said Sting as he dropped the mage as they both heard the sounds of a gun cocking.

"That's why you should care." responded Rogue as he rolled his eyes at Sting.

"Who the hell are you two?" asked one of the mages now point a gun at the two of them.

"Doesn't really matter since Master will want to see the two little kids trying to play hero." stated the other mage with a sneer.

"We aren't playing hero, we're Hunters." stated Sting with a grin as he rolled towards the man pointing a gun at him. That the mage fired at Sting but wasn't quick enough to hit the young mage that then knocked the gun out of the mage's hand, which Sting followed up by a smack to the chest. While the mage was in a stunned state Sting twirled behind him while putting the bow string around the mage's neck and started to pulled down, completely cutting off the flow of air.

The other mage was too startled to do anything as all of this unfolded in front of him and when he finally realized that his friend needed his help he was punched in the face. The hit was enough to render him unconscious just like the other two mages before him, and his friend that would be soon following after him.

"Sting why do you always have to make a big show of everything you do?" asked Rogue as he looked at Sting who was still choking out the other man.

"I don't do that, and if I did it's because I get more practice this way. You always end everything as fast as possible, so how are you supposed to get any experience?" asked Sting as he dropped the now knocked out man to the ground.

"I get plenty of practice, and my way there are fewer chances of things going terribly wrong." refuted Rogue as he glared at his friend. Rogue could see that Sting was about to argue with him when another scream of pain coming from inside of the tower.

"Let's do the breach and take down method." said Sting as he and Rogue raced towards the entrance of the tower.

"Sounds good." replied Rogue as he got ready to fight.

 **Inside the tower:**

"Where the hell are Roy and Jake?" asked one of the members of the dark guild as he looked for the two men he just asked about.

"Who cares, they might have headed out to the town to have some more fun." stated another member who then started to laugh with a few others.

"I don't know guys, they usually come in and at least tell someone before they go out and do that." stated the man that was worried about where the other two were.

"Don't start freaking out about all the little things man, they are probably just chatting with Steve and Rha before they changed shifts." replied one of the members.

"I sure hope you're right." said the concerned member just as their door burst open and in flew a kid that was glowing brightly. And before anyone could even ask what was going on the kid decided to unleash the spell that he had already been building up.

 **"LIGHT DRAGON'S BLINDING LIGHT!"** shouted Sting as a blinding light exploded from him and stunned everyone in the guild that was looking at him.

"Right side's mine!" said Rogue with his sword drawn as he dashed towards his first target. Sting on the other hand already had his bow out and was ready to start firing, but just like before his shots weren't going to just be arrows. They were all going to be enhanced with his light magic making them almost impossible to dodge while also way more powerful than your standard arrow.

 **"LIGHT DRAGON'S HOLY ARROWS!"** whispered Sting as he started to shoot any member that he could see. All of which were still temporarily blind and disoriented thanks to his first move that none of them were ready for. After just two minutes all of the dark guild's members were knocked out and already cuffed while lying on the ground, thanks to the two newest members of the Hunters.

"We're just missing the Master and two other members." said Rogue as he just finished putting on the last cuff.

"Those two could possibly be away from the guild." stated Sting as he made his way to the basement's entrance just as another pain filled scream was heard by the two of them. Sting took one look back at Rogue and then once again took off towards whoever was getting hurt mad that he was only a few steps away doing nothing to stop it.

"Stop what you're doing right now!" shouted Sting as he burst through the door and into a room that was stocked full of supplies. But right in the center of the room was an older gentleman hunched over in front of a chair that had a young girl tied to it. Just at the sight of this Sting wanted to let his arrow fly straight through this man's skull like he deserved, in Sting's opinion.

"Now why would I do that?" asked the man with his back still to Sting.

"Because if you don't I will end your miserable life right now." declared Sting while growling at the man.

"My oh my, you sound like a little kid." stated the man as he then looked over his shoulder to get a better look at Sting. Who he was surprised to see was in fact a kid that looked extremely pissed at him right now.

"Doesn't matter if I am a kid, because I still could kill you in less than a second." replied Sting as he glared at the man.

"I can see it in your eyes that you would actually go through with it, which is odd to see in someone as young as you. But if you did that would mean poor little Aria here would then die along with me." said the man with a sinister grin as he stepped to the side so Sting could see. And what Sting saw made him madder than he had ever been before, because a girl around his age looked like she was being tortured moments ago. She had cuts all over her along with bruises as well; all showing that she had gone through something that no kid should ever have to go through.

"You fucking bastard!" growled Sting as he noticed the knife pointed at the young girl's throat.

"Such crude language from someone so young, your parents didn't raise you very well. Oh and if your other friend tries anything at all I'll slit her throat." said the man who was still grinning at Sting.

"I am surprised you could detect me." said Rogue as he came out of a shadow.

"Well you can't become a Master of a dark guild without being able to do a few little tricks that show you are stronger than everyone else." replied the man who now identified himself as the Master of the guild.

"You can't honestly believe that you are the strongest out there?" asked Sting, while trying to come up with some sort of strategy.

"I know that there are a few out there who are just barely stronger than me, but within a year I will be the strongest mage in all of Fiore." declared the Master while laughing like the crazy man that he was.

"You are weaker than the two of us, which means you are nowhere near the level of our Master." stated Rogue as he looked at the Master with an expressionless face.

"HAHAHAHAHA I am the strongest fire mage in Fiore brats, and if you two don't stand down right now I am going to show Aria here my skills." shouted the Master with a fire now forming above his right hand.

"And what is stopping you from doing it after we drop our weapons?" asked Sting as he still had an arrow drawn, ready to go flying straight in between this man's eyes.

"Nothing brat, but if you don't then you'll have to listen to the screams of this girl. All because you couldn't follow my orders like a good little boy." answered the Master while grinning at the two boys.

"We need to follow his orders." said Rogue as he dropped his sword to the ground.

"Just because we don't have our weapons doesn't mean we still can't fight." stated Sting as he dropped his bow to the ground as well.

"I don't doubt that, especially since you had to take out my guild in order to get this far." said the Master still having his fire floating above his right hand.

"Just let the girl go so we can settle this like real men." suggested Sting as he continued to glare at the Master.

"No I don't think so boy, because she happens to be the daughter of a very important person in this country's government. Also I couldn't do this if I let her go." said the Master as he launched his ball of fire right at the girl who couldn't do anything to protect herself. Sting and Rogue watched in horror as the fire ball flew at the girl and then consumed her, all dreading the screams of pain that were sure to follow.

But to everyone's shock no such screams came from the girl, and when the attack cleared she was completely fine. Actually she looked like she might even be feeling better than she had in a really long time, but that was hard to tell because of her state.

"What the fuck, let's see how you handle this!" shouted the Master who was no longer next to the girl and throwing an even bigger fire ball at the girl. And just as soon as the spell left his hand he felt sharp pain shoot through both of his wrists, which was directly followed up by a hard kick to his chest that sent the Master flying into the wall. Where he then felt two more sharp pains come from both of his shoulders, and when he finally looked down the Master now had an arrow stuck in each of the places that he felt sharp pains earlier.

"Don't do this Archangel, he isn't worth it." stated Rogue as Sting had another arrow in each hand that he was ready to throw them at the dark guild Master.

"You saw what he was just trying to do Kage." shouted Sting in rage at what almost happened right in front of them.

"But that didn't happen Archangel; I would have never let an innocent civilian get hurt by fire while I am around. And you have already completely disarmed him, so finishing him off now wouldn't be a necessity." stated Natsu as he emerged from a shadow.

"Yes Salamander, but what's to stop him from doing all of this again later on in life?" asked Sting as he looked back at Natsu, demanding that he get an answer before he puts down his arrows.

"Nothing Archangel, expect for him knowing that if he does go back to his evil ways then we will personally hunt him down and spend a full month using him as our personal test dummy. After which I will then show him what a real fire mage is as I reduce him to nothing but ash." answered Natsu as Sting finally calmed down a bit and put away his arrows.

"Don't worry whatever your name is, because I have your scent down. And if you ever get out of jail you'll be getting a visit from me." hissed Sting right before he punched the Master in the face and walked away from him.

"You fucking bastard, I'll kill you all!" screamed the Master as blood came streaming from his now broken nose.

"Shut the hell up." replied Natsu who was untying Aria from the chair.

"You'll all be burned alive!" shouted the Master as fire formed above both of his hands and started to get bigger.

"I was being extremely nice by not having Archangel kill you, but that was mainly because I didn't want him killing people needlessly. But now you are making me regret that decision, so I'll have to make sure that you never use your magic again to hurt anyone." said Natsu as he started to walk towards the Master.

"Burn in hell!" shouted the Master, but then started to scream out in pain. The other three people present looked and watched as the Master's hands were both now on fire. And despite whatever he tried to do to them they didn't seem to want to be put out.

"Hurts doesn't it, did you honestly think that you could use fire against me. Or did you not believe that I was actually the Salamander?" asked Natsu as he looked down at the guild Master who was screaming out in pain as he tried to put out the fire on his hands.

"Doesn't really matter I guess since you are no longer going to be able to use either of your hands after your own fire is done with them." stated Natsu as the Master passed out, thanks to the immense amount of pain that he was in right now.

"Are you really the Salamander?" asked Aria as she tried to get up from the chair but stopped because of the pain.

"That I am Aria, you should just sit there until one of my friends comes and can start healing you." stated Natsu with a small smile.

"Who sent you, was it the Council?" asked Aria.

"And why would they send me?" Natsu asked back while raising an eyebrow at the girl.

"Because you are working for them right, and are the leader of the Hunters." stated Aria as she looked at the three mages that saved her life.

"I wouldn't say that I am exactly working for them, they just happen to point me in the direction of trouble and then pay me for resolving the situations." replied Natsu.

"That sounds like you are working for them." said Aria with a faint smile.

"I guess I do, but that's only because I am not a fan of dark guilds at all. Also I can turn down any request that they make of me, which I am confident that their normal employees don't have the luxury of being able to do." responded Natsu as Fira came down the stairs.

"Oh my god!" screamed Aria having never seen anything like Fira before and trying to hide behind Natsu.

"Hey it's alright Aria, this is my partner Fira. She can heal you if you want, but if you are still too afraid of her my other friend should be coming shortly. And she is also capable of healing you if you would prefer to be healed by a human." said Natsu with a grin since most people were frightened by Fira in her large form.

"Why are they so scared of me Master?" asked Fira.

"Because usually when you see a giant fox the first thought humans have is run." stated Natsu with a grin.

"I would like to be healed by a human if that's okay." mumbled Aria as she watched Fira intently.

"No problem at all Aria." replied Natsu giving her a grin.

"So did the Council send you?" asked Aria.

"Nope, but I would have come to save you if they asked me to." replied Natsu.

"Then what about the Kingdom?" asked Aria as she looked at Natsu and took in all of his features.

"They didn't ask me either, this was a mere coincidence that we crossed paths. And I am glad that we did, because it would have turned out really bad for you if we didn't. So why did they kidnap you Aria?" asked Natsu as he ran one of his hands through his hair.

"My dad is an advisor to the king, and they wanted to know everything that I knew. And I honestly don't know anything because dad never tells me or mom about anything that relates to his job. But the man didn't believe me so he did this to me and was planning to ransom me back to my parents." said Aria as she then burst into tears.

"Shh it's alright Aria, no one will harm you as long as I'm around." said Natsu as he hugged the girl that was now crying into his chest.

"How about we head upstairs and leave this awful place?" asked Natsu and didn't get a verbal response, but could feel Aria nod her head against his chest. So he picked her up as gently as possible and made their way outside to where the rest of the group was waiting for them with the rest of the dark guild members lined up on the ground.

"Oh no is she alright?" asked Wendy as soon she saw Aria.

"She could definitely use some of your healing Aurora." stated Natsu as he tried to set Aria down, but she clung to him and wouldn't let go.

"I can heal her while you hold her Salamander." said Wendy with a grin, since this usually happened whenever they saved someone. They almost always became attached to Natsu and the warm aura that he gave off, which seemed to have a calming and protective feel to it.

"Hey Aria, how old are you?" asked Natsu, hoping to distract the girl.

"Eleven." replied Aria quietly, still clutching to Natsu.

"Darn, you're a really brave girl then. Most girls your age wouldn't have been able to go through all of that and still be able to talk with someone afterwards." stated Natsu with a warm smile.

"Really?" asked Aria as she looked up at Salamander, one of the most talked about mages in Fiore. That was still somehow a mystery while being a common topic of conversations in every bar or tavern across the country.

"Absolutely Aria and that is coming from the Salamander who as you know has saved a few people over the last few years." replied Natsu still smiling at her.

"I do Salamander, my mom and I have been following you since I could start reading. You always show up when someone needs you the most and you save the day like a knight in shining armor." said Aria with a big smile.

"HAHAHA I don't know about that whole knight thing Aria." chuckled Natsu.

"Of course you are Salamander, you're a hero that shows up and then leaves before anyone can try and pay you for helping them out." stated Aria still smiling at Natsu.

"Thanks Aria, but I still don't feel like a hero after some of the things that I have done." replied Natsu with a sad smile.

"I don't care what you've done because you are my hero Salamander." declared Aria as she hugged him tighter after seeing his sad smile.

"That means a lot Aria." said Natsu as he hugged her back.

"No problem Salamander, but can I ask you something?" asked Aria as she looked up at him.

"Go right ahead." replied Natsu with a smirk.

"Why do you leave before they can thank you properly?" asked Aria with a confused look.

"That's because I really don't like the attention that I would receive most of the time." stated Natsu.

"What about getting a reward though?" asked Aria, since her mother didn't have a reason why Salamander didn't accept a reward when helping out.

"Don't need it, and most of the time the people trying to give me something need it more than I would." replied Natsu as Aria finally let go of him.

"Why do you not need it Salamander?" asked Aria as she looked up at him.

"I make enough jewels by doing random jobs posted at guilds all over Fiore, also the bounties for taking out dark guilds give out quite a lot of jewels." answered Natsu as he gave Aria a warm smile.

"He also just wants to see other people happy." said Erza with a smile of her own as she came up to them.

"You look familiar." stated Aria as she looked at Erza in her Hunter Outfit.

"Does it have something to do with her hair?" asked Wendy with a big grin as she finished healing Aria.

"Oh my, is it really you? Are you Titania of Fairy Tail?" asked Aria excitedly, which really caught Erza off guard.

"Sorry but I am not Titania." replied Erza, wondering how this little girl even knew of her.

"Liar, you are definitely Titania of Fairy Tail. You're even with the Salamander like all of those rumors suggested." stated Aria as she glared at Erza.

"HAHAHAHA she's smart Erza so you might as well give up." said Natsu as he chuckled to himself and watched Erza try and come up with an explanation but failed at it.

"Salamander!" hissed Erza as she glared back at Natsu.

"Come on Erza, Aria is a friend and she won't tell anyone about us after we just saved her. Isn't that right Aria?" asked Natsu with a smirk, since he could already tell that Aria would do that for him.

"Of course Salamander, especially since my two heroes are here." replied Aria with a big smile as she looked up at Natsu.

"See Erza, nothing to worry about so we can all give up on the monikers." said Natsu and then felt a tug on his pant leg. Looking down it was Aria trying to get his attention without letting anyone else know, so Natsu bent down so she could whisper in his ear.

"What's moniker mean?" asked Aria.

"Oh that's just another way of saying nickname, like how most people will call me Salamander when my real name is Natsu. But that needs to stay our little secret, and I know that you will be able to keep it for me." answered Natsu quietly.

"Okay, but is it true that you and Erza are a couple?" asked Aria as she looked straight into Natsu's eyes.

"We kind of are Aria but that definitely needs to remain a secret." replied Natsu with a sly grin as he saw the twinkle in Aria's eyes at hearing this.

"You can count on me Natsu." whispered Aria with a huge smile.

"And who do we have here?" asked Kagura as she came out of the surrounding shrubbery.

"This is Aria, and we just so happened to rescue her." replied Natsu as he got up.

"Hi!" said Aria as she waved at Kagura, who just like Wendy, was only about three years older than her.

"Hi Aria, so what are we going to do with her?" asked Kagura as she looked over at Natsu.

"I guess we should probably take her back to her parents, do you know where they are at Aria?" replied Natsu as he looked down at Aria for an answer.

"No, they left on a business trip three days ago and won't be back until the end of the week." answered Aria with a frown.

"Then who was watching you Aria?" asked Erza in a slightly angry tone since whoever was in charge of looking after this girl failed terribly.

"That would be the people that take care of our house, but they couldn't stop the people that came for me. And I don't even know what happened to them after they took me because I was blindfolded." replied Aria as once again clutching onto Natsu and looked like she might cry again.

"It's okay Aria, she isn't mad at you she's just mad that you weren't protected properly." explained Natsu as he gave her a reassuring smile.

"I do know that I live in the capital." stated Aria with a slight smile as she looked up at Natsu hoping that this would be enough for him.

"Alright Aria, I know a few people that I can trust there. And with their help we will have you back home safe and sound, like none of this ever happened." said Natsu as he got out his communication lacrima. But as soon as he turned it on he was surprised to see that it was signaling that he had miss a few calls, which he knew were all from Lahar since on one else had his number.

Natsu put in an ear piece so that he would be the only one to hear the messages in case they were things that Aria shouldn't be hearing. And right away Natsu was glad that he made that decision since all of the messages were pertaining to the Beast and where it was heading. They got progressively worse as the Beast got closer and closer to its target city, which it now happened to only be less than an hour away from.

"Sting and Rogue you two need to take Aria to the nearest town and make sure that on one hurts her. Once there you can do whatever you three want as long as you stay out of trouble." said Natsu in a serious tone, that instantly let the two younger dragon slayers know that this was an order that they needed to follow.

"But what about you Natsu?" asked Aria with a sad face as she looked up at him.

"I need to go and try to be a hero for someone else Aria. But don't worry I promise that I'll come back and personally take you back home." said Natsu as he gave her a quick hug and then left her in the care of Sting and Rogue.

"Nothing will happen to her while you're gone Natsu." said Rogue as Natsu walked away from them.

"Better not you two, because this is your first official job that the Council will eventually learn of." stated Natsu as he and the other three girls followed Natsu, with Fira now sitting on Natsu's right shoulder like she used to do.

"Oh and make sure you let the local Rune Knights know about these guys." shouted Erza before they disappeared from the view of the three kids.

"So what is this all about Natsu-nii?" asked Wendy knowing that at least Aria was out of listening distance.

"The Beast decided to show up while we were handling that dark guild." stated Natsu as the rest of the group finally realized why Natsu was in his business mode.

"It hasn't reached a town yet?" asked Kagura hopefully.

"No but it soon will be, Fira can you take us to the town right now?" asked Natsu, having already told Fira which town the Beast was heading towards.

"Yes Master." replied Fira as she then teleported them into the center of the town, that was unfortunately already in complete chaos. People where panicking about the Beast heading their way, and no longer cared what they had to do in order to survive.

"Shit, okay guys first priority is we need to evacuate the towns' folk." said Natsu as a loud roar was heard off in the distance, which only made people start to panic more.

"Got it Natsu-nii!" said Kagura and Wendy as the both took off in different directions to try and bring order to this complete chaos.

"Natsu could you please wait for us?" asked Erza as she looked at him with a very concerned expression.

"I'll try Erza." replied Natsu as he then headed towards the direction that the roar came from.

"Don't worry Erza, there is very little in this world that Master can't beat once he sets his mind to it." said Fira before chasing after Natsu.

Natsu was helping evacuate the citizens until he caught a sent that he didn't anticipate being here. He looked over to where the scent was coming from and saw a head of white hair moving through the crowd and directing people out of town. All the while, keeping everyone surprisingly calm thanks to her over all aura that everyone seemed to find soothing.

"Lisanna what the hell are you doing here?" asked Natsu as he came up to her with a concerned look.

"We were sent to handle the Beast." replied Lisanna as she continued to help some of the citizens as another roar could be heard off in the distance.

"Lisanna what do you mean by we?" asked Natsu as he grabbed both of her shoulders.

"Mira and Elfman are fighting the Beast right now." replied Lisanna and the next second Natsu was racing directly towards the sounds of the fight. All the while he was hoping that the two were still all right, because he knew that this Beast was supposed to be quite the enemy.

As Natsu got closer he could make out the scent of blood and fear, which wasn't what he was hoping for at all. But he then noticed something go flying off to his right, so he took off after said object having a very bad feeling that it was probably one of his two friends that were fighting the Beast. Once Natsu got to the clearing he was startled to see a beaten and bloody Mira leaning up against a rock.

"Fira can you please heal her?" asked Natsu as he got closer to her and could already tell that she wasn't able to keep fighting.

"Yes Master." replied Fira as she set to work on the very confused Mira.

"Natsu, that the hell are you and that fox of yours doing?" asked Mira, who just couldn't help but antagonize Fira.

"Oh you know how it is, I love finding a good fight. And it would appear that this Beast is going to give me one hell of challenge if it was able to do that to you." answered Natsu as he gave her a grin.

"I was just careless." replied Mira as she looked away from him, embarrassed that he saw her in such a state.

"Well that's not going to happen to me Mira." stated Natsu as he did a few stretches as he could hear the Beast making its way towards them.

"Natsu you need to know something." said Mira, as she realized that Natsu had no idea what happened before he showed up just moments ago.

"And what is that Mira?" asked Natsu as the Beast let out a roar only a few yards way.

"The Beast has taken over Elfman!" shouted Mira right before the Beast burst into the clearing that they were in.

"Shit, no wonder you got beaten." stated Natsu as he looked at the huge monster in front of him.

"Please bring him back Natsu." said Mira as she couldn't stand losing one of few remaining family that she had left. The Beast and Natsu both just looked at each other intently, both trying to learn as much as possible just from the way that their opponent stood or how they dealt with an unknown opponent.

"I'll try Mira." replied Natsu as both of his hands caught fire and he charged the Beast that was also charging him at the same time. For the next five minutes Mira watched in awe at the fight happening right in front of her, which she could tell that Natsu was holding back in fear of actually hurting Elfman. This along with the huge advantage the Beast had in physical strength and size made it actually a really hard fight for Natsu, but thanks to his speed and small size the Beast was having a really hard time landing a blow on the dragon slayer.

"Elfman you need to snap out of it!" shouted Natsu as he punched the Beast in the face. But unfortunately all Natsu got in response was a rage filled roar just before the Beast lunged at him again.

"Well if that's the way you want to go about this Elfman, then it's fine by me if I have to beat you back to your senses." said Natsu as he dodged the attacks of the Beast that were leaving craters in his wake.

"Mira what's going on?" asked Lisanna as she came up to Mira and Fira, who were both just sitting back and watching Natsu fight the beast.

"Natsu came to help." replied Mira.

"I know which is why I wanted to see what's going on. Hey Mira, where's Elfman?" asked Lisanna as she just then noticed the absence of her older brother. Rather than responding verbally Mira could only raise her hand and point at the Beast that was trying to squash Natsu like a bug.

"What?" asked Lisanna as she looked at her older sister in shock.

"The Beast was too strong and we were losing, so Elfman decided to try and do a takeover on it but he wasn't strong enough." replied Mira as she continued to watch Natsu fight the Beast who had taken over Elfman.

"So Elfman is still in there?" asked Lisanna and only got a nod from Mira, and then took off towards the fight before Mira could even stop her.

"Elfman!" shouted Lisanna, getting both of the fighters to stop and look at her.

"Lisanna get the hell away from here now!" shouted Natsu, but was then sent flying away by punch from the Beast. The three that saw this were shocked since Natsu rarely let anyone get the drop on him, but after the initial shock they all had slightly different reaction. Mira became even more scared of the Beast standing in front of her little Sister, who was already in striking distance. Mira couldn't help but feel that in the next few seconds she might lose the two remaining family members that she still had.

Lisanna on the other hand felt terrible because she knew that it was her fault that Natsu was distracted. And because of that, who knows how badly he was hurt. But Lisanna knew that she had to try and bring Elfman back any way that she could, and she knew that all she needed to do was get him to hear her. Fira of course didn't take kindly to this Beast hitting her Master away like that and let out a deep growl that shocked the two other girls.

The next second Fira was covered in fire and charging at the Beast, who finally took his attention off of Lisanna who seemed to be no threat at all. The Beast threw a punch at Fira, which was easily dodged by the agile fox who decided to start using some ranged attacks. Fira while continuing to easily dodged the attacks of the Beast sent huge balls of fire right at his face and chest. They seemed to have very little effect on the Beast so Fira decided to switch up her strategy and go with a close combat just like Natsu did.

Mira and Lisanna watched as Fira at first sent wave after wave of fire, which would have easily destroyed pretty much anything else, at the Beast with very little affect. But after that Fira let out another growl while the fire around her concentrated to her claws and tips of her tails. This was the start of Fira's second strategy of taking down the Beast that hit her Master, and the two of them were shocked at what they witnessed. Fira would teleport to an unprotected spot on the Beast and savagely attack it with everything that she had, causing the Beast to let out a roar of pain before it would try and smash the fox into the ground. But just before any of those attacks would have landed Fira would teleport to a new place and viciously attack the Beast all over again.

After watching this happen for a few minutes Lisanna was getting concerned that Fira was actually going to kill the Beast while it still had control over Elfman. So she did the only thing that she could even think of doing in a situation like this and that was to scream as loud as she possibly could hoping that the two of them would stop their fight.

"STOP!" screamed Lisanna, which surprisingly got both of the fighters to separate from each other. But Fira remained out of the range of the Beast after seeing how much of a mistake that was for her Master. The Beast once again looked at Lisanna as if it was trying to remember something but couldn't.

"Elfman you need to stop this." stated Lisanna as she looked up at the Beast that was slowly making its way towards her.

"Lisanna get away, Elfman can't hear you!" shouted Mira who was regretting that she didn't pull Lisanna away while Fira had the beast distracted.

"Elfman it's me Lisanna, your little sister. And even Mira is here for you Elfman. So why don't you stop all of this so we can go back home as a family like we always do after a job?" said Lisanna as she smiled up at the Beast. And for a split second they both thought that it was going to work.

That is until the Beast rose up his left arm ready to be done with this little girl in front of it. Mira and Lisanna could both only watch in horror as the giant arm came at Lisanna in slow motion, but right before it hit her. Lisanna was shoved backwards towards Mira, who was relieved to see the attack miss but was confused as to how she was able to get out of the attack that she didn't even think she would have been able to dodge.

But her answer came in the pain filled yelp coming from Fira as she was launched through a few nearby trees and landed on the ground with a loud thud. Both of the Strauss girls watched in horror as Fira tried to get up but was too injured after taking a full on hit by the Beast with no form of defense. And to make matters the worse the Beast started to head towards the downed Fira after letting out a victory roar, but both of the girls were too shocked and conflicted to fight the Beast that still had control of their brother.

The Beast was now only ten yards away from Fira who was snarling at it with fire swirling all around her. Fira hoped that the Beast wouldn't want to run the risk of hurting itself to finish her off. That hope was dashed when the Beast let out another triumphant roar as it brought up his arm to finish off the downed fox, but was stopped by a loud roar coming from behind it that was accompanied by tons of magic power emanating from the source. It took a quick glance over its shoulder to see what caused all of this but saw nothing, so the Beast decided to go back to finishing off the fox in front of it right now.

 **"FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN!"** shouted Natsu as he slammed into the back of the Beast and both of them rocketed farther into the forest surrounding them.

 **"FIRE DRAGON'S EXPLOSIVE FISTS!"** shouted Natsu as the two girls then witnessed large explosions coming from the area where Natsu and the Beast headed to after his first attack.

"What in the world is happening here?" asked Wendy as she jumped off of a tree and landed next to the two other girls.

"Natsu is fighting the Beast." replied Mira with a very concerned look on her face as more explosions of fire could be seen going off in the distance. That was then followed up by pain filled roars coming from the Beast, who was obviously loosing this battle now.

"Oh then we have nothing to worry about." replied Wendy as she gave the two of them reassuring smiles.

"But the Beast took control of Elfman." stated Mira, praying that Natsu wasn't going to take away her brother.

"Oh, you still shouldn't be too concerned now that Natsu-nii is seriously fighting." replied Wendy still having that reassuring smile on her face.

"I hope so." stated Mira.

"What set him off?" asked Wendy, knowing that Natsu usually didn't go full out on even some of his tougher fights. Unlike what he was doing right now, which she knew would cause the rest of her group to show up any second now concerned about what caused this.

"Oh my god, Fira she needs our help!" shouted Lisanna as she took off towards the fox that probably saved her life moments ago. Now berating herself for not helping out Fira right after Natsu took the Beast elsewhere, and when she got to Fira she felt even worse. She was not in a very good state and her healing skills were tailored for humans and definitely not for other creatures like Fira.

"It's going to be alright Fira." said Wendy as she shoved Lisanna out of the way and set to work on saving a member of her close family. Now realizing why Natsu was going at the Beast with everything that he had at his disposal and was now actually concerned about the wellbeing of Elfman.

"What can I do?" asked Lisanna hoping to help out in any way possible.

"Haven't you already done enough Lisanna." spat out Wendy as she gave the other girl a quick glare. Knowing that Fira would have only gotten this hurt because she was protecting someone else and it was very unlikely that the person was Natsu. Lisanna took a few steps back in shock, since she had never been talked to that way before by Wendy. And she could tell that Wendy had probably already put together what happened and knew that it was her fault that this was happening right now.

"What set Natsu-nii off?" asked Kagura as she came up to them, but instantly realized what the source of him going all out was.

"I'm so sorry, I was just trying to bring back Elfman." said Lisanna as she started to cry as more explosions and roars of pain could be heard going off in the background.

"Well you definitely weren't thinking." spat out Wendy with venom in her voice as she continued to work on Fira.

"Wendy-chan!" hissed Kagura who was even a little surprised at how cold Wendy was being to Lisanna.

"What Kagura-chan, it's because of her that Natsu-nii got hurt that then resulted in Fira almost dying!" shouted Wendy not caring at all what they thought, since Fira was her main concern right now.

"I'm so sorry." sobbed Lisanna now on her knees, thinking that Fira and Elfman both might not make it because of her rash decision.

"That won't change anything Lisanna." said Wendy as she continued to heal Fira.

"How is she Wendy?" asked Erza as she and Mira came up to the rest of them, and Mira rushed to Lisanna trying to calm her down. Erza was now in her white outfit that she always wore when around members of Fairy Tail, since none of them knew about the Hunters.

"She's going to be fine, but it could have killed her if I didn't start treating her when I did." replied Wendy as she wiped away some sweat from her brow.

"That's not true, I would have been fine with my own healing in an hour." stated Fira, which caused Erza to have a smile spread across her face.

"Fira disagrees with you on that one Wendy." said Erza with a slight grin as a huge explosion went off in the distance.

"She's just like Natsu-nii and never tells us how bad she's actually hurt." argued Wendy as she glared at Fira, who only gave her a smirk back.

"True Wendy, but you were a little hard on Lisanna a few moments ago." stated Erza with a slight frown as she looked over at Lisanna who was still being comforted by Mira right now.

"Like hell I was Erza, do you even know what happened here?" asked Wendy.

"I do, and you know that neither Natsu nor Fira would ever blame anyone else for them getting hurt." replied Erza as she watched Wendy continue to work on Fira.

"Yea but that doesn't mean it isn't someone else's fault." refuted Wendy.

"Even if it is, both of them have always done what they thought was right, knowing full well that they might get hurt when doing it. All they both want to do is help others, and will always rather be the ones getting hurt." said Erza while frowning at how Natsu and Fira would always do something like this.

"Yea and I don't want to see either of them doing that anymore." declared Wendy as she finished healing up the major injures that Fira had. She knew that Fira would be able to easily heal the rest of them by herself in the next few hours.

"I don't either Wendy, but neither of us are going to be able to stop the two of them." replied Erza with a concerned look in her eyes.

"Should one of us go help him?" asked Kagura seeing that the two of them were finally done discussing this. Even though she knew nothing had actually been resolved between the two of girls and this topic.

"It's not needed Kagura, the battle is done." stated Erza.

"And how do you know that?" asked Mira as she and Lisanna came back to the group.

"There aren't the sounds of explosions or roars going off in the distance anymore." answered Erza as she could see the concerned look in both of the eyes of the Strauss girls.

"Master is going to be fine and so is their brother. Oh and you can tell Lisanna that I would do it all over again, and that she has nothing to be sorry about." stated Fira with a slight grin, which surprised Erza for a second but then she remembered that Natsu and Fira could always communicate with each other whenever they wanted to.

"Fira said that Natsu is bringing back Elfman right now and that you have nothing to be sorry for Lisanna. She and Natsu would both do it all over again if it meant that you would be alright." said Erza who was instantly brought into a hug by the two girls. That right after they finished hugging her they went to go and hug Fira, who at first didn't want to be hugged but decided it wasn't worth fighting them about it and let them hug her.

"Thank you all so much." said Mira with a big smile.

"We're just glad that we were in the right place at the right time." stated Erza with a smile.

"Hey, where are the other two?" asked Lisanna as she noticed the absence of the two youngest dragon slayers. Sting was the hyper active one of the two who was always getting into trouble and asking questions so it was really hard to not notice his absence.

"Those two are finishing up a different job on their own." answered Kagura.

"By themselves?" asked Mira, with slight concern since they were both only twelve years old.

"They are only guarding a girl their age so they'll be fine. You're also forgetting that Natsu-nii has been training them for the past three years." replied Wendy with a smirk since she knew that the two dragon slayers where a force to be reckoned with when working together.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Natsu with Elfman slung over his left shoulder. They were surprised to see the beaten state that he was in after him going at least what they thought was his full out against the Beast. But they were even more surprised at the horrendous stated that Elfman was in when Natsu set him down. He had a long cut crossing over his right eye and a few severe burns that might leave scars all over his body. The worst part of it all was the fact that you could see that a few of his bones where broken in multiple spots, meaning that it was going to be a long recovery for Elfman even after Wendy was done healing him.

"Oh dear god." said Mira as she covered her mouth at the state Elfman was in. As Lisanna instantly went into her fire-fox form and started to heal her brother.

"Yea, sorry about putting him into this state but it was the only way that I could return him to you at all." said Natsu with a frown as Wendy started to tend to his wounds.

"It's okay Natsu, I am just happy that you actually brought him back to us at all. Especially after you two protected Lisanna at your own cost." said Mira with a smile.

"Always glad to help out a friend and I am glad that we made it in time. Hey Fira are you fine to teleport us to Magnolia and then to Sting and Rogue's location?" asked Natsu as he looked over to his longtime partner.

"Of course Master." replied Fira.

"Good, because as soon as Lisanna is done doing immediate care to Elfman that is exactly what we are going to do." stated Natsu with a serious expression.

"You don't want to stay at Fairy Tail and say hi before you take off?" asked Mira, knowing that the rest of the guild would love to see all of them again.

"Sorry Mira, but I at least have some things that need to be attended to. But the other three can stay if they want." replied Natsu as he put on some new clothes that weren't damage like the ones he used to be wearing.

"What do you need to do Natsu-nii?" asked Kagura, since the only thing that came to mind was taking Aria back to her parents.

"Well the first one is returning Aria, and then after that I need to do some research about some things that I learned today." answered Natsu.

"What did you learn today Natsu?" asked Erza who had been with him all day until they came here.

"A few things pertaining to the Beast that are quite troubling." replied Natsu as he scratched his chin.

"So even if we came with you to take Aria back you are going to be leaving us for a bit?" asked Wendy with a sad expression on her face.

"Unfortunately yes Wendy, which is why it wouldn't be a bad idea to spend that time at Fairy Tail. Oh and I'll probably drop the other two off there if that is what you three have decided to do." said Natsu who now looked like he normally did.

"Are you sure that you don't want me joining you Natsu?" asked Erza hopefully.

"Sorry Erza but not this time, and I promise that this is going to be one of the last times that I do this for a long while." answered Natsu with a frown, since he had to turn Erza down.

"Okay Natsu, then I think I will use this time to enjoy myself at the guild." said Erza with a genuine smile since she hadn't stayed with them for a long time now.

"Alright then that's the plan." said Natsu with a big smile.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Now I am sorry that I didn't update this for over a month, but hey it's how I do things and if you read any of my other stories you know that I have been focusing on Master Dragneel lately. So I have to apologize since it will probably be another long wait until the next chapter which will be the start of the cannon section finally. Hopefully it won't be another complete month and more before I get the next chapter, but you never know since I plan on rereading this story and fixing the mistakes that I see, which will hopefully make it a better story to read. So as always feel free to leave me a review or PM and I will try to respond back to you as soon as possible.**

 **Until the next Chapter**

 **Digem Out!**


	19. The Salamander

Ch 19: The Salamander

 **X784 Hargeon port, just two years since we last saw our Hunters:**

Currently walking through the streets was a certain blonde that was extremely happy to have gotten another celestial key. Granted it wasn't one fit for combat, but that didn't mean she wouldn't care for the spirit any less than any of her other ones. The only problem was that she unfortunately spent most of her remaining jewels, since the old coot didn't drop the price much for her, and she wasn't any closer to accomplishing her life's dream of joining Fairy Tail.

"Now what am I going to do?" asked the blonde to herself as she looked down at her newly acquired key.

"Did you hear about Salamander being in town?" asked a random girl as she and her friend passed the blonde.

"The one that is the leader of the Hunters?" asked the other girl.

"Yep, and apparently he's having some sort of party that you can only get into if you talk with him first." replied the first girl.

"I thought he liked to not receive attention like that, and preferred to remain anonymous?" asked the second one as the blonde decided to follow them and listen in on their conversation.

"Maybe he's decided to change." suggested the other one with a bright smile.

"I highly doubt that." replied her friend with a skeptical look.

"But are you willing to risk this chance of possibly meeting one of the countries strongest mages? Who is also supposed to be quite the looker from what I've read about, well at least according to most of the women he's saved that is." she said with a sly grin as the other girl seemed to have a hard time making up her mind.

"You're right, we'd be complete fools to not go and at least take a quick peek at him." said the friend as they both then took off towards the pier where Salamander was rumored to be currently at.

"They're right, I can't let an opportunity like this pass me by." thought the blonde as she took after the girls that she was eavesdropping on just seconds ago. But unfortunately they were already gone, although she got lucky thanks to the loud shouts of Salamander-sama coming from further ahead. So with a smirk the blonde headed to the center of the commotion which was a large crowd of girls screaming at someone in the center of them.

"I need to get through." mumbled the blonde as she made her way through the group of fan girls, finally getting through after fighting for at least two minutes with the other women. What she saw surprised her; standing in the center of them was a blue haired man handing out autographs while making all the women swoon for him.

This is also when the blonde realized that her heart felt like it was about to beat out of her chest just at the sight of Salamander. Her first thought was that this had to be what they meant by love at first sight, because all she wanted to do right now was run up to Salamander and not let any of the other women near him. But before she could act on such thoughts someone bumped into the back of her left shoulder, causing her to fall flat on her face.

When the blonde got back up she realized that she apparently was the only one to not move out of the way for the woman that ran into her. Said woman had gorgeous white hair that went down to the middle of her back and was contained by the orange bow on the top of her head. The next thing the blonde noticed by this new woman was her porcelain white skin that made her look like she rarely saw the light of day. She was also wearing an elegant white cocktail dress that showed off her voluptuous curves that would make most women envious of her figure.

As the blonde continued to stare at the woman she didn't even realize that the woman was now looking right back at her. The white haired beauty let out a little growl that caused the blonde to stagger back as she turned away from her and headed towards Salamander who now took notice of the little commotion that they had caused. But the blonde noticed something that shocked her even more than anything so far, which was she could have sworn she saw a white with a little bit of orange tail swish underneath the other woman's dress.

"Why hello beautiful, I take it you just had to come out and see the one and only Salamander all for yourself?" asked Salamander with a huge smirk spread across his smug face. Rather than responding the woman continued on her path towards him and only stopped when she was less than a foot away from him. And once she was there she sniffed only to let out a deep growl and started to turn away from him with a disgusted look prominently displayed on her face.

"Wait just a moment lady, Salamander doesn't …" started Salamander only to then find himself lifted off the ground by said woman holding his throat in a tight grip. This of course didn't sit well with all the other women who all sprang into action to save their Salamander-sama. But just one look at the woman holding him up with her fangs now on display caused them all to be frozen in place. This let the woman bring Salamander right up to her face where she gave him another growl before slamming him into the ground and walking away from him as everyone made sure to give her plenty of room.

"Who the hell was that?" asked the blonde as she watched the woman walk away. Thinking that it might have just been a scorned past lover of Salamander's she turned back to see if said man was all right. But when she did everything about him seemed different to her. No longer did she feel compelled to be next to him and her heart was no longer racing at just the sight of him. It appeared that she wasn't the only one to start feeling this way about him, which Salamander seemed to notice as well as he started to fiddle with one of his rings and most of the women started to swoon over him again.

The blonde noticed his actions and realized that he must have been using a love charm on all of them, which made her sick to her stomach that a famous mage like the Salamander would do such a thing. But that is when she realized that this man in front of her looked nothing like how all the reports depicted the appearance of the mysterious mage. The clearest indicators that this man was just impersonating Salamander was due to the lack of pink hair and an eye patch that according to numerous witnesses was seen on each of his eyes at one time or another.

Realizing this, the blonde glared at the man before taking off after the woman that inadvertently saved her from falling for that frauds trick. The woman turned down an alleyway just two blocks away from the blonde, but when the blonde made it there she was shocked to have lost all traces of the mysterious woman. "Where the hell could she have disappeared to?" she asked out loud.

"Did you lose a friend of yours?" asked none other than Erza Scarlet, the woman still rumored to be in a relationship with the actual Salamander.

"Oh my god it's actually you!" screamed the blonde in an excited voice as she started to celebrate about running into a famous wizard of Fairy Tail.

"Yes it is, now weren't you trying to find someone just seconds ago?" asked Erza as small white and orange fox landed on her shoulder. Slightly scaring the blonde until she realized that the fox was most likely the one that was also rumored to always be with Salamander.

"Yeah, well I wanted to meet Salamander that was supposedly in town right now. But it turned out that it was just someone using his name to try and pick up women, and I only realized that thanks to this woman with an orange bow coming up to him and growling at the fake. And that is actually who I was trying to chase after and thank for opening up my eyes to that fraud." replied the blonde while scratching the back of her head with a nervous expression.

Erza could only grin and look over knowingly at Fira after hearing this from the blonde, while the two quickly had a telepathic conversation. "I actually know that woman and she's not one to really accept thanks for things she didn't even try to do." she said with a smile as the blonde looked disappointed for a few seconds, only to become really excited again.

"Well I at least got to meet you thanks to her, and just so you know Titania I'm a huge fan of yours." stated the blonde as she smiled back at Erza.

"It's always a pleasure to meet a fan, but unfortunately I need to be on my way if you don't require any help." she replied as she stared to walk past the blonde and towards the pier where the fake Salamander was most likely still trying to pick up women.

The blonde was clearly disappointed by all of this until she realized that there was something Titania could help her with. So with shocking speed she raced after her and almost tackled the red head to the ground in her rush. "There is something you could help me with, could you give me directions to your guild." she said and the response she got from Erza was a quizzical look, which prompted her to elaborate more. "Well you see it has always been a dream of mine to become a wizard of Fairy Tail. And seeing as you're one of their strongest members I thought that you could possibly make it a reality. But if it's too…" she mumbled nervously until she was cut off.

"What's your name?" asked Erza with a stern look.

"L-lucy." Stuttered out the blonde woman now identified as Lucy.

"If that's what your goal is then stick with me and I'll personally take you back there after I have a few words with the man soiling Salamander's good name." she said with a determined look, that then quickly turned to one of an exasperated person as a loud explosion rang out from the pier.

"Oh my, what in the world is happening now?" asked Lucy as she looked at the smoke billowing into the sky from the spot that she would have guessed contained the fake Salamander. She turned to look at Erza and was greeted with the woman looking as if she was suffering from the worst headache imaginable, while she could have sworn that the fox on her shoulder was smirking now.

"That would most likely be a few friends of mine being upset that someone lied about being Salamander." explained Erza as she started to walk towards the chaos that had all of the citizens running for their lives as more explosions went off.

"Your friends are responsible for all of this?" she asked with a look of disbelief.

"Yep and if you join Fairy Tail they are going to soon be your friends too. I'm betting that you've heard of them already, the Knife of the Future and Oracle but I'm guessing that they aren't actually causing all of this. That probably is all because of Mira, the She-Demon of Fairy Tail, she can't help but go overboard on things like this." explained Erza, not realizing that Lucy was just informed that all of her personal Fairy Tail heroes were here. And that in a few moments she might get to meet all of them and then become members of their guild once they make it back to their guildhall.

"It seems like that might have been too much for the poor girl. Just imagine what she'll do once she figures out about me and Master once we find him?" asked Fira as the two came to a stop and looked at Lucy who was stuck in her pervious spot with a stunned face.

Erza couldn't help but chuckle at that thought since it definitely takes a few meetings to get used to the Hunters and all of their oddities. None more than their leader and his fire fox who one minute could be joking around, only for the next second both of them to be extremely pissed off and destroying whatever upset them. "We'll have to deal with that once we find him. And why exactly can't you pinpoint his location like you used to?" asked the knight with a sly grin that caused Fira to look away with a scowl.

"Because Master found some way to prevent me from knowing where he's at, probably a really old spell. But it still couldn't prevent me from knowing that he is at least still in Hargeon as we speak, for how long that will remain true I couldn't say." she replied while still looking away from the red head.

"Then we should keep looking for him while we still have the chance." stated Erza with a smile. "Lucy are you coming or not, because either way Fira and I are going to say hi to our friends and see if we can find the person that I'm sure they are also here looking for." she finished while finally actually speaking out loud.

This caused Lucy to let out a little yelp as she ran after them, wondering who the hell Fira was but decided that it was something she could figure out later. Right now all she had to do was make sure that she stuck with Erza and she would then soon at least make it to Fairy Tail and possibly become a member.

 **Back with the fake Salamander before the port became a warzone:**

"Well ladies, if you have some free time tonight make sure to stop my yachted." said Salamander after he kissed one of the girls on her hand, making the poor girl become a complete mess.

"Natsu you son of a bitch!" came the shout of an extremely pissed off women from inside the crowd as some of them were actually being tossed aside so that the angry woman could get to Salamander faster.

"Mira I really don't think it's him." came the quiet voice of another girl as three women came to the front of the group.

The first one to emerge was an absolute beauty that was frequently displayed in Sorcerer's Weekly, although you would find that hard to believe with her current attire. Her attire was pretty much the same as it was for her a few years ago with some small additions, like her jacket and gloves. The jacket was made out of black leather that had a white skull on the back of it and only covered the upper half of her body that she had unzipped, showing off her extremely well-toned stomach and enormous chest to the rest of the world. As for the woman's gloves, they were also black and fingerless but had jagged spikes on the knuckles of them which appeared to still have a little bit of blood on them. This was none other than Mirajane Strauss, or more commonly referred to as the She-Demon of Fairy Tail if you were unfortunate enough to fight her.

Standing to the right of Mira, was an equally attractive brunette in brown capris and a similar jacket. Except for rather than being black and having a skull on the back of it, hers was completely orange and actually halfway zipped up letting everyone have a good sight at the large amount of cleavage she had. The only other thing that stood out about this woman was her Fairy Tail emblem on the left side of her stomach and her belt that had a lot of pouches the exact size to hold large decks of cards. This striking beauty was Cana Alberona, also known as Knife of the Future.

The last woman to appear was the one who spoke up about thinking they had the wrong man and she was currently on the left side of Mira. She was shorter, and not as well-endowed as the previous two, but that didn't mean she was in any way not as attractive as they were. Her blue hair and bright smile where enough to make most men look her way, not to mention that the yellow sun dress she was currently wearing gave them a really good view of her long and slender legs. Her name was Levy McGarden and thanks to her vast knowledge she obtained the moniker of Oracle a few years ago and it stuck with her ever since.

"Who the hell are you!" asked Mira as she walked over to the fake Salamander with a stern look as she inspected the man. The man impersonating Salamander had no idea how to respond to her question thanks to being slightly caught off guard by the intrusion of the three beauties.

"Looks like Levy was correct about this not being the actual Salamander." stated Cana as she turned around. The fan girls of Salamander where about to attack her for being so disrespectful, but one look from the brunette caused all of them to back away from her as she started to head away.

"I told you that he wasn't the type of guy to announce his whereabouts around like that. I mean this is definitely one of the dumbest things a famous mage like Salamander could do considering how many enemies he's bound to have made by now." explained Levy as she too started to follow Cana.

"Damn it, I really wanted it to be him since he hasn't stopped by the guild in forever." said Mira as she also turned away from the fake Salamander with a disappointed expression. Who was now upset that these women randomly showed up after that other freaky chick and once again broke his charm on the current group of impressionable women.

"Hold it right there ladies, I have no idea why you think you can come here and say such blatant lies to only then just walk away." declared blue haired man as he glared at the three of them. "But I'm sure as hell not going to let some floozies get away with disrespecting the Great Salamander like that." he continued while conjuring up purple flames that floated just above his hands.

"Christ, you just had to go and do something as stupid as opening your big mouth like that didn't you?" asked Cana as she pinched the bridge of her nose while shaking her head.

"Why the fuck wouldn't I when three stupid bitches disrespected me straight to my face?" he shouted back as his flames got even bigger and the other girls gathered there stared to back away for their own safety.

"Mira please think about how upset Master will be with us if we don't do like we promised." said Levy as she placed her hand gently on Mira's shoulder, who still had her back to Salamander. The next few moments were extremely tense for everyone gathered there, wondering what the white haired woman was going to do.

Levy and Cana both could tell that it was taking everything Mira had to not rush the fraud and completely manhandle him like she wanted to do at the moment. But after a long sigh from the take-over mage they were surprised to see her relax and no longer have her fists clenched in anger. "You're right, a fraud like this fake Salamander isn't worth my time." she replied as she continued to walk away from him.

 **"PROMINENCE TYPHOON!"** shouted Salamander as a spiraling column of fire was sent hurdling towards Mira's back, which resulted in a large explosion going off as the other women looked on in horror. Luckily they were out of the blast radius since the three women completely terrified them and they didn't want to have anything to do with them.

"Looks like you nosey little bitc…" he started to say until he noticed that standing in his dissipating flames were three figures that looked as if they hadn't just been attacked.

"I wasn't going to beat the living shit out of you because my friends asked me not to, even after you said such terrible things about us. But trying to harm us that crosses a line, that no matter who you are you won't be will be to stop me from kicking the shit out of you. Not even the king himself will get me to stop until I'm confident that you've learned your lesson." stated Mira as she cracked her knuckles and had a crazed grin spread across her face.

"How are you still standing?" he asked as while starting to tremble in fear since the other two women were completely fine as well.

"Because you're nowhere near to the level of the real Salamander, who we all happen to be friends with." answered Levy as she glared at the man for slightly burning her new dress that she just got today.

"Your weak ass flames weren't really that hard to counter when compared to him." continued Cana as smirk made its way across her face as she drew a few cards that would suit this situation perfectly.

"That's impossible, nobody is friends with the Salamander which is why he's the perfect identity to steal!" shouted the man as he glared at the three of them. Not even noticing that he finally admitted that he wasn't who he claimed to be, which wasn't missed by all of the women that he had tricked just moments ago.

"Enough of this shit, **EVIL EXPLOSION!** " shouted Mira as she sent a dark sphere at him before he could react. The gathered crowd was shocked by the huge explosion that resulted from her quick spell that sent the imposter flying into a building a few yards away.

 **"RED CARPET!"** he shouted knowing that he needed to get out of here while he still had the chance. But as soon as he was about one hundred feet in the air he was hit by a lightning bolt out of nowhere, and before he reached the ground he was hit by three more which left him in really sorry state.

"Did you really think we'd just let you run away after everything you did?" asked Cana as she put away a few cards that apparently she didn't need anymore.

"Now comes the fun part." stated Mira as she started to walk towards him with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Please, I was just trying to get lucky off of Salamander's fame." stammered out the slightly paralyzed man on the ground.

"So are you saying that you aren't Bora, who prefers to be called Bora of Prominence?" asked Levy as she continued to glare at him, and could tell instantly by his reaction that it was him. This of course only got her angrier since they almost just walked away from a creep like him which would have meant he could have continued his terrible schemes.

"Judging by your lack of response I'm going to take that as a yes, and that you used to be from Titan Nose until they kicked you out. And ever since then you've been involved in slaving trading business, more specifically in lure young women and taking off with them before anyone realizes what you're up to." she continued with a smirk as a deadly aura was now coming off of Mira in large waves.

"I swear that's all a lie." pleaded Bora as he looked up at Mira, who might as well have been the grim reaper with the way she was looking at him.

"Did you know I have a little sister?" asked Mira now smiling at him, which only creeped everyone out more than they already were. "And being the responsible big older sister that I am, I have to make sure that people like you will no longer prey on women like her." she said while picking him up.

"Christ Levy, she might seriously kill him." stated Cana as she didn't like the look in the take-over mage's eyes.

"That would just mean the world is down one scumbag that preys on helpless women." replied the petite bookworm as she scoffed and looked away from Cana.

"Don't tell me this is just because he ruined your new dress?" she asked in disbelief, since if it was true it would be completely out of character for Levy. It was definitely something that she could see Mira doing or even a few of the other Fairy Tail women, but definitely not sweet little Levy. But then again sweet is probably no longer the correct description for a fellow S-Class mage that she trusted to have her back in the worst case scenarios.

 **"EVIL SPARK!"** bellowed Mira as electricity launched into Bora and sent him flying across the pier and into a different building. And before anyone could even move she was already chasing after him, intent on giving him one of the biggest beat downs he has ever received in his miserable life.

"I really liked this dress and it was the only one that they had." replied Levy in an upset voice as she glared at the building that Bora and Mira were currently in. That currently had the pain filled screams of a man really regretting his decisions that led him to this point in his life, and also the sounds of what most people would describe as a demon enjoying their new play toy.

"You liked it enough to let a man as despicable as bora die because he ruined it?" asked the card mage still shocked that she was currently talking with Levy right now.

"She not going to kill him Cana, at least I hope she won't." she said now slightly nervous that letting Mira know what Bora was doing might not have been the correct decision.

"Don't worry you two, no matter how upset Mira is she would never kill someone unless they actually seriously hurt someone from her family." stated Erza as she and Lucy walked up to them. The two of them were about to ask Erza who Lucy was when another explosion went off and a badly beaten Bora flew past them with Mira hot on his tail.

"But I have been known to be wrong occasionally." she continued as she too started to be concerned for the wellbeing of the man that she could only assume was the one Fira told her about.

"You know we could try and stop her." pointed out Lucy with a nervous smile, which soon became a terrified one after the other three looked at her as if she was crazy.

"And risk her turning on us I think not, anyways that creep deserves whatever Mira dishes out to him. Oh and my name's Levy by the way." replied Levy with a bright smile as the two of them shook hands.

"She's right, Mira is definitely not someone you want to mess with when she's upset like this and I'm Cana." said the brunette with a small smile as they too shook hands.

"Lucy and it's a pleasure to meet the both of you." she replied with an excited smile, but before she could say anything else a large explosion went off from a ship that was just a few yards away from the docks. Erza looked at her two guild mates with an accusing look that caused both of them to start panicking knowing that she thought they were responsible for it.

"I swear that wasn't us Erza." replied Cana as she waved her hands in front of her frantically.

"Yeah, that can be blamed on us!" shouted Levy as she pointed at the body of Bora flying into the clock tower and it then starting to collapse in on itself after Mira flew through it and came out with him afterwards.

"Master and the Council are not going to believe that for a second." stated the knight as she let out a tired sigh.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Erza." said Fira in an amused tone, letting the scarlet haired beauty know that the fox knew something that she didn't.

"And why wouldn't we get into trouble for all of this Fira?" she asked out loud so the others could at least know what was slightly going on between the two of them.

"Probably because you all happened to stumble into an ongoing mission of the Hunters." came a familiar voice to most of them from behind. They all quickly turned to see a man lying on the top of the roof in a long black coat with red trimmings, and covering his face was a black hat that made it look like he was trying to catch a few z's. Lucy looked at the three members of Fairy Tail and was surprised to see bright smiles spread across all of their faces at the sight of this new person.

But before any of them could do anything the fox that was perched on Erza's shoulder lunged at the stranger, and while in the air grew to the size of a small horse and took the person over the edge to the other side of the roof. Lucy was about to take off and see if she could help the stranger, but the sounds of the figure chuckling made her realize there was nothing to fear. Although when the mysterious person and fox reappeared she was surprised by the attacks sent their way from the women that used to be smiling just seconds ago. And this continued on for a few more minutes with the figure that was revealed to be a male just chuckled as he and the fox skillfully dodged all of the attacks, parrying any of them that he couldn't dodge with daggers that were composed of flames.

"I'm glad to see you all too." he stated after dodging the last magical attack sent his way. Only to then be hit in the face by a steel covered fist and sent flying into a building that was a small store that sold fishing supplies. "I probably deserved that." he replied while rubbing his chin with a grin spread across his face. Allowing Lucy to finally get a good look at the man, and she instantly could tell that this was in fact the real Salamander with pink hair and eyepatch like all the rumors said.

"Damn right you deserved that Natsu; you can't just leave for a month like that without telling me. Not to mention taking everyone with you except for me." declared Erza as she continued to glare at him, but it became weaker with each passing second.

"I didn't leave you all alone without any explanation." he said with a confused look. "Didn't Fira tell you what we were up to and why I didn't want to involve you in it?" he asked while turning to look at said Fox that was now looking away from the two of them defiantly.

"No she didn't." growled Erza as her glare was now directed at the fox. "But I'm really glad that you're finally back." she finished while bringing him into a bone crushing hug. That if it was anyone else other than him receiving it they probably would have been severely injured by now.

"Fira you and I are going to have to have a really long conversation about this." said Natsu after being released from Erza's hug and then quickly brought into another one by the two other women that knew him. "Hello you two, how has it been since the last time we met?" he asked with a huge grin that was quickly removed thanks to both of them slapping him at the same time.

"We haven't seen you for around two years and that's how you greet us?" asked Cana as she and Levy glared at him.

"It's not like we haven't communicated with each other this whole time." he stated with his smirk coming back as he dodge a few more slaps thrown at him. "What is with all the women in Fairy Tail being so violent towards me?" he asked after jumping back up to the roof he revealed himself to them on.

"You're the one that was constantly telling us we needed to become stronger." pointed out Levy with a small grin.

"Yeah, but that wasn't so you could all attack me every time we see each other after a while." he replied as Fira nuzzled up next to him and he started to scratch behind one of her ears.

"A normal person would probably figure out that the easiest way to fix all of this would be to not go missing for long period of times like you do." stated Cana with smug look on her face as the dragon slayer realized the truth to her words.

"Nope, that isn't it." he responded while shaking his head back and forth. "I beat it's because of that old pervert that you all call Master, oh and is this a new member?" he said while pointing at Lucy with an eyebrow raised questioningly.

"It's Lucy and it's a pleasure to finally meet you Salamander Sir, and I'm not a member yet. But I hope that I'll be able to become one as soon as they take me back to their guild." replied Lucy with a slight blush that Erza noticed and made a note to talk to her about later.

"Well Lucy, I'm confident that you'll fit in right away with that crazy bunch of weirdos." chuckled Natsu as the other three women glared at him. "But you might want to try and not act like an heiress or some sort of royalty with all of that politeness." he suggested as he grinned at her shocked expression and the slightly scared look she was now giving him.

"Natsu-nii quit picking on the poor girl." said Wendy as she floated down next to him with a smirk as Lucy tried to figure out where the hell she came from.

"But look at how easy it is, even you couldn't help but make an entrance that would confuse her." he said with a little chuckle as the blonde was now glaring at the two of them.

"Don't let those two get to you Lucy, they love messing with people that they know we'll see again." stated Kagura as she casually walked up to the group and stopped next to Erza and gave the red head a quick hug.

"And who exactly are you two?" asked Lucy as she pointed to the two new women that had outfits that looked similar to Natsu's but with their own distinctive flares. But before either of them could respond the roof of the house Natsu, Fira and Wendy were on exploded as they all either jumped or rolled out of the way.

"Natsu Dragneel you jackass!" shouted Mira as she came flying at him while in her Satan Soul that scared Lucy since she had never seen her use it. Of course Natsu's response to this was to start laughing as he kept dodging all of her attacks while jumping from roof to roof. Making the damages spread a lot farther than it ever really should have been.

"Was that Mira?" asked Lucy still with a terrified expression.

"That it was, and I'm Natsu's little sister Kagura by the way and it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. And the other woman you inquired about earlier is my sister Wendy." explained Kagura while Wendy was somehow balancing on the end of her staff and waving at the blonde with a big smile. All Lucy could think was how weird all of this was to her, and she was now wondering what Fairy Tail would be actually like if Natsu considered them weird while having two odd sisters like these two.

"Don't worry Lucy, Natsu's little band of misfits takes a little while to get used to." stated Erza as she could tell the blonde was being overloaded right now.

"And she still hasn't even met Sting or Rogue yet." chirped Wendy while hopping to her other foot and somehow still keeping her balance on the top of her staff.

"Those two are definitely quite the handful." said Cana as she remembered the time when they were all at the guild for a while with the exception of Natsu.

"Oh come on you guys, Rogue really isn't that bad. He's just always getting sucked into whatever crazy plan Sting is trying to do." pointed out Levy, only for the injured body of Bora to land in front of her.

"Who was talking shit about me and Rogue?" asked Sting with his collar still up since he just finished the mission that they were tasked with.

"We weren't talking shit about you two; we were just saying that you two are sometimes a lot for someone to handle all of a sudden. Do you two have a problem with us stating a fact?" asked Erza while looking at them with a stern look, just begging them to disagree with her.

"No we've got no problem with that Erza-san." he replied with a now terrified look as Rogue appeared next to him out of a shadow with a bored look.

"Did he just come out of a shadow?" shouted Lucy as she back peddled away from the two that finally took notice of her.

"Yes I did, it was one of the first things Salamander taught me." answered Rogue as he rolled his eyes at her having such a reaction over something so trivial.

"I thought Salamander could only use a special form of Fire Magic." she stated only to let out a little yelp as Wendy put her arm around her shoulders while grinning at her.

"Oh he knows more than just that, which by itself would be more than enough to become one of the country's strongest wizards since all forms dragon slaying magic is considered lost magic. But he wanted to make sure that he had as few openings as he possible could so he learned four other types of magic and is quite proficient in all of them." explained Wendy as Lucy tried to get out of her grasp but was failing horribly.

"And what types are those exactly?" she asked in hopes of distracting her.

"Sorry but that is something you can only learn after we know that we can trust you." stated the sky dragon slayer before jumping up to heights that shouldn't be physically possible and gracefully landing on a roof so she could get a better view of Natsu and Mira fighting.

"How can she do that?" asked Lucy as she looked up at the blue haired girl that seemed to defy physics.

"She's a sky dragon slayer, so pretty much the sky is her domain. But if you want to know specifically how she does it I believe she shoots air out of her body and uses that to fly or jump to high places like she just did." explained Levy with a smirk since she could already tell that Lucy was a person who craved knowledge just like her.

"Wait so Salamander is fire dragon slayer and she is a sky dragon slayer, then what type of dragon slayer are you?" she asked while turning to Kagura with an expectant look.

"I'm not a dragon slayer like the rest of them Lucy." replied Kagura with a grin as Lucy quickly registered what she just heard and looked at Sting and Rouge. "Light and Shadow, so who are you anyways?" asked Sting as he pointed at himself and Rogue when telling her their magic.

"My names Lucy and I hope to soon become a mage of Fairy Tail." she answered once again realizing that she was with wizards that were way above her level.

"Really that's awesome, you're really going to like it there since they are all extremely nice if you exclude the women currently here." stated Sting with a smirk only for him to be sent flying by an upset Erza.

"Sting don't try and scare away a possible member!" she shouted at his flying figure.

"I don't think he can hear you anymore." mumbled Lucy.

"Oh he heard me thanks to all dragon slayers having exceptional hearing." she replied only to start walking towards the train station. "Come on everyone we might as well start heading towards the train station since there really isn't any reason for us to stay here." she said as the little group still on the ground started to follow her.

"I'm surprised that we haven't run into any Rune Knights yet." commented Cana as she started to look around, expecting to see them charging at their group ready to arrest them.

"Natsu informed them that it would be in their best interest if they didn't get involved with any disturbances until we left Hargeon." explained Kagura.

"So I take it you were the ones responsible for that ship exploding all of a sudden." said Levy as she looked at Kagura who shook her head no and pointed to Sting and Rogue.

"Who else but the twin dragons could accomplish something that spectacular?" asked Sting with an extremely smug grin. "I would have to say that Natsu definitely could, not to mention pretty much everyone else here could do it probably better." stated Cana causing the blonde male to become depressed for just a second.

"Whatever, all I know is that those dirty slavers are never going to hurt another person again." he replied with a sinister grin.

"You didn't kill them did you?" asked Erza as she came to a stop and looked at him directly in the eyes to make sure he didn't lie to her.

"Of course we didn't Erza, even if those scumbags deserved it. But that doesn't mean any of them will be walking anytime soon after we were done with them." he answered as he walked past her.

"Where's Fira by the way?" asked Rogue as he noticed that the absence of the fire fox.

"She didn't want to let Natsu out of her sight for even a second." answered Erza as the group once again started to make their way towards the train station.

"Who exactly is this Fira person that you all keep mentioning?" asked Lucy, since she knew none of them were going to explain it to her unless she actually asked them.

"Fira isn't a person Lucy, she is that white and orange fox that used to be on Erza's shoulder and has been with Natsu as long as any of us have known him." replied Levy with a bright smile.

"You've got to be joking." she stated but from how serious all of their expressions were she could tell that none of them were. "So you're saying that she can, not only turn into a larger and more ferocious fox, but she can also talk with you all as well?" she asked in disbelief.

"Actually she can only talk to me and Natsu, and believe me when I tell you that she can do more than just those two things. She is actually quite the opponent if you unfortunately have to face off against her." replied Erza with a faint smile as she thought back to when Gray found that out all those years ago.

"How strong are we talking about?" asked the blonde, once again intrigued by any new information she could learn about any of them.

"I'd have to say that she could easily take me on if she wanted to." stated Levy with a small smile as Lucy's mouth dropped open after hearing that.

"And she could probably take on the twins if they weren't together." said Kagura as she gestured to Sting and Rogue.

"Like hell she could!" shouted Sting as he glared at the back of her head.

"Sting please just drop it, otherwise this is only going to end with you and Fira having a duel and you losing for the umpteenth time to her." stated Rogue in a bored tone as Sting looked at him with a hurt look. But that look quickly turned to a smirk as he thought of something else. "Yeah but together we could easily beat her!" he declared while still having that confident smirk of his.

"I wouldn't say easily." mumble Rogue as they stopped in front of the train station, with him and Sting no longer taking another step towards it.

"Well this is where we part ways I guess." said Sting as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"I thought that Natsu planned to cure you two of your motion sickness?" asked Erza with a devious smirk coming over her face.

"How in the world would he do that when he has it worse than any of us?" he asked back while getting ready to make a break for it if she came after him.

"You've got to be kidding me, Salamander has motion sickness." said Lucy with wide eyes at such a ridiculous thought. But once again a quick look at all of them told her otherwise, especially the deadly look Erza was currently giving Sting for letting such information slip out.

"Don't blame me when you were the idiot to mention it in the first place, oh crap!" replied Sting before a bright flash of light exploded from him. And once they were all able to see again he and Rogue were both no longer anywhere to be seen.

"That freaking idiot, Lucy if you even mention that to another soul I swear to god you'll wish you were never born." Erza whispered right into the blonde's ear in a menacing tone that scared the bejesus out of her.

"I-i-i-I w-w-w-wouldn't d-d-dream of it." stuttered the celestial mage.

"Now what could she have done to warrant scaring her almost to the point of tears Erza?" asked Natsu as he strolled up to them with an unconscious Mira under one of his arms.

"Sting let slip one of your secrets and I wanted to make sure she realized how serious of a situation it was." replied Erza with a bright smile that Lucy was surprised she could have after just a second ago almost making her crap herself.

"If that's it than we shouldn't have a problem so long as she promises to not tell." he replied while gently setting Mira down onto a bench.

"And why exactly would her word be enough for you?" she asked back, finding it odd that he seemed to already trust this random woman that they just met.

"Due to her type of magic a promise from her is better than gold." he stated while looking around for his two youngest apprentices.

"Lucy, what type of magic do you use exactly?" asked Levy, who was probably even more curious than Erza was right now.

"I'm a Celestial mage." she replied back nervously.

"And any Celestial Mage worth a damn will do anything in their power to not break a promise. So will you promise to keep whatever you found out about me a secret Lucy?" asked Natsu with his usual grin.

"I promise I won't tell anyone, but how did you know what type of mage I am since this is the first time we've ever met?" she asked back, as they all looked at him for an answer that they were all wanting to hear.

"Where's the fun in that Lucy, well I've got to go track down those two idiots so how about we continue this back at Fairy Tail?" he asked with a smirk slowly spreading across his lips.

"Like I'm just going to let you disappear on me again." declared Erza as she grabbed his hand and didn't let go of it.

"If you want to join me I'm fine with that, but didn't you promise Lucy to take her back with you?" he asked with a knowing look on his face, which slightly irked the woman. This of course made her start wondering how long he was following her and Fira during the day, and if he was how he was able to not alert either of them.

"I did, but that was before I found out that the rest of them were here as well." she replied while staring right back at him with a determined look.

"It's fine Natsu, me and Levy will make sure she gets to the guild safe and sound." stated Cana as she slung an arm around the shoulder of the blonde.

"It'll allow us to get to know each other better, isn't that right Lucy?" asked Levy with a bright smile.

"I guess, so long as you two don't disappear like those other two did." replied Lucy with a smile of her own.

"I wouldn't dream of it." replied the bookworm as she quickly turned around and went to go get their tickets.

"Then it's settled, I'll see you all at Fairy Tail in a few hours." declared Natsu as he picked Erza up bridle style and took off in the opposite direction.

"I guess he forgot about us." stated Wendy with a slight frown.

"You can't blame him since he and Erza haven't seen each other in a while." replied Kagura as they both slowly started to follow him.

"Why don't you two join us?" asked Cana.

"Sorry Cana but I'm with Natsu-nii about those things being death traps." declared Wendy as she pointed at the train accusingly. This caused the brunette to burst into giggles as Wendy could only skulk away with Kagura telling her that there was nothing she could do about it.

"They really can't handle trains can they?" asked Lucy in a surprised tone.

"Not just trains, any form of transportation makes them almost completely useless." replied Cana as she tried to real in her laughter.

"Even Salamander?" she asked.

"Kind of, his solution to any form of transportation he might find himself on is to destroy it as soon as he starts to feel queasy." answered Cana as she remember the newspaper article about a train being reduced to a molten heap after something flew into it. Only learning later from Wendy that said object was Natsu, which she and the rest of the guild had a good laugh at.

"Salamander is definitely not what I expected him to be." stated Lucy as she looked in the direction that he took off in.

"That he isn't, oh and you do realize that you don't have to call him that since he already considers you a friend." stated Cana as they headed towards Levy who was waving them over to her.

"Really, but we just met." she said finding it hard to believe they could already be friends after the few interactions with each other.

"If he didn't consider you a friend than you would know definitely know it Lucy." said Cana as she picked up the unconscious form of Mira and headed towards the train. This caused Lucy to for who knows what number it was for the day to be caught off guard, but she couldn't help but feel that she might have just found a group of people that would accept her for who she actually is.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Thanks for reading and I know that I haven't updated this one in a really long time, which is probably mainly because I know I need to go over all of it and fix the mistakes in earlier chapters. Mistakes that I most likely wouldn't have had if I proof read them at all before I posted them, but that was before I had a beta reader and towards the beginning of my writing on this site. Well anyways I've finally got this one caught up to the start of canon where as you can probably already tell will definitely be different in more than one way. With some events probably not even occurring since the person is no longer in the correct mindset to do what they did in canon. Also I feel like I need to warn all of you that the next chapter of this story will probably take a while since I will definitely go over all of the chapters before this and fix them before I write a new one for this story. So that's about it, and as always I would love to hear your thoughts about this chapter in a review or pm and I'll get back to you as soon as I possibly can.**

 **Oh and if you would like me to update faster or possibly start a new story I have information about my page that I set up on my profile page.**

 **Until the next Chapter**

 **Digem Out!**


End file.
